Devil's body with soul of an Angel, (Abandoned)
by Kuroakuma025
Summary: Born as a devil in Uzumaki-Namikaze household who are greatly respected and feared but due to their dwindling numbers, they have lost their position as one of the top five households in 72. Watch naruto as he makes his own legend in a world of dragons, angels, fallen angels, gods, and devils themselves as a child of prophecy. Going in a Rewrite. Sorry.
1. Author's note

**So, first of all I would like to say that this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic or anything this difficult and English isn't my first language so expect lots of mistakes in grammar, sentences, and pretty much everything writing related.**

**Summary : **Born as a devil in Uzumaki-Namikaze household who are greatly respected and feared but due to their dwindling numbers they have lost their position as one of the top five households in 72. Watch naruto as he makes his own legend in a world of dragons, angels, fallen angels, gods, and devils themselves as a child of prophecy. NaruHarem, prodigy!Naruto, OP!Naru eventually godlike!Naru, Rinnegan/eternal mangekyou sharingan!Naru, Badass!Naru. AU and OOC characters.

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto/high school dxd/akame ga kill/Rosario vampire or any of their characters.**

The techniques all will be in English since I don't know every attack in Japanese but some of the famous attacks like rasengan/hiraishin/shinra tensei and the likes will be Japanese and i will also be using honorifics.

Pairings :

Naruto x Valiana lucifer(gender bend vali) - (Looks are completely based on Aine Chidorigafuchi with baby blue eyes except of red)

Naruto x Kuroka

Naruto x Akame

Naruto x Moka(inner one)

Naruto x Esdeath

Naruto x Tiamat

This is final no more girls will be added in the harem i don't know if I will be able to handle more girls, so let's hope I do a good job with them alone.

"Good morning Naru-kun" Talking

'_What an asshole' _thoughts

_"Hello dear" during communication through device, magic circle. _

"**You dare touch her" **demonic voice/pissed off voice/gods, dragons. Talking

'_**Idiot'**_ demonic voice/pissed off voice/gods, dragons, sacred gear/telepathic connection. Thoughts

**_"My my, long time no see Scum-san" _**Sacred gear, Talking loud.

**_"Divide"_** Sacred gear announcing it's attacks.

"Shinra tensei" Techniques

"**I, who am about to awaken**" Chants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **\- Small time skip/Scene change within the same time line/Same time other fight.

* * *

This **line** will be used for long time skips/Scene change with difference in timelines.

There will be some techniques I saw in different fanfic, however since I can't remember who was the author or the story i apologize since i cannot give credits but I will give credit whenever i know where i used that idea from.

Now on with the story

_**Devil's body with soul of an Angel**_

**I will like to specially give credit for using this kind of author notes, which i took the idea of using them since i didn't know how to properly write the basic things to : ****cr4zypt ****checkout his story Legacy which I personally love****.**


	2. Chapter 01 Birth of a legend

**Chapter 01: Birth of a legend**

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto/highschool dxd/akame ga kill/rosario vampire or any of their characters.**

**Please review my story and writing, tell me what's wrong so i can further improve in future because this is a story based on what i would like to read when it's completed. So, don't hesitate to give your opinion on my story but please don't discourage me to stop writing because it's too horrible, level with me here it's my first attempt at writing anything be it an essay, letter or much less a story like this one since my school days. I will try my utmost best to provide you with a good story but hang on with me it will be bumpy road i can tell you that.**

**Now onto the genres of the story it will be a: Romance/Adventure/Humour/Family/Supernatural**

**Now let's get on with the first ever chapter of my very own story**

* * *

**Prologue **

_It was many years after the great war of the Biblical faction where we found a woman on her deathbed, this woman was once of incredible power and beauty with long shiny crimson hair that reached her ankles, with a face of regal beauty, with red pouty lips, a cute button nose, captivating violet eyes on a heart shaped face with E cup breasts and wide hips with a perky rear and mile long legs that looked absolutely breathtaking on 5ft8in frame. But right now this woman has wrinkles on her once breathtaking face and was taking her last breaths opening her eyes we can see those captivating violet eyes that was once filled with warmth, power and joy were now tired beyond belief still she manages to shift her eyes into her famed sharingan with three tomoes in each eye of those blood red orbs of hers and then into their evolved version into a swirl shape of her eternal mangekyou sharingan and then into their final form rinnegan with her entire sclera becoming purples with ripples like patterns with the pupil becoming a black dot, these were the eyes of her that gained this woman an incredible amount of power and fame along with her sealing prowess and her adamantium magic chains. The reason for activating such powerful eyes at her deathbed was because she just had a vision or you can say a prophecy with these eyes of her she was able to see visions of the future or sometimes give a prophecy which was incredibly rare even in her long life of couple thousands of years._

_Sitting beside her was a person of the same age holding her wrinkled hand into his own wrinkled hands, this person was her husband a man of once great power and fame with shoulder length smooth silver hair reaching his back and two bangs framed either side of his angular face with mesmerizing silver eyes and lean build with compact muscles built for speed and power on his tall figure of 6ft3in frame. This man was known for his darkness magic just like his elder brother which earned him quite a bit of fame but not as much as his brother who was in a league of his own which was matched only by the woman in her deathbed beside him and four other person even still he was quite a bit above everyone._

_He was gazing sadly in grief at his wife's red kimono clad form and said "Kaguya-chan, you shouldn't activate those eyes of yours in your final moments it will put immense amount of stress on your body"_

_His wife Kaguya Uzumaki turns her head slowly to gaze at her husband grief stricken eyes with her own tired but pulsing with power eyes said "Alen-kun, i just had prophecy : '__**a child by union of Uzumaki clan and another powerful devil clan will be born centuries later with tremendous power with a **__**Devil's body but with a soul of an Angel**__**, so pure that even angels will think he's not a devil but an angel himself. This child if brought right by his parents will become the kindest soul to those who are his allies and nightmare to those who dare threaten his family and if brought up by wrong parents will become a monster from the lowest level of nine hells, this child will bring peace to the entire world or destruction of the entire world.', **__You have to inform the others of this prophecy dear, because this child will either be the salvation of this entire world or will be the end of this world."_

_Hearing this Alen Lucifer the little brother of Lucifer himself harden his eyes and with a firm nod to his wife he says " It will be done my dear, I will inform everyone of this prophecy"._

_Kaguya hearing this from her husband deactivated her eyes and gave a tired nod to her husband "Thank you dear, i can rest easily now and I pray that it will all turn out all for good"._

_Her husband hearing this gave her a sad smile and says "Rest my dear, I shall see you in the afterlife"._

_Kaguya closes her with a content smile on her lips and murmurs softly to her husband "Goodnight dear, I will see you in the afterlife"._

_Alen seeing his wife breath her final breath closes his eyes with tears going down his cheeks with grief filled his voice he says "Goodnight dear, i will see you soon"_

* * *

**Present(October 10th) **

In the hospital of Sitri Estates we hears loud pain filled cries and accompanying them was promises of death in the operation theater of Sitri Hospital.

In the operation theatre stood seven people and one lying on bed, these eight people were:

Standing in the corner of the operation theatre leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest is Sirzechs Lucifer formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory of great Gremor clan of 72 pillars famous for their power of destruction bloodline ability is the Satan Lucifer, who is in charge of domestic affairs of the Underworld after the events of Devil Civil War. He was appointed as the leader of the Four Great Satans due to his immense power and charisma, he is also one of the only three superclass devils with the nickname of Crimson Satan. Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in early twenties. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Sirzechs standing 5ft9in tall was wearing casual black button-up shirt which fitted his lean muscular body quite snuggly and matching black denim jeans with white and black sneakers was watching this event unfold before his eyes with great amount of amusement dancing in his eyes with equal amount of concern for both of his long time friends.

Standing beside Sirzechs Lucifer was Grayfia Lucifuge wife and queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia is known as the Strongest Queen and The Silver-Haired queen of Annihilation. Grayfia is an extremely beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end, while the rest is let down with each ends in a twin braids and captivating silver eyes on her heart shaped face and pouty lips that has a shade of red lipstick applied. She was on her day off so she was wearing casual clothes with white form fitting t-shirt that clung to her DD cup breasts quite tightly which fitted her 5ft7in frame quite nicely, over her t-shirt she was wearing a dark blue denim jacket and a diamond necklace which hung over just above her breasts, she was wearing blue floral pattern skirt that reached her mid-thighs which exposes her milky white mile long legs and hides her wide hips and perky rear, she was wearing brown leather boots which came up her mid calf. She like her husband was watching the scene playing out before her eyes with a great deal of amusement on her normally stoic face and a great deal of concern for her best friend.

Standing beside the two husband and wife was another male leaning against the wall like Sirzechs watching this entire event unfold before him was Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth was the other superclass devil beside Sirzechs and one more person. He is one of the Great Four Satan and the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. Ajuka is an attractive young man appearing in his early twenties standing at 5ft11in tall, with light blue eyes on his angular face and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seems devilish. He was wearing a white v neck t-shirt which clung to his lean muscular frame tightly over it he was wearing a light green jacket that matches his hair and blue denim jeans and green loafers that fit his look. He was watching this entire scene fold out before his eyes barely containing his laughter as his eyes had tears of mirth in them as he watches his best friend in a quite pathetic state and the other person with worry filled eyes.

Standing beside Ajuka was a beautiful girl bouncing on her feet as she watched the scene play out before her in heavy excitement and high amount of worry for her long time friends. This girl was Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri who was also one of the Four Great Satans, she is in charge of Foriegn Affairs of the Underworld. Serafall is an extremely beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair tied into two tails and blue eyes on her cute heart shaped face with luscious pink lips. She also has a child-like body albeit with large D cup breasts on her small frame of her 5ft2in with cute bubble butt and mile long legs. She was wearing her usual magic girl's clothing which consisted of pink crop top which showed of her smooth flat stomach and contained her big breasts on her child like body with white collar and a pink bow on it, she was wearing forearm length fingerless black gloves with white collar at the end of them on both arms, pink miniskirt which ended on her mid thighs and black and pink alternating striped knee length stockings with pink shoes and pink nurse type hat on her head.

Standing before the foot of the bed of operation theatre room were two females both average looking woman both with blonde hair and brown eyes, one was wearing doctor's coat and the other was wearing typical white nurse outfit both were helping the woman before them to deliver her child.

Lying on the bed was an absolute gorgeous woman who appears to be in her mid twenties with round shaped face with captivating violets eyes filled with pain and tiredness and red lips that were right now parted and moving in order to take a deep breath and yelling in pain and screaming profanities at her husband. This woman is 5ft4in tall and has long ankle length stunning crimson hair that were right now were all over the bed as she lay there trying her best to give birth to her unborn child. This woman was wearing just a hospital gown but that didn't deter her beauty she has DD cup breasts that were frantically moving up and down due to her harsh, heavy breathing, she has mile long legs that were right now were bend at her knees in an inverted V-shape and wide child bearing hips quite literally I might add and a perky rear. This gorgeous woman is Kushina Uzumaki last living Uzumaki as every other Uzumaki of the once extremely powerful Uzumaki household was wiped out during the Devil Civil War either fighting in the frontlines or wiped out at there homes by Old Satan Faction. She is the last living Uzumaki with her extreme talents in her Uzumaki Adamantium Magic Chains and Uzumaki Sealing Arts. She is an Ultimate Class Devil and known for extreme beauty, battle prowess and fierce temper, due to her temper and battle prowess she has earned her a nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Right now she was crushing her husband's hand with all her devils strength and trying her best to give birth to her unborn baby.

Standing beside his wife holding her hand in his, which she was absolutely trying her damnedest best to break with her ridiculously strong grip, was a man standing at 5ft9in tall was a very handsome man who looked to be about in his mid twenties with sun-kissed spiky blonde hair that went down to his neck and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his angular face with narrowed deep sea blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. He was wearing a dark blue full sleeved button up shirt that seemed to clung to his lean muscular frame perfectly and dark blue denim jeans and blue sports shoes. This man is Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash due to his extreme speed because of his bloodline of ridiculous control over lightning he channels lightning all over his body to increase his reaction and everything in his body by four times due to channeling lightning and with the help of his wife he had developed a time/space sealing matrix, wherever he places that sealing matrix he instantly teleport to that matrix/marker due to his Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God Technique) he is known as the fastest man in the world. Minato is also an Ultimate Class Devil and last of his Household as his was also wiped out during the Devil Civil War and that is also the same time he earned the title of the yellow flash where he killed 1000 Old Satan Faction members within thirty seconds utilizing his Hiraishin and his other original technique Rasengan, which is taking magic shape manipulation and control taking to highest level and forms a spinning ball of maelstrom in his hand. Now he is screaming like a pathetic bitch and trying to comfort his wife who was in the middle of giving birth to their unborn child.

Kushina looked over at her husband with pain, anger and tear filled eyes and yells "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MOTHERFUCKER CAN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST HAVE TO GO AHEAD AND KNOCK ME UP!."

Minato looks over at his wife with tear filled eyes and moaned pitifully "AGGGGGGG Kushi-Chan, you have to let go of my hand it will get broke under your grip."

Nurse comes over and tries to comfort the soon-to-be-mother "Kushina-sama, push the baby's head is visible now all you had to now is push more."

Kushina looks over at nurse and start to scream at her " AHHHH I AM PUSHING DAMMIT! WHY DON'T COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO AHHHHHH PUSH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF A HOLE SIZE OF A LEMON! HUHHH BITCH SAY SOMETHING! OHHHHHHHHHH!."

Others standing at the corner of operation theater looks like they are trying to hold their laughter but failing miserably.

Oh well they tried "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH".

Minato looked at all of his long time friends with hurt and betrayal filled eyes "You sadists the lot of you, every single one of you are taking extreme pleasure out of my misery."

Cue more laughter and giving Minato eyes full of mirth.

The doctor finally says the magical words that gives Kushina quite a bit of a morale boost " Kushina-sama, the head is out you have to push one final time."

Minato still has his hand in his wife's hand but looks over at his wife with encouragement and pain filled eyes and says "Come on Kushi-chan you can do it my dear, one final push."

Kushina takes a deep breath and gave one final cry with all her strength and simultaneously crushes her husband's hand bones to pieces " COME ONNNN! MY DEAR BABY! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Simultaneously Minato also cries out in agony getting his hand's bones finally crushed to pieces "AHHHHHHHHHH"

Finally a loud wail of baby crying can be heard in the room in the doctor's arms.

Kushina drops her head and legs down to bed extremely exhausted and looks over at her husband with apologetically, grateful and extremely tired eyes "Sorry Mina-kun, i broke your hand".

Grayfia already suspected this would happen pulled out a vial of Phenex tears and throws it at an immensely relieved and crying in pain as he cradled his hand to his chest with tears going down his face Minato, who took it and drank it and nodded gratefully at Grayfia.

"Thank you so much, Grayfia and it's alright Kushi-chan you were in immense pain so it's understandable" Minato nodded in gratitude toward Grayfia before giving a warm and reassuring smile to his wife.

The doctor and nurse duo who had finally cut the baby's umbilical cord and cleaned him up, happily and proudly announces to everyone present in the room the happy news " Congratulations Kushina-sama, Minato-sama! It's an absolute gorgeous and healthy baby boy!".

Everybody cheered loudly at the news.

Doctor gives the baby to Kushina for the first time and Kushina instantly fell in love with the baby the moment she laid eyes on her child and she tearfully smiled at her baby "Awww you are absolutely gorgeous my darling baby".

Minato came over her wife's side in an instant to take a look at his child and he also tearfully smiled the moment his eyes fell on his child "Look Kushi-chan he has your stunning crimson hair and my face with your features".

That was the moment the most adorable baby opened his eyes and his parent's breath hitched in there throat.

The most beautiful and captivating eyes they have ever seen in their entire life the stunningly darkest shade of deep blue mixed with captivating amethyst stared at them with curiosity only a child his age could muster.

Neither Minato nor Kushina was able to take there eyes of their son's stunningly beautiful eyes until the baby started giggling and squealing as if he could tell they were his parent's.

Kushina smiled lovingly at their child after finally she was able to break away her awestruck stare from her baby to her husband " Ne Mina-kun, i think our darling baby is going to be the biggest heartthrob there ever will be."

Minato smiling lovingly at their child and answered without even looking at his wife "You think?I can tell you right now he will break every girl's heart he will ever meet."

Serafall who was staring at the beautiful family from the corner of the room finally voiced out her question "Ne ne Kushi-tan, Mina-tan what's his name?".

Kushina looked at her husband before looking back at there gorgeous baby with a loving smile "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Ajuka who was standing with everyone at the corner of roomed smiled gently at the beautiful family and thoughtfully said "Naruto. Means Maelstrom, a fitting name if his devil magic capacity is anything to go by."

Everyone stared at Ajuka confusedly.

Ajuka couldn't help but sweat drop at everyone's stare and with a sigh " Try to feel his magic capacity once".

Everyone tried to feel what Ajuka felt and then simultaneously everyone gasped.

Everyone stared at the baby with awestruck looks.

Sirzechs was the one who spoke up everyone's thoughts " Well damn this kid's magic capacity is already equal to a mid-class devil".

Ajuka was the one who said something that shocked everyone there "Well this kid have potential to surpass us super devils if he is given proper training, he can be the strongest devil ever in our devil's history".

Everybody gaped at the statement before the baby's squeals and giggles broke everyone out of their stupor.

Kushina shakes her head at those thoughts before looking at everybody with a gentle smile and says "Come take a look at our Naru-chan".

Everybody immediately rushed over to Kushina's side who held out her hand to show her baby to everyone and looked at baby and instantly everybody was captivated by baby's stunningly beautiful eyes.

Grayfia was the first one who took a step forward and asked Kushina " May i Kushina?".

Kushina gently smiled and nodded at her best friend before gently handing out her baby to Grayfia who gently took him from Kushina and held him firmly and gently to her chest and looked at those stunningly beautiful eyes who held immense curiosity to who she was and she just lovingly smiled at him and cooed at him, he immediately started squealing and giggling at her.

Everybody watched with gentle smile on their faces as they watched the normally stoic faced gorgeous women play with the child with gentle expression on her face.

Kushina who was held in Minato's arm asked Grayfia a question which shocked the woman to her core "Grayfia will you be Naru-chan's God Mother?".

Grayfia stared shocked at her best friend with eyes and mouth wide open, it was a rather hilarious sight because no one has seen Grayfia like that before well except Sirzechs when he proposed to her but that's a story for another time.

Grayfia started stammering another amusing scene " I...i...i i a-ar-are yo-you s-sure?"

Kushina looked immensely smug and amused seeing as she was the one to get that reaction out of ever stoic Grayfia stammer before her she chuckled a mirthful chuckle and asked retorically " Of course, i wouldn't have asked you if i wasn't sure. Now would i?"

Grayfia schooled her features and gave a determined nod " i will be his God Mother."

Kushina just smiles warmly at Grayfia which is returned by said woman.

Minato looked at Ajuka his best friend and asked " What about you Ajuka, will you be his God Father?".

Ajuka looked at Minato surprised for a moment before quickly schooling his features and gave a determined nod "Of course, you can count on me."

Minato just nodded with a grateful and gentle smile towards his best friend.

Sirzechs and Serafall both comically asked simultaneously ""What about us?""

Everyone there looked at them with deadpanned expressions and simultaneously said in dry voice """"You two are too childish for this kind of responsibility.""""

Both of them fell on there knees and rain cloud hovered above their heads and they started crying anime tears.

""Wahhhhhh they are not letting us teach Naru-tan how to have fun"" they both simultaneously pitifully wailed on the ground.

Everyone deadpanned at them with sweat rolling down at the back of their necks.

And our absolutely adorable baby started giggling and squealing while pointing at them.

And just like that everybody stopped what they were doing started laughing along the baby merrily.

And this was the day a legend was born who will change everything will it be good or will it be for even better we will see. But, it will surely be good.

**And that's my first ever chapter guys please review it and follow and favorite if you like it, i honestly needs some opinions guys tell me truthfully was it slow or was it fast or was it way too detailed or too short like that stuff i honestly needs some reviewing. Review on how good or shit the grammar was or is it good etc. etc.**

**Please don't hate me this is my first ever attempt to write something so please don't flame if you don't like you can just leave, don't stay stuff like "stop writing", "this is the worst shit i have ever read", you get the gist of it. I want an unbiased opinion on my writing here like how can i improve, what I shouldn't do cause this will improve my writing only.**

**And before anyone start on anything no I absolutely won't change the pairing, it is final and that's that on the pairing matter.**

**Yes this is an AU with OOC characters for a reason so I have thought about all how he will get a peerage.**

**I want to write a long ass story because I have got story line in my head it will take time and if you guys will support it might even get completed who knows.**

**Ah you must be wondering who is alen lucifer, it's just an OC for prologue purposes nothing more nothing less his bloodline didn't passed to any of his child but there are two things every Uzumaki have that will be revealed next chapter, it's just there because i found it cool nothing more nothing less.**

**Now there won't be any naruto-verse characters except maybe one for villain purposes like madara or sasuke. But no one else i have seen some stories about what happens to them when you add too much characters to them it all gets mangled up and story starts to lose shape, if you know what I mean.**

**But, but, but there will be one of my fav. Char from naru-verse you will enjoy it's character when it will come, I guarantee it. But, it will be a surprise until then.**

**Now onto another imp. Thing this fic will focus on Romance/Family/humor,**

**Don't get me wrong there will be adventure where fighting will be involved but i am not confident with my hand to hand combat sequence. So, yeah it will be more like spells and destruction and badassery but hand to hand combat…..yeaaaahhhh.**

**Now onto another question do you want lemons in this story i don't mind writing them at all, it will serve as taking relationship to ultimate you get what i am saying not like a smut story where they will be fucking each other everywhere.**

**So, give me reviews, opinions and answer my questions i will be waiting.**

**See ya **

**Aaaahh last thing here is the peerage:**

**King : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze -(familiar:-Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon)**

**Queen : Valiana Lucifer (White dragon empress)- Hs DxD**

**Bishop x 2(1 mutated) : Kuroka- Hs DxD**

**Knight x 2(1 mutated) : Akame (demonic sword murasame and sacred gear twilight healing)- akame ga kill**

**Rook x 2 : Moka Shuzen (inner one)- Rosario vampire**

**Pawn x 8 : Esdeath (longinus absolute demise)- akame ga kill**


	3. Chapter 02 Sharingan and High Class

**Chapter 02 : Sharingan and High Class**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto/High school DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH ****or any of their characters.**

**Yeah, i know i said i want some opinions on my writing but I only got two by the time I couldn't control my excitement and start writing again. Never thought i will be trembling with excitement when I got my first ten followers, its a foreign feeling for me to do something when I actually got recognized for it so I thought why not just get second chapter over with, since I finished the first two in eight hours, so let's hope this chapter will be bigger than the previous one because I know how it's like to read small chapters and left hanging at the end of it.**

**Fatbastard21 : Thank you for your suggestion and I highly appreciate it and seeing as you are absolutely right about mutated pieces I decided that Tiamat will be included in the peerage, but about your other suggestions sadly I couldn't do that these 6 will be the only girls/persons who will be with him and in his peerage no one else. I hope you can understand that I will fail miserably If i try to add more people then I can handle because i don't know how well will I be able to handle romance situations between these but it's my main genre so i hope it will be sufficient. Thank you for your suggestion again.**

**Tom darkside : I am sorry I can't reply back in PM right now it says to wait for 24 hours before I can reply to any messages. You said I should not work on how they look so much, right? It's only one time for every character who is fully grown up they will not be described every single time how they look just there clothes every single time they make an appearance as for our young protagonists and other characters they will be explained every time there will be some time skip for example for a two-three years time skip and they will be explained every time they will grow and when they are matured then there clothing of that scene will be explained. I will not write every time how they look so you shouldn't worry about that. Thank you for your suggestion I highly appreciate it.**

**One more thing Valiana, Kuroka, Akame, Esdeath, Moka and Naruto will be of the same age and they will be one year older than Rias and rookies. Canon will start a year earlier for Rias and co. and Issei, Asia, Gasper, Shirone(koneko), Kiba will be of the same age and a year younger than Rias and Akeno and two years younger than Naruto and his peerage.**

**(A little change nothing else, for the sake of the story. Props for anyone who can notice it)**

**Now let's get on with the second chapter :**

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion**

Light of the sun could be seen peeking through the curtains and it directly lands on the face of a figure which could be seen sprawled at a king size bed with crimson sheets draped over his body who was starting to squirm awake due to disturbance of light at his face, he starts to slowly awake he sat up slowly stretched and yawned, without opening his eyes he sleepily climbs of the bed and put his bare feet on warm carpet under his feet and slowly stands up and start walking with his eyes closed to his bathroom.

Once in he slowly goes over to washbasin and twist the handle on top of the tap and perfect warm water starts flowing out of the tap, he cups his hands and let water collect in them and then washes his face with water and looks up and finally sees himself in the reflection of the mirror.

At the age of eight standing at 4ft4in a little above average for his age, the first thing he notices is his stunning crimson hair like his loving mother but spiky like his adoring father and the same style as his father because they look cool and it also suits him like his father, spiky crimson hair falling till his back of the neck and two jaw length bangs framing either side of his angular face, after all his training he lost all his baby fat rather quickly. Soft but thin pink coloured lips a combination of his mother and father, cute nose definitely from his mother and narrowed shaped eyes from his father and the most captivating thing in his entire face is definitely his stunningly beautiful eyes deepest shade of blue mixed with captivating amethyst mixture and probably a better color from both his mother and father. He takes his white t-shirt off his revealing toned body from hours of training but not much muscles because of his age.

He starts his basic morning needs and finishes them in twenty minutes and get out of the bathroom and wears a new set of clothes a simple white silk shirt with his favorite orange color vertical stripes and simple black pants.

He slowly and gracefully walked out of his room and starts to head for his house's huge kitchen where his loving mother would be. During his walk, no one was in his house to greet him except few cleaning robots that got in his way. Now you may ask every big mansion needs maids and butlers but after Naruto got of age five he started inventing things with his favorite Godfather Ajuka Beelzebub and let's just say he wasn't called a once in a millennia prodigy for nothing, every single maids and butlers lost their job after single month of him getting into inventing things, he created waste sensing robots who will clean everything by themselves without any outside interference, he also created other things but that is for another time.

As he made his way into the kitchen he hears humming sounds of his mother and made his way towards that sounds and found his mother happily humming while cooking food for him and his father, he slowly walked until he was five steps behind her and stops.

His mother Kushina Uzumaki who hadn't changed and aged a single day since his birth was wearing a normal Silk kimono with apron over it, turns her head to greet him with a warm and loving smile "Good morning, my dear Naru-chan. Sleep well?"

Naruto looks at his mother with a gentle and warm smile and replies in his smooth voice that is starting to get deep "Yes, Kaa-chan i slept well, after reviewing your lessons on seals and high class devil's responsibilities i got very tired and slept like a log."

Kushina looks at her son with extreme pride and warmth filled eyes and replied "Good job, my little darling. Your High Class Devil ceremony is next month so be prepared alright and we will start working on time/space seals like you asked a little while ago now that you are at a sufficient level to start them."

Naruto's eyes lit up with joy and hug his mother across her waist and start screaming in childish joy showing he can be a kid his age sometimes " Thank you! Thank You! Thank You Kaa-chan you are the best mother in the world."

Kushina just giggled at her son's childish attitude that comes out very little and hugs him back " Your welcome my dear baby now go and sit with your Tou-chan while I prepare breakfast and before you say anything no, i will not allow you to cook breakfast today as you have been cooking for the past two days nonstop."

Naruto pouted a little at this but nods his head and turns around after freeing his mother from his hug and starts walking away towards the dining table in there awfully big mansion.

Kushina watched her son walk away with grace people double his age couldn't manage and smiled immensely proudly at his small back and thought 'To think he's already eight and becoming a High Class Devil next month'.

Now becoming High Class Devil is not a big thing for children of 72 pillar families, which sadly had 34 pillars left after the Great war and Devil Civil War, getting back on topic they all become High Class Devil at the age of thirteen but, Naruto is going to become the youngest High Class Devil in history breaking Ajuka, Sirzechs and one other person's record by two full years that is what is the most incredible thing Naruto had done by breaking that record, most people have started to look at him as the next Super Class Devil in making and they are not exactly wrong on that feat also.

He is called a once in a millennia prodigy, he started walking at mere 5 months of age, he started talking at nine months of age. First word obviously it was Kaa-chan and Minato sulking in the corner with Kushina glowing with can fluently talk at mere at the age of two and half, showed incredible talents in fields of magic. He could use his father's lightning as easy as breathing, is a prodigy in Uzumaki sealing that's why what most other would start learning at the of fifty to sixty he was learning it now she herself started learning time space and other advanced branch at twenty years of human age being extremely talented in it herself. Brilliant in battle tactics and have recorded I.Q. the same as Ajuka did when he was two years older than him. And last but not the least his Ultimate Class Devils reserve at the mere age of eight no one had matched his reserves at the mere age of eight.

After all this he has the right to be the most arrogant kid in the block but he is the kindest and gentlest soul around everyone, '**always help others and don't ask anything in return except for their smile**' that's the kind of gentle child he is. But, hurt someone precious to him and he is the most vicious person you will ever come across, no mercy in beating down anyone who harms his precious ones. That is a lesson she herself taught him **'****when a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong' **and he took that lesson to heart since that day he started to truly get stronger by leaps and bounds just to protect his precious people.

And as she stared at his back as he finally disappeared around the corner heading to dining table where his Tou-chan would be, she felt immensely proud raising a son like him and got a chance to become a mother of someone like him. She knew the first time she held him in her arms that he was someone truly special, she just didn't realize then, that she now knew that he truly is _**An Angel in a Devil's Body**_.

She gently shakes her head with a gentle smile and started cooking again while she softly murmured "Thank You for being our son".

As Naruto walked towards the dining table he spotted his father reading 'Devil's Today' newspaper that his father every morning read to keep up to date to every happening going around the Underworld.

Minato was calmly reading his newspaper when he sensed his son enter the dining room he lowered his newspaper to show his face, he also didn't aged a single day since his son's birth since Devils have huge lifespans and they manipulate their appearance according to their preference. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue pants with slippers. He saw his son making his way towards him and smiled at him gently "Good Morning Naru-chan, how was your sleep?"

Naruto took a seat on the right side of his father at the twelve person huge dining table and looked to the left to greet his father with a warm smile "Good, Tou-chan i was really tired last night so I slept like a log."

Minato chuckles lowly knowing why he was so tired yesterday and asks with a gentle smile "So, what did she say about your training?"

Naruto smiles a broad smile at that question and happily replied "That she will start teaching me in time/space sealing techniques today."

Minato stared at his son in surprise for a moment before shook his head in exasperation and chuckled lowly "You never cease to surprise your Tou-chan, Naru-chan".

Naruto looked at his father expectantly and asked "So, Tou-chan will you teach _it_ to me now?"

Minato looked at his son in amusement and rolled his eyes playfully and said "Sure if you manage to impress me and your Kaa-chan with that new technique you said you were developing."

Naruto looked at his father in excitement and bobbed his head up and down happily "Sure Tou-chan after breakfast I will show you and Kaa-chan my extremely cool technique".

Minato chuckled at his son excitable behavior which was rare until you are talking about some specific things like his favorite color orange, his self proclaimed food of gods ramen, a good prank but that is to be expected from an Uzumaki, training to become in his words 'the most powerful person so no one can hurt my precious people' and some other things like cooking, gardening with his mother, reading and let's not forget the thing Ajuka taught him inventing. He had to say he invented some really incredible things like those waste robots, automatic home ambiance system which controls house temperature, moisture, lighting and water works of house to get perfect temperature water according to the users requirements, and many other things he invented.

Just then Kushina walked in with plates in hands and started plating everything before seating herself, they ate breakfast slowly laughing, talking enjoying family time like they always do. After finishing breakfast they left the plates on the tables because waste robots will collect them and clean them. They made their way to the automatic repairable training ground which is covered with seals to repair itself of whatever damage it's done to its original state.

Now Minato and Kushina stood in front of their son as he took a deep calming breath as he turned towards them and said " Tou-chan, Kaa-chan you should go at least 100 meters away from me"

Both the parents looked at each other before nodding and walked 100 meters away from him and watched intently what's their prodigy of a son going to do.

Naruto stayed calm and closed his eyes and brought both his palms together in prayer position and lightning started gathering around him and he concentrated more, furious lightning bolts started to form around him and started to lash at the ground harshly burning the grass around him and digging holes into the ground and then all stopped for a moment there was silence before chirping of thousand birds could be heard it grew harsher and harsher Naruto finally pulled his palms apart there on his right palm was a huge concentration of lightning with it giving a high pitch sound of chirping of thousand birds Naruto finally opened his eyes but something was different they weren't his normally stunningly beautiful eyes instead they were blood red pupils with three black color tomoes spinning in them hypnotically and he looked at the sky before sending the absurd amount of lightning gathered in palm into the sky. Nothing happened as his parents watched curiously at the sky they still didn't notice their son's eyes and looked at wondering what will happen.

Then _it _happened.

The sky boomed with a loud ear deafening thunderclap clouds gathered and then came _it_ from between the clouds a large Chinese dragon made completely of lightning hovered in the sky for a few seconds and it goes back inside the clouds.

Naruto gathered lightning in his right palm again and send it again in the sky and commanded "COME!"

Just like that the majestic lightning dragon came from the skies and roared loudly and settled his jaw upon his master's palm and his master did a slow hand move to upward direction, the dragon roared loudly before obeying and goes into the clouds hiding himself from everything. At this moment of time the whole sky was covered with ridiculous amount of lightning and Naruto raised his lightning filled palm fully towards the sky before bringing it towards the area in front of him before saying his technique name with deathly calmness.

"Begone with the thunderclap 'Kirin'."

The lightning dragon faster than anyone's eye could follow except Naruto's came with a loud roar and impacted the area in front of him. There was a flash of light blinding everyone and huge explosion followed after with dust and gravel flying in every direction from the explosion and everyone present had to cover their eyes from the impact.

Kushina and Minato opened their eyes to see what happened when there throat went dry in front of Naruto was a hundred meters big crater going several feet deep, everything in front of Naruto for hundred meters was nothing but a destroyed land.

They slowly turn their head towards their son and was surprised to find him smiling gently and with some amusement in his blood red pupils with three tomoes spinning ever so slowly and hypnotically towards them.

Kushina who was staring at her son dumbfounded suddenly took notice of her son's eyes and her breath hitched again in her throat and her eyes went wider then they were before she dashed towards her son and grabbed him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes and whispered with amazement and disbelief filled voice "Sharingan".

Naruto looked at her mother weirdly and asked "What is sharingan?"

Kushina stared at her son for a minute intensely making him uncomfortable before she glomped him in a bone crushing bear hug and didn't say anything just stayed there.

Naruto looked at his mother concernedly even though he returned the hug before asking "What's wrong Kaa-chan?"

Kushina pulled back from the hug and looked at her son before asking "When did you activate your eyes?"

Naruto looked at his mother and answered with curious tone "Two weeks ago when I was training incredibly hard for this move and I pushed myself to my limits and was about to quit when suddenly intense pain occurred in my eyes and I blacked out from it for about ten minutes, after i woke up my reserves were full once again and a little bigger than they were before."

Kushina heard her son's answer and narrowed her eyes and asked "Why didn't you tell me about blacking out and intense pain that occurred in your eyes earlier?"

Naruto looked at his mother with little guilt filled eyes and answered in a low tone "When I woke up I instantly knew something was different because I was able to see everything with extremely perfect clarity, i could see the smallest details on the leaves, bugs crawling in a distance with extreme details and everything seemed to be moving at a slow motion. That's when I looked in a puddle near me which showed my eyes blood red pupils with three tomoes in each, I came back to tell you what happened when I noticed something else i was able to read your lips from a distance away and can see incredible amount of magic flowing inside your body. That's when I decided that I will tell you and Tou-chan about it when i will show you my new technique so i can surprise you a bit more,but i don't know there full capabilities."

Kushina heard her son's answer and took notice of little guilt in his tone knowing he doesn't like hiding things from her so she gently smiled at her son and ruffled his hair and answered "I was worried about the pain and blacking out nothing else my dear, but I know about sharingan since it's our clan long lost bloodline no one else other than the first Uzumaki, Kaguya Uzumaki was able to unlock these eyes so no one else other than the Uzumaki clan head at the time and the most higher ups in the Underworld know about these eyes of yours. But, every clan head of Uzumaki gets a scroll passed from generations to generations so that if someone is able to unlock the sharingan it will be given to the person and now after so many centuries finally someone is able to unlock our most or perhaps the most powerful bloodline there is in existence. So, I am just surprised Naru-chan not mad or anything at you."

Naruto hearing this smiles at his mother and asks curiously "So, my eyes are the most powerful bloodline?"

Kushina smiles broaden at hearing this and replied with pride filled tone " Yes, Naru-chan the strongest there is".

Minato who was watching this curiously from behind his wife and son shakes his head in exasperation, rolled his eyes and thought 'Now he has the most powerful bloodline in existence, I think it's high time I should stop getting surprised by our son and at the rate he is going, I will not be surprised if he manages to get a Dragon King for his peerage.'

Minato snorted at his own thoughts a Dragon King for a peerage, it isn't like it's going to happen right?

Right?

(Somewhere in the Familiar Forest a Beautiful blue-haired girl appearing in her early teens sneezed violently and starts muttering curses about a damned Red Dragon Emperor and how she will tor..kill him in many different ways and goes back to her brooding)

(Somewhere in Japan a six year old average looking boy starting shivering violently)

Back to our favorite mother and son duo.

Naruto hearing this smiled excitedly at his mother and asked " So, what can these eyes do?"

Kushina smiles at her son's attitude and started to get excited herself and replied "I don't really know in depth to explain it to you Naru-chan, so let's go and find that about in the scroll (Da)ttebane"

Minato and Naruto deadpanned at Kushina and simultaneously said ""Kushi-chan/Kaa-chan you just used your verbal tic again""

Kushina blushed in embarrassment and laughed sheepishly while rubbing her neck "Hehehe i am trying to get it under control (Da)ttebane"

Both son and father shook their head in amusement.

Kushina then looked at her son and said "let's go inside our house then we will see about sharingan okay Naru-chan?"

Naruto instantly replied with a smile "Yes Kaa-chan".

Kushina takes her son's hand in her hand and started walking away toward their home to find more about the Sharingan.

Minato took a look back at the destroyed area which was starting to get repaired by the seals and shook his head, started walking back to their house and thought 'in their excitement about the sharingan they totally forgot about his devastating lightning move, oh well we will talk about it after learning about the sharingan.'

The family of three settled in their huge living room upon a ridiculously expensive crimson color sofa and Kushina brought a scroll from her room which has an Uzumaki clan crest in the middle of it a circle representing a whirlpool within it. She pours some blood of hers on the clan crest and it glowed for a moment before a click sound is heard and she unfolds the scroll.

Everyone gained blank and disbelieving looks when the scroll was totally empty.

Minato voiced out the obvious with a dry voice "It's blank".

Kushina turned towards her husband and replied with a tone thick with so much sarcasm it shouldn't even be called that "And just how did you reached that conclusion?"

Minato immediately averted his eyes and laughed awkwardly for voicing out the obvious.

Naruto decided to be the sensible one between his parents and himself and activated his sharingan to see if it's really blank or it could only be read by the sharingan and lo and behold there was text written on the extremely old but well maintained scroll.

Naruto called out to both his parents while looking at the scroll "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan the scroll can be only read by the wielder of the sharingan".

Both of his parents looked back and forth between their son and the scroll and simultaneously said ""Well read it out loud then.""

He sweatdropped at their simultaneous reply but took the scroll in his hands and started reading the content out loud for both of his parents to hear.

"_**Hello my dear des**__**cendant, I am Kaguya Uzumaki hopefully not the last wielder of Sharingan, but well if you are reading this; you are also a wielder of 'The Sharingan'. First of all I would like to give some advice to you that you should never forget, The Sharingan is just a tool for you to use in your arsenal, don't get overly dependent on it, keep improving your other skills that you were learning or will learn in the future and most importantly keep improving your body so that you will be able to adjust to the massive boost of power Sharingan will grant you.**_

_**Now Sharingan has three stages of power and they are:-**_

_**Sharingan:\- The most basic form of Sharingan that you will currently have, blood-red pupils with three black tomoes on a black inner circle. It is unlocked after reaching eight years of age or higher and the only condition it requires to unlock is exhaust all your magical reserve and try to access more putting immense strain on the body and it unlocks the basic version of the Sharingan. In this form of Sharingan, it grants its user two broad abilities: the 'Eye of Insight' and the 'Eye of Hypnotism'. Even within these two categories there exist several distinct though similar abilities:**_

'_**Eye of Insight':**__**-**_

_**First Ability: **__**-The user can see magic, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can see the magic through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's magic flow, such as those caused by illusion influence. And it also provides an incredible night vision though seeing as we are Devils it won't make much difference. **_

_**Second Ability: **__**-The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information.**_

_**Third Ability: **__**-The user is able to copy almost any magic they see, memorizing magic, illusions, and hand to hand combat with near-perfect accuracy and it also grants photographic memory. They can then either perform that magic or modify it to suit their needs. Again, Sharingan users need the requisite abilities before they can mimic magic they have seen, and for that reason, they cannot, for example; reproduce bloodline abilities they do not have or magic nature transformations they haven't learned to perform.**_

'_**Eye of Hypnotism'**_

_**The user can perform what is generically called Illusion: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better-known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control.**_

_**2) **__**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan:**__**\- The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is an upgrade of the regular Sharingan. It can only be unlocked when the user suffers a pure amount of any of the single emotion, for example; pure joy/pure anger/pure sorrow/pure hate/pure love. The shape of the mangekyou differs from person to person. Its abilities are:-**_

Naruto stops seeing as there is nothing more to read as the rest of the two-thirds portion is blank.

Naruto turns towards his parents deactivating his eyes and said " The rest of the scroll is blank."

Minato after hearing this answered logically "Maybe it will be visible once you unlock that upgraded version of sharingan."

Kushina nods her head and agreed to her husband "It is the only logical solution there is."

Naruto turns his head to his right where his father was seated beside him and asked "So, what now?"

Minato turns his head to look at Naruto and smiled, "Well you will start training with your sharingan and we will up your physical training regimen quite a lot seeing as now you have to get your body adjusted to the speeds your sharingan can see."

Kushina also nods her head and added with a smile "Seeing as your sharingan will be able to now cast illusions, I will start training you into casting illusions i admit it isn't one of my best abilities but I will make you good enough so that you can start creating your own sharingan based illusions."

Naruto smiled and nodded happily at that and said, "I can't wait to get even more strong now because I will be a king of a peerage shortly so I will have to do my best to protect my future family from any harm that will come their way."

Minato and Kushina smiled warmly at their son at that proclamation, they didn't create a peerage because they don't want to participate in Rating Games and they didn't feel like it as simple as that. But, their son not only wanted to create a peerage he also wants to defeat the current rating game champion Diehauser Belial who is rated number one as all time best Rating Game player. He wants to defeat him to show that Uzumaki-Namikaze Household is still one of the strongest if not the strongest household there is.

After spending quite a good amount of time with the Gremory's Naruto also picked up their trait of treating your peerage not as servants but as a family, everyone in the Gremory family adores him and after that proclamation, Venelana Gremory matriarch of the Gremory house jokingly said he might be a lost son of their seeing as he had crimson hair and the trait to treat their peerage as a family, fortunately or unfortunately(_Just our little old Sirzechs in that category_) depending on who you ask it was said in front of an adorable five year old naive Rias Gremory and she immediately hugged Naruto while crying and asking if he really was her big brother, seeing everyone incredibly amused eyes focused on than six years old Naruto who didn't have the heart to refuse the crying girl just sighed and nodded his head and what an amazing big brother he turned out to be, he cared for Rias before as his friend but after she started calling him 'Naru-nii-chan' he truly cared for and adored her like a proper big brother should do and she always follow him like a happy little puppy when ever he was at the Gremory mansion, Sirzechs being the Sis-con he is; fell in depression after seeing Rias attention being taken away from him to her new in her words 'The most amazing big brother'. It was one of the most hilarious memories for everyone present there.

Kushina still smiling asked the question that should have been asked when they were out at the training field "I am sure you will protect them Naru-chan. But, I have to ask what was the technique you demonstrated to us?"

Naruto looked at his mother who asked the question and answered "It's called 'Kirin' Kaa-chan and to use it you have to have a lightning magic affinity as strong as Tou-chan had because you need to be able to draw the energy from the Earth's electro-magnetic field. Once you manage to gather enough of it in the same place you have to send the highly concentrated lightning collected in your palm in the sky and it allows you to manipulate the thunder in the sky and creates a lightning dragon like you have seen when it first appears, then you send one more concentrated lightning beam of your own magic in the sky and the lightning dragon that had been formed gets supercharged with my own lightning and it increases the damage done by the lightning dragon. Once this is done I can manipulate the dragon and redirect it at the enemy. The only drawback is that after using it you can only use it in the same place after a few minutes so that the energy from the field can stabilize. The biggest advantage of the technique is that it requires very little amount of my own magic to only supercharge the dragon and the rest is drawn from the Earth's electro-magnetic field."

Minato looked proudly at his son while Kushina sat there with a dumbfounded look.

Minato said in a proud tone with a warm smile, "I am proud of you Naru-chan, i didn't think you will create a technique this early after discussing using Earth's electro-magnetic field as energy source just three months ago. I really am proud to be called your father Naru-chan."

Naruto gave his father the most bright smile and happily said "Thank you Tou-chan, i also created another technique but that was nothing more than me trying to replicate _it_."

Minato gave Naruto a questioning looked and asked "what else have you created?"

Naruto sat up from the sofa and walked three feet in front of his parents and said "Watch".

Naruto brought his right hand in front of him and he started concentrating on gathering lightning magic in his palm, his palm became covered in lightning and a blade like shape extending from his fingers to a several inches in front of his fingers and giving a loud screech of thousand chirping birds.

His parents looked curiously what he will do.

He ran at the nearest wall to his left and thrust his right hand forward and his hand pierced through the wall like a hot knife cutting butter when his hand was out of the other side of the wall he pulled his hand out and cancelled the technique.

He turned around smiled at his parent's once again dumbfounded expression.

He coughed in his hand to gain his parent's attention once he had their attention he started explaining what was his technique "Tou-chan once showed me his technique and said that it was taking shape manipulation and magic control to highest level to create his original technique the Rasengan. So, i tried recreating something similar with my lightning magic and created my other technique 'Raikiri' it takes shape manipulation and lightning magic control to highest level and gives birth to my other technique. It's an inferior version of your Rasengan which grinds and creates a huge magic blast where as my technique just pierces through anything and everything."

Minato once again smiles proudly at his son and said, "That's an amazing technique Naru-chan. But, I disagree with you at your Raikiri being an inferior version of my Rasengan."

Kushina who was looking at the wall which is starting to repair once again due to their seals turned her head to look at her son and said "Yes, Naru-chan your technique is amazing."

Naruto looked at their parents with his usual gentle smile and said "That's because of its major drawback Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. You need Sharingan to use Raikiri safely this is because the person who is using Raikiri have to be moving at extreme speeds because of its thrust and cutting nature unlike the Rasengan, the person using this will have tunnel vision so they won't be able to see or react to their opponent's attack and dodge it while using Raikiri but with Sharingan you will be able to see and react to the person's attack. That's why I said it's an inferior attack to your Rasengan because without Sharingan it can't be used."

Minato nods his head at the explanation and smiled at his son "That's true without the Sharingan even you wouldn't be able to use it. So, as a reward for making two deadly techniques we will start your Rasengan training tomorrow."

Naruto smiles brightly and hugs his father while happily yelling "YAY! Thank you Tou-chan you are the best and I will complete the Rasengan in under a week just you wait."

Minato smiles at his son's attitude and hugs him back "Really now Naru-chan, it took me three years to complete it and you think you can do it in under a week?"

Naruto steps away from his father's hug and gives a determined nod "I know I can do it Tou-chan".

Minato challengingly smiles at his son and asked "Wanna make a bet Naru-chan?"

Kushina pulls Naruto towards the sofa and draped an arm around his neck and replied smugly "You should know by now Mina-kun, betting against an Uzumaki is just asking for a loss (Da)ttebane".

Naruto leaned into his mother's one arm hug and replied with a smug tone "Yeah Tou-chan, betting against an Uzumaki is just asking for a loss (Da)ttebayo".

All was silent for a one whole minute and both Minato and Kushina stared at their son with amusement dancing in their eyes and simultaneously teased ""(Da)ttebayo? How cute Naru-chan".""

Naruto's eyes widen in horror and blushed a deep red and buried his face in his mother's side and yelled with muffled voice "Shut up! You didn't hear anything."

Kushina hugged her son and laughed in amusement and teased him"Awww how cute Naru-chan, you had a verbal tic and hid it from your dear Kaa-chan, i am hurt you know that you will hide such a thing from especially me."

Naruto who has his face buried in his mother's side yelled in embarrassment "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Minato just laughed at his son and shook his head asked his son "We will start your training in Rasengan tomorrow and up your entire training regime. Alright Naru-chan?"

Naruto with his face still buried in his mother's side replied in low voice "Yes, Tou-chan."

Kushina who was chuckling lowly just hugged her son tighter and kissed his head and said "Alright let's go and create lunch Naru-chan, we will talk about everything else after that. Alright?"

Naruto just nodded his head and separated from his mother's hug and said "Ok, Kaa-chan".

Kushina stood up from the sofa and grabbed Naruto's hand in her hand with a loving smile and started walking towards the kitchen with her son to prepare lunch.

Minato watched with a warm smile as the mother-son pair walks toward the kitchen to prepare lunch and thought, 'If he does learn how to use the Rasengan within a week and i think he will because of the Lucifer blood in Uzumaki's that allows them to control and manipulate magic far easier than anyone else's, then i will start his body conditioning for the Hiraishin and start with teach him the Hiraishin's basic seals because he will need Hiraishin to be there for his peerage in an instant whenever they are in any kind of trouble'.

With that thought Minato stood up from the sofa and started walking towards the dining table knowing his wife and son together will cook something amazing.

* * *

**One month later **

Naruto along with his mother and father was walking towards the Ceremonial Hall located in the capital of Underworld, Lilith, the Ceremonial Hall is the place where every Devil is congratulated at their promotion of their Devil Rank. As it came into view like every devil estate it was also ridiculously huge and expensive looking building.

As they were walking towards the halls big entrance door Naruto looked towards his right where his father was walking, he was wearing his ceremonial clothing which consisted of expensive formal blue button up shirt and blue pants and formal shoes finishing his attire was the ankle length high collar white trench coat with red flames licking at the bottom and at the end of his half sleeves it was opened at the front held together by a blue silk rope, at the back of his trench coat were written vertically in Devil's language were the words 'Yellow Flash'.

Looking towards his left was his mother who was wearing her expensive looking red gown which went down to her ankles and expensive looking high heels, she had her ankle length stunning crimson hair flowing freely behind her and a small expensive looking purse in her left hand.

As they were almost near the gates Naruto looked down at his own clothing he was wearing an expensive looking crimson button up shirt and black pants with formal shoes and like his father he was wearing ankle length high collar white trench coat with black flames licking at the bottom and at the end of his half sleeves it was opened at the front held together by an orange silk rope, at the back of his trench coat were his Uzumaki-Namikaze merged household crest which was a crimson whirlpool with big blue lighting bolt going right through the middle of it.

The gate guards looked towards them and upon noticing Naruto immediately opened the door and said "Good afternoon, Lord Minato, Lady Kushina and Lord Naruto the ceremony is going to start soon you should hurry".

With that the trio gave them a nod and started walking towards the inner halls gate a little faster.

As they were walking Naruto thought back to his training the past month and couldn't help but get the immense feeling of accomplishment when he learned the Rasengan in just three days. The first step was Rotation, Naruto was given a water balloon to rotate the water inside it in multiple directions at once using his devil magic and pop the water balloon, Naruto seeing how his father magic was working during the water balloon popping process with his Sharingan was able to do it on his first try, the look on his father's face was priceless and his mother who was watching his training sitting under the shade of a tree nearby burst out laughing at his father's priceless expression. After his father schooled his features he started explaining the second step which was Power, Naruto was given a rubber ball and told to do the same pop it! The only way to do that was to increase the volume and density of the magic inside, the rubber ball has no water and was much harder than a balloon, this develops the technique power, Naruto again seeing how his father's magic was working inside the rubber ball with his Sharingan was able to do it on his first try and again his father's face was even more priceless than before and his mother again burst out laughing even holding her sides this time. Again after his father schooled his features but took a lot of time than before and started explaining the third and final step Compression, Naruto was given a normal balloon and told to do the first two steps without popping the balloon, this taught him how to compress the power and rotation of the technique into a contained stable ball, compressing the magic makes it spin even faster and becomes even more dense, the balloon helps to visualize the shape. Naruto watching how his father's magic worked inside the balloon with his Sharingan tried to do it but the balloon burst in his right hand and his father looked immensely relieved seeing this and his mother burst out laughing again at his father's relieved looked. His father told him to continue to keep trying because this step will take time much more time than those other steps. And keep trying he did after hundreds of burst balloons and severe magic burns on his right hand he was able to do it successfully on his third day of trying. The look of immense pride of his father and mother was something to witness when he showed them his completed Rasengan and all the severe magic burns he suffered were definitely worth it. After that for the whole month his training regiment was increased by a lot to make his body react at the same time his Sharingan saw the attacks coming and his father also applied special gravity seals at his whole body to start his body conditioning for the Hiraishin as it puts immense stress at one's body if he starts to use Hiraishin for multiple jumps, the seals have to stay activated for every activity except sleeping and he was allowed to turn them off by simply channeling magic in the switch seal located on his left upper bicep in the design of lightning bolt on every Sunday. Apart from that his father also made him work to create Rasengan in his hand in an instant and how to increase Rasengan's size and his mother taught him more about time/space seals and completed his lessons of every responsibility required of a High Class Devil.

As he was about to open the ceremony halls gates two hands were put on either sides of his shoulder stopping him in his place curiously he turned around and was greeted to his parent's face who both were on their knees side by side so they can be eye level with him and both had smiles filled with warmth, love and pride shining in their eyes.

Kushina was the first one to say something to her son "Naru-chan we are incredibly proud of you for becoming the youngest High Class Devil in history and just want to say no matter which path you will take after becoming High Class Devil we both will always fully support you in your decisions."

Minato picked it up for his wife and continued "Naru-chan after becoming a High Class Devil you will have lots of responsibilities as your mother has taught you about them but learning them theoretically and doing them practically is very different, so if you have any doubts, no matter how big or small they are we will always be there for you and listen to your any problems because that's our duty as your parents."

Kushina continued after his husband "Now go Naru-chan start your new adventure and make a name for yourself and make us more proud then we already are, become the best and the most powerful Devil there was, there is and there ever will be and I know you can do it because you are my son (Da)ttebane."

Minato teased his wife at that comment and continued "Oi! Oi! He is my son too Kushi-chan, but enough of that what your motormouth mother is saying Naru-chan is that we will always love you and be proud of you no matter what you do."

Naruto hearing all this got misty eyed and hugged his parents across their necks tightly and said "I love both of you soo much Kaa-chan, Tou-chan you both are the best parents in the entire world. And I will become the best and most powerful Devil there ever was, there is and there ever will be and that's a promise of a lifetime (Da)ttebayo. Because when an Uzumaki makes a promise.."

The three of them simultaneously finished laughing happily """_**They never go back on their promise, Believe it!.**_"""

After there hug ended Minato and Kushina stood up and ruffled their son's hair affectionately and simultaneously said with a warm smile ""Go Naru-chan, make us proud.""

Naruto gave his parent's the brightest and warmest smile and said "Yes! Just watch me Kaa-chan, Tou-chan."

With that Naruto pushed the door open and started walking with grace and confidence befitting of a high class devil with his parents walking behind him and everyone seated in the hall started clapping seeing the youngest High Class Devil in history.

Naruto made his way towards the stage where his 'Zechs-ni-sama' and 'Ajaku-nii-sama' who was wearing their ceremonial clothes was watching him with a gentle smile. His parent's joined the Gremory, Sitri and Phenex families at the front row seat and started watching the ceremony with them.

Naruto greeted both his big brother figures with a warm smile and happy nod which they both returned and Naruto stood beside them, so they can start the ceremony.

Sirzechs cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and once everyone attention was on he started "Today we are here for a very special High Class promotion because this young devil named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has broken mine, Ajuka and Rizevim's record of being the youngest High Class Devil in Underworld's history by two whole years and becoming a High Class Devil at mere eight years of age. So, without any further ado let's start the High Class promotion Ceremony."

Everyone clapped loudly at this.

Ajuka stepped forward at the Altar and channeled some magic in front of him and a tablet appeared from the magic circle and started hovering in the air and he turned to Naruto and said "Please step forward at the Altar Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and place your hand at the tablet and cover your whole body into your magic and release it at this tablet so you can be registered as a High Class Devil and a King of your peerage."

Naruto calmly stepped on the Altar and closed his eyes and started to channel magic all over his body lightning started to cover him from head to toe and his hair started swaying, his trench coat started flapping wildly due to his immense magic pouring out of his body and lightning dancing around his body, he opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan to the whole Devil population who was watching his ceremony and those who knew about the Sharingan gasped at the revelation that this young Devil has those eyes. Those who was having doubts why this young child was being promoted immediately halted those thoughts when Naruto started pouring out tremendous amount of magic in waves and lightning started dancing around him like his father. Naruto raised his right hand and concentrated his lightning on his right palm and immediately loud screech of thousand chirping birds were heard from lightning gathered around his palm and he placed his hand on the Tablet and all magic was instantly halted and silence reigned in the hall.

Naruto felt his heart beat a very loud beat and he was registered as a High Class Devil at the tablet.

Naruto removed his hand and stepped back to face his 'Ajuka-nii-sama' and smiled at him.

Ajuka gave Sirzechs a nod and turned back to face his Godson again and smiled at him, Ajuka waved a hand in the air and out of a small magic circle appeared a box "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, your registration is as a High Class Devil is complete. Now step forward and take your Evil Pieces and drop your blood on them and infuse them with your magic to bind them to you."

Naruto stepped forward and took his Evil Pieces in his hand opened the box's glass lid with his right hand to reveal his fifteen white colored Evil Pieces which consisted One Queen, Two Bishops, Two Knights, Two Rooks and Eight Pawns. He bit his index, middle and ring fingers of his right hand and made a fist with it to let the blood from his fingers flow into the box and with his left hand which was holding the box started channeling his magic into the box. After both his magic and blood was poured on his Evil Pieces, they started glowing and when the glow died down they were crimson in color with light amount of lightning dancing around his pieces, but his attention was on three particular pieces which appeared to be different than his other ones his Two Bishops and One Pawn.

He looked up from his Evil Pieces and looked at Ajuka and asked "Are these mutation pieces Beelzebub-sama?".

Ajuka had to smirk at his God Son's title for him because it was the first time he heard it, Naruto always called him 'Ajuka nii-sama' since Naruto was young, granted the child was extremely polite and soft spoken to everyone he didn't knew but after getting to know them he will show his true self which is outgoing, fun loving, cheerful, extremely caring and mischievous which was why hearing Naruto call him 'Beelzebub-sama' is endearing but also a little unsettling because he was always called 'Ajuka-nii-sama' from him, shaking his head with a smile he asked "which one young Naruto?"

Naruto also smirked hearing his title from his brother figure/God Father, because like everyone Ajuka also called him 'Naru-chan' so, hearing his big brother figure calling him 'young Naruto' was amusing at the least still he had a question to ask his 'Ajuka-nii-sama' and showed his Evil Pieces and said "These three, Beelzebub-sama."

Ajuka looked at Naruto's Evil Pieces and widened his eyes in surprise and started chuckling lowly and said "Yes, these three are indeed mutation pieces. But, you still got your Uzumaki luck going for you. Normally a mutation piece only appear in one out of ten sets but, for you to get three shows your incredible luck is still with you. Use them wisely they will gain you some incredibly powerful peerage members. Alright?"

Naruto smiled warmly at Ajuka's comment about his luck and his advice, he gave him a nod and in a low voice said "Of course, Ajuka-nii-sama."

Ajuka hearing his title gave Naruto a gentle smile with a nod and turned to Sirzechs and said "Registration for High Class Devil and the process for Evil Pieces are done, Sirzechs you may continue with your part."

Sirzechs who was watching the entire process of his little brother in all but blood getting registered and gaining his evil pieces with a gentle smile turned to Ajuka after hearing that process was done gave him a nod and turned to face his 'Naru-tan' "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, i the ruler of the Underworld proudly announce you as a new High Class devil. May you make the Devils race proud with your actions in the future."

Naruto gave a determined and a confident nod at his big brother figure words and said in a pride filled tone "I will, Lucifer-sama".

Everyone started clapping loudly at this.

Sirzechs gave a kind smile and nod to Naruto before turning to audience present for the ceremony and announced "Since ceremony is over all of you kind people are welcome to leave or wait till the end of celebrations. I thank you all for coming to this special ceremony to watch our youngest devil in history to get promoted to High Class Devil at the mere age of Eight. I hope the younger generation will follow his example and surpass the older ones like today this young man did by breaking mine, Ajuka and Rizevim's record for the youngest devil."

After that Naruto along with Sirzechs and Ajuka made their way towards their friends and family. While two-thirds of the audience started going home and one-third stayed for the celebration.

As Naruto was making his way towards where his parents were, he suddenly have to brace himself as a crimson missile with a shout of 'Naru-nii-chan' slammed into his abdomen hard and if he hadn't expected this both him and the crimson missile would have been sent to the ground in a tumbling mess. He looked down to see Rias tightly hugging him across his stomach and had her head just under his chin and was giggling excitedly, he gave her a warm smile and asked "What's got you so excited Ria-chan?"

Rias separated from her cool big brother and looked at him with stars in her eyes and said with an excited smile "Naru-nii-chan you became a High Class Devil so early than anyone else, I knew you were cool but i never knew you were so powerful and those red eyes of your were also super cool."

Naruto shook his head in amusement and activated his eyes just for Rias and said "Well you never asked about it and by those red eyes of mine do you mean these?"

Rias looked in Naruto's eyes as his tomoes started to spin slowly and hypnotically and bobbed her head up and down excitedly and squealed "Yeah those, they are so cool!. But, what are those eyes?"

Sirzechs replied for Naruto as he, Ajuka, whole Gremory, Sitri, Phenex and Naruto's family made their way towards Naruto and Rias "That Ria-tan is the long lost one of the most powerful if not the most powerful bloodline, The Sharingan."

Ajuka continues from where Sirzechs left "Those eyes can do many incredible things but as they are in their basic form the more powerful abilities are currently sealed right now."

Serafall who had glomped Naruto and now was rubbing his cheek against her own affectionately picked up from where her fellow friends left "Yup! Yup! It was said to be only wielded by Kaguya Uzumaki who was considered the strongest woman ever on par with the original four Satan and to think our Naru-tan has the same eyes as her."

Grayfia was the one who asked the question that was on everybody's mind "When did you unlock those eyes of yours Naru-chan?"

Kushina was the one who answered for Naruto "He unlocked them one and a half month ago during his training for creating new moves."

Venelana asked Naruto with a curious expression "Ara Naru-chan, so were you able to create any new magic technique after my advice to you?"

Naruto looked at his second mother figure and smiled warmly at her and replied "Of course, after your advice I was able to create a deadly technique Venelana-sama"

Minato looks towards Venelana and asks "What kind of advice did you gave to Naru-chan, Venelana-sama? That he was able to create such a devastating technique."

Venelana looked towards Minato and replied "Ufufufu, i just gave him a personal advice that i myself used Minato-kun, imagine the most destructive thing you can and base your technique on that. A very simple advice from my old days of fighting."

Everyone who knew about her history shivered at her mention of her old days, she was called the strongest woman in Bael family history and gained her nickname 'Brown-haired ruin princess'. Everyone in Gremory household had a special rule do whatever you can but don't make her angry if you want to live.

Lady Phenex was the one who asked curiously, "What kind of technique did he create?"

Kushina was the one who answered her question "He created a lightning dragon using Earth's electro-magnetic field instead of his own magic and supercharged it with his own magic to amplifies it's damage quite spectacularly, if the 100 meter training ground fully destroyed was any indication."

Everyone looked surprised at this, why wouldn't they be surprised? who can say at the age of eight that they can destroy squads of armies with a single move that requires little magic of their own. Well not many that's for sure.

Ravel looked towards Naruto with stars in her eyes and asked "What is the name of the technique Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked towards Ravel and smiled gently at her, no matter the amount of time he told her not to call him with 'sama' honorific she just shakes her and replies 'Respect is given where it is due' so he lets the matter go, if she was going to be this stubborn he just has to accept it. He shakes his head with a low sigh and continued to smile at her and replied "It's called Kirin, Ravel-chan."

Sirzechs was the one who asked the question that he has on his mind for quite a while, "Why did you reveal your Sharingan in front of everyone, Naru-tan?"

Naruto replied with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck "Well it was Kaa-chan's idea to show everyone my power that thought I wasn't qualified for High Class Devil to in her words 'Shut the damn haters up!'."

Everyone laughed at the So-Kushina style way too blunt idea.

Sona replied in her usual strict tone complete opposite from her sister's cheerful tone "It was a very blunt but a well thought idea from you Kushina-sama."

Everybody sighed at the young girl's tone, they all thought that she was too strict for her own good because a child of her age should be more fun loving not this strict but they can't totally blame her because of her sister's over cheerful attitude, she had become this strict to keep balance in between them. None were more worried than her own parents because she might just miss out an entire fun loving childhood because of her own attitude.

And speaking of Serafall there she was at it again rubbing her cheeks against Sona's own cheeks and saying in her usual excitement filled tone "You have to lighten up So-tan or you will grow old way too quickly."

A fourteen year old Riser who was watching scoffed loudly and said in his usual arrogant tone before leaving for the food department "what a bunch of idiots."

Everybody frowned at the young boys usual attitude, no one this young should be this rude and arrogant and Lady Phenex watched her young second son leaving with a deep frown on her beautiful face and sad eyes.

Ruval seeing his mother's expression quickly flashed her a reassuring smile and said before leaving "Don't worry Okaa-sama, i will make sure he doesn't get in any trouble."

Layla Phenex sent her oldest son a warm smile and said in a grateful tone "Thank you, dear Ruval and make sure he doesn't get in any kind of trouble."

With a nod he goes after his brother. Layla watched her son leave with sad eyes and two hands were placed on either side of her shoulder she turned to see Lord Gremory and Lord Sitri were giving her an understanding nod.

Zeoticus Gremory was the first one to speak with an understanding tone "He will come around Layla, just keep patience."

Lord Sitri was the next one to speak "Yes, Layla he will come around just be patient with him and try to pamper him less."

Layla gave both of them a grateful nods and said in a low voice, "I just hope it won't be too late for him."

Lord Phenex gave his wife an one-arm hug to comfort her and said in a soothing tone "He will definitely come around Layla-chan, i just hope it will be watching his brother and maturing and not losing at someone's hand."

Lady Sitri who was watching this with sad eyes decided to shift the topic to a more happy one and said with a smile, "Enough with this sad atmosphere we all are here to celebrate Naru-chan's High Class Devil promotion, we all can talk about all this sad stuff at a later time. So, let's just congratulate him and enjoy the celebration together."

Everybody nodded their head with a grateful smile on their faces towards Lady Sitri none more so than Layla herself and started celebrating Naruto's High Class Devil promotion.

Not long after there was laughter heard from the whole group who was now enjoying the party.

It is only the start of the epic journey that is to come.

**And done with the second chapter, it honestly took longer than I thought it would take non the less i completed it.**

**Thanks to the guys/girls who took the time to write a review, reading some early reviews no matter how short they were really got me going. And i am going to reply to some reviews that were written after I started writing the chapter-**

**Autismguy593- Oh heavens no, this story will have loving parents who will do anything for their baby boy. While I myself likes reading some neglect stories from time to time but, I absolutely loathe the idea of Kushina as a negative character because she is my favorite female character in Naruto series, i mean how can you even hate a bad ass female character like that. She after giving birth to Naruto while trying to contain Kurama in her with the help of Minato was taken away immediately by obito and have Kurama extracted from her and she still had enough energy to hold Kurama down with her chakra chains to help Minato seal Kurama in her baby and after all this she sacrificed her life with Minato to stop the claw from touching her baby, guys if that isn't bad ass i don't know who else in female characters of Naruto series deserve the most bad ass spot in female category. In male category it's Madara hands down.**

**Once again thank you everyone for your opinions.**

**Here is the revised and finalized peerage of Naruto-**

**King : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze **

**Queen : Valiana Lucifer (White Dragon Empress) HS DxD**

**Bishop x 1 (Mutated) : Kuroka - HS DxD**

**Bishop x 1 (Mutated) : Esdeath (Absolute Demise) she is a full human - Akame Ga Kill**

**Knight x 2 : Akame (Demonic Sword Murasame and Twilight Healing) -Akame Ga Kill**

**Rook x 2 : Moka Bloodriver(inner one)- Rosario Vampire, now her surname is changed to her mother's last name and it is final it will not be changed anymore.**

**Pawn x 8 (1 Mutated) : Tiamat (The Chaos Karma Dragon) - HS DxD**

**Nothing will be changed now, no more girls or no more changes in peerage this is the finalized Harem and Peerage.**

**I will try to update the next chapter soon, i honestly don't know how long it will take it can take 2 days or a week i don't know but i will try my best to update it as soon as possible.**

**See ya.**


	4. Chapter 03 Saving the Silver Haired

**Chapter 03: Saving the Silver Haired Princess and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Part 1**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH****or any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**Everyone, Thank you so much for your kind reviews and keep them coming. I will reply to them at the end of this chapter so by the time I finish this chapter i will be able to reply to some reviews which may contain some important questions.**

**Those who are wondering how girls behaviour will be, let me ask you a rhetorical question if they are with a person who is gentle, kind, warm and have a fun loving personality with his infamous Talk-no-jutsu for years and surrounded by warm and loving people how will they turn out? I will leave that for you to figure out yourselves. **

**Everyone please remember this is an AU story, so i according to my needs can change the whole history of certain events to suit my story. When does that happen please don't complain because this is an AU story, in this Universe basically the writer is a god of the universe so it's within my understanding i can do whatever i want to make it more believable and interesting. Because some things will be different than the real Highschool DxD universe to suit my story better.**

**Some updates were made in the previous chapter and author notes.**

**Now let's start with the third chapter, where our queen will meet her king.**

* * *

**Lucifer Mansion**

A recently turned nine year old girl on June 6th, with shining silver hair that reached her lower back with two short bangs framing her face on either side, one bang falling between her eyes and two long bangs reaching her chest with beautiful baby blue eyes, cute button nose and soft pink lips on her heart shaped face looked out of the window with a very sad look on her cute face. She was 4ft2in tall and was wearing a simple silver dress that reached her knees.

She was currently looking at the forest outside of her window that surrounded her massive Lucifer mansion and couldn't help but get more depressed and thought '_Am I always going to be locked into this castle, never going out just staying in this hellhole of a mansion getting abused, tortured and trained like a prisoner?_'

A powerful but clearly feminine tone replied in a soothing and caring voice in her head _**'Valiana-chan, please don't think like that. I promise you one day you will get out of this hellhole and you will be able to live a life you have always dreamed about once we get out of this place.'**_

Valiana even though depressed couldn't help but smile gently at the soothing and caring voice in her head and replied communicating with her thoughts only _'Thank you for your encouragement Albiona-nee-sama, but you and me both know escaping is near impossible from __**that**__ man clutches.' _

Albiona or better known as The White Dragon Empress couldn't help but wince at the amount of venom in Valiana's voice at the mention of that wretched man who is the cause of her host's suffering and replied in the same soothing tone _**'Don't worry my dear, I guarantee you we will escape from here granted it will be incredibly difficult but you and I together will manage.'**_

Valiana smiled at the words of one of the only two persons words who cared greatly about her even though said person was also the start of her undoing at the age of six, though she doesn't hold it against her seeing as she was one of the best things ever happened to her.

When she unlocked her Sacred Gear in desperation to save her loving mother from her pathetic excuse of a father's abuse, who was beating her loving and kind mother for giving birth to an abomination that is her in his words, that was also the day her life became hell in this mansion. It wasn't like it was good before considering she was a hybrid Half-Devil-Half-Human her Father absolutely loathes her existence because she had greater potential than he does, but the day she activated her Sacred Gear he started to become scared of her potential and started to abuse and torture her. If it wasn't for her loving and kind mother and her Albiona-nee-sama she would have committed suicide to get away from this hellhole of a mansion and her extremely depressing life.

Sacred Gears are gifts made from The Original Biblical God that are given to normal human beings for their own protection against the Supernatural Beings, among those there are Thirteen incredibly powerful Sacred Gears which are known as Longinus, which are said to have power to slay Gods. Her Sacred Gear in not a normal one, but one of the Thirteen Longinus 'Divine Dividing'.

Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on her back, with eight blue energy 'feathers'. The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed.

The day she activated her Sacred Gear was also the day her bastard of a GrandFather has come to visit her pathetic excuse of a Father. Her GrandFather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer is one of the three SuperClass Devil and is a very vicious and brutal person. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes with a beard on his angular face, standing tall at 5ft8in.

Seeing her activating one of the Thirteen Longinus, Divine Dividing in front of him he took an interest in her and started to train her in Hand to Hand combat, many basic elemental magic, her inherited Lucifer's Darkness magic which is very similar to Angels and Fallen Angels Light Magic which allows her to create spears, shields and many other objects from her Darkness magic the same as Angels and Fallen Angels, and her Sacred Gear. He viciously trained her body no matter how injured she got and whenever she tried to rest he threatened to kill her mother. He stated she was going to become his perfect tool for destruction and if she refused, he will kill her mother first in front of her slowly and then he will kill her slowly.

After that she started to push her body to limit just to keep her kind and loving human mother safe who took great care of her after every training and made food for her which is usually pasta and ramen, and teaches to be a good, kind and gentle person that her mother says she knew she was and always reads her bedtime stories and sing lullabies, so she can sleep peacefully after doing so much everyday. Her mother and her Albiona-nee-sama was the only reason she kept pushing her harder and harder to keep them safe.

Valiana replied and teased her 'nee-sama' _'Yes, Albiona-nee-sama together we will manage. Though, what happened to that prideful Dragoness that wanted nothing to do with me'_

Albiona who heard her host's teasing tone huffed and replied _**'Hmph, that prideful Dragoness is still there. But, after seeing you treat me like a person who none of my previous host's had done, who all wanted nothing to do with me and just used me as a tool for power and seeing as you are the first ever female host of mine and who started treated me as an older sister. I started treating you with care and warmth that an older sister should show to her adorable little sister like yourself. So, I thank you again my dear Valiana-chan to treat me like a person much less a sister rather than a tool to be used for power.'**_

Valiana smiled warmly and replied with a warm tone _'Your welcome Albiona-nee-sama. I can never see you as a tool as you are other then my mother the only person who cares about me so much. So, thank you too Albiona-nee-sama'._

Albiona smiled warmly in the sacred gear and replied in a warm and teasing tone _**'Your also welcome Valiana-chan. But, how many times i have to say before you will finally start calling me just 'Nee-chan' Valiana, you do know i do not like such a respectful title for me from you. Just start calling me 'Nee-chan' already Valiana-chan.'**_

Valiana blushed in embarrassment and replied in a shy voice _'Nee-chan, their i said it. Happy?'_

Albiona hearing Valiana's shy voice squealed and happily replied _**'Absolutely dear, you have made me more than happy.'**_

Valiana hearing her 'nee-chan' smiled and asked in a hopeful tone _'Ne Nee-chan, do you think I am close to achieving Balance Breaker?'_

Albiona hearing Valiana's hopeful tone gave a clear answer in a serious voice _**'I will be honest here with you dear, you are at a crossroads of sorts where you have two options. Option one is to normally activate your Sacred Gear and you will lose your chance at achieving Balance Breaker right now and who knows when the next opportunity to unlock Balance Breaker will arrive, Option two is to achieve Balance Breaker since you already have reserves equivalent to a High Class Devil in your body and you have trained your body enough to maintain it for thirty minutes or less upon your first activation depending on your magic usage during that time all you need is a mental catalyst or a trigger of sorts to help you achieve the Balance Breaker.'**_

Valiana who was listening to all of this and asked in a hopeful tone _'What kind of mental catalyst is required?'_

Albiona replied in a calm voice _**'An intense spike of your emotions, it can be anything Joy/Love/Rage/Sorrow/Hate/Fear as any one of those emotions is enough to trigger your Balance Breaker although the most common one which trigger the Balance Breaker is Anger.'**_

Valiana replied in a thoughtful voice _'I think whenever I activate the Balance Breaker will be the perfect opportunity to escape from this hellhole'_

Albiona replied in a thoughtful tone of her own _**'Yes, that will be the perfect time for your escape from here.'**_

Valiana smiled a little at that and said_ 'I just hope everything will turn out okay in the end'._

Albiona also smiled and started teasing Valiana in order to get her mind off this topic to something else _**'It will, believe me. Who knows maybe a prince will also come to save this damsel in distress like in those favorite stories of yours, that your mother read it to you before your bedtime.'**_

Valiana blushed at that and replied in an embarrassed tone _'Prince who saves a princess only happens in stories they don't happen in real life, no matter how much I wish it could happen in real life.'_

Albiona giggled at Valiana's embarrassed tone and continued to tease her _**'Oh but there are real princes, when a princess is really in danger and is about to give up that's when her prince appear saving her from all the bad people. That's what always happens in a story, who knows your prince might be training right now just to save you.'**_

(A nearly nine years old boy with spiky crimson hair sneezed violently and started his training back again after taking a few moments to recompose himself.)

Valiana's blush got deeper and replied in an even more embarrassed tone _'There are no real princes and that's that. I mean who will be even strong enough around my age who will be able to even rescue me?'_

(Again the same nearly nine years old boy with spiky crimson hair sneezed violently for the second time and started his training back again after taking a few more moments to recompose himself than the last time.)

Albiona replied with a knowing tone and teased mercilessly _**'You know exactly who I am talking about. The youngest High Class Devil in history of devils the one we saw on T.V. during his ceremony together with your mother and what was your thoughts at that moment let me remind you word to word 'what an extremely handsome and powerful boy at my age'. What do you want to say for yourself, huh miss?'**_

Valiana's whole face got red and she started stuttering _'I-I-I th-that w-was no-not, ho-how d-do yo-you even, wh-wha a-are yo-you'._

Albiona cut out Valiana due to bursting out in laughter and teased her even more _**'Hahahahaha, look at you. You are stuttering and blushing. Oh my my my, it can't be my little Valiana got a crush on that boy. How cute.'**_

Valiana's blush reached her neck and ears and she ran to her bed burying her face in her pillows and yelled with muffled voice in real "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!."

Albiona seeing this giggled some more and asked in a gentle tone with a warm smile on her face _**'So you really do have a crush on him. What was his name?'**_

Valiana who have calmed down answered in a shy tone going back to her telepathic mode of speaking with her 'Nee-chan' _'Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.'_

Albiona continued to speak in the same tone and asked _**'What did you like about him?' **_

Valiana answered with a low voice with a gentle smile on her face _'His mesmerizing eyes and his smile which was full of warmness, kindness, gentleness and confidence during the whole ceremony.'_

Albiona who was listening to this couldn't help but giggle at this a little and answered in a slight teasing tone _**'Oh my, looks like somebody is starting to fall in love without even meeting the boy even once.'**_

Valiana who has her face buried in the pillow said in small shy voice _'Maybe'._

Albiona watching Valiana's behavior couldn't help but sigh in sadness. A gentle, sweet and caring little girl like her shouldn't be suffering what she is suffering in this hellhole. Albiona had to commend Valiana's mothers parenting skills, even though suffering through all the abuse herself, she had managed to raise a gentle child like Valiana, whose attitude hasn't changed due to all the abuse she has suffered at the hands of her own father and grandfather just because of her mother.

As a fellow female, Albiona has the highest amount of respect for Valiana's mother who has raised such a gentle little girl after all they have been through together. Granted Valiana adorns a cold and apathetic mask around her father and grandfather to make them believe whatever they are doing is working perfectly, but as soon as she is alone with or without her mother, her mask instantly crumbles and outcomes her real personality which is a kind and gentle child.

Even though Albiona has never prayed before she found herself praying for the little girl she has come to love and care for as if she were her own child even though she makes herself to be her older sister, she loves Valiana as she was her own daughter because Valiana reminds her of the girl she had adopted some time before getting sealed in the gear and leaving that girl alone after getting sealed was one of the biggest regrets she even now holds, she never had a child of her own but taking care, giving advice to her from time to time, holding conversations and laughing along with Valiana had made Albiona see Valiana as the adoptive daughter she once had and that's why currently she found herself praying cutting the mental connection between them and she started praying _**'Please if there is any deity out there, please let this child out from this hellhole and maybe just maybe allow her to meet this Naruto boy, who despite not meeting had made the girl unknowingly started making her fall for him. She at least deserve all the happiness she can after getting out of this hellhole.'**_

Albiona after finishing her prayer established the mental connection again and replied in gentle voice _**'I hope you get to meet him at least once after getting out of this hellhole, my dear.'**_

Valiana smiled gently at that and replied _'Yeah, I also hope that I at least meet him once after getting out of here.'_

Albiona giggled at that started teasing her again _**'Who knows maybe he will turn out to be your prince after all.'**_

Valiana having enough of Albiona's teasing huffed and said _'Oh shut it! Even you know that's impossible. Anyways I am going to get some sleep you should to Nee-chan.'_

Albiona gently smiled and replied in kind tone _**'No one knows what's impossible or possible until it happens. Of course, get some sleep it's only afternoon I will wake you up at night so we can get some more training in.'**_

Valiana already getting sleepy replied in low voice _'Then I am sleeping, bye for now Nee-chan.'_

Albiona replied in warm tone_**'Sleep well my dear, I will wake you if something happens.'**_

And Valiana started sleeping peacefully, unaware of what is going to happen tonight.

**A few hours later (21:00)**

A loud feminine yell woke Valiana from her sleep.

Valiana instantly sat up on her bed and asked in a frantic tone "What happened?"

Albiona hurriedly replied _**"Valiana get up, that was your mother's scream."**_

Valiana instantly stood up from her bed and started running towards her door, she was about to open the door when another scream from her mother was heard just outside the door with a wet squelch sound and dull thud followed after.

Valiana hearing this slammed the door open and witnessed a heart wrenching scene, her beautiful human mother who has the appearance of a beautiful thirty year old woman with black hair and beautiful baby blue eyes, had a sword buried deep in her stomach and was coughing out blood after falling on the ground on her back.

Valiana's eyes widened in horror and instantly dashed towards her mother's side and kneeled down beside her mother's left side and grabbed her mother's left hand with both of her hands and asked with tear filled eyes and quivering voice "Kaa-chan, what happened?"

Valiana's mother looked up at her daughter's tear filled and eyes and replied in a weak voice, "Your father in his drunken state was about to enter your room with a sword and was gonna try to kill you *Cough**Cough* but I intercepted him and in his anger he impaled his sword in my stomach *Cough*."

Valiana who had tears leaking down her face asked with a grief filled voice "Why did you do it? I could have easily handled him myself."

Valiana's mother replied with a smile "A mother's duty is to protect *Cough* her child from any kind of danger no matter the cost, remember *Cough* that Valiana because you will be a mother yourself in the far future."

Valiana tears continued to fall like waterfall and managed to give a grief filled smile and replied "I will remember that, Kaa-chan. Now, please stop talking your bleeding is getting worse due to your continuous movements."

Valiana's mother gave her daughter a pain filled smile and said "I won't last *Cough* for long, my dear girl. So, please promise *Cough* me some things before I go."

Valiana gave a nod with her tears continuously falling and replied with a cracking voice, "I will pro...mise you anyth..ing, Kaa-chan."

Valiana's mother gave her a nod with pain filled but a gentle smile before she began "Promise me you will not be a fussy *Cough* eater and will eat lots of food to grow up to be a beautiful big girl."

"I promise"

"Promise me you will not overwork yourself to the point *Cough* you will injure yourself."

"I promise"

"Promise me you will go *Cough* to bed early and sleep well."

"I promise"

"Promise *Cough* me you will make some friends, it doesn't matter how many, just people who you can trust and that they are your real friends, even a *Cough* few is enough."

"I promise"

"Promise me you will *Cough* become the strongest White Dragon Empress in history."

"I promise"

"Promise me you will always respect *Cough* your elders and treat them with respect."

"I promise"

"Promise me you will find a good person to be your boyfriend or husband, I don't know much about that crimson haired boy *Cough* but seeing his smile was enough for me to understand that he is a good kid and by the time you meet him and still has that crush of yours on him, then I approve a *Cough* relationship with him."

"I promise and thank you"

"Promise me one *Cough* final thing that you will always be the kind, gentle, and warm little girl I raised with everything I had and don't change *Cough* because of the likes of your Father and Grandfather."

"I promise I will not change"

Valiana's mother gave a tired nod with a pain filled smile with blood flowing the sides of her mouth and tears rolling down from the sides of her eyes and said in a very weak voice "I would also *Cough* like to request something…. from you Albiona-sama"

In an Instant Valiana's Divine Dividing wings were released from her back and Albiona who was watching the entire thing with grief, said with a grief filled tone _**"Anything that will be within my powers, I will do my utmost best to fulfill your last request."**_

Valiana's mother gave a barely noticeable nod and continued with her voice getting weaker "Please Albiona-sama…. look after my dear *Cough* daughter, don't let her do anything too reckless…... and see to it she lives a happy *Cough* life after getting out of here. She will need….. guidance in her life please be the one to guide her like a mother to their child, you are the only one I can trust…. her with. Please look after *Cough* her."

Albiona replied with a resolute voice _**"I will take care of her and provide guidance whenever she needs it, and don't worry about me being like a mother to Valiana, because I already considers her as my own daughter. So, rest assured I will do my utmost best at taking care of her."**_

Valiana's mother started to cough violently and her voice started fading as she gave one last smile to her daughter and said "Valiana-chan,*Cough**Cough* live….. a happy life after *Cough*... leaving this place and have *Cough* lots and lots…... of babies and don't cry too much *Cough**Cough**Cough* on my…. death because I don't want to see you cry….."

With those last words Valiana's mother stopped breathing.

Valiana who was holding her mother's hand, the grip of her mother's hand went sent slack in her hands and tears started to fall at a higher rate and she started to wail in anguish "KAA-CHAN! KAA-CHAN! KAAAA-CHAAAN!"

Valiana's father, Razevan Lucifer who looked exactly like his father Rizevim Livan Lucifer but in his early twenties, started laughing out loud and sneered in his drunken tone "HAHAHAHAH, that human bitch got what she deserved. She wanted to stop me, ME RAZEVAN LUCIFER! To stop from killing you, an abomination that I had the distinct displeasure in creating with that pathetic human bitch. And I am glad that trash is dead now and all that remains is YOU!, HAHAHAHAHA."

Valiana hearing this looked up with tears flowing down her face, towards her pathetic excuse of a father and felt white hot anger and hate course through her entire being and she stood up and shouted "YOU TRASH! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Albiona feeling the mental catalyst required for Balance Breaker achieved, said _**"Valiana, Shout with me."**_

Valiana hearing this shouted together with Albiona and their voices overlapped with each other **""Balance Breaker: Scale Mail""**

There was a flash of blue light with a shock wave of magic from where she was standing, forcing her father to close his eyes and making him fall on his rear in his drunken state.

When the light dimmed down Valiana was covered in a shiny White Dragon Armor from head to toe with blue gems embedded in her chest plate, both the shoulder guards, both hand guards and in both of her knee guards. A mechanical tail was waving behind her with her blue energy 'feathers' fully extended. The Armour was customised due to her feminine frame, appearing to be more sleek looking offering more speed and flexibility rather than durability but that isn't to say it was weak, it was less bulkier compared to when a male adorns it but, giving more speed with slightly less protection. From behind her face helmet her shiny silver hair was flowing freely behind her reaching her lower back.

When her pathetic excuse of a father opened his eyes and saw Valiana in her Draconian looking armor, in his drunken state of mind he started crawling back on his rear and shouted with fear and panic in his voice "What is that you monster? Stay away from me!"

Valiana who started closing distance between her father and herself walking slowly and yelled with her voice overlapping with Albiona's **"This is your End! You pathetic excuse of a Father!"**

Razevan who continued to back away hit his back against the wall and yelled in fear "Stay away Monster!"

Valiana walking towards her father raised her armor clad right hand and channeled her darkness magic in it creating a darkness spear the size of her torso and yelled in her overlapped tone with anger **"My mother always screamed for you to stop but did you stopped even once? Huh, did** **you? TELL ME!"**

Valiana kicked her father with her right leg on the left side of his face and send him tumbling down the corridor where he laid on the ground with his left side of his face bleeding.

Razevan sat up with his left hand holding his bleeding head and screamed in anger, "Why should I have stopped? Huh, it was her punishment for giving birth to an Abomination like you. IF SHE HADN'T GIVEN BIRTH TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU, FATHER WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH ME. BUT, NO! SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU A PATHETIC HALF BREED FILTH WITH A HIGHER POTENTIAL THAN ME AND A LONGINUS TO FUCKING WIELD! IF THAT HUMAN SLUT HAVEN'T GIVEN BIRTH TO A PATHETIC BITCH LIKE YOU NONE OF THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Valiana having enough of her father's bullshit, throws her darkness spear at her father and he being in his drunken state couldn't dodge the spear and it tore his chest open in the middle and destroyed his heart in an instant, and he died a second after that.

Valiana seeing her father dead turns around and started walking towards her mother's body and said in a cold tone "Good bye, you pathetic excuse of trash and may your soul rot in hell for all eternity for all the suffering you caused my mother."

Valiana kneeled down beside her mother's body and pulled her locket of her neck and stored it in a pocket dimension using a basic magic spell.

Valiana stood up and started walking towards the window in the hallways, when she reached the window she turned back towards her mother's body and said in a grief filled tone "Thank you for everything you have done for me Kaa-chan. I will fulfill all the promises I have made you and will live a happy life, like you always wanted me to have. Thank you Kaa-chan, watch over me from above ne? Goodbye Kaa-chan"

As Valiana was about to break the window and start her escape, she heard a whisper in her ear in her mother's voice _**"Always, dear"**_

Valiana eyes widened and tears started to flow down her face again, she without looking back broke the window and started flying out of the Lucifer mansion. Once she reached a specific height out of the mansion she whispered in a low voice "Thank you"

Albiona said in a soothing and gentle tone_**"Let's go, my dear."**_

With a nod Valiana started her escape. There was a sonic boom indicating her breaking the sound barrier and she started flying in the direction of the forests outside of Lucifer Estate.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rizevim who has watched all this happening with the help of a live video feed receiver started chuckling in a malicious tone and said "To think all of this to happen just required me to say to my foolish son that 'Valiana is going to surpass him soon' and he goes and does that."

A man standing on his master's right side asked in a calm and questioning tone "What will you do about that Half-breed, Rizevim-sama?"

Rizevim turned towards his loyal right hand man and replied in a malicious and cold tone "Get fifteen Low Class, ten Middle Class and five High Class devils to go after her. If they can capture her then good and if they can't, order them to kill her she isn't to be left alive. Got it Euclid-kun?"

Euclid Lucifuge is the younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge and a fanatic Old Maou supporter. Euclid is a young handsome looking man appearing in his early twenties with silver hair that is tied in a braided hairstyle. He is wearing a silver robe with detailed accessories. He looked towards his master and replied in the same calm tone of his "It shall be done right away, Rizevim-sama. Would you like to watch the battle?"

Rizevim gave an amused smile at this and said in his usual light hearted tone that he always used "There is no need to watch that Half-breed's battle Euclid-kun. There will only be two outcomes of this battle either she will die fighting or gets captured before dying, she isn't that strong to take on so many devils at once of their power. I just want to see if she survives and get captured or die fighting."

Euclid gave a nod and started walking to gather the devils required for his master's orders.

When Euclid was out of his chambers, Rizevim turned towards the screen where the video has been paused at Valiana standing at the window clad in her scale mail. Rizevim started chuckling with malice in his tone and said in an arrogant voice "Lets see will you die or get captured filthy half-breed, because there will be no other outcome for you."

Rizevim wouldn't realize until much later that his arrogance at this particular moment has been his biggest mistake and has been the start of his downfall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Valiana who has been flying at immense speed for the past ten minutes in her Balance Breaker asked Albiona with a slight pant in her voice "Nee-chan, how much longer can i use Balance Breaker for flying?"

Albiona replied in a thoughtful tone _**"Around fifteen minutes more depending on the amount of magic you are using to increase your flying speed."**_

Valiana asked in a questioning tone "Will it be far enough for us to be safe?"

Albiona replied in a calm tone_**"It should be considering we are already far from that hellhole."**_

Valiana replied in a somber tone "Yeah, we got away but Kaa-chan has to sacrifice herself."

Albiona replied in an understanding and soothing tone _**"Valiana-chan, your mother did everything for you and we are finally going to be free from that place seeing as that was one of her main wishes to get you of that place. So, please don't cry, your mother's last words were not to cry too much for her. Instead live a happy life where you will be proud to tell your mother about your life when you will finally meet her again."**_

Valiana managed a small smile at that and said in gratitude filled tone "Thank you, Nee-chan for always being there for me. And I will live a happy life like I promised to Kaa-chan, so that when we meet again and I tell her about my life she would be proud of me"

Albiona replied in a gentle and warm voice _**"She will already be quite proud of you. I know, I am already quite proud of you."**_

Valiana smiled at that and asked in a shy tone "Thank you, Nee-chan. But, what you said about you considering me as your daughter, was it true?"

Albiona continued in the same tone _**"Of Course, it was true my dear. When I was not sealed in this gear, it was one of my main dreams to have children of my own but before being sealed I was able to adopt a young girl who I looked after as my own and I was able to take care of her for quite some time but due to that damned wretched Ddraig and that motherfucking hussy I never got the chance to have one of my own and I had to leave that girl behind. But, after raising you for the past two years even though it is only from inside the Gear and i can't help you outside, I started to consider you my own child that I once had because you remind me of her so much. So, when your mother asked me to raise you like my own child, how could i have ever denied a request like that when I already consider you as my own."**_

Valiana got misty eyed at this replied in warm and slightly quivering voice "Then please continue to raise me like you have done until now, Albiona-Kaa-Sama."

Hearing Valiana call her Kaa-sama, Albiona herself got misty eyed inside the Gear and replied in warm and grateful voice _**"Thank you, my dear for calling me that. I promise that I will do my utmost best to raise you like your mother would have wanted."**_

Valiana who has started to shed some tears replied with a warm smile and a slight quivering voice "Then I will be in your care from now on, Albiona-Kaa-Sama"

Albiona hearing this gave a warm smile and replied in a slight teasing tone _**"I will do my best, Valiana-chan. Though, I could have managed with just a simple 'Kaa-chan' but seeing as you are new to it, saying that to me I will let it slide (A pause) for now."**_

Valiana blushed in embarrassment and replied in low shy voice "I will in due time, but for now I am happy with just calling you Albiona-Kaa-sama."

Albiona replied in warm and caring tone before started teasing her again_**"Of course dear, whenever you feel comfortable. I will be waiting for you to call me that. But, I have to commend your mother, she knew about your crush and even approved of him. Even in that moment you must have felt slight happiness despite the situation."**_

Valiana slightly blushed at that and replied in a low tone "She knew everything about me, so I was not surprised that she knew about him too. And you are right about feeling slight happiness despite the situation."

Albiona giggled at this and replied maintaining her teasing tone _**"You know, I now have the responsibility of which boy you will date. I will not let any filthy pest wander even close to you. So, your crush better be a one in a whole damn population, because I will require him to be the best goddamn man there ever is."**_

Valiana blushed more and whined pitifully "Don't tease me so much, Albiona-Kaa-samaaaa."

Albiona started laughing at that and replied in gentle and slight serious tone_**"But, I am serious about which boy you will date. I will seriously not let any wrong kind of person near you."**_

Valiana gently smiled at her 'Kaa-sama's' protective attitude and replied in a warm tone "I understand, Albiona-Kaa-sama. But, don't you think it's a little too early to talk about this topic?"

Albiona replied with heavy sarcasm filled tone and asked rhetorically_**"Who is the one who is having crush at such a young age, my dear Valiana-chana?"**_

Valiana blush covered her whole face and she tried to bury her head in her hands. Key word being 'tried' as her hands and face was still covered in her armor. So, she just groaned pitifully and continued flying at immense speeds. Albiona hearing this giggled a little and companionable silence fell between the two as Valiana continued to fly.

Before Valiana curiosity got the best of her and asked Albiona a question "Albiona-Kaa-sama, you said you had adopted a daughter before, what was she like?"

Albiona replied in a fond and melancholic voice _**"She was very kind, shy, warm and gentle little girl like you. I met her when she was getting bullied because of her being weaker among her age group and I instantly helped her, after that incident I occasionally started visiting her and to train and take care of her as she had no one in this world for her and before I knew it she became someone I considered my own daughter and one day she accidentally called me 'Kaa-sama' and from that day forward I adopted her as my own. We had so much fun together laughing, eating, training, hunting or anything we did, we did it together. We were inseparable, but one day that wretched Ddraig and his motherfucking hussy of a mate came for me looking for a fight to finally declare him as the strongest after defeating me. I knew I couldn't get her involved in this and had to leave her behind and during our fight when I killed his mate and we were both severely injured ended up in the middle of the Great War and the Biblical God got angered and sealed us in our injured state in the Gear. Hence, started our rivalry being sealed in the gear because I wanted revenge on him for being the cause for me to get separated from my lovely daughter and him getting revenge on me for killing his hussy of a mate."**_

Valiana was teary eyed and said in a soft voice, "I am sorry for making you recall painful memories, Albiona-kaa-sama."

Albiona closed her eyes and released a shuddering sigh, recalling that always brought guilt for leaving her daughter behind and replied in a soft tone _**"It's not your fault Valiana dear, just recalling those memories always fills me with guilt that I left such sweet girl behind even though it was for her own safety. I just wish she doesn't start resenting me and didn't close her off from the entire world."**_

Valiana said in a reassuring voice "I am sure she could never resent a warm person like you Albiona-kaa-sama."

Albiona replied in a soft tone _**"I also hope that dear, I also hope that."**_

Valiana asked in a curious and slight excited tone "So, what's the name of my Nee-sama?"

Albiona hearing this started laughing and replied in a teasing voice before it changed into a guilt and sorrow filled tone _**"Now, is not the right time to learn her name for you Valiana dear, maybe in a few years I will tell you but not before that. Because I am not ready to meet her even after so many years, I am afraid of her reaction for finally seeing me, does she hate me for abandoning her or does she still love me even after all that. I won't be able to handle if she hates me Valiana, so until I am ready I will not tell you her name."**_

Valiana understanding that replied in a soft reassuring tone "I will not ask you about this anymore then Albiona-kaa-sama, take your time and when you are ready to tell me about my Nee-sama then we will be going to meet her."

Valiana replied in a warm and gratitude full voice _**"I thank you for being so mature and understanding for your age dear and don't worry I promise you, when I am ready to meet her I will tell you her name."**_

Valiana replied in a warm tone "I will be waiting."

With that both of them again fell in comfortable silence.

Albiona was the first one to break the silence this time and said_**"Valiana-chan, you have been flying for the past twenty minutes and the armor will only remain for give or take five more minutes or less. So, seeing as we have come quite a distance away after leaving Lucifer Estates completely and it's been rather rough thirty minutes for you since you have woken up from your nap, you should take a break by stopping in the nearby forest clearing that is coming up ahead but don't take your armor off, we don't know what dangers are still present so better be safe than sorry."**_

Valiana gave a nod and after a few moments of more flying she lands in a clearing.

Valiana looks around the clearing for a few moments and absently noted the moon appears to be clearer here than she had seen anywhere. Deciding to rest against a tree, as she sits down against the tree she started to control her breathing so she can recover a little.

After she gained control of her breathing, she asked with a slight strained voice as using Balance Breaker was putting stress on her underdeveloped body for the first time "So, how much time should I rest Albiona-Kaa-sama?"

As Albiona was about to answer her question, a condescending voice filled the clearing "Not much longer, you filthy half-breed."

Valiana instantly stood up and got into her fighting position and demanded "Who are you and show yourself."

A condescending laughter was her answer and a figure stepped out of the shadows provided by the trees in the night. He was wearing a full body black suit to blend in with the shadows with chest, hands and knees armor and tanto strapped on his back with. His face is covered by a blank mask with two holes for his eyes and a Lucifer insignia on his chest armor. He answered with a sneer "You don't have any right to demand anything from me, you filthy half-breed."

Valiana seeing the Lucifer insignia on his chest plate instantly knew, he was her pathetic Grand fathers loyal soldier and asked in a cold tone "You alone are sent to capture me by my bastard **Grandfather**?"

The man in front of her snarled angrily at noticing the amount of venom and disperect towards his wonderful master (_yeah, riiiight...) _"Don't disrespect Rizevim-sama, Bitch. And no, I alone wasn't sent to kill or capture you."

Valiana rolled her eyes at his attitude and replied in a mocking and cold tone "Oh, then pray tell where are the others?"

The man snarled at her mocking tone and replied in smug and condescending tone as he started to use a summoning spell "Oh, they will be here in just a few moments. I was the only one who can keep track of your scent and match your speed, seeing as my tracking abilities are the best among our whole group. I must admit just matching your speed and keeping track of you made me use my three quarters of reserves and thankfully I only need a quarter for this."

Albiona who was watching the whole event through her host's eyes took notice of the magic he was using and instantly ordered Valiana through their mental link _**'Valiana! Kill him before he finishes the summoning spell!'**_

Valiana instantly acknowledges Albiona's order and created a darkness spear about her arm's length and throws at the man before her who instantly got impaled by it in his stomach.

The man before her started laughing in a cold manner in between his watery coughs as a perfect summoning magic circle formed behind him as he started to fall forward and said his last words in a smug cold tone "At Least, I know that while dying. That I was your cause of death."

After he falls dead on the ground Valiana watches warily as the summoning circle started spinning before shining brightly before dimming.

As it dimmed Valiana's eyes widen in fear at the sight before her. There from the circle appeared twenty nine devils, every single one wearing the exact same outfit with the same mask, armor and sword completing their attire. Valiana knew she couldn't beat all of them as her body was starting to feel slightly sluggish due to her using Balance Breaker for the first time and reaching it's time limit and her High Class devil magic reserves were only a quarter of their full capacity seeing as she has used them recklessly to increase her speed to get away from that place.

Valiana cursed through their mental link and asked with fear in her tone _'Shit, if I hadn't been so reckless in spending my magical reserves then we might have a better chance. What do I do, Albiona-Kaa-sama?'_

Albiona was also cursing their worst kind of luck and took note of her 'daughter's' tone which was filled with fear right now. She couldn't blame her daughter for feeling fear right now as she knew her reserves and condition was not gonna be enough against this many devils. So, she tried to calm down Valiana's mind and work from their. She said in soothing voice _**'Calm down, dear. Take a deep breath and calm down. So, we can start on planning what we should do.'**_

Valiana took a deep calming breath and slightly calmed down from her agitated state and with slight calm voice asked, _'So, what should we do Albiona-Kaa-sama?'_

Now that Valiana has calmed down a little to think rationally, Albiona started _**'Seeing as there are twenty nine of them and right now they are all huddled together, use a bombardment of spells to kill as many as you can with raining them with multitude of your spells at the same time using three quarters of your remaining quarter of magical reserves and with the last remains of your reserves strengthen your body and conjure darkness weapons using your magic to wield them for hand to hand combat and do your best not to die.'**_

As Albiona finished explaining her strategy to Valiana who listened intently while watching the group of devils in front of her warily for any movement.

One devil out of the group took a step forward and spoke in a condescending tone "You are severely outnumbered here half-breed, just surrender and we will take you back to Rizevim-sama."

Another one stepped forward and spoke in the same manner "Just surrender, little bitch. What can you ever hope to do against so many of us?"

Valiana still in her Balance Breaker raise both of her hands above her head and exclaimed in a cold tone while gathering the necessary magic "This!"

Instantly above Valiana's head about two hundred magic circle appeared of different variations in a wall like shape above her and they started to fire her darkness magic which consisted of her darkness magic taking shape of various weapons and basic, but powerful elemental attacks like fire, water, lightning and wind.

Instantly as the spells were launched there were many screams that could be heard within the dust cloud, that have been formed due to several spells hitting the ground.

As the spell ended after a few seconds, Valiana's armor vanished and she instantly dropped down to her one knee with sweat dripping heavily from her face and her breathing became labored due to the amount of magic she used in an instant and how little magic she has left in her body and due to immense stress Balance Breaker put onto her underdeveloped body after it was finally released.

Valiana looked up after the dust cloud has begun to disperse due to wind flowing in the clearing and saw that out of twenty nine devils only seventeen devils remained standing alive. Those who died, their body could be seen with many holes, burn marks and with mutilated body parts due to her variety of her spells lying on the ground. Out of the remaining seventeen devils fourteen looks relatively unharmed with just slight tears in their outfits and occasional burn marks or light cut on their bodies, and the last three were bleeding heavily with deep cuts and third degree burn marks on their bodies and they were barely even standing.

One of the relatively unharmed devils mocked her with a cold tone "Hah, that was a nice attempt for a half-breed. But, sadly for you, you were only able to kill all the Low Class Devils that served their purpose as meat shields well."

Valiana hearing this while still kneeling and panting looked up at the devil that spoke that and yelled in a furious tone "Meat shields! Aren't they your own comrades! fellow species! How could you even say that?"

Another one of the unharmed Devil spoke up hearing this replied in a condescending tone "Don't be foolish, pathetic half-breed. They are Low Class Devils, their only purpose is to serve devils of higher class and in this case they served their purpose as meat shields rather well, if i do so say myself."

Fourteen of remaining Devils started laughing maliciously hearing this. While the rest of the three did their best to remain conscious.

Valiana regaining some of her breathing stood up with slight wobble and channeled her remaining magic in her body to strengthen it and get her a second wind to at least try to remain alive as long as possible.

Valiana gaining control over her still heavy breathing and after channeling her magic throughout her body she managed to get her footing. She after hearing that snarled with furious look on her now uncovered face and replied with disdain in her tone "You all, along with my **Grandfather **are nothing but worse than scum."

All Devils hearing the venom and disrespect towards their masters stopped laughing. One of the devils yelled at her in rage filled voice "Don't insult our master! You pathetic half-breed!"

Valiana replied with a mocking and cold tone with a condescending smirk on her face "Oh yeah, What are you gonna do Trash?"

One of the devils sneered with an arrogant tone "Don't worry you pathetic bitch, we will show you."

Another one snarled some orders "You three Low Class Devils, don't just stand there and attack that bitch already!"

Valiana seeing the three barely conscious devils making their way towards her with a wobble in their steps decided to take pity on the three and conjured three relatively small darkness spears due to her near empty reserves in the air in front of her with a wave of her hand and launched them at great speed for a Low Class Devil to even follow.

The three devils in their barely conscious state could only widen their eyes before the three of them got stabbed in between their eyes with palm sized black spears and dropped instantly dead on the ground.

Valiana panting slightly due to her reserves getting even lower and said in a cold tone "That's what I expect of trash like you guys, sending already dead on their feet devils to their death where you cowardly watch from behind."

One of the remaining fourteen devils yelled at her in a furious tone and barked some orders "How dare you, you lowly bitch! You four kill that pathetic half-breed"

Valiana seeing the four relatively unharmed devils heading towards her, she channeled some darkness magic in both or her hands and created two katanas out of her magic. Wielding them in a two hand sword style, she exclaimed to Albiona in a determined tone through their mental connection _'Let's do this, Albiona-Kaa-sama!'_

Albiona said in encouraging voice _**'Go, Valiana!'**_

The four devils that were coming at her in a diamond formation started to split up apart from their formation. First devil came at her with his tanto aimed at her heart in an attempt to stab was sidestepped by Valiana and kicked him in his ribs with her right leg in a devastating mid kick enhanced with her magic breaking his couple of ribs and puncturing his lungs in the process and sent his tumbling dead body to the ground.

Albiona's powerful voice could be heard throughout the clearing _**"Divide"**_

Valiana instantly felt her reserves increase by dividing his reserves and adding to her own.

Another devil came at her from her right side and attempted to bisect her from the middle with his wind enhanced tanto, seeing this Valiana brought her own double katanas to side to block the attack and was pushed back due to his bigger size and more strength. Valiana ended the power struggle with channeling more magic in her body to increase her strength temporarily and pushed him back and throws her katana at his chest and it pierces his heart at his temporarily lack of attention due to his surprised expression of being overpowered by the pathetic half-breed and dropped dead instantly.

A crackling noise was heard from behind her and she instantly jumped with her magic enhanced body couple feet to her side, just in time too because where she was standing before struck a big bolt of lightning. She turned around to her left sensing movement and blocked a tanto coming from overhead with the flat of her darkness katana, her left hand holding the handle and right supporting the other side of the flat of the blade with an open palm at just below the tip. She tilted her sword diagonally to the right to let the tanto against her katana slid down her sword and the devil got unbalanced due to the shift in position where he was putting all of his weight in his tanto and started to fall forward. Valiana sidestepped him and let him fall forward before spinning on her heels and stabbed her katana in his back which pierced through his heart and came out of his chest and touched him on his back before he fell to the ground dead.

Albiona's powerful voice once again boomed in clearing _**"Divide"**_

Valiana again felt her reserves increase from the dead devil she had just divided.

She turned to face the last alive opponent of the four devil group that was attacking her at the moment. He dashed straight towards her in an attempt to slash her with a downward diagonal slash from right to left and she was about to back away from his slash when she felt all her body's strength leave her and her vision got blurry. She avoided a killing slash by backing away a few inches but got a deep cut going from her right shoulder to her left hip on her front.

As she was falling backwards on her back, she was confused why all of a sudden her strength left her body. She was answered not a second later.

Albiona's powerful voice was heard in the clearing, with dread filling word for herself and gleeful word for those devils _**"Expel"**_

Now Valiana understood what had happened, as she fell on her back with a thud. She had reached her physical limit and to prevent her from destroying her body from the inside out by the ever increasing strain she was putting on herself constantly for the last thirty five minutes whether it be emotionally and definitely physically since she has woken up from her nap, Albiona has used the Expel to save her from destroying her body if she had gone on even for even a second more. Now that the adrenaline and strength left from her body, she was starting to understand why Albiona had used Expel to save her. Her whole body was on fire, every single muscle in her body was screaming in pain due to her overuse of her own body and every joint in her body was now numb. She could only move her face a little and nothing else in her entire body could she move, no matter how hard she tried.

As her body finally registered the pain from the deep gash on her front side she had received, going all the way from her right shoulder to left hip. A scream full of pain ripped through her throat "AHHHHHH"

Albiona worried yell echoed in her mind through their mental connection _**'Valiana!'**_

The devil who had slashed her started laughing maniacally and spoke in mocking and sadistic tone "HAHAHAHAH! What happened bitch? You were mocking us just a minute ago and now you are lying on your back and screaming in pain! You know what, I like your scream of pain and want to hear more of it. So, won't you scream for me a bit more?"

He started channeling lightning magic in his right hand and concentrated lightning at the tips of his fingers and fired four thin lightning bolts from his fingers at Valiana.

The four thin lightning bolts pierced her both arms just below her inner elbow joints and her thighs just above her both knees, the four bolts pierced right through the flesh creating a hole and instantly cauterizing her wounds because of the spell being of lightning nature making it all the more painful.

A heart wrenching and a pain filled scream ripped through Valiana's throat violently "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

All the devils in the clearing started laughing in sadistic glee.

The devil standing above her also laughed in sadistic glee and yelled at her in a sadistic voice "More! Scream more, Bitch! It's music to my ears, so scream MORE!"

With that the devil brought his leg back and kicked her midsection with extreme force, sending her sailing through the air. She crashed in one tree with her back facing the tree and her back of her head got hit hard creating a dent in the bark of the thick tree and she slid down with her head leaving a bloody trail on the bark of the tree as she slid down on her rear. Her head hung low as she got dazed from the impact.

Albiona's frantic screams in her mind bought her back _**'Valiana! Valiana! Valiana! Answer me dear!'**_

As blood started dripping from the sides of her face due to her head injury as her head hung low and she was hunched over slightly bending forward. Leaning on the tree on her side, tears of pain and sadness welt up in her eyes and she asked Albiona _'Albiona-kaa-sama, did I do something wrong to deserve this? Have I been a bad girl?'_

Albiona hearing Valiana's question and her tone, felt tears well up in her own eyes and replied in a gentle and sad tone _**'Absolutely not dear, you have done nothing to deserve this. And no, you have been the best girl.'**_

Valiana hearing this felt her tears started to fall from her face and asked in despair filled tone _'Then why? Why is this happening to me?'_

Albiona felt her own tears started falling from her side of her scales and replied in a sorrow filled tone _**'I don't know dear, you don't deserve any of this and yet it is happening to you. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you by being activated by you. If only i have been someone else Sacred Gear you will not have to go through this pain.'**_

Valiana instantly yelled in a pleading and sad tone _'Please don't ever say that again. Ever! Except my Kaa-chan you were the only good thing I had going for me and now my Kaa-chan is gone. So, please, I beg you don't ever say that again. I can't lose you too, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona felt more tears started to well up in her eyes and her heart warmed immensely when Valiana called her just 'Kaa-chan' and she replied in a slightly guilt filled and warm tone_** 'I am sorry, my dear. I promise I will never say that again. And thank you Valiana for finally calling me just 'Kaa-chan', you don't know how happy it makes me from hearing that from you.'**_

Despite all the pain she was in Valiana managed a tiny smile on her face with tears still falling from her face and as her hair was blocking everyone's view of her face, no one was able to see it. She replied in a happy voice despite her injuries and pain she was feeling all throughout her body _'you better keep your promise, Kaa-chan. And your welcome, I am also happy to be called your daughter.'_

Albiona replied with tears falling from her face in warm and teasing tone _**'Your welcome, dear. But, do you still think your prince will come to save you**__?'_

Valiana blushed a little as her tears started to slow down a little and replied with a sad voice _'I don't think so, it's too late already. I have lost too much blood.'_

Albiona replied in a smug and knowing tone _**'You shouldn't give up so early on your prince, my dear.'**_

Albiona was sure if what she had sensed just now is true, then her dear daughter was in for one hell of a show. She is damn sure none of the people in the clearing could have sensed what she had just sensed because even when she is sealed in the Gear her sensitivity to magic is still pretty insane. So, she was damn sure something extremely good was gonna happen for her dear Valiana and she will enjoy every single damn minute of it.

Valiana started to say _'What are yo-'. _But she instantly cut her question off as a familiar voice she had heard nearly half a year ago entered her ears. Her eyes widened and she instantly whips her head to look up, though that was clearly a bad thing to do as her head injury throbbed in extreme pain and it brought a grimace on her face from the pain caused by the action and closed her eyes in pain.

When she finally opened them, her eyes widened in disbelief and she just stared.

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion (21:20)**

Not much has changed about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze in terms of physical appearances, he had just grown one inch taller making him 4ft5in and gained a little more muscle not much considering his age but incredibly fit for his age. He was wearing a crimson silk jacket with his household crest on his back, a black muscle no-sleeves t-shirt with orange stripes going vertically on it and black pants with crimson color sports shoes.

It has been eight months since his birthday and six months since he became the youngest High Class Devil in Underworld's history.

He had trained extensively since he had become a High Class Devil. After his mother taught him the basics of illusion and theory about them, he had been able to create some illusions to use with conjecture to his Sharingan. He had also become incredibly good in casting illusions with just a glance of his Sharingan. He had upped his training regime ridiculously so he can not only react according to the Sharingan's abilities but started to train his body for the next level of his Sharingan, so when it evolves he would be capable to use it and not hinder his movements.

He himself started to create his new style of hand to hand combat with the help of his mother and father, after he learned both his parent's fighting styles they have noticed that while proficient in them his body was not made for those styles. So, he started creating one for his own with the use of his Sharingan predictive ability combining it with his father's speed and precision style and his mother's strength and brutality style. He came up with his own style counter combat style which requires his Sharingan's predictive abilities, his speed to keep up with it, having devastating strength to cripple with his precise and brutal crippling strikes.

He had created various moves regarding his Raikiri that can be used incredibly easily with the help of his Sharingan and they quickly became his favorite moves to use whenever in a combat along with his Rasengan. He had continued refining on his lightning element and using his Rasengen so he can decrease the magic consumption with each use and use the techniques a bit faster.

His father had bought him his own customised Three Pronged Hiraishin Kunai set, so he can get used to using them in combat, so in future when he learns and masters Hiraishin he just had to apply seals on the kunai and he will be good to go and like his father's ones they are also made from special magic channeling metal so he can use his lightning magic on them and made them more deadly.

He had finished time/space branch of sealing and has started learning barrier seals from his mother. His father seeing as Naruto finished his time/space branch of sealing, had him start to develop his own Hiraishin formula.

His mother also started to teach him how to use Uzumaki Adamantium Magic Chains and boy learning them is an incredibly difficult experience. His mother had told him no matter how good he is this is one technique that will take him years to learn how to use them properly in battle.

All in all it had been very productive six months since he became a High Class Devil.

Right now he was being given a warning from his loving Mother "Listen Naru-chan, you have to get home by 22:30, is that clear?"

Minato who was watching the daily routine bemusedly because it never got boring his wife fretting over his son's safety needlessly. He decided he will put his own cents in the conversation "Kushi-chan, you worry too much. He is just going on his daily flight training granted he trains it in the morning but you know as well as I do, due to his stray devil slaying request today in the early morning, he had to leave because of it. And it's a full moon today let him enjoy the sights. He's a High Class Devil, Kushi-chan he can take care of himself."

Naruto decided to pipe his own two-cents "Yes Kaa-chan, Tou-chan is right I can take care of myself. Besides, if anything does happen that is out of control I will call immediately."

Kushina finally relented with a sigh and gently smiled at her son "Okay, Naru-chan. But, don't make a habit of flying out late at night, am I clear?"

Naruto replied with a bright smile and mock salute "Crystal clear, Kaa-chan"

Naruto turned towards his father and asked in curious tone "Ne, Tou-chan you always said something about a clearing from where the moon is the clearest. In which direction is it?"

Minato smiled at that question and took a glance at Kushina to also find her smiling, it is a special location for both of them after all. He looked towards his son and replied while pointing in the direction "It's in the North-East direction from here, it will take around eight hours to reach their at normal flying speed, but seeing as you are training to increase your flight speed it shouldn't take you more than sixteen minutes give or take a few seconds."

Naruto gave his father a nod and released his Four sets of Devil Wings signifying his power as a High Class Devil. Uzumaki's being part of Lucifer's Descendant has multiple wings, which depends on a power level of a person. One set of wings signifies you're a Devil, Two sets of wings signifies power equivalent to a Low Class Devil, Three sets of wings signifies power equivalent to a Mid Class Devil, Four sets of wings signifies power equivalent to a High Class Devil, Five sets of wings signifies power equivalent to an Ultimate Class Devil, Six sets of wings signifies power equivalent to a Super Class Devil which is also currently the highest amounts of Devil Wings anyone ever possessed.

He started ascending in the air slowly after he reached a significant height, he gave a final wave and with a sonic boom indicating he broke the sound barrier he was gone.

Kushina and Minato watched as their son disappeared from view and whispered in unison ""My son senses are tingling""

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes and simultaneously asked ""You had them too?""

Both of them nod their heads in sync and replied simultaneously ""Yes""

Both of them looked at each other in curiosity and asked simultaneously ""What does your senses tell you?""

Both Minato and Kushina answered simultaneously but this time answers were different ""Something good is going to happen to him/He will meet a girl""

Both were silent for a moment before simultaneously said ""That's good""

Both of them stared at each other for a minute and started laughing.

Kushina was the one who said after finishing their laughter and started walking towards their mansion they called home "We will see what happens after he returns. Let's go inside Mina-kun."

Minato who quickly caught up to her and started walking beside her and asked curiously, "Do you think something similar like our situation will happen?"

Kushina replied in an amused tone "Who knows"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

As Naruto was nearing the clearing, he saw that a part of the clearing looks recently destroyed. He activated his Sharingan and saw residual magic in the air above the clearing, meaning a battle had taken place or was going on.

Deciding to check what was going on, he lands in the forest just before the clearing and hides in the shadows provided by the trees to see what was going on.

He saw a girl around his age heavily injured, hunched forward, bleeding badly and supporting her weight by leaning against the tree. He couldn't tell how she looked as her whole face was covered by her Beautiful Silver hair, which were also partially dyed red due to her blood leaking from her head injury. He decided he had to help her, or she will die.

Before jumping in, he looked around the clearing to assess the situation accordingly. He saw bodies of nineteen devils lying in the clearing and eleven devils standing relatively unharmed with just some minor cuts and tears to their clothing nothing more. He assessed there magic reserves with his Sharingan and found out seven of these devils have Mid Class Devils reserves and rest of the four had High Class Devil reserves.

As he was about to jump into the clearing to save the girl, he started hearing things from the group of ten devils just standing and watching the scene play out before them.

One of the devils said in his gleeful sadistic tone "Man, that bitch's screams of pain are absolutely heavenly to my ears."

Naruto felt anger started to course through his veins and his Sharingan's tomoes started to rotate at a slow speed.

Another one said in the same tone as the other "Absolutely, but that filthy half-breed gave us a lot of trouble. If it wasn't for these Low Class scum serving their purposes as meat shields, that pathetic bitch sure would have killed us."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly at these people's comments and his anger grew and his Sharingan's tomoes picked up speed to spin at a medium speed.

Another one of those devils said in a condescending tone "That filthy bitch thought that she could escape from Rizevim-sama. But, seriously man this bitch had been more trouble than she is worth."

Naruto's clenched fists started bleeding due to his nails digging in his palm and anger continued to grow as he listened to these devils. His Sharingan's tomoes started spinning at high speeds appearing to be mere blur by this point.

Another devil spoke in a cold and mocking tone "What was the point of escaping? Her human slut of a mother who cared too much about this filthy half-breed sacrificed herself to allow this pathetic bitch to escape and in the process this filth killed Razevan-sama. I didn't understand it, what does Razevan-sama ever did wrong. He just abused and tortured this filth like she is meant to be abused because of her being an abomination and daily abused and tortured his human slut of a wife for giving birth to this abomination. Every sane person would punish someone if they ever made a mistake and that slut gave birth to this abomination, she was lucky Razevan-sama didn't kill her before."

Naruto's anger grew hundred folds hearing all this and his Sharingan that has been spinning furiously started to slowly change shape.

Another one spoke in a malicious and lecherous tone "We were already going to kill this filth, why don't we have some _'fun' _with her before we kill her."

Everyone in that group started laughing in a malicious tone and the devil who was nearing the injured girl also heard this and started laughing in the same tone.

That comment finally got the dam to break and Naruto felt pure rage course through his entire being before his eyes started to throb in pain, as his eyes continued to throb in pain his Sharingan finally morphed into his new shape (i am not going to describe it because the design is the same as cover photo) and the pain stopped. Naruto felt liquid run down his cheeks, he brought a hand up to his cheeks to wipe the liquid off but got shocked when it was not his tears but his blood. Deciding to think about that later and get to rescue the girl first.

As he looked around the clearing once more, he instantly noticed his vision became even more clear than in his base Sharingan and everything was moving at an even slower pace and he also noted his reserves also increased a bit, he instantly understood what had happened. His Sharingan has evolved into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan because of the pure anger he is currently feeling right now.

Deciding to think about everything later, Naruto sent a pulse of magic in his left upper bicep where the switch seal is located for his gravity seal to turn the seal off for now. Instantly he felt three times lighter seeing as he is only at level three out of twenty.

Naruto started channeling his lightning magic throughout his body increasing his speed four times and dashed towards the devil that was heading towards the injured girl.

As the man sensed movement behind him, he was about to turn around but before he could do it a hand ripped through his back and came out from his front. The hand was covered in lightning which was shaped in blade and was giving a loud screech of thousand birds.

Naruto whispered his technique name as he pulled his hand out from the devils body and let it fall to the ground dead "Raikiri".

Valiana just stared in disbelief at him and she asked Albiona in voiced filled with hope _'Is this real?'_

Albiona laughed a little at her daughters disbelief expression as she stared at him and replied with amusement filled tone _**'why yes! He is as real as me and you here.'**_

Valiana was about to reply but her breath got hitched and a lump formed in her throat as he looked towards her and started walking towards her with a concerned expression on his handsome features.

Naruto turned towards the injured girl and started walking towards her, as he walked towards her he started examining her condition with his EMS (writing Eternal mangekyou Sharingan is a pain so i will be written it in short form), he immediately took notice she had emptied her reserves completely not even a single speck of magic was in her body right now. He next examined her injuries that was visible to his naked eyes and he instantly took notice of the holes in both her legs just above her knees and in both her arms just below the inner elbow joints, he also took note of the deep cut on her backside of her head and the large deep diagonal cut that started from her right shoulder and ended on her left hip.

Naruto kneeled down in front of the girl who was just staring at him, took his jacket of him and draped on her front side to keep him from viewing her front side and asked in a gentle and concerned tone "Will you be able to hang on for three more minutes?"

Valiana just kept staring at him as he covered her front with his jacket and when he asked her a question she didn't trust her voice and gave a barely noticeable nod.

Naruto with his EMS was able to easily see the nod and raised his right hand to caress her left cheek, when he placed his hand on her left side of her face and started to gently caressing her left cheek with his thumb she instantly leaned in his touch and continued to stare at him. Naruto seeing this gave a warm and reassuring smile and spoke in a warm and soothing tone "I will place a barrier around you to keep you safe from the upcoming fighting and will return to help you in under three minutes. Please hold on, okay?"

Valiana enjoying his hand caressing her cheek, just nodded her head a little in his hand and gave a small smile.

Naruto seeing and feeling the nod and smile, gave her a warm smile before he pulled his hand back and hearing her make a small whining type noise, he just gave her another warm smile.

Naruto placed his right hand in front of her on the ground and started channeling magic, sealing letters started appearing on the ground before they covered her in complete circle. Naruto seeing the seal, channeled magic in the seal and instantly a blue barrier erected around her in a dome shape. Naruto whispered his technique name "Uzumaki Barrier Seal: Protective Dome"

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile before standing up and turned around and started walking away from her to net get her caught up in his upcoming fight with the ten devils that were too shocked at these change of events.

Valiana who started to blush as she finally break out of her stupor and asked Albiona in a shy tone _'I didn't make myself look like a fool, did I?'_

Albiona who was laughing the whole time at her daughter's completely out of it state seeing her crush in front of her replied after calming down in an amused tone _**'Nah, he misunderstood your look of disbelief and you being slightly out of it because of your current condition. So, I say your good.'**_

Valiana's blush got even deeper and replied in a shy voice _'I just didn't believe it was really him until he caressed my cheek.'_

Albiona hearing this giggled and replied in a teasing tone _**'And you instantly leaned into his touch. My my, Valiana how bold!'**_

Valiana felt a jolt of pain go through her body and she hissed in pain and replied in a pain filled tone _'I hope he finishes it quick, three minutes for me sounds awful lot in my condition.'_

Albiona hearing Valiana's response discarded her teasing and replied in a worry filled tone _**'Just hang in there Valiana, you have finally got help. Don't you dare die on me.'**_

Valiana replied in a strained voice _'I will try'_

With that both of them returned to watch what was about to happen from inside the barrier.

After Naruto has made some distance from that girl so she will be safe within his barrier.

One of the devils spoke up in an angry voice "Who the hell are you brat? Can't you see we have a filthy half-breed to kill."

Naruto calmly replied not letting them know of the maelstrom that is his anger swirling within him "Who am I, it doesn't matter. As for the girl, you will not be able to touch her. Seeing as you all will be dead within the next three minutes."

One of the devils snarled and shot four beams of lightning from his hand towards Naruto and shouted "Don't underestimate us, brat!"

Naruto watching the four beams of lightning come towards him in slow motion, felt a foreign word whispered multiple times in the back of his head and he let his instincts take control and he whispered "Kamui"

Instantly his right EMS pulsed once and all the lightning passed harmlessly through his body like he wasn't even there and struck the tree behind him instantly destroying the tree.

Naruto with his amazing analytical mind instantly understood what had happened and thought 'So, that's one of the powers of my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. My magic was channeled in my right eye during the activation of the technique, so does that mean each eye have their own power? I will look into that scroll later. But, to make your body intangible to let all attacks pass through you. I am beginning to understand why the Sharingan is called one of the most powerful if not the most powerful bloodline.'

While Naruto analyzed his new power, all the others present in the battlefield were stunned by what they have witnessed.

Valiana who was watching asked in disbelief filled tone _'Did that attack just passed through him?'_

Albiona who herself was in a state of shock never have seen anything like it, replied _**'Yes, no matter how hard it is to comprehend. That attack actually did pass through him.'**_

Valiana just gave a mental nod to Albiona too shocked to say anything.

All of the ten devils was also shocked at what happened, one of them voiced out the obvious "What just happened?"

One of them replied and barked some orders "It doesn't matter, if he's going to interfere with our objective we just had to kill him. Now, let's attack!"

Naruto started channeling lightning all over his body and unsealed a customized Tri-Pronged Kunai in his right hand by channeling magic into the seal on his right palm and got into his fighting stance and said "Let's Dance"

Naruto dashed towards them with tremendous speed ground below his feet cracked, and he covered the distance between the closest devil and him in less than a second. He channeled lightning in his right hand and encased the kunai in lightning to increase its penetration ability and stabbed it in the first devil's chest, and channeled mass amount of lightning in the devil's body. Due to the lightning nature of the attack the devil he stabbed instantly got his nervous system fried due to immense amount of electricity coursing through him and he died.

Two devil's instantly dashed towards Naruto from both his front and back and readied their swords to pierce him straight through his heart with wind magic channeled in their sword to increase its piercing power respectively.

Naruto let them close the gap and just as they both were going to pierce him from his front and back, he activated his technique "Kamui"

Both the devils swords passed through him harmlessly, but they did end up killing each other by stabbing their swords in each other's heart.

Naruto calmly walked right through their swords and away from them letting both bodies fall behind him dead. Then he deactivated his technique.

All the remaining of the seven devils seeing this took a step back as he approached them and one of them shouted "Don't let it scare you! Attack him three at once!"

Three devils started running towards him with their swords drawn and surrounded Naruto in a triangle formation.

Naruto watched them with his EMS, let them surround him and when they were in his technique's range he stabbed the kunai in the ground and channeled lightning magic in the kunai stabbed in the ground and called his technique's name "Raikiri Stream"

Around Naruto lightning violently erupted from the ground with a loud screech of thousand birds chirping and shocked the three devils viciously that was within the range of his technique. All three of them suffered millions of millions volts of lightning coursing through their body frying them from inside out and they spasmed for a few seconds as lightning continued to fry them. When Naruto ended the technique, the three of them drop dead with extremely charred skins.

All the remaining four devils were now extremely wary of the kid now, one of the devils said in a condescending tone still trying to regain some false bravado "Ha! You killed all the Mid Class trash. It doesn't matter we are High Class Devils, you won't be able to defeat us so easily."

Naruto ending his technique stood up pulling his kunai from the ground and started spinning it on his index finger by the ring on its handle and grabbed the handle in reverse grip. Naruto instead of replying just gave a come here motion with his left hand.

Enraged, that he was being mocked. The devil that has spoken took of in fast speed, showing that he was a High Class Devil and pulled his sword out and encased it in fire magic.

Naruto watched the man come in slow motion with his eyes and let him get close and as the man prepared to slash at him, he again activated his technique "Kamui"

The man that was about to slashed him with his fire sword passed right through him and started stumbling and turned around.

Just as the man passed right through him Naruto deactivated his technique and spun 180 degrees to his right on the balls of his feet while forming a bigger Rasengan of the size of a basketball in his left hand and slamming into the man's chest as the man turned around, Naruto calmly called out the technique's name "Big Ball Rasengan"

Rasengan started grinding into the man's flesh and continued to grind until it reached his inner organs and released the technique. The man was sent spinning in the air from the destructive technique still getting grinded and landed on the ground in a mangled mess several meters away from him, dead.

Naruto turned towards the final three and started walking towards them calmly intending to finish this before he even got to the two minute mark and help the girl as fast as possible.

The three of them looked at the kid no 'monster' approaching them and they started to back away and attempt to flee. But, they made the final mistake of their lives, when they made direct eye contact with him.

Naruto who was calmly approaching them took note of their backing away and attempt to flee, when they all looked into his eyes and he immediately trapped them with his illusion. He smirked and whispered his technique "Illusion Sharingan"

The three of them immediately felt their bodies became paralyzed and they watched fearfully as the monster approached them.

Naruto sealed his kunai back on the seal in his right palm and started channeling lightning magic in his right palm and chirping of thousand birds could be heard throughout the clearing. When Naruto was four meters in front of them he formed a spear from lightning and swung his hand from right to left, the spear got elongated and bisected the three of them from their middle easily. Naruto ended the technique when the three of them fell dead on the ground and started walking in the girl's direction. While he whispered his technique "Raikiri Sharp Spear"

Valiana who has watched the whole battle can only say one thing in an awestruck tone "Amazing"

Albiona was also greatly impressed by the boy's battle prowess and replied _**'Amazing indeed, even if you were on your best you couldn't have defeated them all. But, this boy defeated them with minimal ease. You have first taken them all by surprise and killed almost half of them, and then we found out all you have killed were only Low Class Devils. You killed six more but, let's be honest here three of them were dead on their feet and the other three were your proper kills.'**_

Valiana nods her head and replied in an ashamed tone _'I am sorry, I wasn't strong enough.'_

Albiona replied in gentle and reassuring tone _**'I am not saying your not strong, my dear. Even Rizevim trained you just enough to make you strong but not enough to let you reach your full potential in fear of you becoming a threat to him. I have faith in you my daughter, that you will become the Strongest White Dragon Empress in history and possibly in the future, you might even surpass myself who knows.'**_

Valiana replied in a determined tone _'I will become The Strongest White Dragon Empress in history and that's a promise Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona replied in a warm voice and giggled while teasing _**'I know you will, dear.**__**Now, look up your 'Charming Prince' is here and this time say something don't just stare at his face dumbly.'**_

Valiana replied in an embarrassed tone and huffed _'Hmph, I will! You don't have to tell me.'_

Albiona just laughed and decided to watch what will happen.

Valiana looked up slowly this time as not cause more pain, she was in enough pain as it is she didn't more, Thank you very much! She saw Naruto removing the barrier by channeling his magic in it and the blue dome shaped barrier immediately disappeared.

Naruto after cancelling the barrier kneeled down in front of the girl and asked her in concerned tone "How long do you think you can hold on?"

Valiana looked at his face and replied in a strained and slightly hoarse voice "Not much, I have lost too much blood and my whole body hurts with minimal movements."

Naruto worry grew and asked "I can take you to the hospital by teleportation?"

Albiona was the one who replied by activating the Sacred Gear on her own _**"No, as much as I hate to admit we can't go to the hospital. Valiana, your GrandFather will know you are still alive and that is something we can't afford."**_

Naruto looked at the wings before looking at Valiana and asked in surprise "You are the White Dragon Empress?"

Valiana gave a small smile and replied "Yes, I am."

Naruto deactivated his EMS and looked at her and replied in an awestruck tone "That is so cool!"

Valiana blushed a little hearing praise from her crush and replied in a shy voice "Thank you."

Albiona was the one who again replied in a serious voice _**"As much as I would like to hear your praises, we have another important things right now. Valiana dear, we can't go to the hospital."**_

Valiana looked at Naruto and replied in a sad tone "Kaa-chan is right, we can't go to the hospital."

Naruto looked curious at the Kaa-chan comment but decided to ask about it later seeing as there are more important things at the moment. He replied in a concerned tone "Then how are you gonna get treated, I don't have Phenex tears with me and to get them would take a lot of time from my house. You will die at this rate."

Valiana replied in a grief filled tone "Yes, I guess."

Naruto suddenly got an idea and replied in a nervous tone "Well there is only one way then and I don't think you will like it."

Valiana asked with hope in her tone "What is it?"

Naruto waved his hand and a box appeared in mid-air from the magic circle and dropped into his open palm and opened the box to show her his Evil Pieces and asked in a nervous voice "These are called Evil Pieces. With this I can even revive a dead person within a few moments of his death and seeing as you are still alive but severely injured, with them I can heal you. But, you will also get reincarnated as a Devil of my peerage. So knowing that will you still do it? Because, I have read that Dragons don't like to become someone servants and that is what these Evil Pieces will do, make you my servant. Even if I absolutely hate it."

Valiana seeing those Evil Pieces asked Naruto in an uneasy voice "I will become your slave?"

Naruto shook his head in negative furiously and replied with slight anger in his voice "Never say you will be my slave or even a servant! I myself loathe the slave or servant word, whenever someone call their peerage that. I see my peerage as my future family that will always be with me, fight alongside me, laugh with me, cry with me and most important of all have all the fun in this world with me. That is what my peerage is to me, My family that I will protect until the day I die. So, I will rephrase my question will you become My Family?"

Valiana looked at him with wide eyes and asked in a small tone "Family?"

Naruto replied in warm tone with a bright smile "Yes, Family. My peerage will be my Big Family. But, I also have a condition of my own that I will set for every person who wants to join my family"

Valiana blushed a bit at his smile and asked in a curious tone "What condition?"

Naruto gave her one of his biggest smiles and replied in a happy tone "You just have to promise me you will enjoy your life to the fullest. That is my condition."

Valiana blushed more at his smile but was thankful he couldn't see because of all the blood and dirt that has accumulated on her face, looked at him in surprise at his condition and she asked her Kaa-chan through their mental connection _'What do you think Kaa-chan? Should I accept it?'_

Albiona who has been watching silently replied in a warm tone _**'It's your choice dear, and whatever you choose I will fully support it. But, if it had been anyone but this boy I would have rejected it instantly, because what this boy says is true us Dragons don't like to become someone's servants. It's only because that this boy genuinely sees his peerage as his family that I will allow it. It also helps that he is also your crush and your 'prince charming' who saved you and only wants to you to fully enjoy your life. So, I say go with it and I have a gut feeling that it will be the best thing that will ever happen to you.'**_

Valiana got misty eyed at the faith she had in her and replied in a grateful tone _'Thank you, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona just replied in a warm tone _**'Don't mention it dear, and you might want to answer his question you have been talking to me for a few seconds.'**_

Valiana finally said after a few seconds of silence with a small smile "I accept your condition and will become your family."

Naruto who patiently waited for her answer seeing her in deep thought, just smiled warmly at her answer and replied in a warm tone "Alright then, let me see which piece reacts to you."

Naruto channeled magic in the box and the Queen piece started glowing brightly.

Naruto looked surprised at his Queen piece and took the Queen piece out of the box and closed the box before waving his hand once and the box disappeared in the magic circle.

Naruto looked towards Valiana and showed her his Queen piece and said in a warm tone with a warm smile on his face "You will be My Queen, the first member of my own family."

Valiana blushed at his 'my queen' comment and replied in a curious tone "What is the role of the queen?"

Naruto just smiled warmly at her and replied "I will explain it later when you are fully healed. Alright?"

Valiana gave a small nod as to not make more movements and replied in a gentle tone "Alright"

Naruto gave a warm smile and a nod and turned his head slightly to look at her wings and asked in a respectful tone "Albiona-sama, do I have your permission to reincarnate Valiana as my peerage member?"

Albiona and Valiana both got surprised at his question for asking Albiona for her permission to allow Valiana get reincarnated.

Albiona asked in a surprised tone _**"Why are you asking my permission child? I am simply a Sacred Gear, you don't have to ask for my permission."**_

Naruto replied in a warm and respectful tone "You may be sealed in the Sacred Gear Albiona-sama, but that doesn't change the fact that you were one of the most powerful dragons to ever walk on this planet and you also are the sole reason why Divine Dividing is such a fearsome Sacred Gear. Not to mention, Valiana called you 'Kaa-chan' so it is necessary to ask for your permission. So, will you give me permission as her mother and as an incredibly powerful dragon to reincarnate Valiana as a member of my peerage?"

Albiona who heard this was surprised by the boy's words and replied in a warm tone _**"Yes, child you have my permission to reincarnate my dear Valiana. And I thank you child for showing me respect, except Valiana here none of my previous hosts have showed me a sliver of respect much less treat me as a person. And as her mother I am also giving you a warning, treat her well or I will kill you myself, is that clear?"**_

Naruto just replied in his warm tone "Crystal clear, Albiona-sama. Like I said she is my family so I will never let any harm come her way and will always try my best to keep her happy."

Albiona replied in a warm tone _**"Good, now be a dear and reincarnate her, she is just seconds away from dying."**_

With that Albiona deactivated her Gear by herself and said to Valiana in a teasing tone _**'My my Valiana dear, you sure know how to pick'em? Like your mother, I also give you my permission to date this boy. And about your reincarnation I can guarantee you, you will definitely enjoy your new life with him.'**_

Valiana blushed a deep red and whined pitifully at her mother's teasing _'Kaa-channn'_

Albiona just laughed in response.

Naruto stood up and started to gather his Magic and asked Valiana in a concerned voice "Can you lie down?"

Valiana gave a nod and started to lie down. When she moved, a little hiss of pain escaped her lips and Naruto immediately kneeled by her side to help her lie down. It some seconds but they managed.

Naruto stood up again and placed his Queen piece at the center of Valiana's chest and gathered his magic. But, before he started the chant he asked Valiana a question in all honesty should be the first one but given the situation he can be forgiven. He asked in embarrassed and sheepish tone "Valiana, What is your full name?"

Valiana from her position giggled slightly and answers in an amused tone "Valiana. Valiana Lucifer"

Naruto looked shocked at her name and asked in a surprised tone "Lucifer?"

Valiana noting his surprised tone gave a hesitant nod and asked in a small tone "It isn't a problem, right?"

Naruto shook his head and gave a gentle smile and said in a soothing voice "No, it isn't just surprised is all."

Valiana gave a barely noticeable nod and returned his smile with her own.

Naruto for the third time started the process of gathering magic and a magic circle appeared under Valiana with his household crest in the middle of it. He started to chant the reincarnation spell "**I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze command under my name for thee, Valiana Lucifer, to become my servant and lead a new joyful life as my Queen!**"

The magic circle glowed for roughly a minute and after that started to die down.

Valiana started to feel her Devil body become stronger then it was before and felt her magic reserves also grow a little. She also felt all her injuries started to heal with a low hiss sound with smoke coming from the injuries and her strength replenishing.

Naruto after the process was completed kneeled down beside the girl and asked in a gentle tone "How are you feeling Valiana?"

Valiana moved her head to the right to look at him and replied in a gentle voice, "I am feeling much better, thank you."

Naruto gave a nod and stood up and walked near her head and sat down with his back against the tree. Once settled he crossed his legs and brought Valiana's head in his lap.

He looked down towards her and gave a gentle smile and asked "Your voice is hoarse, do you want water?"

Valiana who was blushing due to him bringing her head in his lap but didn't reject it quite opposite she welcomed it, looked up at his gentle smile and blushed more but gave a nod at his question.

Naruto waved his hand and the magic circle dropped a chilled water bottle in his waiting right palm. He opened the bottle and gently lowered it down towards her lips and she parted her lips a little to start drinking water, after drinking the cold refreshing water she gave him a nod and he closed the bottle before putting it back in the pocket dimension.

Valiana looked up at his still warm smile and said in grateful voice "Thank you, I really needed that."

Naruto just continued to smile warmly at her and asked in a curious tone "So, now you are fully healed just sore all over the body. We should introduce each other properly, don't you think?"

Valiana asked in a confused tone "Properly?"

Naruto gave a nod and replied in a happy tone "Yes, properly. Like what are your dreams, hobbies, likes, dislikes and such."

Valiana gave a nod and replied in a curious tone "Why don't you go first?"

Naruto gave a gentle smile and said "Alright, I will go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I like my family that also includes you now, training, cooking, gardening, reading, inventing, orange, silver, black, blue, red colors and ramen. My dislikes are perverts, scum who treat their peerage as servants or slaves, traitors and those who harm innocents for no reasons. My hobbies I guess they are the same as my likes and my dreams are to become the most powerful devil in history, to regain the Uzumaki-Namikaze household their former position in pillar families and to protect all my precious people. Now your turn."

Valiana looked at him surprised and gave a gentle smile before she also started "I am sure you will achieve your dream Naruto-kun. I will start, my name is Valiana Lucifer and I like reading, training, eating ramen and pasta, my Kaa-chan, my favorite color is crimson and blue. My dislikes are my GrandFather, perverts and those who abuse innocents for no reason. My hobbies are also the same as my likes. My dream is to become the Strongest White Dragon Empress in history, have a family of my own and kill my GrandFather."

Naruto looked surprised at her use of 'kun' suffix and thought nothing of it, he was surprised about her dream about killing her GrandFather, but instantly remembered the things that lead to activating of his EMS. His expression changed to one of sadness and replied in a sympathetic tone "You know, before I jumped into the clearing to save you, while I was analyzing the situation. I heard those ten devils say some awful things about you and your human mother that also led me to activate my evolved version of Sharingan because of the pure anger I felt course through my body. If even a quarter of the things they said were true, I would have let you kill your grandfather but seeing as the whole story was true and some more. I will help you in any way to become the Strongest White Dragon Empress in history and I will also be there for you when you finally kill him. But for that to happen, you have to promise me something. Will you?"

Valiana grew slightly misty eyed at his words and asked with a small quiver in her voice, "What kind of promise?"

Naruto gave her one of his warm smiles and said "Promise me you will enjoy your life doing things you will enjoy and never go down the path of revenge. Just promise to live a happy life while continuing to become the Strongest White Dragon Empress for the right reasons and I will always be there for you till the end Valiana-chan. Do you promise it to me, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana's tears started to flow at this slowly and she gave him a nod before she replied with a quivering voice and a pleading tone at the end "I promise it to you Naruto-kun, that I will become strong for the right reason and not just for the sake of killing. I also promise to you that I will enjoy my life doing things I enjoy. But, promise me you will be always there for me Naruto-kun. I can't bear the thought of someone I care for die in front of me, seeing my mother was enough for me today and I don't want anyone I will care for die. So, please promise you will be there."

Naruto gave a bright smile and replied in a warm tone "I will always be there for you Valiana-chan, you never have to worry about that."

Valiana closed her eyes and let the tears fall remembering her mother's death finally broke her damn of tears and she started to sob quietly and Naruto just sat there comforting her by running his fingers soothingly in her blood soaked hair and Albiona whispered soothing words through their mental connection.

After she was done crying she gave naruto a grateful smile and said in a soft tone "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

And she told Albiona the same thing through their mental connection in the same tone _'Thank you, Kaa-chan'_

Naruto and Albiona replied in a warm tone simultaneously "Don't mention it, Valiana-chan"_** 'Think nothing of it, dear'**_

Naruto asked after Valiana was done crying Naruto asked in concern "How is your body feeling, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana replied after trying to move her body a little and replied in a soft tone "A little sore but, much better than before."

Naruto gave a sigh filled of relief because this was his first time reincarnating someone, while he didn't doubt his 'Ajuka-nii-sama' creation he was just worried about any side effects that may occur after the reincarnation.

Naruto asked curiously "So, from Albiona-sama's warning about not letting your identity be revealed I can safely assume you don't want anybody knowing you are a Lucifer until you are sure you can protect yourself correct?"

Valiana gave a nod and replied in a sad voice "Yes, I can't if my grandfather found out I am still alive then it will create a lot of problems. So, until I can protect myself and those I care about I want my Lucifer heritage to remain hidden."

Naruto hearing this gave a nod and adopted a thinking face. After a few minutes of pondering, he got an idea.

He looked down towards Valiana who was looking at him expectantly to find some solution, and replied in a warm smile, "I think I got it, just let me call my 'Zechs-nii-sama' and I will tell him your situation he will be able to help you"

Valiana asked uneasily, she was worried about letting another person know about her identity "Who is this 'Zechs-nii-sama'?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and replied while the back of neck "Oh right, how could you know about him that way. I am talking about Sirzechs Lucifer, also known as Satan Lucifer, the most powerful of the Four Great Satans alongside Ajuka Beelzebub. I am sure he can help with this, just let me call him. Alright?"

Valiana went wide eyed at this and asked in disbelief "You know Sirzechs Lucifer?"

Naruto gave an amused smile and nodded. He replied in an amused tone "He is my Tou-chan's best friend alongside Ajuka Beelzebub. So, yes I do know him quite well."

Valiana just looked amazed and replied with a hopeful tone "Will he be able to help me?"

Naruto gave a warm smile and replied "I am sure he will be able to help. So, just let me call him okay?"

Valiana gave a gentle smile and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and relaxed under the ministrations of Naruto's finger soothingly massaging her scalp.

Naruto seeing this brought his left palm in front of his face and created a communication circle in front of him and he patiently waited for the other side to get connected.

After half a minute of waiting a small three dimensional figure of Sirzechs Lucifer appeared on his left palm from the magic circle.

Sirzechs seeing Naruto immediately replied in his usually cheerful tone _"Hello, Naru-tan. How are you?"_

Naruto replied in a happy tone "I am fine Zechs-nii-sama, How are you?"

Sirzechs replied in his usual tone _"I also fine just bored doing all the paperwork. But, I have to ask not that I mind you calling me or anything but at this hour something must have happened for you to call me. So, what happened?"_

Naruto gave a sigh and replied in a serious voice "I have someone who you would like to meet you immediately, because if she is found out to be alive by her Grandfather then he will stop at nothing to kill her."

Sirzechs seeing Naruto's serious expression asked in a serious voice _"Who is her Grandfather?"_

Naruto looked down towards Valiana for her permission to tell Sirzechs about her grandfather.

Valiana who was listening to conversation opened her eyes at that question and found Naruto looking down at her for her permission to tell her grandfather's name. She just gave him a gentle smile and a nod.

Naruto nodded back to her with a warm smile before looking back towards Sirzechs and replied with a serious tone "Her grandfather is one of your fellow Super Class Devil, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Sirzechs who finally took note of the dirt and blood covered girl in Naruto's lap and looked curious to what happened for her to get so dirty. But, when he heard the name of the girl's grandfather he was shocked to his core and looked back at the girl and then back at Naruto and asked in a shocked tone _"Then is she also a Lucifer?"_

Naruto replied with an amused tone "Yes, she is a Lucifer and also my queen. But, her being Lucifer is the main reason I called you."

Sirzechs got another shock hearing the girl being Naruto's queen but schooled his features and asked in a serious tone _"How fast will you be able to get home?"_

Naruto replied in an instant "Twenty minutes at maximum"

Sirzechs gave a nod and replied in his serious tone _"Then I will meet you at your home in twenty minutes with Grayfia and Ajuka. Alright?"_

Naruto gave a grateful smile and replied warmly "Alright, Zechs-nii-sama. Thank you for doing this."

Sirzechs smiled a little and replied in a serious voice_ "Don't thank me yet Naruto, because if that man is involved in this then it is more dangerous than you realize. And destroy the clearing you are in and make it look like everyone involved in it died by some suicide magic. Is that Clear?" _

Naruto gave a firm nod and replied in a serious voice "Crystal clear, Zechs-nii-sama and I will see you in twenty minutes at home. Goodbye for now, Zechs-nii-sama."

Sirzechs gave a warm smile and replied in his cheerful tone_ "See you there Naru-tan, and goodbye."_

Naruto gave a warm smile and a nod, with that he disconnected the communication line and the magic circle disappeared.

Naruto looked down at Valiana and asked in a gentle tone "Will you be able to fly on your own?"

Valiana who was looking at him shook her head in negative and replied in a gentle tone "I don't think I have enough magic to fly for a continuous time"

Naruto gave a nod and gently removed her head from his lap and stood up, he stretched a little for sitting for almost twenty minutes. He kneeled down on the side of the girl who was watching him curiously from her lying position and squeaked when he picked her up in bridal carry.

Valiana asked with a deep blush that reached her ears and neck and asked in a shy and embarrassed tone "What are you doing?"

Naruto tilted his head to the right in confusion and asked "What do you mean? I am just carrying you seeing as you don't have enough magic to fly yourself."

Valiana just gave a meek nod and buried her face in the crook of his neck to save herself from further embarrassment and said in a small shy tone "Okay, I was just surprised."

Naruto gave a small chuckle and replied in a warm tone "I should have warned you before doing that, so it's my fault. But, enough about that I want you to hold on tight because first I have to destroy this clearing and then we will go home. Alright?

Valiana gave a small nod from the crook of his neck and encircled her arms around his neck and held on tight.

Naruto released his four sets of Devil wings and ascended slowly in the air while holding Valiana firmly. He started to fly slowly to create some distance between himself and the clearing.

Valiana who saw his wings were surprised but decided to ask later about it because he has to destroy the clearing first and she was interested in seeing his technique to destroy such a big clearing.

After Naruto was fifty meters away from the clearing he stopped flying and hovered in the air, he looked at Valiana from the corner of his eyes who had her buried in his neck and said in a gentle tone "You know, you will be the third person to witness my most destructive technique after my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan."

Valiana replied in a soft tone with some slight excitement mixed in her tone "Then I am looking forward to seeing it"

Naruto chuckled lowly and replied in an amused tone "Well then, I hope you will enjoy the show. Don't worry about the lightning that will be gathered around it won't hurt you."

Valiana gave a nod and replied "Okay"

With another nod Naruto removed his right hand from under the knees of Valiana and kept his hold on her with his left firmly.

He brought his right arm above his head and closed his eyes to concentrate and started gathering lightning energy from around him in his palm much faster due to his constant training, the lightning in his palm covered his entire hand and started giving a loud screech of thousand birds and lightning started lashing around his and Valiana's from furiously in the sky. Naruto opened his eyes reveal his EMS and sent the lightning gathered in his palm in the sky above.

Valiana along with Albiona inside her watched curiously from their position what will happen.

That's when the clouds started gathering and a loud thunderclap from sky boomed and was clearly heard for miles. Massive amount of lightning started gathering in the sky when _it _appeared from the clouds with a loud roar.

Valiana's eyes widened in shock and Albiona was greatly impressed by the boy's abilities when they saw _it,_ a massive Chinese lightning dragon started hovering in sky.

Naruto gathered his own magic in his palm and send his own magic in the sky to supercharge the lightning dragon. After that Naruto waved his palm a little in upward direction and the dragon gave a loud roar before disappearing into the clouds.

Naruto brought his right hand downward in a cutting motion towards the clearing and commanded "COME! KIRIN"

The lightning dragon appeared from the clouds and gave a loud roar before in a flash descended to ground too fast for Valiana's eyes to follow his movements.

The clearing for hundred meters got totally destroyed all the bodies of the devils and everything within the hundred meters got totally destroyed. A deep hundred meters wide and several feet deep crater formed where the clearing was.

Valiana looked at the clearing in shocked and whispered in an awestruck tone for the second time in the day "Amazing"

Albiona also agreed with Valiana, again impressed and said _**'I believe that alone could have destroyed a battalion of enemies, I must say I have never seen anyone this young and this much talented, that is not to say you have got less talent dear, he is just on another level right now you will be able to reach his level with constant training. At Least he will be able to protect you and you will also be able to reach your full potential while training alongside him.'**_

Valiana said in a determined voice _'I will also become stronger, Kaa-chan. Then I will be able to fight alongside Naruto-kun and become the Strongest White Dragon Empress.'_

Albiona replied in a warm tone and before started to tease Valiana _**'I have faith in you, my dear. And I must say I was quite surprised how quickly you are getting attached to him calling him 'Naruto-kun' and easily relaxing your head in his lap and now want to be able to fight alongside him. My my Valiana, I never figured you to be so bold, where is that shy girl who was just blushing when ever I took his name and now look at you getting carrying bridal style from him. I must say I am proud of your boldness.'**_

Valiana's blush became increasingly red as her Kaa-chan continued to tease her and she whined in embarrassment _'Plllleaasssee ssssttttopp teasssing mee Kaaa-chhaann.'_

Albiona laughed loudly, she must admit teasing Valiana was becoming her favorite thing to do and she was sure she will continue to get teasing material for years to come.

Naruto lowering his hand and putting his hand back under Valiana knees to get a firm hold on her. Seeing Valiana shocked face which she has taken out from his crook of his neck and was now looking at clearing and hearing her awestruck tone started chuckling lowly.

Valiana hearing Naruto chuckle turned her head from the clearing to his face who was looking at her in amusement and blushed a little.

Naruto deactivated his EMS and looked down at Valiana with a warm smile and said in a gentle tone "Let's go home Valiana-chan"

Valiana got misty eyed at that and gave him a warm smile and replied with in a gentle voice "Yes, lets"

Naruto gave a nod and started ascending further in the sky to get to a high altitude he stopped there and looked down at Valiana and gave her another warm smile and said "Let's go and hold tight. Okay?"

Valiana looked up at Naruto's face and her breath got hitched in her throat and a blush spread over her entire face, his stunning deep blue with amethyst mixed color eyes were shining in the moonlight and his hair was swaying gently in the wind. Due to him being directly in front of the moon and looking down at her with a warm smile the moonlight bathed on his figure giving him an ethereal look. She lost herself looking at him and just gave an absent nod of her head hearing him saying something but don't really caring as she just kept staring at him in a daze and absently tightened her grip on his neck not wanting to let go of him.

Albiona seeing Valiana reaction just giggled and thought warmly to herself _**'Oh my, she got lost looking at his face. She truly has fallen for him if she is gazing at him like that and not even aware of anything else. I truly am happy for you Valiana, after everything you have suffered and lost your mother, a gentle child like yourself deserves happiness not suffering. I believe being with him will bring you lots of happiness, dear. You are the first host of mine to see me as a person and not treat me like a tool and then became my friend, then slowly my little sister and now I see you as my own child that I once had and I will do everything in power to help you along the way, whether it is to become the strongest White Dragon Empress or it is to guide you as a person or whether it is to help with your relationship with him that is developing before my own eyes. I will help you in any way I can and that's a promise to you as a Prideful Dragon and as your Mother.'**_

Naruto seeing Valiana nod tightened his grip on her and gave her one last smile before started flying with sonic boom he broke the sound barrier and flew towards his house in tremendous speeds.

Valiana focus the entire time was focused on Naruto's face, she just continued looking at him in a daze. Not looking around at the beautiful purple night sky or anything she just lost herself in his face.

* * *

**And cut.**

**_Technique:_**

**_Expel_** **\- works similar to Boosted Gear **_burst_ **function, since Divine Dividing never showed such a skill I created one on my own. **

**I could have made it bigger and ended it right in this chapter but I thought it was getting a bit too big for people to read without losing interest, as it is already of 20,228 words so I don't want it cross over 35k in single chapter.**

**Now for the comments **

**Kevblkred - first point, noted. Will try to use them less. What is a beta reader? I don't know what it is, I have only heard about them but nothing else. Please someone tell me what a beta reader is.**

**Lord 7th - same.**

**JohnyXD - I was explaining about how she looked like when she was alive and at her prime, you may have missed that. I guess experience will help will be the key. I will try to write short sentences. That's one of the most useful advice I have heard, thank you so much for that. Thank you.**

**Dragonfire987- yup, got that right. I would love to read your story but I don't even know what anime or manga it is from so sorry bro.**

**For the rest of the readers who took the time to review I sincerely thank you for your compliments. **

**Now Akame will get another power up to be worth two knights of someone as powerful as Naruto.**

**Here is the revised peerage of Naruto-**

**King : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze **

**Queen : Valiana Lucifer (White Dragon Empress) - HS DxD**

**Bishop x 1 (Mutated) : Kuroka - HS DxD**

**Bishop x 1 (Mutated) : Esdeath (Absolute Demise) she is a full human with mother being a magician - Akame Ga Kill**

**Knight x 2 : Akame (Demonic sword Murasame and Masamune an OC weapon, Twilight Healing sacred gear) - Akame Ga Kill **

**Rook x 2 : Moka Bloodriver(inner one)- Rosario Vampire**

**Pawn x 8 (1 Mutated) : Tiamat (The Chaos Karma Dragon) - HS DxD**

**Next chapter will be posted in Three days.**

**See, ya.**


	5. Chapter 04 Saving The Silver haired P-2

**Chapter 04: Saving the Silver Haired Princess and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Part 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH ****or any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows. I am honestly surprised to see so many of them on this, I didn't really have much hope that it will get this much attention nearly crossing 400 follows but I am extremely happy seeing it get some recognition and for that I will be doing my best.**

**Like previous chapter I am gonna answer all the reviews at the end of the chapter.**

**And please always read them they do contain some information you will like to hear. **

**So, without further ado let's get started on the chapter.**

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion**

Naruto arrived at his house exactly twenty minutes later from the clearing with Valiana, just as he landed he looked up to see his Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Zechs-nii-sama, Grayfia-onee-sama and Ajuka-nii-sama waiting for him at the front door.

They all turned around to the sound of someone landing and witnessed an amusing sight, the girl in Naruto's arms just kept looking at him in a daze. As if she forgot all the things around her and got lost in his face. Which is actually quite true they deduced by looking at her face.

The five of them shared an amused glance and all of them thought the same thing 'That girl has already fallen head over heels for him'.

Naruto oblivious to their thoughts looked down towards Valiana and noticed she was in a daze looking at him, Naruto being the oblivious near nine year old boy just shook it off as her being at dazed at the speed of his flight or something. Naruto gave her a warm smile and called out to her gently "Valiana-chan, we are here"

Valiana hearing his voice got out of her daze and asked dumbly "Huh?"

Naruto just shook his head with a warm smile and told her once again "I said we are here."

Valiana looked around and realized that indeed they were at his home and she wondered has truly lost herself just looking at his face, as she continued looking around she found five elder devils that she recognized quickly because each of them were incredibly famous or were a Satan, looking at her with knowing smirks and mirth dancing in their eyes, her eyes widened at this and a blush spread over her face and she instantly turn towards Naruto avoiding their looks and asked him in a low voice, "Can you put me down Naruto-kun?"

The five of them saw her eyes widening at being caught and instantly turned her head away from them causing their smirks to widen and they all shared another extremely amused glance with a single thought going their minds 'Caught. This is going to be fun.'

Naruto gave her a nod and lowered her legs to the ground to help her stand up but put an arm around her waist in case she lost her balance.

As she started to stand, she stumbled a little due to her legs not being used for quite some time and his arm around her waist tightened to keep her balance allowing her to lean against him to keep her balance, she looked up at his face and he just gave her his warm smile which made her blush again and she blushed a deeper red because of the closeness. She gently pushed her away from him and stood up properly without losing her balance this time and said in a whisper, "Thank you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto just gave her a nod and another warm smile and removed his arm from her waist after being sure she will not lose her balance.

Kushina after watching the amusing but highly adorable scene was the one who spoke in her motherly tone and asked the girl the question everyone had in their mind after learning that she was her son's Queen "What's your name dear?"

Valiana looked towards the beautiful crimson haired woman she recognized as Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, clad in an expensive black kimono asked the question and she replied in a shy voice "Valiana. Valiana Lucifer, ma'am"

Everyone looked shocked except Sirzechs and Naruto at her name and asked in a shocked voice "Lucifer?"

Valiana gave a hesitant nod and replied in unsure tone "It's not a problem right?"

Kushina smiled warmly at Valiana and said, "No, dear there isn't any problem we were just surprised is all. But, before we start to ask what happened, Let's get you cleaned up dear Valiana-chan."

Valiana gave a nod and a shy smile and walked towards the motherly woman.

Kushina put her right hand out for Valiana to hold it and Valiana shyly placed her left hand in her right and Kushina began to lead Valiana towards the bathroom to get her cleaned up and dressed properly.

The others watched them go and remained silent until Minato spoke "Well, let's wait until they return and then we will start the conversation."

They all nodded and headed towards the living room to wait for Kushina and Valiana to arrive.

Back with Kushina and Valiana as they were heading towards the bathroom, Kushina turned towards the girl and asked in a curious tone "So, you became my son's queen?"

Valiana turned to look up at the woman's face and gave a small smile and a nod and replied in a shy tone "Yes, ma'am. Though he didn't explain it to me what a Queen role is and just said after I will fully heal he will tell me."

Kushina gave the girl a warm smile and replied in a teasing tone, "First of all, just call me Kushina or you can call me Kaa-chan seeing as you are family now and everyone here you will meet them are all off duty right now so don't use such formal titles, everyone here is sick of hearing them all day so just call us by our name and by the way you were looking at my son, sooner or later that will become true."

Valiana blushed bright red and started to stutter "Wh-what n-no I-I-I-it's n-no-not"

She was cut off by Kushina giggling and Valiana gave the woman a cute pout.

Kushina finished giggling and gave a Valiana a warm smile and said in a gentle tone "Relax, even though you are young, I can see you are already smitten with my son. In fact besides Naruto everyone out there knew just by seeing your look when you first arrived, you were totally lost looking at his face. So tell me do you really like my son?"

Valiana just gave a meek nod at that while her eyes traveled towards her feet.

Kushina seeing this couldn't help but smile warmly at her, oh well she knew her son would attract girls to him like a moth to the flame given his extremely good looks even at his age and his kind and warm personality, he was sure to make girls fall in love with him. So, seeing the first girl who fell for him is his own queen, she wasn't that surprised. Though she already likes the girl, she will see how the girl really is then she will give her approval to Valiana.

Kushina gave the girl an encouraging smile before said in a warm tone "Well just prove to me you are good enough and I will allow you to date him. Alright?"

Valiana looked up in shock towards Kushina and slowly gave a nod before determination filled her eyes and she replied in a determined voice "I will do my best to prove myself to you Kushina-sama"

Kushina gave a warm smile at that and replied in a warm tone "You don't have to do too much dear, I already like you so just support him when he needs it and always be there for him. Can I ask that of you dear?"

Valiana gave a determined nod and replied in a determined voice "I will always be there for him just like he promised he will be there for me."

Kushina gave a warm smile and a nod at that.

As Kushina and Valiana reached the bathroom Kushina turned towards Valiana and said, "Just wait for a moment, I think I have my old clothes and they should fit you and tomorrow we will go shopping for your own clothes and other basic necessities is that alright for you Valiana-chan?"

Valiana gave a warm smile and replied in a grateful tone "It's alright, Kushina-sama. Thank you."

Kushina gave a warm smile and nod before she turned around to go and get clothes for Valiana.

As Valiana watched Kushina walk away, Albiona spoke up through their mental link _**'You made a good first impression, dear. It will not be that hard to get her approval, I can already tell she approves of you she just cares for her son and don't want him to get involved with the wrong girls. You shouldn't worry.'**_

Valiana replied in a warm tone _'I know, she just cares for her son and that's why I will prove myself to her no matter how long it takes.'_

Albiona giggled a little and decided to tease her _**'Though I have to say Valiana-chan, you literally got lost looking at him and didn't even realize that you have already arrived at his house and because of that everyone knows you are smitten with him. I will warn you be prepared for all the teasing you will get.'**_

Valiana blushed bright red and started whining _'You are taking too much fun in teasing me Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona giggled a little and replied in amusement _**'That I am dear, Because you are so much fun to tease.'**_

Valiana pouted at that and was about to reply when Kushina came in with a pink floral dress and handed it Valiana and said in a motherly tone "Go take a bath, dear. I will be waiting for you here."

Valiana gave a nod and entered the bathroom to finally get cleaned.

Kushina waited patiently outside of the bathroom.

After ten minutes of waiting Valiana stepped out all cleaned and wearing the pink floral dress she was given that reached her knees.

Kushina gave a warm smile and said in a warm tone "Now that you are all cleaned aren't you a beautiful girl, my dear?"

Valiana blushed a bit at the praise and gave a shy nod and replied in a soft voice "Thank you, Kushina-sama"

Kushina gave a warm smile and held her right hand out for Valiana again and Valiana instantly grabbed her right hand with her left gently. With that both of them started walking towards the living room where everyone is waiting.

When they arrived they saw Minato asking curiously to Naruto "So, you unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan today?"

Naruto gave his Tou-chan a bright smile and bobbed his head up and down happily "Yes, I unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan today and I will show it to everyone once Kaa-chan and Valiana-chan arrives."

Kushina walked towards the couches where everyone one was seated and said in a warm tone "Well, we are here Naru-chan."

Everyone turned towards Kushina and Valiana and everyone looked surprised at once covered in dirt and blood girl turned out to be quite a beautiful little girl.

Naruto looked at Valiana with wide eyes and a small blush formed on his face before he schooled his features and gave Valiana a warm smile with a blush still present on his face and said "You look beautiful, now that you are all cleaned up Valiana-chan."

Valiana's eyes widened slightly at getting praised by him and blush formed on her face and she replied in a shy tone "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Everyone looked amused at the two kids.

Before Sirzechs cleared his throat and said in a teasing tone "As much I would like to watch you two flirt, I believe you called me for a quite an important reason Naru-tan."

Both of them blushed and Naruto gave a nod to Sirzechs and started in a serious voice "Yes, Zechs-nii-sama. I called you here for a very important reason."

Kushina said to Valiana in a warm tone "Go sit with Naru-chan, Valiana-chan. A queen always stays by his king side after all."

Valiana gave a shy smile before walked towards Naruto and sat down beside him.

Ajuka continued for Sirzechs and asked in a curious tone "Well what is it Naru-chan? Sirzechs said it was very important and didn't tell me anything else other than to come here and you got yourself a Queen."

Naruto nodded towards Ajuka and replied in a serious voice, "It is better if you hear it from Valiana-chan herself Ajuka-nii-sama."

Everyone turned towards Valiana, who took a deep breath and started in a sad tone "I want my Lucifer identity to remain hidden from everyone in Underworld until I can protect myself because if my grandfather Rizevim Livan Lucifer got word that I am still alive he will hunt me down and kill me."

Everyone looked shocked hearing that and understood why the girl wanted her identity to be hidden because if that man is after her and learned that if she is alive then he will stop at nothing to kill her.

Kushina asked in a concerned tone "What happened today, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana looked towards Naruto who gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded with a small smile and turned back towards everyone and replied in a sad tone "I am not a pure blooded devil, my mother was a human and my father was Razevan Lucifer. My father tortured and abused me because I had greater potential than him, and he tortured and abused my mother because she had given birth to me. Due to the fact that I was born Half-Devil-Half-Human by chance I also had a Sacred Gear, I was able to unlock my Sacred Gear at the age of six in order to save my mother from him. After that my life has truly become a hell at that place and Rizevim took an interest in me because of my Sacred Gear and started to train me in a gruesome manner if I refused to his training he threatened to kill my mother so in order to keep my mother safe I trained and suffered the abuse from him and my father. My mother did her best to raise me despite the abuse she herself suffer and I dearly loved her for that. Today my father got drunk and tried to kill me, my mother intervened and got killed and during that I unlocked my Balance Breaker and killed him. After that I escaped after talking to my mother for the last time. Rizevim sent thirty devils after me to kill or capture me, I was able to defeat nineteen and I got overwhelmed and was about to give up hope when Naruto-kun came and saved me. Rizevim see me as a threat to his own existence due to my inherited Darkness power and my Sacred gear, so he wants me killed or captured."

Everyone was shocked except Naruto who knew this as he had heard those Devils in the clearing speaking and everyone gave a sympathetic look to Valiana, such a young and gentle child shouldn't have to suffer such abuse.

Kushina got up and sat beside Valiana and pulled her in a motherly hug where Valiana started to sob and Naruto also started to rub her back in comfort and Albiona whispered soothing words in Valiana mind to calm her down. Kushina, Albiona and Naruto comforted the girl until she stopped.

Valiana just stayed in Kushina's embrace who held her gently.

Sirzechs was the one who said in a somber and soft voice "We are truly sorry for what happened to you Valiana-chan, no child should suffer like you. You truly are a strong child."

Everyone nodded and gave Valiana a soft smile.

Valiana just nodded from her position in Kushina's embrace. And silence fell in the room.

Ajuka was the one who asked the question that was on everyone's mind after some time of silence "Which Sacred Gear do you have that he sees you as a threat to his own existence?"

Valiana again looked towards Naruto who gave her a nod and an amused smile after all the sad atmosphere, he was going to enjoy the look of shock on everyone's face.

Valiana looked towards everyone and even she had to admit everyone's reaction will be funny and replied in an amused tone "It will be better if I show you"

Valiana mentally said to Albiona in a soft voice _'Reveal yourself Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona gave a mental nod and activated the gear and a powerful voice boomed in the room _**"**__**Divine Dividing**_"

After that announcement Valiana's Divine Dividing metallic energy wings appeared out of her back.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor and even the ever stoic Grayfia's eyes were wide and mouth agape.

Minato exclaimed everyone thoughts quite eloquently "Holy Shit! You are the White Dragon Empress!"

Naruto burst out in laughter expecting this kind of reply and wasn't disappointed in their reactions to say the least.

Valiana also giggled a little at everyone's reaction.

Albiona replied in an amused tone _**"Why yes, Valiana here is the White Dragon Empress of this generation."**_

Everybody snapped out of their stupor and looked in surprise to hear the White Dragon Empress herself.

Grayfia asked in a respectful and curiosity filled tone "Forgive me for asking this Albiona-sama, but aren't Dragons said to like their freedom and don't want to get bound by someone or what this Evil Pieces do even though we all here technically loathe the word here, turn the person into servant. Why did you allow your host to reincarnated?"

Albiona replied in warm tone and finished in a teasing tone _**"Believe me when I say us Dragons don't like to be bound by anyone much less become someone servant. If it weren't for this boy I wouldn't have allowed her reincarnation, he also only offered the reincarnation as a last ditch effort to save Valiana's life because we couldn't go to the hospital at that time because of the threat caused by Rizevim and every other option would have taken too much time. Only because of this boy I allowed it, because he genuinely wanted only to help Valiana out of kindness of his heart and with no ill intentions behind his actions. If he hadn't arrived at the time and saved her she wouldn't have been alive right here now. And I wanted her to have a chance at happiness after everything she endured at that hellhole, she deserved that much and when Naruto declared she will be his Family not some servant and also asked for my permission to reincarnate her, I allowed it. Besides you five already knew the other reason for her getting reincarnated by him"**_

Everyone hearing this looked towards Naruto with a warm smile and were proud of him for his actions and he returned their with his own warm smile.

The five of them looked towards Valiana in amusement with knowing smirks causing her to blush bright red and hid her face in Kushina's chest.

Oh, they very well knew the other reason of her accepting the reincarnation. They will definitely enjoy teasing her about that.

Valiana replied with a muffled voice from being buried her face in Kushina's chest and whined in embarrassed tone "Please Kaa-chan, not in front of everyone!"

Every adult laughed at her expression and Naruto looked confused why everyone was laughing.

Grayfia after ceasing her laughter asked curiously "Kaa-chan? Have you adopted Valiana as your own Albiona-sama?"

Albiona replied in warm tone _**"Yes dear, I have adopted Valiana as my own. Her mother sacrificed herself so Valiana can escape from that hellhole today and she made Valiana promise some things to her and asked me to take care of Valiana as my own child, seeing as I already cared for her as she was my own and I immediately accepted her request to guide and take care of Valiana."**_

Kushina who was holding Valiana to her chest was the one who replied to that with a warm tone "That's quite a responsibility you have taken Albiona-sama, as a mother myself I can understand what her now deceased mother was doing and for you take that responsibility, I will do my utmost best to help you raise Valiana-chan when you can't help her outside the Sacred Gear, Albiona-sama. You can come to me for anything and everything when you are in need, understand Valiana-chan?"

Albiona replied in a warm tone _**"I thank you for understanding that and please help Valiana when I physically can't help her."**_

Valiana looked up from the hug at Kushina's face and gave a grateful smile and said in a warm tone "I will Kushina-sama, Thank you for your offer."

Kushina looked down at Valiana's face with a warm smile and replied in a warm tone "Think nothing of it dear, you are already family seeing as you are my son's queen."

Valiana gave a gentle smile and nod at that.

Ajuka finally asked the question for the reason he came with a curiosity in his tone, "If you don't mind Valiana, can I check your Evil piece for in case any irregularity that may have occurred seeing as this is the first time a Longinus user is reincarnated?"

Valiana gave a nod at that and replied "No, I don't. you can check it Ajuka-sama."

Ajuka just gave a nod and walked over to Valiana who separated herself from Kushina's hug before kneeling down in front of her and brought his right hand over her chest and started channeling magic, three small magic circles in a triangle formation formed in front of Valiana's chest and he started checking for any irregularities. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he continued to inspect and muttered "Interesting"

Everyone who was sitting, calmly watched Ajuka work and look intrigued when Ajuka appeared surprised because that rarely happened in his line of work.

Ajuka finished his inspection and stood up before heading back to his seat and sat down and turned to everyone, who had a curious expression fixed on him and he sweat dropped seeing them.

Ajuka looked at everyone and started explaining his reason for being surprised "Her Evil Piece don't have any irregularities and is working perfectly but her piece is already started showing signs of mutation. My guess is that the Longinus in her is the reason for this, we don't have much knowledge about Longinus in this world and seeing as Valiana is the first devil with Longinus being reincarnated I have to keep track of it so it doesn't show any irregularities."

Everyone though surprised didn't dwell on that much seeing as Ajuka's invention always have some hidden aspects in it, so they chalked it up as one of his hidden aspects.

Valiana gave a nod towards Ajuka.

Sirzechs asked another thing that was on his mind after hearing her story "Valiana-chan, you said you unlock your Balance Breaker today?"

Valiana gave a nod to Sirzechs and replied in a sad tone "After I saw my mother die in front of me, it became the catalyst for me to unlock my Balance Breaker and due to it I escaped from there."

Sirzechs gave a solemn nod at that and replied "I am again very sorry about your mother, she seemed an extraordinary person."

Valiana gave Sirzechs a sad nod and replied in a soft tone "That she was."

Ajuka asked after a minute of silence "For how long are you able to maintain your Balance Breaker?"

Albiona replied this time on behalf of Valiana _**"Valiana can maintain it for Thirty minutes at her current age despite her High reserves, her body after all is not fully developed to manage the strain of Balance breaker it puts on her body."**_

Minato asked curiously, "When will she be able to maintain it for a longer period of time?"

Albiona replied in thoughtful voice _**"No matter how much training she gets, right now she will not be able to handle for long times because Balance Breaker puts severe strain on the body and she is in fact right now just a child. My guess is by the time she will turn Thirteen, she will be able to hold Balance Breaker for a few weeks and can attempt to learn Juggernaut Drive because of her high magical reserves without losing control."**_

Everyone was surprised to hear that Valiana can learn how to control Juggernaut Drive and everyone looked worried for Valiana's safety because it is a well known fact if a user used Juggernaut Drives they goes berserk and won't stop until their life force is depleted.

Naruto voiced out his worries for Valiana and asked with concern in his tone "Albiona-sama, does Juggernaut Drive not use user's life force as a source for their power? Will she be alright?"

Valiana was touched for his worries and gave Naruto a warm smile which he returned.

Albiona replied in a warm tone _**"You don't have to worry about Juggernaut Drive with Valiana here, dear. She has the reserves to compensate them for the life force factor and she has a strong will to not succumb to hatred that Juggernaut drive forces upon the user and cause them to go berserk. Mark my words when I say this Valiana is the strongest possessor of Divine Dividing and she will become the strongest White Dragon Empress you will ever see."**_

Everyone looks assured at this, if the White Dragon Empress herself says she can do it then they will also believe she can.

Valiana was filled with warmth at Albiona answer and just smiled gently.

Naruto replied in a warm and confidence filled voice with challenging Grayfia at the end "I already believes that she will become the Strongest White Dragon Empress and she will also become the strongest queen in the Underworld. You better prepare yourself Grayfia-onee-sama, my Queen will steal your title and become the Strongest Queen in the Underworld."

Everyone laughed a little at this and Valiana blushed in embarrassment.

Grayfia being off duty was able to display more emotions than her maid job requires and asked with an amused smirk "Are you sure about that Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked at Grayfia with challenging smile and replied with complete confidence "I am hundred percent sure about that Grayfia-onee-sama, Valiana will become the Strongest queen and the Strongest White Dragon Empress because I totally believes in her and I can say without hesitation that she will steal your title from you."

Everyone looked surprised at the confidence and utter surety he had in his voice regarding Valiana and just smiled at him.

Valiana was touched by the amount of confidence he has for her that she will become the Strongest White Dragon Empress and she will also become the strongest queen in the Underworld and couldn't help but gently smile at this and looked down at her lap with the smile still present on her face.

Albiona said to Valiana in warm tone through their mental link _**'He has utmost confidence in you Valiana, despite not meeting for more than an hour he fully believes in you. Don't let him down dear, because I also believe you can do it too. Just believe in yourself.'**_

Valiana gave a mental nod and warm smile before looking at everyone with determined eyes and said in a determined voice "I will do my best to steal your title from you Grayfia-sama and become the Strongest Queen in the Underworld because if Naruto-kun believes I can do it then I will do it."

Everyone looked at the girl in surprise at her proclamation and smiled warmly after that at her.

Grayfia who heard this smiled warmly at the girl and thought about something she will ask that later when everything is done, and replied "Seeing as Naru-chan have so much confidence in you, I will also believe in you that finally someone can take the title from me."

Valiana gave a determined smile and a nod which only served Grayfia to finalize her decision.

Everyone just smiled at this and they looked forward to when someone is finally able to take that title from Grayfia.

Sirzechs brought the topic back at hand and asked Valiana "You said you want your Lucifer Identity to be hidden until you can protect yourself, is that right Valiana-chan?"

Valiana gave Sirzechs a nod and waited for his answer.

Sirzechs replied seeing Valiana's nod "I can help you with that, until you are sure about yourself that you can protect yourself. I will forge some fake documents after talking with Serafall, they will indicate you as a reincarnated full human turned Devil with a Longinus and in every document you will just have your first name. Until you are sure about revealing yourself you will just go by Valiana with no last name. I can guarantee you, no one will be able to know you are a Lucifer until you decide to reveal yourself to be one. Is that okay with you?"

Valiana gave a grateful nod and replied with a grateful voice "Thank you so much for that Sirzechs-sama, it is more than enough."

Sirzechs goes back into his cheerful attitude and replied happily "No need to thank me, it is the least I can do to help you to be free from that Man's clutches."

Valiana just gave a grateful nod and smile again to Sirzechs.

Naruto nudged her shoulder with his and smiled warmly at her and said softly, "See, I told you he will be able to do it."

Valiana gave a grateful and warm smile at that and replied equally in a soft tone "Thank you for everything you have done for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head a little with smile still present on his face and replied softly, "You don't have to thank me for anything Valiana-chan. I told you, once you become part of my peerage you will also become my family and doing something for family doesn't require anything in exchange and if you still want to show gratitude just smile and that will be enough for me."

Valiana gave a gentle smile and a nod to him which he returned with his own smile and a nod.

Everyone watching the kids converse smiled and Kushina was especially happy seeing them converse.

With that a comfortable silence fell upon in the living room.

Minato broke the silence by asking his son the question he asked him first "So, Naru-chan why don't you show your Sharingan now?"

Naruto nodded and started channeling magic into his eyes, his eyes turned into basic Sharingan and then he channeled more magic in his eyes and they started to morph into his EMS.

Everyone looked intrigued at his evolved version of eyes and Kushina asked "So, what are these eyes abilities and how did you activate them Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked at his mother with his EMS and smiled before started explaining "Well for how they activated, when I was about to jump in to save Valiana, I heard a group of devils that were sent to capture or kill her say some awful things about her and my anger continued to increase as I listened and I felt pure anger coursing through me when they finished talking and then my eyes evolved due to me feeling pure anger at that. As for its abilities they grant me clearer perception making things appear in even more slow-motion and even better ability to cast illusions. I believe my eyes also have different powerful abilities in both eyes."

Sirzechs asked leaning forward in interest "What are the abilities your both eyes possess?"

Naruto gained a mischievous look in his eyes which only his mother noticed and she felt a small smirk forming on her face, as an Uzumaki herself she knew that look from miles away. That was the famous Uzumaki look when an Uzumaki gains when they are about to prank someone and Naruto's prank were always hilarious. She finds herself leaning forward in anticipation and Naruto noticed her and gave her a small smirk of his own which she immediately returned. A conversation was done by that smirk, only an Uzumaki can understand other Uzumaki with that smirk.

'_You better prepare yourself Kaa-chan, this one is gonna be hilarious.'_

_`I am looking forward to it, my dear Naru-chan.' _

With that Naruto stood up and walked in the center of the room and looked towards his Tou-chan and asked with an amused smirk "Can you please come and stand in front of me Tou-chan?"

Now everyone except Minato leaned forward in anticipation because they recognized that smirk, That damned smirk of his when he is gonna play a prank on someone and they were hilarious when ever he played them except for the victim who becomes an over dramatic queen.

Albiona seeing through Valiana's eyes recognized that smirk, it was a smirk of a prankster. She herself had that damned smirk on her face when she was not sealed in the Gear from time to time and gave Valiana a warning before handed in an amused and anticipation filled tone through their mental link _**'Be prepared dear, Naruto is gonna play a prank.'**_

Valiana replied in a curious tone _'How do you know that, Kaa-chan?'_

Albiona replied in an amused tone _**'As a former prankster myself, I can recognize that smirk from a distance away.'**_

Valiana replied in a surprised tone _'You were a prankster?'_

Albiona giggled and replied in an amused tone _**'One of the best of my time but that's a story for another time. Just watch, this is gonna be hilarious.'**_

Valiana gave a nod and looked in anticipation.

Minato went instantly on guard seeing that damned smirk of his, he had been a victim of countless of his and Kushina's prank and can recognize that look far better than anyone. He warily stood up and walked in front of his son, and looked totally on guard ready for any of his prank.

Oh you poor soul, you think you can get saved by an Uzumaki's prank. Bless this poor naive soul.

Naruto looked on his father guarded way of standing and gave him an oh so innocent smile and said soothingly "Nothing for you to worry about, tou-chan. I am just gonna demonstrate my technique."

Alarm bells start ringing in Minato's head and he went on even more on guard. Minato just smiled warily.

Naruto looked towards his Tou-chan with his innocent smile and activated his technique by sending a pulse of magic in his right eye and his right eye pulsed once and he whispered its name "Kamui"

With that Naruto started walking slowly towards his father and stopped in front of his father for a second to give him his an oh so innocent smile and started walking again went straight through his father's front and exited from his father's back.

Minato seeing this gave a girlish scream and started freaking out "Oh my Maou! He went through me! He exited straight through my back! Oh my Maou! Oh my Maou!"

Everyone hearing Minato's girlish scream and seeing him freak out started laughing loudly.

Minato hearing everyone's laugh stopped freaking out and gave his son a stink eye who was rolling on the ground while laughing his heart out. Minato walked back at his couch and started brooding heavily and went into Emo-Mode.

Everyone seeing him brood and going into his Emo-Mode, as Minato has been pranked many times he had developed an Emo-Mode in which he starts to sulk heavily because of being pranked so many times. Everyone started laughing loudly again.

Kushina still laughing walked over to Minato and sat down beside him and started patting him on the back comfortingly.

Minato gave his wife a stink eye also because she also had pranked him multiple times and whined to his wife, "Why is it always me?"

His wife giggled at his whining and replied in a teasing tone "Your reactions are the best Mina-kun, it is as simple as that."

Minato just kept sulking for a while until everyone stopped laughing.

Ajuka who was wiping a tear of mirth from his eye after laughing so hard at hearing and seeing Minato's over dramatic antics looked over at Naruto who was walking over a still giggling Valiana and sat beside her. He cleared his throat to get everyone attention, once everyone attention was on him he began in his analytical voice "That was a good prank Naru-chan. But, back to the matter at hand. Correct me if I am wrong your right eye ability is to become intangible, is it not?"

Naruto smiled at his Godfather leave it to him to deduce everything correctly, Naruto gave a nod and replied "Yes, Ajuka-nii-sama you are right about my right eye ability. It grants me the ability to become intangible and lets any attack pass through me harmlessly and allows me to walk through anything."

Ajuka who had already deduced that asked in an analytical tone "Any limitations so far?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "Yes, there is one, as long as I am intangible I can't attack anyone because I don't have enough control over my technique right now to make some parts of my body intangible while others are tangible to used to attack. But I already knew instinctively that this technique is far from being mastered right now and had a time limit for how long I can stay intangible but that can be increased through training."

Ajuka looked interested at that and asked in an interested voice "You instinctively knew, What do you mean by that exactly?"

Naruto replied after thinking for a moment in a thoughtful tone "How should I put it, it's like a whisper in the back of my mind whenever I activate my technique and I instinctively knew what to do and what are the limitations."

Ajuka thought about that for a moment and replied with a shrug in a carefree tone "Must be a Sharingan thing."

Everyone sweat dropped at his carefree shrug all of a sudden.

Sirzechs voiced out his opinion on the technique "Still, it's an incredible technique. It makes you nigh invincible for a specific time and you can also use it to confuse your opponents that you are hurt and attack them while they drop their guards."

Naruto thought over that for a moment before a mischievous smirk formed on his face and he replied in an amused voice and he started chuckling thinking of all the _fun _he could have with his opponents "What a wonderful idea Zechs-nii-sama."

Everyone in the room and some individual across the world felt a chill go down their spine at that moment.

Every adult shot a look at Sirzechs as to say 'Are you crazy for giving him ideas' and he started laughing awkwardly while averting his eyes.

Grayfia looked at Naruto and asked in a curious tone "So, what is the ability of your left eye?"

Naruto gave a shrug and replied "I don't know, I unlocked only it's right eye ability only. I was hoping Kaa-chan will bring that scroll and let me read the rest of it now that I have unlocked the evolved version of Sharingan."

Everyone turned to Kushina at that and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her back of her neck at the look of anticipation on everyone's face, she stood up and said "I will be back with it in a moment."

With that she turned around and started walking towards her room and everyone waited for her return.

Kushina returned a minute later with a scroll in her hand and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto bit his thumb and let the blood fall from his thumb on the seal of the scroll, it hissed and with a click sound the scroll opened and he placed it in front of him on the table for everyone to see.

Except for Naruto, Kushina and Minato everyone stared blankly at the scroll and the three of them looked incredibly amused.

Sirzechs being who he was voiced out his thoughts "It's blank."

Minato immediately finding an opportunity to put someone in the same situation he was when he said the same thing replied in an instant with a voice so thick with sarcasm you couldn't even call it sarcasm, "How did you figure that out?"

Sirzechs immediately averted his eyes and laughed awkwardly for voicing out the obvious.

Kushina and Naruto shared an amused glance at the same situation that had happened before and looked at Minato at the same time with an amused smirk on their faces. Minato blushed seeing their looks and looked away at being caught for doing the same thing he had done before.

Naruto answered in an amused tone "It's blank for everyone except for a Sharingan wielder, Zechs-nii-sama."

Sirzechs gave a nod and looked towards Naruto and said in anticipation filled tone "Well start reading it then."

Naruto gave a nod and picked up the scroll and placed in his lap and started to read:

(**I will continue from where it was left of)**

_**2) **__**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**__** :- The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is an upgrade of the regular sharingan. It can only be unlocked when user suffers pure amount of any of the single emotion, for example: pure joy/pure anger/pure sorrow/pure hate/pure love. The shape of the mangekyou differ from person to person.**_

_**But, before I start at explaining some abilities, please keep in mind that only two of these many abilities will be unlocked by the wielder in each of his eyes and the third ability will be possessed by every wielder that has both eyes intact. But, there is one ability which every user will possess in their Sharingan which lays dormant but can be used by any person which will be explained later.**_

_**You may be wondering if only two abilities are wielded by a wielder and the third one is common and one ability is dormant then how should I know about all of them, the answer is quite simple a scroll was given to me when I unlocked my own eyes but who gave me that scroll and how another person know about the abilities of these eyes I cannot tell you that. I don't know what type of person you are and I can't in my good conscious entrust you with this information without knowing about you.**_

_**But, if you were able to unlock a certain ability among these ones, the person who can tell you about all that will start to observe you for some years and if that person shall deem you worthy of the knowledge and continued possession of that power, they will tell you everything about these eyes and our history. But, if that person deems you unworthy of that power and knowledge, that particular power will stop working in that eye and that eye will just perform its basic function of the evolved version of the Sharingan. I will not say who this person is and upon activation of which ability he/she will start observing you without your knowledge. But, rest assured this person will not harm you unless you start using these eyes for wrong purposes then that person will be entitled to kill you. **_

Naruto took a pause at this and looked up at everyone with an uneasy look and asked "I will be observed for some years without my knowledge about who is watching me?"

Everyone also looked a bit uneasy at this, knowing a person is observing you for some years without you knowing is as creepy as it is uncomfortable.

Valiana put a hand on Naruto's back and started to rub it, to soothe his worries while even she was a bit unease at this situation knowing that he will be watched without even knowing and which ability will make it happen and for some years at that without him knowing was more than a little worrying. She said in a gentle and soothing voice, "We don't know if that ability will be even activated by you Naruto-kun, so you don't have to worry about this so much as you may never activate that ability and it is stated that the person will do you no harm unless you start to use these eyes for wrong purposes but even I, who don't know you much except for the past hour can tell that you will never use them for wrong purpose Naruto-kun."

Naruto getting his worries soothed at that and gave Valiana gratitude fill smile for her words and said in a warm tone "Thank you, Valiana-chan i really needed some reassurance."

Valiana blushed a bit at his smile and gave a shy nod of her own with a gentle smile.

Kushina looking at the two kids couldn't help but squeal mentally at them for their cuteness. Kushina looked at Valiana and gave a warm smile to her for providing assurance when he was worried and decided then and there she would not mind if Valiana wanted to date her baby boy and will even encourage her for doing just that.

Valiana noticing Kushina's smile returned her with her own and continued to rub his back until he was perfectly alright.

Grayfia also said in a warm and reassurance tone "Valiana-chan is right, Naru-chan. You don't have to worry about anything just keep being the way you are and you will be fine."

Naruto replied in a warm tone "Thank you, Grayfia-onee-sama. I will start reading it again then."

Everyone gave a warm smile at that and started to listen attentively.

_**So, without any further waiting I will start explaining the techniques:- **_

_**Amaterasu**__** \- Amaterasu produces the same black flames of the Goddess Amaterasu herself which burns for Seven Days and Seven Nights straight. **__**The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods only the user can put the flames out. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Amaterasu burns any material other flames included until nothing but ash remains. Beyond mere offence, Amaterasu's flames can be used as a deterrent, with users surrounding themselves in its flames to discourage physical attacks. Amaterasu is always unlocked in the left eye of the user. **_

_**Tsukuyomi**__** \- Tsukuyomi is the most powerful illusion in existence. After making eye contact with a target, you can trap them in an illusion of your design. It allows unprecedented ability to alter targets' perception of time, you can use Tsukuyomi to subject victims to days' worth of torture in a matter of seconds examples include continual stabbing or reliving traumatic events over and over.**__**Because of the power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the speed with which Tsukuyomi works, normal methods of countering illusions are ineffective against it. Tsukuyomi is always unlocked in the left eye of the user.**_

_**Kotoamatsukami**__** \- Kotoamatsukami is the strongest manipulation illusion there is in existence. The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a Manipulation illusion of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. This ability lays dormant in every Sharingan possessor and can only be used once in their entire lifetime and this ability will fade from it's user. This ability is an exception and every user posses it in both their eyes and to activate it the user had to have both eyes. **_

_**Kamui**__** \- Kamui is a Space-Time magic of the highest caliber that cannot be replicated. Kamui allows its user to become intangible to let the attacks pass harmlessly through the user. The user can also train himself to activate Kamui to only certain parts of the user's body while the rest remains tangible. Kamui can also be used to pass through any barriers and any obstacles in their way. The user can also make anything he is holding also intangible while activating the technique. Kamui allows the user to be intangible for only a minute at first activation of the technique and the user has to train himself to increase its limit. Kamui is always activated in the right eye of the user.**_

_**Susanoo**__** \- Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's Magic which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in both eyes. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it, in its less developed forms it will move around with the user, in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform Magic techniques while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective structure. The latter characteristic can be used against the user, if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo.**__**With continued mastery, Susanoo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its first stage. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Also, Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to illusion based attacks for example. Additionally, unless the legs of the Susanoo are fully manifested, the user's still vulnerable to attacks from below. Susanoo draws on the user's Magic in large amounts so long as it is active. However, it is not actually necessary for one's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to be active while using Susanoo. Susanoo differs between users, in terms of color, design, and weaponry based on the person's personality. Some features are consistent, however, all Susanoo constructs are deviations of the Japanese tengu, they also have two sets of arms one of which can form wings as part of its Complete Body form and six fingers on each of its hands. All Susanoo wield at least one sword. Susanoo developments states are as follows:**_

_**First stage**__** \- User only manifests aspects of Susanoo's skeletal structure, such as rib cage for basic defense or an arm for interacting with the surroundings or even the whole upper body with a full skeleton structure. By continuous usage and mastery over it even the rib cages can even withstand full strength of a physical attack from an adult dragon.**_

_**Second stage**__** \- Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Susanoo is materialized with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form. With weapons according to the users will in each set of his hands.**_

_**Third Stage**__** \- In this stage, armor forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi tengu.**_

_**Complete Body Susanoo**__** \- In it's the final stage users stabilize the Magic that comprises Susanoo to create a colossal form as high as One hundred to One hundred and Fifty meters tall by providing extra magic in the Susanoo, it is known as the Complete Body Susanoo or better known as Perfect Susanoo, the ultimate ability of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. In this state, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armor. This form possesses power comparable to that of a Heavenly class dragon and it's capable of destroying the world several times over simply through brute force. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body Susanoo, as well as shape it around any dragon to improve its offensive and defensive capabilities. Users are able to mingle the Magic that makes Susanoo with other forms of energy as source, for example using Senjutsu or Touki to increase its already devastating strength to even more stronger levels.**_

Naruto looks up with a speechless expression and a look of extreme awe and everyone mirrored his expression even Albiona though no one can see her.

Everyone exclaimed even Grayfia and Albiona simultaneously """""""Holy Shit"""""""_**"Holy Shit"**_

Everyone was silent for a moment before they started laughing heartily.

Minato was the one who spoke after several minutes of laughter "Every single ability of Sharingan is broken Naru-chan, especially that Susanoo it is an incredible ability."

Naruto nodded and looked towards his mother and said in an amused voice "Now I understand why you were so ecstatic about me awakening the Sharingan Kaa-chan and why you said it is the most powerful bloodline."

Kushina nodded her head happily at that and replied excitedly "It was our clan's bloodline after all (Da)ttebane. You already know we Uzumaki's are the best (Da)ttebane."

Naruto replied with a happy nod and agreed with his mother wholeheartedly "That we are Kaa-chan. We Uzumaki's are definitely the best."

Both mother and son grinned broadly at each other.

Everyone was amused and sighed exasperatedly at the Mother-Son duo, they always are the most rowdy and fun loving of the bunch.

Minato replied in an amused tone "I am also of the same family, you know."

Kushina stood up and walked until she reached her son and sat beside him and draped an arm across his neck and pulled him towards her.

Both Kushina and Naruto then replied in perfect sync ""As much as we love you Mina-kun/Tou-chan, you are still a Namikaze to boot and you simply cannot match our sheer Uzumaki awesomeness.""

Minato replied with an exasperated smile and in an amused tone, "And what is the difference between both of you and me?"

Both Naruto and Kushina flicked their hair with their free hand and replied in a haughty voice in sync ""That's exactly the thing Tou-chan/Mina-kun, none of you here can comprehend the sheer Uzumaki awesomeness with your feeble minds.""

Everybody rolled their eyes playfully at their sync acts, it was not the first time they have seen them and it will not be the last time they will see it. Both of them shared an inseparable bond and it was an endearing sight to see them act like this together.

Valiana sweat dropped seeing this and asked everybody present in a low voice, "Is this an everyday occurrence here?"

Everybody nodded at this and Valiana sweat dropped even more and turned to look at the mother and son duo once again and felt a gentle smile crept on her face seeing them. Even she had to admit she likes everybody here immensely and she had not even known them for more than the time they had talked since she arrived and she can honestly say she will enjoy here, after her mother's sacrifice and promises she made she will enjoy it even more because if she didn't her mother would be disappointed in her that she did not enjoy her life fully after going through so much at that hellhole.

Albiona said in a gentle and soft tone _**'You made the correct decision, dear. I can tell your life will change for the best here.'**_

Valiana replied in the same gentle tone _'You are right Kaa-chan. It was the best decision.'_

Albiona merely hummed in agreement and continued to watch the amusing and endearing scene through Valiana.

Minato hung his head in defeat and rolled his eyes seeing their sync play and replied in an exasperated tone "Yes, yes I cannot comprehend your Uzumaki awesomeness with my feeble mind."

Naruto and Kushina simply gave a smug smile and replied ""Yes, you can't.""

Grayfia said in an amused tone with a small smile watching their sync play "As much as I like to watch you two act like this, we have an important document to read. So, Naru-chan be a dear and continue reading."

Naruto nodded and separated from his mother and started reading again

_**They are all the abilities of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Only two out of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Kamui can be unlocked by the user. Susanoo and Kotoamatsukami**_ _**are common in every Sharingan user but they only can be accessed through intense emotions.**_

_**Apart from all this Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan enhances all the abilities of the Basic Sharingan. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan allows the user to cast more powerful illusions more efficiently, it also increases the Ability to see magic and it also increases the user's perception to higher level allowing them to see things more clearly but that also means users have to train his/her body to adapt according to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or they will not be able to keep up with it. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan if mastered completely can also help the user to enter the target's mind to look through their memories.**_

_**3) **__**Rinnegan**__** :- The Rinnegan is the final form of Sharingan which evolves when the person's mind is capable of handling the information that is brought by Rinnegan into the wielder's brain, it can evolve at the age of Twelve or Two hundred it depends on the user. Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Rinnegan can overload a person's brain if it is not able to handle the information Rinnegan user receives upon the Activation about the techniques of the Rinnegan the user can use because apart from the basic, Two techniques the wielder receives is heavily taxing to the person's brain if not capable of handling the information can result in Death.**_

_**The one who gave me the scroll about all the techniques and told me everything about the abilities of these eyes once said the bearer of the Rinnegan at the time is said to become either a 'God of Creation' who will calm the world or a 'God of Destruction' who will reduce everything to nothingness. That is another condition of activation of the Rinnegan, if the eyes itself deems you worthy they will start to change and you will feel intense pain for a few weeks and finally when they are about to change you will go into a coma. Rinnegan changes the magic flow slightly to increase the wielder's regenerative abilities and wielder's mental capacity. **_

_**The abilities of Rinnegan are :-**_

Naruto looked up from the scroll and said in a low voice, "It ends here, I will need Rinnegan to continue reading it."

Everyone stayed silent for some time, contemplating the last words.

Ajuka was the one who broke the silence with a gentle voice, "You shouldn't worry too much about it now Naru-chan, it will happen who knows when. So, don't over think it and enjoy your life."

Minato continues in the same tone "Ajuka is right Naru-chan, you shouldn't worry about Rinnegan until it activates, just enjoy your life you."

Naruto gave a nod and a warm smile at that. Kushina brought her son in a one arm gentle hug.

Grayfia turned towards Valiana and asked in a serious tone "Now that everything is out of the way, I would like to ask something from you Valiana or propose something will be better way of saying it."

Sirzechs immediately understood what his wife and queen was doing and leaned back in the comfortable couch with a smile on his face.

Valiana gave a nod and looked curious.

Grayfia smiled a little and asked something that shocked everyone except Sirzechs "Valiana, I would like to train you in how to properly use your queen traits and your inherited Lucifer power, I would also teach you all the responsibilities that a queen is expected to carry out such as keeping your king and peerage in line as I am sure you will be doing that in the near future. So, what do you say will you accept it?"

Everyone except Sirzechs was shocked at hearing Grayfia's offer for training as she had never trained anyone before always rejecting any offer no matter the price, so seeing her offering to train just like that is a more then shocking.

Valiana was speechless for a few moments before asking in low and soft voice "why me?"

Grayfia smiled gently at the girl and explained her reasoning "Before the Devil Civil War was started and before I became Sirzechs queen and wife, I was trained as a maid to serve a Lucifer as it was the duty of Lucifuge clan to serve the Lucifer since the starting. I was trained to become a maid since I was young and was taught how to teach a Lucifer properly to help wield his/her power if I served a young master/mistress but even though I never liked the ways of my clan, it still became one of my dreams to properly teach a young Lucifer and groom her/him properly. Seeing you, a young Lucifer who is literally a blank slate at your age, I want to properly teach you how to wield your inherited magic among other things and seeing your determination to become the strongest queen for Naru-chan's sake earlier I had made a decision if I am going to teach you then I will train you at the best of my ability to become the strongest queen and surpass me, granted I will only be able to help with your Sacred Gear a little seeing as a Dragon is only able to teach another Dragon but in other fields I will train you to the best of my abilities. So, Valiana what do you think will you accept my offer?"

While everyone was speechless at this except Sirzechs, since he knew his wife's dream to train a Lucifer but an hour ago it was impossible but now with a Lucifer present in front of her she genuinely wanted to complete her dream of training a Lucifer.

Valiana who was shocked to the core at the hearing this asked Albiona _'What should I do Kaa-chan? Should I accept the offer?'_

Albiona understood why Valiana was a little reluctant to agree because she simply wasn't used to people showing her kindness and offering something without malicious intent in their hearts, but Valiana was able to accept it from Naruto because she already had a crush on him and he literally saved her from certain death or perhaps a future worse then death, but here it was difficult for her to come in terms with people showing her kindness out of goodness of their heart with no ill intent behind their actions.

Albiona understanding the situation replied in soothing and warm voice _**'I don't see why not dear. She will be able to make you immensely strong given her own strength and she will be able to teach you all the responsibilities required of a queen, which you will be required to carry out in the future. Accept her offer Valiana-chan and you will not regret it. Besides as for learning how to properly wield your Sacred Gear granted it will require a real dragon to teach you properly but I will train you how to use Sacred Gear fully now that you have unlocked your Balance Breaker as it unlocks many abilities as you continue to grow strong but for unlocking and properly training in how to learn how to use the Juggernaut Drive you will need the help of a real Dragon but that will not be needed for a few years. So, for now accept the offer given to you Valiana-chan it will be good experience for you and will make you powerful.'**_

Valiana replied gently _'Thank you Kaa-chan for your continuous support.'_

Albiona replied in a warm and gentle tone _**'Your welcome dear, as your mother it is my duty to help whenever I can dear.'**_

Valiana replied warmly _'I understand Kaa-chan but still Thank you.'_

Albiona replied in her warm voice _**'Think nothing of it dear, and you may want to reply as you have sitting here for the past few seconds staring at nothing.'**_

Valiana gave a mental nod and looked towards Naruto with a questioning look and he immediately understood what she was silently asking and gave a gentle nod with a warm smile and she returned it with her gentle one.

Valiana looked towards Grayfia and replied with determination filled voice "I accept your offer Grayfia-sama, I will do my utmost best at learning everything you teach me and I will not let you down."

Grayfia who had been patiently waiting for the reply saw the silent conversation between Naruto and Valiana and it only solidified her decision of making Valiana her student. Hearing Valiana's answer Grayfia gave a nod with a gentle smile and replied in serious but gentle tone "Alright then, your training will start from next week seeing today is Tuesday you will have a whole week to settle down because you will need some days to adjust here. I will not go easy on the training so be prepared alright Valiana-chan."

Valiana gave a determined nod and replied with determination filled voice "Alright Grayfia-sama, I will do my best and not let you down that I promise to you."

Grayfia gave a warm smile and nod at that.

Ajuka was the one who spoke up after that "Seeing as all the matters are taken care of now, we should get going as it is already too late now."

Sirzechs spoke up agreeing with Ajuka "Yes, it is getting pretty late. Seeing as every matter is taken care of we should get going."

With everyone nodding they all stood up and walked in front of the house.

Ajuka, Grayfia and Sirzechs turned towards the four members of the house and gave their goodbyes.

Just before they teleported Sirzechs said in a cheerful voice "Valiana-chan, you don't have to worry about anything I will take care of everything. Alright?"

Valiana gave a grateful nod and smile and said in a grateful voice "Thank you so much, Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs gave nod and smile to her before they all said their final goodbyes and teleported to their respective homes.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze with the addition of Valiana stood there staring at the spot where the three figures were standing for a second and turned around and started walking back in the house.

As they were walking inside their house Kushina stopped and turned to face Valiana and her son who were walking behind her and Minato.

Kushina said in a motherly tone towards the children "It is getting late and you both should get some sleep now. Seeing you have an extremely rough day Valiana dear, you definitely need a good night's rest. Naru-chan, show her the room next to yours and it will be her room from now on. Am I clear?"

Naruto and Valiana nodded their heads with a smile.

Kushina bend down and placed a gentle kiss on both the children forehead and said in a gentle tone, "Goodnight, you two."

Naruto and Valiana replied with a happy smile on their face ""Goodnight Kaa-chan/Kushina-sama.""

Minato also bid Naruto and Valiana goodnight and both Kushina and Minato started walking towards their own room for a good rest.

Naruto and Valiana watched as Minato and Kushina left for their own room and stood their for a few moments.

Silence was broken by loud rumbling like sound coming from Valiana's stomach, who blushed a deep red and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Naruto who heard the voice chuckled lowly and asked Valiana in an amused voice "Hungry?"

Valiana nodded her head in embarrassment and replied in a soft voice while looking down at her feet "I haven't eaten since afternoon and when I woke up, I didn't have the time to eat anything."

Naruto's eyes soften at hearing this and gently grabbed her right hand with his left hand and started to lead her towards the kitchen and said warmly "I understand, let's go and I will make you your favorite Ramen."

Valiana just gave a nod and let him lead her by hand, which she secretly enjoyed holding.

Naruto brought her to kitchen with him and told her to sit at the kitchen counter top, which she did after reluctantly letting go of his hand and just sat there watching him cook with a grace of a professional cook.

Valiana watched Naruto work with a gentle smile on her face and started smelling the heavenly scent of the food and her stomach rumbled again much to her embarrassment.

Naruto was done cooking in twenty minutes and brought his special ramen bowl and placed it in front of Valiana before taking a seat beside her.

Naruto placed chopsticks in front of Valiana and said warmly "Eat it before it gets cold Valiana-chan, it's my special ramen recipe I am still improving but hope you will enjoy it."

Valiana gave Naruto a warm smile with a nod and broke her chopsticks apart and ate her first bite of her heavenly smelling food, her eyes widened as the flavour burst into her mouth and she started devouring at super speeds.

Naruto who was watching with amusement stood up and brought four more bowls of ramen with him and placed it in front of Valiana and continued to watch in amusement as she devoured her meal at super speeds and absently wondered was he also like this when eating his mother's specially made Ramen.

After ten minutes Valiana finished her fifth bowl of ramen and gave a satisfied sigh feeling full and eating such delicious ramen, it was almost better than her mother's. Almost.

Valiana turned her head towards Naruto and saw he was looking at her with a warm smile with amusement dancing in his eyes and she blushed a deep red as she remembered how she was eating and softly said "It was delicious, it was almost as good as my Kaa-chan's."

Naruto replied in a warm tone "Thank you, I learned it from Kaa-chan and started to tweak it a bit to make it even more delicious than her original recipe, hers is better than this but I want to make it even better than her."

Valiana gave a nod and softly smiled and replied in a warm tone "I am sure you will make it even better than this Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a nod and smile before his expression changed into a concerned one and asked "How are you feeling?"

Valiana gave a sad smile at this understanding what he was asking and replied in a low voice, "I am doing better than before, but losing my Kaa-chan will take much time getting used to the fact that she is no more with me and I promised her I won't cry much after her death so I can't continue to cry because of the promise. But I am sure I will be able to get stronger from this for my Kaa-chan's sake and will become the Strongest White Dragon Empress."

Naruto put his left arm on her shoulder and brought her in one arm hug like his Kaa-chan did for him to comfort him and softly said "You will become the strongest White Dragon Empress Valiana-chan, I believe in you and will continue to believe in you until the end. You are my queen and my friend so even if the whole world is against you, I will be there by your side to fight with you. I promised it didn't I, that I will always be there for you no matter what and you better believe it that I will be there because when an Uzumaki makes a promise they never go back on their word."

Valiana who was leaning against Naruto with a soft blush and small smile on her face got misty eyed hearing his words and replied in a soft and warm voice "Thank you Naruto-kun, despite not knowing me much you helped me so much and made me your family. I promise you that I will also stand by your side until the end even if the whole world is against you, and as your Kaa-chan said it is a queen's duty to always be with their king and support him and I will always support you till the end as your queen and as your friend."

Naruto tighetend the hold on Valiana and gave a nod of his own and replied with a soft and warm voice "You never have to thank me for anything Valiana-chan, just fulfill your promise of enjoying your life and that will be more than enough for me."

Valiana put her head on his left shoulder as his grip tightened on her and gave a nod of her own at his words and replied in a soft tone "I will Naruto-kun, as long as you are with me I will do my best to enjoy life as I promised you and Kaa-chan."

Naruto gave a firm squeeze and let go of her shoulder and separated from her and stood up, he gave her his left hand and she immediately grabbed it with her right hand and stood up as well.

Naruto started walking back to his room and guided Valiana along with him holding her hand gently.

Valiana silently followed Naruto with a small smile and a blush on her face.

Albiona decided it was time to tease Valiana and she spoke in a teasing tone_** 'Enjoying the treatment, Valiana-chan?'**_

Valiana face turned tomato road and she sputtered incoherently _'Wh-wha-what a-a-are yo-you'_

Albiona cut her off with her laughter and teased the girl again _**'Was I wrong about it dear? You seem to enjoy his affectionate touches and were certainly leaning against him when he was comforting you and even now you are holding his hand with a smile on your face?'**_

Valiana just huffed and smiled a little and replied _'Hmph, you are certainly taking great pleasure in teasing me Kaa-chan. But, for your previous question the answer is yes. I am enjoying the treatment where I have my first friend with me to talk to, while I am still not able to take the picture of Kaa-chan's dead body out of my mind Naruto-kun is able to take my mind off it.'_

Albiona's voice instantly changed from teasing to a gentle voice _**'While it will be hard for you to recover from your Kaa-chan's death, you will come stronger out of it. I know you will be alright with these people around you. You will move on from her death while painful one must move on and never forget about the loved ones that have passed away and I will always be by your side Valiana-chan, just a call away. Quite literally may I add.'**_

Valiana nodded her head in understanding and giggled at her final statement. Valiana replied in a grateful and warm tone _'You have told me so many times not to say this but I will still say this Kaa-chan, thank you for being so understanding and being patient with me.'_

Albiona replied in a warm tone _**'Again I will only tell you, think nothing of it dear. I don't even know how many times I have said this but I will say it again to you, it's a parent's duty to help their child when in need. I am doing just that helping my dear daughter with her emotional state.'**_

Valiana getting slightly misty eyed replied with the only thing to say to that _'I love you, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona was surprised at the sudden admission before she smiled warmly inside the Gear and replied in a loving voice _**'I love you too, my dear daughter.'**_

Valiana simply warmly smiled and unconsciously tightened the hold on Naruto's hand getting his attention.

Naruto who was leading to Valiana to her new room felt Valiana's grip tightened around and turned to see what had happened only to come across Valiana's warm smile and slightly shimmering teary eyes. His heart skipped a beat at her smile and he just stared at her face unknowingly also tightening the grip on her hand. He continued to lead her unconsciously to the direction of her room while looking at her face in a trance.

Valiana felt Naruto's grip around her hand tightened and looked up and saw Naruto was leading them to their rooms while staring at her face in a trance. Her face turned bright red once their eyes met and she looked away with a small smile etched on her face and from the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto's eyes widened at realizing what he had been doing and a blush spread across his handsome features and he also looked away.

Albiona who was watching the scene squealed very un-dragoness like and said in a happy and a teasing tone _**'Look Valiana-chan you are not the only one that have a crush on him, he also looks like he had developed a slight crush on you. Oh me oh my, this is so fun to watch. Ah, young love so pure and so innocent.'**_

Valiana already bright red face turned new shades of red and replied in a shy voice _'It would be nice if he also developed a crush on me, would be easier to get him to become my boyfriend in the future.'_

Albiona who heard this smirked and said in a teasing tone _**'My my, only nine years old and already thinking of making him your boyfriend in the future, how bold of you Valiana-chan. But, I certainly like this boldness of yours and will help you to make this boy yours.'**_

Valiana blush remained at the teasing and she got happy at the final statement and asked _'You will help me, Kaa-chan?'_

Albiona smirked deviously at that and answered _**'Of course, I will help you dear. Listen this is what you have to do when you start to separate from each other when you both reach your room and he had shown you everything, just kiss him on the cheek and say thank you once again before closing the door at his face and that will leave him in a daze. I guarantee you this plan will work in a long term planning at making him yours Valiana-chan.'**_

Valiana already blushing face surpassed the previous red colors and entered a new territory of red that has yet to be discovered and she started sputtering _'K-K-I-I-I-Ki-Ki-Kis-Kiss'_

Albiona rolled her slitted eyes amusingly at this and replied in an exasperated voice _**'It's just a kiss, dear. That too on his cheeks, I am not saying to go and kiss him on the lips and start to make out passionately with him.'**_

Valiana who was blushing up storm suddenly asked in a very confused voice_ 'What is make out, Kaa-chan?'_

Albiona hearing this question she cursed her big snout about saying something like that and started sweating heavily from how to get away from explaining the birds and bees to the young girl, she was soo not ready to explain that particular subject to Valiana for quite some time and tried to shift the topic desperately and got something she can use and instantly latched on that excuse like a blood sucking leech to a human and hurriedly replied _**'We will talk about it later Valiana-chan, you have almost reached the room.'**_

Valiana focused her attention back at surrounding saw that indeed they have almost reached their rooms.

While Valiana was busy getting teased the hell out of her from Albiona, Naruto who has looked away from her with a blush on his face was deep in his thoughts _'What was that just now, my heart was beating a lot faster than it is used to and I felt slight butterflies in the pit of my stomach at that moment when I looked at her smile. What is happening to me I completely lost myself looking at her and didn't even notice I was looking at her until our eyes met. It couldn't be that I have developed a crush on her could it? Oh well, I will ask Kaa-chan about this and maybe start on those romance novels she is always reading. But still.'_,At that Naruto took a pause from his thoughts and looked at Valiana who was blushing beet red probably from something Albiona-sama must have said, from the corner of his eye and continued on his thoughts _'She really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen my age and kind and gentle too. Huh what am I even thinking, I will ask about this from Kaa-chan in some time in the future, for now I will just enjoy her presence and help her with whatever she needs and I will figure it out later.'_

With that Naruto looked up after stopping his thoughts and noticed that they have almost reached the rooms.

As they both neared the first room Naruto stopped forcing Valiana to stop and look at him curiously and silently asking through their eye her question that why he had stopped.

Naruto understood what she was thinking by the look in her eyes gestured to door to the right of him on the floor they were on and said "This is my room Valiana-chan. If you ever need anything no matter what time it is never hesitate to knock on my door, got it?"

Valiana who was looking at the door in interest seeing as it was apparently Naruto's room and couldn't help but wonder what was a room of boy her age could have and in the end her curiosity won over her and she asked curiously tilting her towards the door, "Can I see your room?"

Naruto nodded his head with a gentle smile on his face and opened the door with his free right hand and led Valiana inside his room. Lights instantly came to life after sensing two persons entering the room.

Valiana looked surprised at this and turned to Naruto who had an amused smile on his face seeing her expression and she asked "How did the lights activate themselves upon our entry?"

Naruto who was sporting an amused smile turned to a gentle one at her question and he started to explain to her what happened "This is due to one of my inventions, this is called the automatic home ambiance system which controls house temperature, moisture, lighting and water works of the house to get perfect temperature according to the users requirements."

Valiana looked amazed at that and said in an awestruck tone "That is absolutely amazing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head with a proud smile at his face for his invention, he was proud of his inventions he certainly was no his 'Ajuka-nii-sama' who likes to invent insane things like Evil Pieces but he liked to invent things that made life easier and a bit more comfortable for others.

Naruto replied in a self satisfied tone "Thank you very much Valiana-chan for your compliment. But this isn't the only thing I have made that is used in the house. Haven't you noticed the distinct lack of maids and butlers in the house?"

Valiana have noticed that there were no maids or butlers in this house, so she just thought it was night and every single has returned to their rooms for their sleep. But now that Naruto was asking her that question must mean he has something to do with it. So she just nodded her head that she has noticed the distinctive lack of maids and butlers in the house.

Naruto gave a smirk at that and replied with pride in his voice, "I made waste robots around four years ago and every single maids and butlers lost their job because of that invention of mine. It not only cleans the whole house but also wash clothes, wash the dishes, keep the grass leveled in the garden and do all the cleaning and washing task is required of maids and butlers, it also completes their task three times faster. The robots are currently resting in their docking stations to get charged and you will see them tomorrow in the house and outside of it, cleaning every single thing."

Valiana again looked at Naruto with an awestruck look and said "That's awesome, not only you have no one in the house ruining your privacy but also had robots do the work efficiently where less robots can do the work compared to the servants."

Naruto gave a nod and a warm smile and said "That's right Valiana-chan, now let's finish with you looking around the room and then get you settled in your room."

Valiana gave a nod and looked around the room in interest, it was a very big room compared to her previous one in which she lived in that hellhole. She looked around and noticed there was a king size bed in the center of the room with crimson sheets covering it fully and just above the bed there was a large window from which the forest could be seen that stretched for miles at the end and the windows were covered by blue curtains.

She looked to the right of the room and saw a big study table with a screen on top of it with several machines on around it and she looked to Naruto with a confused expression and asked "What is that on your study table, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked towards the direction she was looking and saw she was asking about the computer and answered with a warm smile "That is a computer Valiana-chan, I will show you tomorrow what it can do and can't do. Is that alright with you?"

Valiana nodded her head and continued looking around the room and saw besides the study table there was a huge bookshelf filled with rows upon rows of books and they were all kinds of books present in the bookshelf, she herself saw some titles of books that interested her a little and asked Naruto "You have a lot of books Naruto-kun. You wouldn't mind if I took some books for reading will you?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face and answered "Yes, I always liked reading so they ended up being so much in my room alone, the books I couldn't store in my room are in the house's library which I will also show you tomorrow as giving a tour of the house. And to your question you asked, no I absolutely wouldn't mind if you were to take any book from here for reading, feel free to take any book you want."

Valiana gave a grateful nod and a smile towards him and continued to look around his room, she looked towards the left of the room and saw two doors side by side and asked while looking towards them "What are those two doors for Naruto-kun? One is obviously a bathroom and what is the other for?"

Naruto looked towards the two doors and answered "Like you said one is obviously the bathroom and the other is a walk-in closet. Every room has them so you don't have to worry about that your room will also have one and you can see it your own room."

Valiana nodded and continued to look around and saw a huge flat screen T.V at the left side of the room with some strange devices she had never seen before attached to it and a U- shape couch for seven people in front of it. Seeing those strange devices attached to the T.V she asked in a curious tone "What are those devices Naruto-kun, that are attached to the T.V?"

Naruto answered with an excited smile on his face "Those Valiana-chan are the best creations humans have ever made, they are called gaming consoles. I will show you tomorrow what awesome games we can play on it together and I can guarantee you will enjoy yourself a lot."

Valiana found herself getting excited at that and replied in an anticipation filled tone "I can't wait till tomorrow then."

With that she finished her checking out what a boy room look like and to be honest with herself she herself had the same type of room with just the addition of the stuffed toys her mother had made for her and variation in color.

Naruto seeing that she was done tugged on the hand he was still holding and gestured with his head to the clock at the end of his room showing it was close to midnight and said "We will delay anything until tomorrow seeing as it is getting very late and you have to get a good night rest after everything you went through today. We will continue everything else tomorrow, let's go I will show you your room Valiana-chan."

Valiana just gave a nod and a warm smile which made him stop for a second as the butterflies in his stomach returned and his heart started beating faster, he quickly shook it off and started gently pulling Valiana out of his room.

Once they were out of his room, Naruto started walking with Valiana towards the door beside his room. Once they reached it Naruto gestured for Valiana to open the door herself.

Valiana with her left hand opened the door and saw that it was the exact same as Naruto's except the study table, bookshelf, T.V, and the couch. There was just a bed with crimson sheets draped over it and the rest of the room was completely barren.

Naruto spoke up noticing she was looking at the lack of furniture in her room "The room will be customized according to you, that's why it doesn't have any furniture. Except mine and Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's room none of the rooms in this home has any furniture besides the bed. That is so if a person was to start living in it he/she could put things according to his/her needs in the room. So, you don't have to worry about the about furniture, you will be given a Devil's catalog for furniture and from it you can order anything you want. So for tonight just rest because tomorrow you are going to be very busy. Goodnight, Valiana-chan."

As Naruto turned around and started walking towards his room, Albiona voice boomed in Valiana's head _**'Don't stand there and watch him leave my dear idiot daughter, go and give him a kiss on the cheek.'**_

Valiana blushed scarlet and replied in a shy voice _'But Kaa-chan, I can't d'_

Albiona cut her out at that and gave a firm command with authority filled tone _**'I said go and do it!'**_

Valiana hearing the tone instantly straightened herself and gave a mock salute and replied instantly _'Yes ma'am!'_

With that Valiana walked towards Naruto, just as he was about to exit her room she called out to him "Naruto-kun, wait."

Naruto started to turn his body towards Valiana in left direction but only got to turn halfway when his whole body seized up, the reason was Valiana's soft wet lips were pressed against his left cheeks and his whole body shut down at that.

Valiana quickly pulled away with a deep scarlet blush on her face and softly mumbled "Thank you Naruto-kun, for everything."

With that Valiana shut the door of her room and went inside, while Naruto stood there frozen.

Naruto slowly brought his left hand to his left cheek and softly touched where she had just kissed and thought _'I don't know why, but I am feeling extremely giddy. My heart is beating extremely fast and the butterflies in my stomach is doing flips. I really have to talk to Kaa-chan about this, but it really made me happy for some reason.'_

With his thoughts done Naruto turned around and started walking back towards his room with a barely noticeable unconscious skip in his steps. Naruto reached his room and went in to change into his nightwear and went to sleep.

While Naruto was in his thoughts, Valiana after shutting the door instantly ran towards her new bed and jumped onto it and buried her face into the pillows and squealed softly and said _'I did it, Kaa-chan. Just like you asked I kissed him and he stood there frozen.'_

Albiona who has watched the whole scene also squealed very un-dragoness like but a very proud mother like and said in a happy tone _**'See, I told you! That thing never fails and you my dear are well on your way to capturing his heart, no matter how young you are.'**_

Valiana once again squealed in the pillows while waving her legs back and fro and replied to her adoptive mother _'Thank you, Kaa-chan. He didn't even respond to me after that he truly was in a daze.'_

Albiona replied in a haughty tone, _**'Of course, he couldn't! It was my plan after all.'**_

Valiana with her face buried in the pillow just nodded her head and replied in a soft tone _'Yeah, it was your plan after all Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona replied in a soft motherly tone _**'That's enough of excitement for today Valiana, now get to sleep your body still needs rest even after the reincarnation healing you. No more delaying sleep now dear, goodnight.'**_

Valiana gave a nod and turned over pulling the sheets over her and replied in a soft voice _'Yeah, goodnight Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona hummed and went to rest in the gear.

Valiana had one thing left before falling asleep, she raised her right hand and waved it slightly and a magic circle appeared and from inside it an item dropped in her right hand.

Valiana brought that item close to her face and looked at it with sadness, this was the only thing she had of her real mother. A locket, her mother's locket which she herself gifted to her.

She opened the locket and saw a picture in it, it was of her and her mother smiling broadly at the camera of one of the few times they were away from the mansion and did things a normal mother-daughter duo would do.

She traced the photo of her mother and her with her right hand's thumb and smiled gently before closing it and wearing the locket herself.

With that she herself went to sleep with a single thought in her mind _'I will make you proud Kaa-chan, just keep watching me.'_

* * *

**And cut, that's the second part of the saving the silver haired princess and with that Valiana's arc is over and the next will be, Oh my I was about to reveal it but sadly you have to wait for it.**

**Those who are thinking that Kamui only has half of its power, they are absolutely right in thinking that. Kamui will only provide intangibility, and teleportation and sucking things up will be done by Hiraishin. So yeah don't diss me it is like that for the single purpose that while he will be overpowered he will have to work and train to ground to obtain all his skills. Every red and other designer eye will give him abilities but he have to train really fucking hard to get good at them because nothing will be handed to him on a silver platter, he will have to work to get everything.**

**Now on to kotoamatsukami, yup that one time use will be used to get him something super awesome but you will have to wait for a long time what that ability will gain him. But, I guarantee you will like what it will be used upon.**

**Those who have any questions feel free to ask and I will reply at the best of my ability without revealing any future events.**

**Now onto comments:-**

**Yuki Riki: Nah, I am really sorry buddy. No will be added to the current harem no matter what.**

** .jker : Thank you. About the use of Kamui, I could have Naruto do a Kirin and destroy everyone in a few seconds but I wanted to show his new abilities he had created and his ability of EMS. But I have to say Kamui will be used a lot because I personally like that badass ability, and you have to admit that scene where those two devils killed each other was pretty goddamn awesome if I do say so myself. And if you have seen that Obito vs those Kiri Ninja rage moment, my god that was fucking intense one of the single most saddest and bad ass scene in Naruto series. So, yeah he will be spamming that Kamui pretty fucking often because I personally am a fanboy of that ability XD. Eh, I ranted enough like a fanboy so again Thank You for your compliment.**

**Xeno Lucifer: Regarding your first comment I am using honorifics as it serves to show the depth of the relationship quite easily for example Naruto calling his mom Kaa-chan shows his affectionate way of calling his mother rather than a stuck up prick who demands respect and always like to be called Okaa-sama and if you understand its good and if you don't I am sorry I can't do much about it. **

**For your second comment, I really didn't know that because I have not seen the exact same peerage members anywhere and even if I did see one or two of them they are not developed properly, it's like one chapter they met each other and the other chapter they are confessing their loves without any real fucking development. So yeah, even if my grammar is shit and my sentence structure is awful I will still do my best to show development between characters and not some like cliche story they meet and instantly confess to each other. Before anyone starts to rant about Valiana already falling in love well excuse her if she already has a crush on him and he saved her from death, she is the only person who will fall in love with him pretty quickly no other girls would have a crush on him and certainly wouldn't fall for him on his looks alone.**

**For your third comment, well don't read it then I am not forcing you to read you or anything. If you don't like it just don't read, I am writing this fic for even a single person that likes and wants to read this story, so if you don't like it you can just leave no one is stopping. As long as there is a single person wanting to read this story I will fucking finish it for him/her.**

**Shinobinoyami16: Thank you so much for explaining about the beta readers, I really appreciate it. For his familiars he will have two, second is decided but the first one is not yet decided. I may add a poll for it, if someone can explain how they are made but making Kurama or Juubi his familiar definitely not gonna happen. Kurama I will not say anything about him but Juubi man, you must think of the power level that fucking primordial god would be at. Thank you again for explaining beta readers to me.**

**For everyone else that have reviewed I thank you for taking your time and being generous enough to post a review. Seriously you guys are real motivators to complete the chapter as fast as I can. Thank you for all your reviews and keep it coming especially about the fight scene because I was nervous as hell writing it, I seriously had to search for correct terms for kicks and use them in the fight but if you guys like it, it is sooooo worth the effort.**

**And tell me about the development between Naruto and Valiana, considering her crush on him it isn't too fast or slow right? And everything they will do will be innocent in nature until they reach a certain age because I don't want to write a bunch of 11 years old sucking each other's mouth.**

**So, yeah this chapter is finally fucking complete and we will meet the next peerage member in the next chapter.**

**Highschool DxD canon will not start until Naruto has his full peerage and with a couple original arcs before it will finally start and when it will start there will be changes until a certain point everything will canon until Naruto and his group will intervene in it. You will also see changes in the canon as the story will continue. Rias and co. will be side characters with not much screen time focused on them but they will be involved in canon events until certain incident until they can't deal with the problem.**

**I have ranted enough, the next chapter will take probably one-two week but I will try my best to finish it as soon as possible. Please be patient, give this poor guy some credit even though my grammar is shit I try my best to compensate it with details and length so please bear with me and be patient for the next chapter. I promise it won't take more than two weeks.**

**See, ya. **


	6. Chapter 05 Picnic and Cat Sisters P-1

**Chapter 05: Picnic And Cat Sisters Part-1**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH ****or any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**I have only received 4 reviews by the time I am starting to write this chapter so I will only be able to answer them at the end of this chapter. That said thank you for following, favorite and reviewing this story. Even right now I am overjoyed by only these 4 positive reviews. So, keep them coming guys, they act as a major morale boost to start and finish the chapter early.**

**So, without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Household**

It was early in the afternoon where we find two figures preparing lunch for their upcoming picnic. These two figures were happily chatting and making and packing all the food for their lunch.

The first figure was a handsome boy of nine years and one month of age standing at 4ft6in with beautiful spiky crimson hair that reached his back of the neck and two jaw length bangs framing his angular face on either side. He was wearing a crimson V-neck t shirt and black jeans with canvas shoes. He was currently preparing a dish and looked over at his best friend/queen/secret crush with his stunning deep blue eyes with amethyst mixed in them and asked with a warm smile on his face, "Can you get me another box to pack this dish, Ana-chan?"

The second figure was a beautiful girl of nine years and five months of age standing at 4ft3in with beautiful shiny silver hair that reached her lower back with two short bangs framing her face on either side, one bang falling between her eyes and two long bangs reaching her chest. She was wearing a white sleeveless designer tee and navy blue frilly skirt that reached her knees and open toed white sandals. She was currently helping the person who has just called her Ana-chan affectionately or known as Valiana looked over at her best friend/king/not so secret crush with her beautiful baby blue eyes and replied in a happy tone "Of course, Naru-kun."

Naruto looked over at Valiana and smiled and continued to prepare the dish.

Valiana who was looking for another box to pack the dish Naruto was preparing couldn't help but sigh in happiness at how her life turned out after Naruto saved her and turned her into his Queen nearly five months ago. The first month was slightly tough for her to get used to her new warm and happy surrounding but Naruto and his parents were patient with her and helped her in anything she wanted and whenever she wanted.

Naruto rarely left her alone and was always with her whenever she started to feel sad or depressed and always comforted her by hugging her and gently whispering soothing words to her. He quickly became her best friend and she told him everything and in return he told her everything, they both not keeping any secrets from each other and divulging each other with everything they had done and were thinking of doing. Their relationship was built on the very thing any relationship required Trust, they trusted each other with everything and they both got each other's back whenever they were gone for the usual Stray devil hunting or anything in general. She also started to sleep with him on random occasions whenever she got nightmares and he just held her until she calmed down and fell asleep. He truly was the best friend she could ever ask for and her crush on him only got deeper with every passing day living with him.

She had also started training with her Grayfia-sensei and to say her training was hard would be an understatement of the century, Grayfia was a slave driver she never let Valiana rest until she completes her assigned task but that is not to say she overdoes it, she always takes great care of Valiana and treat her with gentleness. Valiana never knew her Darkness magic was so versatile, Grayfia has started to teach her a few spells for her Darkness magic but they were incredibly hard. She also started to teach her how to effectively use her queen traits, she was learning how to use Rook trait for some time now, it increases her strength and durability tremendously but in exchanges it slows her down, Grayfia-sensei has said that it will take her some time until she can use all the traits the queen piece gives her in combination.

Grayfia has also started Valiana learn proper Hand-to-Hand combat seeing as Rizevim truly only taught her only enough for her to be strong but never let her reach her full potential. She was taught Grayfia personal style that relies on speed and devastating blows on pressure points to render the target unconscious or kill him as quickly as possible. Grayfia has also started to teach Valiana how to properly control her magic so it can be used efficiently with minimum use and maximum results, and seeing as she is a Lucifer she already has an easy time manipulating magic this just started increasing her efficiency. Grayfia has Valiana learning everything from the basic again to build up her foundation stronger and better this time.

Grayfia also started to teach Valiana to how to keep the peerage and her king in line whenever they start to do something reckless and also what her responsibilities as a queen was. She had Valiana learn all the proper customs and manners required of a queen.

As Valiana was looking for the box she heard Albiona's teasing voice in her mind _**'So, preparing for your first date together, eh Valiana-chan?'**_

Valiana got a bright blush on her face and replied in a shy voice _'We are just going on a picnic, it's not a date or anything Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona replied in an incredibly amused voice _**'Sure, sure my dear daughter. Whatever helps you sleep at night.'**_

Valiana whined in embarrassment _'Kaa-chan, please stop teasing me for a single day.'_

Albiona's laughter was her only response and she knew her Kaa-chan will never stop teasing her, whenever they are not training Albiona had made her favorite way to pass her time by mercilessly teasing Valiana.

Speaking of training with Albiona, she had been able to increase her time of wearing her Balance Breaker from miniscule thirty minutes to a whopping three days, granted it is not much but until her body started to mature, her time will be increasing slowly no matter how hard she trains. She also learned a new spell using her Balance Breaker, it is hard to master and will take time but it is incredibly useful. She was improving her usage of Sacred Gear slowly but steadily.

Finally founding the box she grabbed it and brought it over to Naruto and hand it to him just as he finished the last dish "Here you go, Naru-kun."

Naruto gave a warm smile and took the box from her and started packing the dish in the box and replied "Thank you for your help, Ana-chan."

Valiana gave a warm smile to him, that was another that had changed between them they had started to call each other with nicknames. She couldn't remember when it happened but after talking hours upon hours with each other during their free time at some point without realizing it they both started to call each other more affectionately. She couldn't help but feel warmth inside her every time he called her 'Ana-chan'. She replied to him with a sheepish smile "It's not a problem Naru-kun, besides it is the only thing I could do to help you seeing as I am terrible at cooking."

Naruto chuckled at that, remembering the first time she tried to cook something with his Kaa-chan and ended up burning the whole section she was working in, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how did she start a fire simply doing a simple task of boiling water. After the whole incident was over his Kaa-chan has laughed about it for a whole thirty minutes before finally stopping her laughter. She has then started teaching her very slowly about doing basic things in the kitchen as Valiana was determined to learn even after that incredibly amusing incident. He didn't know what was wrong with the girl in the cooking department but he had marked her as a hopeless case in cooking after seeing she could only boil water after full three months of learning from his Kaa-chan but still he had to commend her for her determination to not give up and continued to learn.

Still, he adored her as she was because he wouldn't have her any other way because other than being incredibly clumsy in the kitchen she was a very shy, gentle, warm, kind and a determined girl that he absolutely adored and due to her behavior he had developed a crush on her of his own. Yes, he had developed a crush on her.

He had not talked to his Kaa-chan about this because he knew she would never let him live it down and would constantly tease him about this just like she teased Valiana about something he couldn't for all his intelligence could figure out. So, he took the alternate but a very safe route that was reading romance novels and reading them he figured out he had developed a crush on her, surprisingly it was from a book called _'How to identify if you had a crush on someone for dense dummies' _written by K.U, it was mentioned in the book that this writer wrote this book for dense 'boys' after getting frustrated from her now husband, someone named M.N to understand she had a crush on him after she had to literally shove her tongue down his throat to make him understand that she had a crush on him and after that from saving other women to get stop getting frustrated from their dense crushes this woman named K.U has wrote this book for boys especially.

And my maou, it did wonders for him as he now understood he had a crush on Valiana and after reading other volumes of the book _'How to identify if someone has a crush on you for dense dummies'_ and_ 'What to do if you have a crush on someone for dense dummies'_ he could somewhat make out she also had a slight crush on him after reading that godsend books but he couldn't act on it until they are older because it is not right for getting into a relationship at this age from what he read in the continuous volume _'When to act on your feelings for your crush for dense dummies' _he understood to be always be there for her and do whatever he can do to keep her safe and happy which he already was doing, so he wasn't in any hurry for anything until they are of proper age.

But he had a nagging sensation that this book is somewhat is related to his mother because when he was starting to read this she had almost caught him and given him a very strange smirk like she was extremely proud of something and walked out of his room saying to him in a very strange tone a 'Goodluck Naru-chan' after that he had been very careful to read it and he will buy the next volume today after the picnic _'How to treat your crush right for dense dummies'_.

Naruto pulled Valiana in a gentle one arm hug and rubbed her back comfortingly and said in a very soothing voice "It's alright Ana-chan, you will learn one day how to cook and I will be waiting for that day because I know you will properly learn to cook with your determination."

Valiana leaned in his one arm hug with a slight blush on her face and replied in a soft tone "I will do my best to learn, Naru-kun because I want to make something delicious for you like you always make for me."

Naruto just nodded his head with a warm smile and said in a gentle voice, "I will be waiting for that day then, Ana-chan."

Before Valiana could reply an incredibly amused voice called out to them "If both of you lovebirds are done, then I believe it is time for both of your picnic."

Naruto and Valiana instantly separated with full blushes on their faces for being caught by the person and turned around to face Kushina standing at the entrance clad in an expensive crimson kimono, of the kitchen with a massive teasing smirk on her face.

Naruto was the one who schooled his features and replied in a calm tone totally not showing how embarrassed he was feeling on the inside "Yes, Kaa-chan we are done packing and we are about to head out after grabbing our winter clothes."

Kushina smirked seeing her son school his features pretty quick and turned to the blushing Valiana and asked in a warm tone "Do you have winter clothes Valiana dear, or did you forget to buy them?"

Valiana manages to stop her blushing at being caught replied in a shy voice "I bought them with you last week, Kushi-kaa-sama."

Kushina squealed mentally at hearing Valiana call her that, it was a slow process but she managed to get the girl sees her as a mother figure after helping with whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted advice at anything, she started calling her that after she accidentally called her 'Kaa-sama' during one of the lessons of how to cook and she immediately embraced Valiana and told her to continue calling her that. After that she started calling her 'Kushi-kaa-sama'. Kushina pouted at that and replied in a slight whining tone "I told you to start calling me 'Kaa-chan' Valiana-chan"

Valiana sweat dropped at the older women whining and sighed a little before smiling warmly and replied in a shy voice "Okay, Kaa-chan."

Kushina hearing this squealed loudly and glomped the poor girl in a tight hug making it difficult for Valiana to breathe.

Naruto seeing the warm scene play out in front of him smile but got worried when Valiana started struggling to breathe and he instantly tried to pry Valiana of from his Kaa-chan tight hug and said "Kaa-chan, Valiana is having difficulty in breathing."

Kushina hearing this looked down towards Valiana face and noticed she was turning blue in the face and instantly let her go and started laughing awkwardly "Got a little too excited at that (Da)ttebane"

Naruto who was helping Valiana recover by rubbing her back looked at his mother with a deadpan expression and said "Yeah, I can see that."

Kushina averted her eyes and coughed in her hand to get her composure back and looked back at the two children and asked curiously "So, are you ready to go?"

Naruto looked up from Valiana to his mother and replied with a warm smile, "Yes, we are ready to go Kaa-chan."

Kushina looked at all the boxes on the kitchen slab and looked back at Naruto and replied "Alright then both of you can go and get your winter clothes and I will put your lunch boxes into a basket and also put a sheet for you to sit on."

Naruto and Valiana nodded and started walking towards their room.

Kushina looked at the two children and smiled warmly at them and started giggling and thought _'You must have read to take your crush on dates to make her happy, my dear Naru-chan. I must say I would never have thought my books will help you and I am proud of my books at this very moment. (Sigh) At Least Valiana wouldn't have to deal with a dense idiot, Maou knows how fucking frustrated you can get chasing after a fucking dense idiot. I would fucking know I have wrote that book after getting frustrated from that dense brick Mina-kun.'_

With another sigh Kushina started to pack every box into a picnic basket and also put a sheet in it for them to sit on and with that she picked the basket up and started walking towards the entrance of their home to wait for her children to get ready and come down.

Naruto and Valiana was walking towards their room, Naruto was thinking back to all the training he had done in the past five months since saving Valiana.

After he had unlocked his EMS, he had upped his training regiment to make his body capable of reacting to speeds his EMS is able to see. It was quite a harsh training for a nine year old boy but it was done to protect his precious people so he simply gritted his teeth and trained his body to the ground. Due to him upping his training regiment he had been able to move on to the sixth level of the gravity seal but it had become incredibly difficult to increase his seal any more so he just continued to make his body feels more comfortable with six times gravity the seal on his body put.

The style he started to create for his Hand-to-Hand fighting with the help of his mother and father was coming along nicely, while still not be able to use it in real battle it was quickly becoming more devastating as the time went on and he will be able to master it in a year at the rate he is progressing in it and until then he will only use his mother and father's style to fight.

He had trained in his abilities of EMS extensively and now he had created a very strong illusion with it among many others, which was capable of holding his father for some time before he freed himself from it which was a rather impressive achievement seeing as his father while ultimate class in ranking was on par with a satan class being. After making his illusions more powerful he trained in Kamui and started to increase it time limit and how to only partially make his body intangible, while successful in it he quickly understood it will take some time where he will be able to make small parts of the body intangible while the rest remains tangible as it was he was only able to make small parts of his body tangible while rest remains intangible which was complete opposite of what he was hoping to achieve right now but he was patient. His time limit to remain intangible continuously with a single activation increased from his starting One minute to One minute and thirty seconds and he was happy with his progress in it.

He had improved his lightning techniques he created and increased the long range techniques to almost double their range and he also created one more move with his lightning and decreased his speed of using Kirin and other techniques from some seconds to almost nothing and he can use Kirin prior to it's five seconds preparation time to a mere two seconds and it's his aim to use Kirin instantly within the next year. He can also channel Raikiri in his legs and use his legs to decapitate his opponents using his kicks.

He had refined his rasengan to where he can create it nearly his torso size but compared to his father's a small house size it was still nothing. He had asked his father about adding lightning into rasengan and his father paled at that and said until he got an incredible healer as his peerage member don't even try it or he will lose an arm. Naruto immediately replied a hasty yes and started his training again with no intention of trying to form a lightning rasengan.

His usage with the Tri-pronged kunai has become second nature to him and he used them easily with using Raikiri with them and making them even deadlier than before channeling his normal lightning in it.

His mother had finished his basic of all barrier seals and started to teach him advanced barrier seals which will also work with his Hiraishin when he finally learns that. Contradictory to popular belief, there isn't much a person can do in time/space sealing brach and dabbling in it too much is incredibly dangerous, so after he learned that the Hiraishin is the pinnacle of time/space sealing a person can create without breaking too much universal laws, he started to focus only on Hiraishin in space/time branch and he had completed the formula fifty percent and will roughly take one more year to completely perfect it. His mother had explained it to him that advanced barrier seals will also take two years for him to completely master them and use them in tandem with Hiraishin. After mastering them he can create strong enough barriers to trap a Heavenly Class Dragon in the barrier as long as he fuels the barrier with his magic.

He can finally manifest a single adamantium chain and that too will require him to put all his focus on the single chain he had manifested, as it is now it takes too much time and too much magic even with his above ultimate class reserves which has increased after activating his EMS. With that much requirement it will take him three to four years for learning and using the chains effectively in battle.

All in all, it had been very productive five months since he rescued Valiana.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Valiana's question but because he had been in thoughts he hadn't heard it and asked in a very apologetic voice while rubbing the back of his neck "Huh? Did you say something?"

Valiana shook her head in amusement at his ability to get lost in his own thoughts and asked again with a warm smile, "I asked when will we go to meet Rias-chan again?"

Aah, now he understood what she was asking for and couldn't help but smile at the question. At his ninth birthday which was the previous month, he refused to have an extraordinary grand party like every year and only invited the people he was fond of and those were the Gremory, Sitri and Phenex families with the addition of all the maous, which was a surprise really as his 'Falbium-nii-sama' came, he rarely can come anywhere with his extremely lazy attitude and his duties as the in charge of military affairs.

Turns out all the girls hit it off with Valiana fairly quickly and even the strict and calm Sona even got excited after learning Valiana was actually the White Dragon Empress. Rias and Valiana in particular hit it off quite well and both started to meet each other every week at the request of both members.

Serafall after learning that Grayfia got a student got upset and expressed why can't she find a student good enough to teach her Ice magic too. Her calibur of ice magic is extremely rare seeing as her bloodline of Sitri Clan, water bloodline got evolved with her and became extremely powerful Ice magic. Seeing as his mother, Grayfia and Serafall were rivals at one point and seeing Grayfia and his mother teaching someone their skills, her rivalry spirit got the best of her and she is now in search of her 'Prized Pupil' as she put it.

Others were also very welcoming of Valiana as the adults of these three families were close to his family and were explained her situation and seeing her attitude they immediately took a liking to Valiana because you don't find a Lucifer this kind and gentle anywhere at all. They all agreed to one thing, Valiana's mother was an incredible mother.

Only bad point of the birthday party was when Riser started to badmouth Valiana for being a 'reincarnated low class scum' in his opinion and he instantly regretted it as Naruto was in the hearing distance and had heard what Riser had said and put him in his one of the other Sharingan illusion he had created with his basic one and put him in his EMS powered Sharingan illusion: Coercion which showed him nightmares and he instantly dropped to his knees screaming in utter terror and apologizing to Valiana over and over again to make it stop. After Naruto was satisfied with the amount of apologies he finally cancelled the illusion on Riser and apologized to Lord and Lady Phenex for being impolite to teach their son some manner through hard way. Even though they were surprised at his incredible illusion prowess that he put Riser in a nightmarish illusion with just a single glance with his EMS they just waved his apologies off and instead apologized to Valiana for their ill-mannered son and she instantly waved it off.

After some time after the party has ended Naruto finally brought Valiana in his room and asked to let it all out even after behaving brave in front of everyone, Naruto knew her enough to know she was hurting after that comment and comforted her as she slowly started to cry because that name brought bad memories of that hellhole where she lived before. She continued to cry for sometime and fell asleep on him after exhausting herself mentally as well as physically meeting so many people. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him and slept with her like he often does.

Naruto got out of his thoughts merely seconds later and replied with a warm smile, "I don't know Ana-chan, you can meet her during your weekly trips but before that I don't know. I will ask Kaa-chan though to let us go to her house earlier in the week."

Valiana instantly smiled at his answer and replied in a happy tone "Thank you, Naru-kun."

Naruto simply smiled and waved her thank you off and replied in a warm tone "Anything to keep you happy, Ana-chan."

Valiana blushed at that and just continued to walk with him until they reached their rooms. After they reached their rooms they separated from each other.

Valiana opened her room and looked inside, it now had every furniture she needed. Looking to the left of her room she spotted her study table with her own computer, which after learning how to use it from Naruto enjoyed greatly and besides the study table was a big bookshelf which was compared to Naruto's a little small and mostly empty but there were few books here and there in it. Looking in the middle was her king sized bed filled with plush toys which Naruto brought her after seeing her looking at some through a store window. Above her bed was a big window which gave her a nice view of the forests behind her home. Looking to the right she spotted two doors, one was the bathroom and the other was a walk-in closet which she started heading towards. As she started walking she looked at the couch that was similar to Naruto's but with only seating capacity of four and a T.V in front of the couch with Video games consoles.

She got hooked at playing video games with Naruto till late nights. They both would snuggle in each other and drape a blanket over them and continue to play video games till late nights and she just loved to snuggle with him, Naruto for reasons unknown has a slightly higher body temperature that makes him a great snuggler and she has found herself sleeping on his shoulder many times in the past months she had spent with him.

A smile crept on her face as she traced a finger on the edges of the sofa as she walked towards her walk-in closet to get herself a jacket. She opened the door for walk-in closet and saw it full with clothes of all types. She walked in and stopped before a red jacket that reached her knees with fur collar and hood, she reached it with her right hand and pulled it of the hangar that was used to hang it and she opens the zip and wear it before closing the zip of the warm and highly comfy jacket. She walked out of her walk-in closet and closed the door after her and she walked towards her room's door and exited it through it and also closed it behind her.

She turned around to face towards Naruto's room and saw Naruto wearing a similar jacket like her but off black color and left the front of the jacket open. He offered her his right hand and she immediately grabbed it with her left hand and both started walking towards the front gate where they knew their mother was waiting for them.

They turned around the corner and spotted Kushina standing there with Minato with the basket in her hand.

Minato noticed Valiana and Naruto walking towards them with hand in hand and smirked, he asked in a teasing tone "So, Naru-chan and Valiana-chan ready for your first date?"

Both blushed and Valiana looked down at her feet shyly while Naruto grumbled "It's not a date Tou-chan, we both are just going for a picnic."

Kushina spoke up with that same damned smirk her husband wore and spoke in the same damned tone her husband just spoke "Sure, sure, Naru-chan whatever helps you sleep at night, keep telling it yourself."

Even Naruto looked away with a deep blush covering his face.

Valiana who had her head down looked towards Naruto out of the corner of her eye and saw him looking away with a deep blush covering her face and felt a warm smile tugging on her face.

Albiona also made her presence known with activating her Divine Dividing wings and spoke in the same tone as Minato and Kushina spoke _**"That goes for you too, dear. Keep telling yourself that, that this is simply a picnic not a date."**_

Valiana whined with a deeper blush on her face "KAAA-CHAAAN"

Minato, Kushina and Albiona started laughing at the incredibly flustered state of the children.

Naruto and Valiana looked at each other with a deep blush covering their faces and nodded their head. They both ran towards Kushina and snatched the basket out of her hands and ran out of the house. Naruto sealed the basket in his right palm and both summoned their devil wings, four pairs of wings came from the back of Naruto and three pairs of wings came from the back of Valiana and they both took towards the sky to save themselves from further embarrassment.

Kushina, Minato and Albiona seeing this started laughing harder and Minato and Kushina waved at their reatreating backs, both Naruto and Valiana looked back and gave a nod before both were gone with super sonic boom indicating them breaking the sound barrier.

Kushina and Minato kept looking at in which direction both of the children had gone for their first date and no matter how much they deny it, it will be remembered as their first date in the future. Both of them looked towards each other and smiled and went back inside the house.

Naruto and Valiana started flying towards the forests in west where a lake is also there. They increased their speed by channeling magic in their wings to cover the distance faster.

Naruto and Valiana arrived twenty minutes after they took off from their house, in the beautiful forest clearing besides the lake, the clearing was filled with pansy, winter jasmine and Camellia's all over the clearing, they softly landed on the soft grass and walked towards a big tree near the lake.

Naruto unsealed the basket from the storage seal in his right palm and placed it on the ground before opening the basket and taking the sheet for sitting out. Naruto spread the sheet near the base of the tree and sat down near the trunk and Valiana followed his example and sat down beside him and she started to take out all the boxes and placed them in front of both of them.

Naruto turned his head to his left to look towards Valiana and asked in a soft and warm voice "Ana-chan, how is your training with Grayfia-nee-sama going?"

Valiana turned her head to her right to look towards Naruto and replied in an equally soft and warm tone "It is going good, I have improved a lot. She taught me everything from the basic and is very patient with me, though she is a slave driver during physical training but she is an extremely good teacher."

Naruto hearing all this smiled and chuckled at the last thing and gave her a warm smile and said in a soft voice "Just continue what you are doing and I believe you will be able to surpass all the previous Divine Dividing user with no difficulty."

Valiana gave a warm smile at his ever supporting nature and said in a soft voice, "I will surpass them and I will also surpass Grayfia-sensei, just continue to support me Naru-kun and I will be able to do it without any difficulty."

Naruto gave a nod and a warm smile and said in a gentle tone "You don't have to worry about that Ana-chan, I will always support you in anything and everything you want to do."

Valiana gave a warm smile at that and nodded her head and replied in a happy and soft tone "I will also continue to support you in anything and everything, Naru-kun."

Naruto just gave her a warm smile and leaned his back against the trunk of tree and closed his eyes with a smile present on his face and he said in a barely above whisper voice "Thank you, Ana-chan."

Valiana who heard it just smiled to herself and said in the same voice "No, thank you Naru-kun for always believing in me from the start."

Naruto heard this and his smiled widened at this and nodded his head slightly with his eyes closed and said in the same voice "Always Ana-chan, always."

Valiana smiled at this and also leaned back and put her head on his left shoulder and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

Naruto feeling her put her head on his left shoulder and he put his own head on top of her head and gave a low content sigh.

Both Naruto and Valiana stayed like that for thirty minutes content with each other's presence and hearing the soft sounds of lake and chirping birds. The silence was broken by both their stomach's rumbling and both opened their eyes and started chuckling and giggling softly.

Naruto after chuckling said in a soft tone "Well let's eat the food, seeing as our stomachs have started to loudly yell at us to feed them."

Valiana giggled at this and gave a nod and removed her head from his shoulder and started opening the lunch boxes Naruto has prepared for him and her.

Valiana eyes widen and she started to drool a little after opening all the five lunch boxes. All the five lunch boxes were of different cuisines, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese cuisines and the final box contained deserts.

French one consisted of classic french salad, beef bourguignon, ratatouille and chocolate souffle. Italian one consisted of four slices of margherita pizza, her favorite pasta, lasagna and tiramisu. Japanese one contained tempura, sushi, okonomiyaki and gyoza. Chinese one contained spring rolls, chow mein and sweet and sour pork. Deserts one contained doughnuts, chocolate cakes, brownies, chocolate tarts.

She looked at Naruto and said in an amazed voice "This looks absolutely heavenly Naru-kun."

Naruto gave her a warm smile and nudged her shoulder with his own gently and said in a soft tone "Well I made everything for you, so stop staring and start eating."

Valiana gave a nod while drooling at all food in front of her. She wasted no time and started eating everything slowly to savour their flavor to maximum. Naruto following her example also started eating everything before him.

Valiana and Naruto finished everything slowly and took thirty minutes to finish the feast in front of them.

Valiana looked towards Naruto and replied in a soft and warm tone "That was absolutely amazing Naru-kun, that was the best food I have ever tasted. Every single dish was heavenly."

Naruto gave her a warm smile and replied in a slight prideful and soft voice "Well I made everything for you, so you can enjoy different flavors of the world without having to go anywhere."

Valiana gave a warm smile to Naruto and replied in a soft tone "Yeah, I enjoyed every single dish. Every single dish was absolutely heavenly."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile and replied softly, "I am glad you enjoyed everything, Ana-chan."

Valiana replied with a soft smile on her face "That I did Naru-kun, that I did."

Naruto just smiled and leaned back against the tree trunk with a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

Valiana following his example also leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh and a content smile on her face.

Albiona who has been watching all this with a gentle smile on her face without saying anything just to let Valiana enjoy this chose this moment to speak and said in a soft tone _**'I am happy for you, dear.'**_

Valiana asked in a curious tone _'What do you mean, Kaa-chan?'_

Albiona replied in a soft and sorrow filled voice, _**'What I mean is, it brings me pure joy to see you like this dear. Enjoying your life and doing whatever you want. Laughing and smiling all the time now, you don't know how happy I get seeing you act like this. When you were in that mansion it pained me to see you always just trying your best not to break down crying and only forcing yourself to smile for your mother despite the obvious pain you were in all the time because of all the abuse and torture from your pathetic excuse of a father and hellish training from the biggest scum on the world that is your grandfather. It always managed to break my heart to see you like that and it wasn't only me, your mother also saw through that smile and got tears in her eyes whenever she looked at that smile but despite that she ignored all that just to also smile for you because you were trying your best to smile for her. You don't know dear, how many times for the first time in my life I cursed myself to get bonded to you and bring you more pain in your life, sometimes I wished I never got sealed and could have saved you from all that but after everything you have been through and now seeing you like this, truly there is no amount of joy that brings me other than seeing you happy now. What I am saying is Valiana, I truly from the bottom of my heart are happy to see you like this.'**_

Valiana shoulders lightly started to shake hearing all this and she forced a sob back, she always thought she managed to fool her mother with that smile, that everything was okay with her and her mother didn't need to worry but hearing that her mother always saw through that and got tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her and she started crying lightly.

Naruto opened his eyes the moment he felt Valiana started to shake lightly and looked at her just as a sob escaped her and immediately bought her in his lap in a straddling position and wrapped his right arm around her lower back and started rubbing it in an effort to calm her and his left arm started to soothingly comb her hair to comfort her.

Valiana let Naruto pull her in his lap and she buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her light cries turned into choking sobs as she thought about her mother and all she had done for her. Even after five months she was not fully over her mother's death and how can she be despite being forced to mature beyond years she was still just a nine and a five month year old girl and all she had was her mother and Albiona, when she was there and her mother died for her. Her. She got nightmares every now and then of that place and her mother's dead body and every time she then goes to Naruto in the middle of the night to let her sleep with him and he just opens the door and lets her inside and wraps his arms around her until she calmed down and was asleep. Even after all this it was extremely difficult for her to just move on from her mother's death, she was always there for her and she was her crutch of life alongside Albiona but her mother was the centerpiece of her little world, so moving on for her is proving to be very difficult. So, she just continued to cry in Naruto's neck.

Naruto just held her and continued to rub her back and comb her hair gently and telepathically asked Albiona, _'Albiona-sama, what happened to make Valiana cry like this?'_

Albiona hearing Naruto's question sighed sadly and replied in a sad tone _**'I told Valiana the final thing she needed to hear about her mother that she didn't know. I want her to finally move on from her mother's death, so I told her that her mother knew the fake smile she always wore for her mother to ease her mother worries was always seen through by her mother. Her mother always saw through that fake smile of her and got tears every single time she saw her daughter smile just for her sake and she forced herself to wear the same smile so that her daughter's attempt at easing her worries were appeared to be successful for Valiana. I told her this one final fact that I hid from her all this time until the time was right to finally tell her and let her move on. Today is the day I want Valiana to finally move on and the only person who can do that is you Naruto. Please as a mother I beg you, help Valiana move on as you are the only person that can help her with this.'**_

Naruto hearing all this got misty eyed, he knew Valiana's past was horrible but every time he hears something new about her past his heart aches hearing it, how could such a gentle and kind girl got such a bad life. He replied in a gentle but resolute voice _'You don't have to beg me for anything, Albiona-sama. I have too much respect for you to hear you beg, so please don't do that again and for helping Valiana just leave her to me and I will make sure she moves on today. I also can't bear to see her cry, every time I see her cry my heart aches at that and I promise you today is the last time she will ever cry from sadness Albiona-sama.'_

Albiona hearing his reply got misty eyed and replied in a soft tone _**'Please see to it dear, that she moves on today. I can't bear her crying over her mother after she made Valiana promise not to cry too much over her death, please help her.'**_

Naruto just gave a firm nod through the mental link they have been talking through. Albiona had told Valiana she can telepathically talk to anyone but the condition for that is the person must be in direct physical contact with Valiana to talk with Albiona. Since then many times since Naruto has consoled Valiana, he had asked Albiona the reason of her sudden depressed mood and she had told him the reasons to help him console Valiana much better.

Naruto started to soothingly and softly whisper in Valiana's ear after she had been crying for five minutes "Shhhhhh, that's it Ana-chan. No more crying from you."

Valiana hearing his soothing voice starting to calm down and replied in between sobs and hiccups "Naru-kun (sob) I always thought(hiccup) that I was able to fool (sob and a hiccup) my mother with that (sob) smile, so she can rest (hiccup) easy without worrying about me after all (sob) the abuse she herself has suffered for my (sob) sake but, Kaa-chan just now told (hiccup) me that my mother always saw through my smile and (sob) always got sad and put a fake smile for my sake too."

Naruto continued to hear her and rub her back and started to massage her scalp to help her calm down and replied in a soft tone "You thought you can fool your mother but no child is ever able to hide things from their mother Ana-chan. A mother can always see through their child's pain and they always get more hurt by seeing their child in pain than any injury they could ever suffer, no matter how good you can be at deceiving but a mother always knows when her child is suffering. You promised your mother you will not cry anymore right, Ana-chan?"

Valiana after hearing him calmed down a little more and nodded her head at his question with tears still falling down her face.

Naruto feeling her nod against his neck spoke in a very gentle tone "Then you know that your mother who is watching you from the afterlife must be hurting even now seeing you crying, Ana-chan. You promised her you won't cry but you still sometimes cry and whenever you cry your mother must be very upset that you are breaking your promise with her every time you cry. Isn't that right Ana-chan?"

Valiana eyes widened slightly at that and she gave a slow nod at that.

Naruto feeling her nod once again spoke "Then will you continue to cry? Even knowing you are breaking your promise to her and making her upset in the afterlife? She will be very sad knowing that she sacrificed herself for you and in the end she is still causing you pain after her death. You are not honouring your mother's last wishes at this rate Ana-chan, you are just causing her more pain by crying and unable to move on. She didn't want this when she sacrificed herself for you, she wanted you to live your life in happiness and full of joy, that's why she made you promise her so many things so you could live your life happily not crying over her death over and over again. So I ask this again Ana-chan, will you cry again?"

Valiana hearing all this realized that she was indeed breaking her promises with her mother and was not even honoring her last wishes, so she shook her head in negative against his neck with tears slowly drying out of her eyes.

Naruto feeling her shake her head in negative smiled softly and spoke in a soft and pleading voice, "Then please don't cry anymore Ana-chan. Seeing you cry hurts my heart every single time I see tears in your eyes, it makes me very sad to see you cry so please don't cry. Not only it hurts me, it hurts Albiona-sama even more seeing you cry. Albiona-sama's heart breaks whenever she feels you sad and saw you crying and I am pretty sure your mother also breaks down in the afterlife every single time seeing you cry. So, I beg you Ana-chan please don't cry anymore we cannot see you anymore in pain, you have to move on for your sake, for your mother's sake, for Albiona-sama's sake and for me. Please just don't cry, I beg you."

Albiona released her wings from her back and also spoke up in pleading tone _**"What Naruto is saying is true, dear. Please don't cry it breaks my heart in pieces seeing you cry every single time, please Valiana dear I also beg you don't cry."**_

Valiana hearing Naruto and her Kaa-chan beg her instantly removes her hands from Naruto's neck and leans back and took hold of Naruto's face with both of her hands cupping his cheeks and looked into his eyes, his eyes were misty with slight unshed tears in them and he was looking at her in sadness and pleading manner, she spoke with slightly hoarse voice from crying "Please don't beg me Naru-kun, Kaa-chan. I promise you and Kaa-chan that I won't cry anymore because you made me realize I was not only hurting you or Albiona-Kaa-chan with my crying and inability to move on but my Kaa-chan too. I am so sorry for hurting both of you so much and I promise you that I will do my best to move on and will never cry out of sadness but please never ever beg me Kaa-chan, Naru-kun. Will you both forgive me for crying and hurting you both so much?"

Naruto hearing this wrapped his arms tightly around her back and brought her in a firm hug. Naruto and Albiona replied simultaneously _**"**_"I _**f**_o_**r**_g_**i**_v_**e**_ y_**o**_u Ana-chan/_**Valiana dear.**_"_**"**_

Valiana brought in a tight hug by Naruto wraps her arms around his neck tightly and buries her neck again in the crook of his neck and replied in a grateful and soft voice "Thank you both of you, I promise I won't cry anymore and this time I will not break it."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head in her shoulder and replied in a soft and warm voice "Don't you dare break the promise this time Ana-chan, it hurts so much to see you cry. So, I better not see you crying from now on, understood Ana-chan?"

Valiana nodded her head in the crook of his neck and whispered softly "I understand, Naru-kun. I will not cry from now on."

Naruto pulled back from the hug and summoned a water bottle for her to drink and gave it to her.

Valiana accepted the water bottle and began drinking it in earnest to soothe her dry throat from all the crying. After she was done she gave the bottle back to him and he put the bottle back in the pocket dimension.

Naruto after storing the bottle away looked at Valiana's face who was mere inches away from his with a sly smile and said in a teasing tone "You better not, you crybaby."

Valiana hearing that blushed in embarrassment and replied indignantly "I am not a crybaby!"

Naruto laughed softly and replied in the same teasing tone "You definitely are a crybaby, I should start calling you Crybaby-chan. It will suit you much better."

Valiana blushed more and puffed her cheeks and glared at him as heatedly as she can and replied "I am not a crybaby!."

Naruto seeing her puff her cheeks and glare at him made her look a rather adorable squirrel rather than the fearsome women she was trying to act and it made him chuckle more and he simply replied in the same teasing tone "You are a crybaby."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Before Valiana could reply they both heard Albiona giggling through the Divine Dividing wings that are active at Valiana's back.

Albiona who was giggling watching this said in a teasing tone _**"You both sound like an old married couple, bickering back and forth with each other like that and I will say watching you both go at it is simply adorable as it is amusing."**_

Naruto and Valiana blushed tomato red at the married couple remark and looked at each other before looking away with smiles on their faces and started laughing softly.

Albiona deactivated her wings and said to Naruto through telepathy in a warm and gratitude filled voice _**'Thank you for help, dear. You don't know how much you have helped me here by getting her to move on.'**_

Naruto smiled softly at that and replied in a warm tone _'You don't have to thank me for anything Albiona-sama. I myself wasn't able to watch her continue to cry like that so think nothing of it.'_

Hearing that Albiona smiled softly and her smile turned into a devious one and replied in a teasing tone _**'Ah, yes I remember your heart hurts every time seeing her cry. My, my, Naruto perhaps you have a crush on my dear daughter. Should I be worried that she will be taken away from me quite early? Hmmm.'**_

Naruto hearing all this his blush got even deeper and started to stutter _'Wha-what a-ar-are yo-you'_

He was cut off by Albiona's giggling and she replied in an amused voice _**'So, I was right you have a crush on my dear daughter don't you?'**_

Naruto's blush started reaching undiscovered territories of red color and he replied in a very shy voice which was very unlike him before it got into a pleading one _'Yes, I had a crush on Ana-chan. But you won't tell her right?'_

Albiona hearing his confirmation mentally squealed and replied in a happy tone _**'You don't have to worry about it Naruto dear, I will keep it a secret (a slight pause) for now.'**_

Naruto gave a sigh of relief at that and before he could answer his whole body froze up and he got totally stunned at what was Valiana doing.

Valiana who has been finally able to calm down after everything looked back at Naruto after calming her blush down and saw him still blushing and it was increasing with every passing moment and she deduced he must be getting teased from her Kaa-chan like she always get and continued to watch him with a small smile. She continued to watch him for a few moments and before she knew it, she leaned forward and kissed him on his left cheek gently and stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back.

Naruto who was stunned at her sudden action absently brought his left hand and started rubbing it at the place she had just kissed him and asked with a just barely above whisper like voice "What was that for?"

Valiana smiled at him gently with a small blush on her face and replied in a soft voice "Don't know just felt like doing it Naru-kun and if I have to say what it was for it would be for everything you have done for me."

Naruto finally getting out of his trance at her answer just smiled softly at her with a small blush covering his face and replied in a warm voice "I haven't done anything special for you, Ana-chan. All I have done is what family would do for each other, nothing more."

Valiana hearing this smiled softly at him and said in a whisper, "Only you Naru-kun, only you."

Naruto hearing that with his devil hearing chose not to comment on it and asked something to get off this heavy topic "So, how did you like the special made lunch for you Ana-chan?"

Valiana hearing this got a dreamy smile on her face and replied in a soft tone with a happy sigh "It was truly the most delicious thing I have ever eaten Naru-kun."

Naruto seeing this chuckled and replied in a warm tone "Well I can make whatever you want anytime, so don't hesitate to ask."

Valiana drooled a little at that and replied excitedly "I will definitely ask you to make some more."

Naruto chuckled more at seeing that and pulled her in a warm hug and whispered affectionately "You glutton."

Valiana blushed at being brought in a hug and didn't resist instead she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contently at smelling his scent. She blushed in embarrassment at hearing his affectionate comment on her. Hey, it wasn't her fault he was a damn good cook and she just loved eating food made by him, so sue her if she seems a bit of a glutton. She replied in a shy voice, "I can't help it, your cooking is the best."

Naruto smiled at that and replied softly in her ear "Thank you Ana-chan. I am glad you enjoy my cooking."

Valiana just hummed and relaxed straddling him with her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she sighed happily.

Naruto who had his head buried in her shoulder asked softly "Is this position even comfortable to you Ana-chan?"

Valiana replied in a whisper "More than you can know Naru-kun, more than you can know."

Naruto just nodded his head at this and breathed a sigh of relaxation after finally having Valiana to calm down and get her comfortable. He started to slowly run his fingers through her beautiful silky silver hair soothingly and asked in a whisper, "Are you tired, Ana-chan?"

Valiana who was starting to get sleepy by his naturally high body temperature, his soothingly running his fingers through her hair and his calming scent, replied in a sleepy voice "Yes, Naru-kun."

Naruto hearing her sleepy reply, replied in a whisper "Then sleep, we have got till evening and you can rest for a few hours seeing as it is fifteen hundred hours only."

Valiana who was getting too sleepy due to his body heat and ministrations, yawned and gave a sleepy nod in his shoulder and sleepily hummed in acknowledgement.

Naruto seeing her starting to doze off said in a soft voice, "Sleep well, my dear queen."

With that Valiana dozed off and Naruto slightly adjusted himself to get into a better position and he himself gave a tired yawn and dozed off seconds later getting comfortable.

Seeing both the children doze off in each other's arms, Albiona breathed a blissful sigh and thought to herself before she herself dozed off _**'Thank you to whatever real god is out there that heard my prayer of getting Valiana free and letting her meet this wonderful soul. She deserves this. If only I can gather my courage to meet my other daughter and she doesn't hate me then everything would turn out perfect.'**_

With that everyone dozed off in the perfectly calm clearing with the shallow sounds of both their breathing and occasional chirping of birds and the slow moving water in the lake.

* * *

**Naberius Mansion (15:00)**

A recently turned nine years and one month old girl on October 1st, was walking down the hallways of the place she and her sister were living and was going towards her and her sister's shared room. The girl was beautiful for her age standing at 4ft1in, she has a heart shaped face with soft pink lips, a cute button nose and beautiful hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She has long silky midnight black hair that reached down her lower back with split bangs framing her face. She was wearing a black kimono closed by a yellow obi, a set of golden beads in that obi, and an ornately detailed headband which was her mother's last gift to her. But, the most interesting feature about her would be her black cat like ears at the top of her head and a black cat tail that is waving behind her as she walked. She is a kind, warm, caring, loving and a highly mischievous girl just like her mother has raised her to be but she was cold around all these Devils around her.

She is a rare species of Nekomata youkai, she is a Nekoshou last of her species with her and her sister the only remaining Nekoshou. The Nekoshou are a special variant of Nekomata and are the strongest among their types. Nekoshou are high-level Youkai species that are capable of mastering both Youjutsu and Senjutsu. Nekomata are also capable of performing Senjutsu and Youjutsu techniques but not to the potential of a Nekoshou. A Nekomata's power level seem to be determined by the number of tails they have. She has only heard by her mother before her mother's untimely death, that there is a seven tailed Nekomata and that Nekomata is the strongest Nekomata there ever was, her power rivaling that of Satan-class Devils. She was also told that if she ever needed any help she could also call that Nekomata, apparently that Nekomata was her Godmother and her name is Magari and is the leader of all the Nekomata within the East faction of Kyoto.

So far she has only met that person only once in her life but then again how could she ever met her more than once but even than Magari dearly loved both of them, when she was abducted at a young age along with her mother and younger sister. They were abducted by the extra devil clan last living member Orochimaru Naberius. He was a sick twisted individual always doing his inhumane experiments on whatever caught his interest, he had been keeping track of the family of the three and when they were finally out of Kyoto he attacked them with his whole peerage and the two sisters couldn't fight at the mere age of four and two. So, their mother did her best but she was defeated and was taken along with her daughters to his mansion.

He wanted to experiment on the family of the three but her mother made a deal out of him that he leave her daughters alone and he can do whatever he wants with her. Being the sick bastard he was he accepted the offer and reincarnated her as his only bishop using two pieces because of her mother being a Nekoshou with three tails which was comparable to High Class Devil. He started to experiment on her mother and wanted to test the limits of Senjutsu and Youjutsu in an attempt to create an artificial SuperDevil.

Her mother then continued to get subjected of his inhumane and brutal experiments while bearing all the pain for her daughters and started to train her eldest daughter in case of some mishappening and her daughter has to protect herself and her sister from the dangers. She started to train her secretly in Senjutsu and Youjutsu and was surprised to discover that her eldest daughter was a prodigy in the arts even for a Nekomata and had huge reserves of youki within her for her age.

So, she started to train her daughter at the mere age of five and trained her in everything she can teach her because giver her daughter's age she will only be able to teach her the basics of everything and has to wait for daughter's body to mature or excessive use of Senjutsu will tear her daughter's underdeveloped body apart. She first taught her daughter Senjutsu, how to control the flow of life energy(KI) to strengthen her body or by using Touki by channeling her KI all over her body to increase her strength, defense, and speed. She also taught how to detect others nearby by sensing their KI and how to completely erase her presence by using Senjutsu to change her KI flow, she also taught her how to use Kasha which is a technique only a Senjutsu user can use by gathering enough KI to summon multiple big wheels all covered in spiritual flames, which can either summoned or controlled by swinging their arms, they have the power to turn any being that is below the power level of the user to ash at contact. She then started teaching Youjutsu, how to craft spells of attack or defense, and how to use poison mist to restrain or kill her opponents. She also taught her how to combine both Senjutsu and Youjutsu to fire concentrated blasts of energy. When her daughter started showing the ability to control nature around her, she also had started to teach her how to control earth and plants, though her knowledge herself was limited so she couldn't teach her much. She also taught her daughter how to use illusions, and Hand-to-Hand combat which she can combine with her Touki and Senjutsu to further increase the power of her physical attacks.

After some training at the age of eight just a few months before her untimely death her daughter gained a second tail signifying her increased power as Nekoshou comparable to that of a Middle Class Devil but she told her to hide it in fear of that might catch that bastard's interest, though she was incredibly proud of her daughter reaching that level that quickly.

Her mother Fujimai died a month before her ninth birthday because of her powers going out of control due to all the experiments done on her. Her mother killed that sick bastard's only knight and hundreds of guards, reducing the total security of the clan to nothing before she was killed by Orochimaru and his peerage's combined efforts.

Her mother had left her a diary with all the training required of her to become strong and some promises like to take care of her younger sister since she couldn't do it for herself and when she gets out of this place live her life as a cat would want doing nothing just freely and lazily enjoying her life doing whatever she wants and continue to become the strongest and surpass her godmother because she knew her eldest daughter being the prodigy she was can become the strongest Nekoshou to ever exist and have lots of babies to repopulate her species with a good man.

She cried a lot after her mother's death but has to be strong for her younger sister who is entirely dependent on her. So, she sucked up her tears and started to console her younger sister who has grown an abnormal amount of fear for her own Nekoshou powers and started to resent it because it took her mother from her. She being the eldest and knew what was going on didn't say anything because she knew while this power is dangerous cannot make a person go insane until they themselves overdo it.

So, she continued to train secretly and continue to plan her escape as there was practically no security now in the mansion of Orochimaru, just some random twenty Low Class Devils hired as security with only a single member of the peerage guarding it all along. She had planned her escape fully and she just needed a few days to commence her escape with her sister. She didn't know where she will go with her but they can't stay here any longer.

As she was walking down the hallways she heard the voice of that sick bastard and his second in command and his queen's voice in the room located at the other end of the hallway she was walking. She quickly changed directions and started using Senjutsu to erase her presence fully to not get detected and increase her already heightened hearing to hear what both of the bastards were saying. She pressed her ear against the door and started to listen to what those bastard's were talking.

She heard a deep male voice with arrogance in it with a slight hiss of a snake in the voice and she instantly knew this was Orochimaru so she listened, "Are the preparations complete, Kabuto-kun?"

She heard another voice which was also male but with more arrogance and sneer in his voice and she instantly recognized it as Kabuto as the man was called, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. The preparations are complete for you to start experimenting on both of the Nekoshou sisters, you can start experimenting from tomorrow."

Her blood ran cold at hearing this and her breathing got a bit heavier at this and she continued to listen, "Kukukuku, That is excellent news Kabuto-kun. We can finally start experimenting after two months of delay from Fujimai's death due to her not able to control her powers and destroying every equipment during her berserk state."

"Yes, you are right Orochimaru-sama. Her death was indeed a setback in our plans to create a SuperClass Devil but her daughters the eldest Kuroka and youngest Shirone will be perfect as they are young and will be able to handle the experiments all the better."

"Kukukuku, you are indeed right Kabuto-kun. You are indeed right."

The now name Kuroka quickly ran to her shared room utilizing her Senjutsu to erase all her presence and sound, she reached her shared room and quickly opened it and went inside before slamming the gate close behind her and leaned against it with her back against it and started to slide down the door until she got on her rear and was sitting on the ground.

She started to hyperventilate hearing all that and attempted to calm her breathing by channeling senjutsu all around her body to calm her. She panted for some minutes after managed to calm herself down and started to think _'What should I do now nya? We have to escape today at all costs or else from tomorrow onwards we will be under surveillance 24x7, he still thinks both of us couldn't use senjutsu and don't know how to fight so he doesn't bother monitoring us. But from tomorrow onwards it will change and they will keep a watch on us every single minute, I have to plan an escape tonight or else we will never be able to escape this place nya.'_

Getting up from her sitting position she hurriedly rushed towards a sleeping figure on the bunker bed she shared with another person, she shook the person covered in a blanket from head to toe rapidly while saying "Wake up nya. Shirone you need to wake up nya."

Shirone started to wake up and the covers fell off revealing an about to turn seven years of age girl on November 23, she was relatively short for her age standing at a mere 3ft7in, she has a heart shaped faced with soft pink lips, a cute button nose and beautiful hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She has white hair, the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair a gift from her late mother, one of which contained the data on every experiment Orochimaru has ever conducted, their mother before her death has silently done that and only Kuroka is aware of this. Her attire consists of a short white kimono and a light blue skirt which reached past her knees. She unlike her older sister doesn't have her cat ears and tails out. She despise the power and refuses to use it. She is an adorable, happy, innocent and naive girl.

Shirone woke up and opened her sleepy eyes to look at her older sister's panic and worry stricken face and she instantly sat up and asked in a worried tone "What happened, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka seeing Shirone's worried face started to feel bad about making her younger sister worry about the problem, she had promised herself she will not let Shirone get harmed even if it meant her death and seeing her sister's worried face, she started to calm down because she has to do this calmly or else they will not succeed if she makes mistakes in this plan due to her panic. After she had calmed down a little she said in a small tone "We have to leave tonight Shirone."

Shirone looked at her sister with wide eyes and asked in a surprised voice, as her sister only talk without using a nya at the end when she is very serious, "Why?"

Kuroka replied softly, "If we don't leave they will start experimenting on us and we will not be able to survive that Shirone."

Shirone made a very confused face at this and asked in a confused voice "They will experiment on us?"

Kuroka looked away at this and swallowed her guilt, her mother and she had decided to not tell Shirone about anything as she was not as mature as Kuroka herself was. She also knew the truth about her father, that he was a human and was a mad scientist her mother had accidentally met him in her mating season and had mated with him and after that she had started to live with him and had Kuroka and two years later Shirone but seeing as her father didn't care about either Kuroka and Shirone and only wanted to experiment on them she had left him and returned to Kyoto, Kuroka didn't know exactly what mating is as her mother didn't explain it to her but she knew that it entails how to make babies but she know just that.

After she had left him she started to take care of Kuroka and Shirone by herself and told both of them that their father died in the accident but she didn't expect to be Kuroka to be smart at the age of four and asked the real reason, which was told to her later. Her mother and Kuroka was extremely close, even more close than her mother was with Shirone because Kuroka always helped her mother after so many horrifying experiments to heal her and her mother always divulged Kuroka on every information and Kuroka cried every time seeing her mother's state. But both of them decided that Shirone is too innocent and naive to tell her anything and both of them kept telling her that it was from training that their mother got so many injuries and Shirone accepted that.

It was a painful decision for Kuroka to hide everything from Shirone but for her younger sister's sake she had to do it, even though Kuroka was more devastated at her mother's death than Shirone she sucked up her tears and consoled Shirone and cried herself later in the night when she was sure Shirone has felt asleep. Even now she doesn't know how long she can continue to go like this without someone to help her but if it was for her younger sister's sake she will continue to bear the burdens as it was her duty as the older sister.

She looked back at Shirone with a frown on her face and trying her best to hide all the sadness in her eyes and said in a soft tone "Yes Shirone, they will experiment on us and we will die due to their experiments."

Shirone looked at her older sister with more confusion and asked "Why would they experiment on us? Aren't they good people who takes care of us even after our mother killed so many of them after going insane?"

Kuroka felt her throat go dry at this and looked away with slight tears forming in her eyes at her younger sister's words. She and her mother had kept away all the information for this very reason, Shirone was just too naive and innocent to understand what is going on around her and she had unknowingly said the words that hurt her the most at being telling her that their mother was the one responsible for this and they were staying with some fucking good people. For the first time in her entire life she felt cursing her younger sister's naivety but she was just like that, she took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself down and wiped away her tears subtlety and looked back at Shirone and replied with an extremely strained smile "No, Shirone they are very bad people. We have to get away from here."

Shirone looked at her sister perplexed at this and asked in disbelief filled voice "They are bad people, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka still wearing that smile replied in a slightly angered voice not that Shirone picked up on that "Yes, they are very, very, very bad people. So we will have to escape tonight alright Shirone?"

Shirone looked down at this and replied in a very sad tone "Alright, Nee-chan."

Kuroka looking at her younger sister's expression softened her eyes and sat beside her and pulled her in a warm hug and said in a soothing voice, "We will get away from this place and will be able to live in a better place, just trust your Nee-chan, okay Shirone nya?"

Shirone nodded her head in her sister's warm embrace and replied in a soft tone "I trust you Nee-chan."

Kuroka smiled at this and replied in a warm voice "Thank you, Shiro-chan nya~"

Shirone happily smiled at her name and giggle a little and looked at her sister moving her face and upwards and asked curiously "When will we escape from here than Nee-chan?"

Kuroka adopted a thinking face at this and replied "Near night nya, the security is very lax at the back exit at that time and until that we will have to pack all our things and store it into the pocket dimension Kaa-chan showed us nya~."

Shirone nodded her head at that and separated from her older sister and said excitedly "Then we better start packing Nee-chan."

Kuroka giggled at her younger sister's naivety and innocence and gave a warm smile and replied warmly "Nyahaha, yes we better start packing soon nya~."

With that both Kuroka and Shirone started packing their personal items and started to store them in Kuroka's personal dimension as Shirone is unable to even do that as she didn't train much in anything other than lazing around like a cat.

* * *

**Naberius Mansion (20:15)**

It was late at night and the whole mansion was quiet, but not for long.

Kuroka who was just storing the last item away a photo frame of her mother, her and Shirone in Kyoto, she stopped and looked at the photo and traced a thumb across her mother's beautiful face with a loving and sad smile on her face. She softly whispered to her mother's picture "We are escaping from here Kaa-chan, watch over us like you always had."

There was a slight breeze through the open window of their room and Kuroka heard a melodic voice barely above a whisper in her ear _**"**__**O**__**f course, now go**__**.**__**"**_

Kuroka's eyes widened and she whipped her head left and right frantically trying to determine from where she heard the voice from and tears slowly fell from her face and she softly muttered "Heh, still that same overprotective Kaa-chan even after her death nya~."

She continued to stare at the photo frame for a few more minutes as her tears continued to drop at the glass photo frame and she wiped them off and stored the final item away in her dimensional pocket.

She turned around after making sure no signs of her tears were present on her face and saw Shirone calmly sleeping on the bed, she had told Shirone that she will be able to pack and store all the items they needed by herself and she could sleep all she wants until their escape and now is the perfect time.

Kuroka silently walked towards her sister's bed and smiled warmly seeing Shirone's peacefully sleeping face and promised herself again to protect her younger sister at all costs.

She gently shook Shirone and said in a soft tone "Shiro-chan, wake up nya~. It's time nya~."

Shirone hearing her sister's voice woke up and asked sleepily "It's already time Nee-chan?"

Kuroka smiled softly and replied softly, "Yes, it is. Now get up Shiro-chan, we have to go nya~."

Hearing that Shirone sat up and rubbed her eyes before dragging herself out of bed and standing sleepily in front of her sister and said with a yawn "Let's go, Nee-chan"

Kuroka seeing her sister frowned slightly, Shirone have to take it more seriously or else they might not be able to escape so she replied in a serious voice "Shirone, you have to be serious for now until we escape and then you can sleep all you want. Get freshened up and we will start our escape."

Shirone hearing her sister's unusually serious voice nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Kuroka patiently waited for her younger sister and looked out the window of their room, it was night with a half moon in the artificial purple sky but it looked beautiful and she lowered her eyes slightly to see the forest beside the lake that mansion was built close to. If there was one thing she liked about this place it was this forest that was beside the lake, it was such a mesmerizing sight for her that she found herself lost looking at the beauty of it. She shook her head, now was not the time to admire nature's beauty she can do that all she wants after they both escape from here.

Shirone came out from the bathroom looking fresh as if she was not sleeping like a log mere moments ago and said in a happy tone "Let's go Nee-chan, I am all ready."

Kuroka hearing her happy voice frowned, Shirone still didn't understand the gravity of the situation they were in and she found herself and her Kaa-chan to be the one to blame for this but, they knew what they were doing and always thought it would be best if Shirone remained the naive and innocent girl. She found herself doubting at the moment was it really best for Shirone to be this naive despite the situation, she shook her head she was not going to regret that decision neither did her Kaa-chan because she wanted her sister to remain the happy child she herself was not able to be and for that to remain that way she would see to it that they escape from this place.

She shook her head lightly to get her thoughts under control and took a deep calming breath and looked at her dear younger sister with a soft smile on her face and softly, "Yes, let's go Shirone nya~."

Shirone being the happy child instantly latched her left arm around her big sister's right hand like she always does whenever they were going anywhere.

Kuroka seeing this smiled and spoke in a serious voice "Shirone, you have to remain behind me at all times and let me do all the fighting and keep totally quiet until we get out of this place. Am I understood?"

Shirone nodded her head excitedly and replied happily "Okay, Nee-chan."

Kuroka frowned at Shirone's happy tone and bend down slightly to be eye level with her younger sister and said seriously "Shirone, you have to understand this is very serious, one mistake and we are dead. So, please you have to be serious from here on until we are free of this place. Am I Clear?"

Shirone seeing her sister so unusually serious nodded her head slowly and replied in a low voice "I understand, Nee-chan. I will be behind you all the time and leave all the fighting onto you and keep totally quiet until we are out of this place."

Kuroka softly smiled at this finally happy her younger sister understood the situation, she knew she didn't understand it completely but this much is enough for now. She stood up and replied softly with warm voice "Glad you understood, Shiro-chan. Now, let's get out of this place nya~."

Shirone nodded her head and tightened her left arm around her sister's right hand, and softly replied, "Let's go, Nee-chan."

Kuroka nodded at that, satisfied with Shirone's answer this time and took a final look around the room that she and her sister shared for the past five years and gave a low sigh at finally being able to escape. She started walking towards the door of her room leading her younger sister by hand, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it and the door opened with a slight click sound. Not wanting to make so much noise she slowly opened the door and peeked her head out to look for anyone roaming in the hallways, founding nobody in the hallway she opened the door fully and got out with her sister trailing behind her holding her hand.

Kuroka closed the door behind her slowly as to not make any sound and locked it to make it appear she and her sister was in it as she also left her room lights on. She started walking silently with her sister, channeling her Senjutsu in her and over her sister to erase their presence so they don't get detected by anyone during their escape.

She began to walk slightly faster pulling her sister along with her to get out of here as quickly and silently as possible, she turned left at the end of the straight hallway they were walking and continued her escape passing all the empty rooms and expensive portraits and statues on her way out of their.

She turned right this after walking for some minutes in the hallways she had turned sometime ago and came to a halt seeing a Low Class Devil judging by his KI, guarding the area she had to pass to get to the next turn towards back gate exit. She looked left and right of the hallway she was in and spotted a big pillar towards her right with just enough space to hide her younger sister behind it.

She pulled her sister with her and reached the pillar and said to her sister after pulling her and hiding her behind the pillar in a hushed and serious voice, "I am going to take care of that Devil and you just quietly hide behind this. Am I clear Shirone?"

Shirone who had been silent throughout the walking just gave her older sister a nod.

Seeing Shirone nod, Kuroka also nodded and turned around after freeing her hand from her sister's grasp and silently walked away from her sister's point of view and saw that the Devil had his back towards her and she had the perfect opportunity to kill him, as much she hated it she knew she had to do it to get out of this place. She channeled her Senjutsu in her right arm and she created a single Kasha covered in black flames and sent it towards the unsuspecting Devil at high speeds with a wave of her right hand.

The Devil never saw it coming and instantly got incinerated due to the purifying quality of the flames and turned to ash without so much a sound.

Kuroka seeing her job is done turned back towards the hidden from view Shirone and walked towards her and silently took her left arm in her right hand and continued their walk down the hallway in they were. She and her sister continued their fast pace walking so as not to create any sound and came to the end of the hallway after some minutes of walking that big ass hallway. She halted her and her sister's walking at the end of the corner with raising her left hand in a stop gesture and slightly peeked her head out to look at all the people that were guarding the back exit gate.

Her breath got hitched seeing Orochimaru's one of the rooks guarding the place alone.

The person guarding the gate was the tallest member among Orochimaru's peerage standing at 5ft10in, he was a large and imposing young man. He had fair-skin and narrowed slanted orange eyes with a stern look on his face. He had three tufts of orange hair on his head a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. His attire was a beige-coloured sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Naberius household on the hem which was a total white ying-yang symbol and a pair of black calf length pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black arm-warmers and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black japanese sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages and a purple rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

She knew who this was, this person was called Jirobu and he was physically the strongest member of Orochimaru's peerage, but the weakest overall from what she had seen and also stupid. She knew he had the ability to use Earth magic and had Ororichimaru's cursed seal to increase one's ability drastically at the exchange of their sanity, which Orochimaru derived from her mother's ability to use Senjutsu. She knew how the cursed seal worked her mother had explained to her how the seal forcefully collect Senjutsu and inject it in the curse mark bearer's body to increase the person's ability drastically but the person started to lose his/her sanity at the continued use of the curse mark because of the malicious nature of the Senjutsu to those who do not know how to control it and turns the person into a berserker who would kill anything at the sight.

She knew she can defeat him but it will cause too much noise and she cannot use her Kasha at him seeing it will alert Orochimaru that his connection with the Curse Mark is severed and she and her sister will be discovered, so she has to silently escape without alerting him of her presence until she was at a considerable distance away from here. She stopped peeking and looked back towards her sister and said to her in a hushed tone, "We have to silently walk towards the end of the hallway and then I will place Jirobu under an illusion and I will knock him out then we will silently escape from here. Understand Shirone?"

Shirone gave a slow nod and tightened her grip around her sister's hand.

Kuroka gave Shirone a warm smile which was returned with a happy one and started walking out of the corner towards the pillar at the other end of the wall to keep them out of Jirobo's point of view. She continued to walk from pillar to pillar and slowly closed the distance between her and Jirobu whenever he turned the other direction. After several tense minutes of slowly closing the distance she finally was in the range of casting an illusion which will be sufficient to let her and her sister escape from here.

She was ten meters away from him behind the pillar on the right side of the hallway which was just out of his point of view until he turned completely from his position. She started channeling her youki in her hands and pointed them towards Jirobu and a purple color octagon shaped magic circle with various symbols at each point appeared in front of her hands and she whispered her technique "Illusion: Bringer of Darkness"

Jirobu who was looking towards the other side of hallway suddenly lost his vision and everything around him turned nothing but black and he started to feel like the sensation at being at the bottom of a deep hole. Being the stupid person he was, he started to panic and muttering curses and flailed his arms frantically around to try and touch anything.

Kuroka saw her opportunity to knock him out as she was not going to let him shout and started channeling Touki all around her body to increase her speed and strength. A white coating of KI surrounded her body and she ran towards Jirobu at high speeds while concealing her presence by continuously channeling her Senjutsu throughout her body which she had been from the start. She got behind Jirobu in mere moments and jumped a little to reach his back of the neck and backhanded at the back of his neck with all the strength she could muster and by adding her Touki to it.

Jirobu who was about to scream out loud suddenly felt someone strike at the back of his neck, his blood supply to his brain stopped and he got knocked out cold and fell on his face.

Kuroka after confirming he was knocked out cold stopped channeling her Touki throughout her body and ran back towards Shirone and grabbed her left arm with her right hand and began running towards the back exit door, she knew they didn't have much time because she even using her full physical strength can only knock Jirobu out cold for some minutes before he woke up because of his Rook trait enhancing his body considerably. She guessed they have ten to fifteen minutes until Jirobu woke up and she hoped she could get away until then.

She opened the back door with haste and ran out from it with dragging her sister behind her, she continued to run for about a minute at the stone path of the mansion leading out in the forest and came to a halt at the corner of the stone path seeing five Low Class Devil Guarding the back exit of mansion which leads towards the forest.

She knew she couldn't let them know of her and her sister's escape right now or they wouldn't be able to escape. She turned towards Shirone and saw her breathing was getting barely heavy after the continuous walking and running for the past fifteen minutes and smiled, she at least can count that they will be able to get away if Shirone's stamina is enough that after past fifteen minutes her breathing is barely getting any heavier. She softly said to her sister "Shirone, I am going to clear the path towards the exit and you stay here, okay?"

Shirone nodded at her sister's words and softly said "Okay, Nee-chan."

Kuroka let Shirone's hand go and channeled Touki all over her body and ran towards the five Low Class Devils with high speeds and just as she was ten meters away from them and they noticed her and stood up. Before they could do or say anything she started channeling her Youki towards her hands and a purple color octagon shaped magic circle with various symbols at each point appeared in front of hands and she pointed them towards the devil and whispered her technique "Youjutsu: Poison Mist"

A purple mist started to seep from the magic circle and cover the area which they the five devils in were. They immediately dropped to their knees after standing up after inhaling some of the purple mist and began coughing violently with some blood coming out of their mouth and nose.

One of the devils spoke up while coughing and panting "Do whatever you (cough) want filthy cat, (cough) but Orochimaru-sama will hunt (cough) you down and experiment at you and your sister, as you both are meant to be (cough) his slaves only."

Kuroka hearing this got enraged and increased the amount of Youki in the poison mist and increasing it potency and instantly killing them from it. She turned around and said in an enraged voice, "I will die before I will become his plaything for experiments."

With those devils killed she stopped channeling Touki all over her body and began to take deep breaths to calm herself down from her enraged state and ran back towards her sister after she had calmed down. She reached her sister and she offered her right hand towards her sister and said in a warm tone with a small smile "Let's finally get out of here Shiro-chan nya~."

Shirone immediately took hold of her older sister's right hand with her left one, and replied in a happy tone "Yes, let's get out of here Nee-chan!"

Kuroka stopped channeling Senjutsu through her body as there was no need to hide their presence anymore and it will only tire her out needlessly. She gave Shirone a warm smile and happy nod of her own "You got that right nya, let's get out of here nya~."

With that both Kuroka and Shirone ran out of the mansion through the back gates in the dense forest beside the lake.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Jirobu woke up twelve minutes later with a groan and sat up. He rubbed his aching back of the neck and stood up looking around him and saw the back door was open, despite being stupid he immediately knew no one was going to pass through this door and began running towards the room of only person he knew would want to escape from here.

He reached the room of the person staying in the room in a mere five minutes and began to knock on it rapidly and said in his deep gruff voice, "Kuroka, open up door this instant!"

He waited for five seconds and when no response came from inside the room he grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but found was locked and increased his strength on it and broke the doorknob and opened the door. He pushed the door open and saw the room was barren of anything and he knew both of the Neko-sisters have escaped.

He turned around and began running towards his master's room at the end of the other hallway, he reached in a minute and began knocking on it in a polite way because he knew if he showed disrespect no matter the amount of urgency he will be subjected to his experiments.

After knocking four times he stood there and waited for the response and it came not a few seconds later in his master's usual deep male voice with arrogance in it with a slight hiss of a snake in the voice "come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room and saw his master sitting on a throne of sorts with lots of snakes around him and candles around him providing the only lighting. His master had a snake-like appearance while standing at 5ft9in, he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulder. He was wearing his usual plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and sandals with bandages around his calves.

Orochimaru seeing his rook asked in his normal arrogance filled voice "What is the matter, Jirobu-kun?"

Jirobu instantly got on one knee with his head bowed down towards the ground and said in a respectful tone "Both of the Nekoshou have escaped, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru looked surprised at this and asked with amusement filled voice "Pray tell Jirobu-kun, how did they manage to get past you?"

Jirobu with his head down replied with shame filled voice "I think Kuroka placed an illusion at me which made everything around me black and I could see nothing and in my panicked state she managed to knock me out."

Orochimaru hearing this appeared more surprised and started chuckling in an amusement and said in the same tone "Kukukukukuku, So Fujimai trained her daughter in secret without letting anyone know about that. How interesting, Kukukukuku."

Jirobu with his head down asked in a curious tone "What are we gonna do now, Orochimaru-Sama?"

Orochimaru asked in an amused voice "Kukukuku. Indeed, what are we going to do? What do you think we should do Kabuto-kun?"

A man appeared from the shadows of the room with light glinting ominously from his black rimmed round glasses standing at 5ft7in, this man has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair which was kept in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses and he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar with a white under-shirt and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He is also wearing dark purple finger less gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand.

This man pushed his glasses up by using his middle finger of his right hand and making them glint ominously and he replied in his usual arrogant and mocking tone with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Oh my, we should go on a Neko-Hunt Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled maliciously at that and replied in his usual arrogant voice "Kukukukukuku, how right you are Kabuto-kun. A Neko-Hunt it is then, Kukukuku. Gather every person available on this mansion and we are going on Neko-Hunt Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto asked in a curious tone "Why everyone Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked at that and started chuckling in his usual creepy way and replied in an amused tone "Kukukukuku. If Fujimai has trained her eldest, then I want to see her limits, Kukukukuku."

Kabuto also smirked at that and said in his usual arrogant and mocking tone "As expected of you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru just chuckled and said in an amused voice "Kukukuku, gather everyone at once Kabuto-kun. We are going to bring the Neko back, oh yeah."

Kabuto asked in an amused tone at hearing that particular comment "Orochimaru-sama, did you just used _'SexyBack'_ lyrics just now?"

Orochimaru just chuckled amusingly at this and asked in an amused tone "Kukukuku. Whatever do you mean, Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto shook his head amusingly and replied in his usual tone "We are going to head out in five minutes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru just chuckled his usual evil laugh and nodded his head at that statement.

Kabuto said to Jirobu with a condescending smile on his face in his usual tone "Gather every guard we have left, Jirobu."

Jirobu nodded his head and silently stood up and left the room and Kabuto started gathering every peerage member.

Orochimaru said to himself in an amused voice "Let's see how much Fujimai taught you Kuroka-kun, Kukukukukuku."

* * *

**And, cut. **

**Huh, it got completed early then I expected but it's better this way. Now, I can start with the next action packed chapter early then I planned and show how much Naruto is really powerful and believe me when I say next chapter is gonna be bad ass.**

**Tell me what do you guys think of including Orochimaru and his loyal henchmen in the story for plot purposes. Is it good or is it bad? After all I said I was not gonna add anyone in this story except for one character but I ended up adding Orochimaru seeing as he is perfect for the unnamed mad scientist devil who experimented on Kuroka in canon. **

**Yes, I have changed the story according to me by showing that Kuroka and Shirone's mother in this story did not neglect them for their father and instead took care of them and got killed during the experiments. Essentially Kuroka's mother had taken the role of getting reincarnated by the Nebarius house instead of Kuroka herself and that's how the family of the three ended up in underworld. **

**Tell me how did you like the story so far and how did you guys like the development between Naruto and Valiana?**

**And I am seriously thinking of starting a side story from only Naruto-verse, seeing as I have lots of free time nowadays. I want to make a three way pairing with Naruto, Female Kyuubi and Female Sasuke. Tell me should I start or not because this particular story is building inside my head rather quickly. If you guys want I will start writing it, if not well I will not.**

**Now, time for answering some reviews:**

**Dragonfire987 and Youngdrgn- I thank you both of you for reviewing at every chapter and look forward to continuing to read your reviews. Thank you for your comment Dragonfire987 and I agree but I think even 13 is a little young but whatever I will cross that metaphorical bridge when it comes. Thank you for the comment and please continue to support this story of mine Youngdrgn.**

**Ruberforumfree- No, devils aren't immortal they just have very long life spans around 10,000 years. So yeah that ain't immortal bruh. Nope, no one is gonna be added because I am already freaking out about six only and I will certainly ruin it if I add more.**

**Djberneman- Hiraishin already had the ability to suck the attacks and teleport them somewhere else as Minato has displayed them during the Nine-tail fox attack at the village and during the 4 shinobi war. So, yeah while Naruto will be overpowered he will have to work for techniques and abilities that is why only half of the ability I have given to him.**

**Guest- Nope, not gonna have Kakashi's MS ability. That I cannot say for secrecy purposes.**

**Ij0nk- Thank you for your comment. Nah, Issei and the others are all side characters in this story it will be fully focused on Naruto and his peerage. He will get the same girls he gets in canon except for Kuroka and don't worry his character will get bashed and he will improve overtime. But, I can't tell you anything more other than that sorry. Thank you for your support and you are one luck person I was just about to upload the chapter when I suddenly noticed your review and decided to answer your review.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and keep them coming it seriously helps finishing the chapter early.**

**I will see you in the next chapter and until then.**

**See, ya.**

**P.S. - Tell me should I start a side story on naruto-verse or not? I really got the whole story idea in my head and I also have plenty of time to write that story, so tell me if I should write it or not.**


	7. Chapter 06 Rescuing Cat Sisters Part-2

**Chapter 06: Rescuing Cat Sisters Part-2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH****or any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on Pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**Wow, I couldn't believe this story already has over 500 followers and not after an even single-month-old. I honestly believed that this story would barely get any followers with my shitty grammar but to see 500 followers really pumps me up to write even more for you guys and try my best to get the chapter completed fast. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys for the previous chapter and I am ecstatic to read such positivity coming from you guys, I honestly believed that I would get flamed more than receiving motivation from you guys. Guess you guys have a penchant for completing destroying my expectations huh? Well, I am not complaining seeing this development and please guys, continue to review as it means so much to me to read your feedback on this story of mine. **

**I know my grammar is not good and I am trying my damn best to improve as I continue to write more chapters, so please bear with me and if you find common mistakes that I am repeating continuously, please take some time out and point them out to me, so I can improve and provide better reading material.**

**Important announcement:**** I have made a poll on my profile for the pairing of my Naru-verse story, check it out by going on my profile****. It will remain open for quite some time so you can vote whenever you feel like it. **

**All the reviews will be answered at the bottom of the chapter and anything important that I can remember.**

**So, without further ado let's start with this chapter.**

* * *

**Unknown Forest (21:00)**

Kuroka and Shirone were running through the dense forest for the past twenty-five minutes and both were panting from continuous running Shirone more so than Kuroka.

Kuroka while running looked back at her younger sister and frowned seeing her very heavy breathing, while she was breathing lightly heavy it was nowhere near as bad as her younger sister. She looked in front of her again while running and saw that they were nearing a clearing quickly, she increased her speed and forced her sister to match her speed with some difficulty, so they can reach the clearing faster.

Both sisters finally stopped after reaching the clearing and dropped to the ground where they came to the spot instantly, they started to take deep breaths to calm their bodies down slightly.

Kuroka looked around the clearing and spotted the lake near her left, she got to her feet and looked down towards the still heavily panting Shirone and said in a soft voice, "We should drink water from the lake Shirone to help calm our bodies down faster nya~."

Shirone while heavily breathing nodded her head and stood up, she also looked towards her left and spotted the lake her Nee-chan is talking about. She started walking past Kuroka towards the lake, she reached the lake in mere moments and dropped to her knees and buried her face in the crystal clear water, she started to drink water earnestly, after walking and running for the past forty-five minutes since they started their escape plan she definitely needed this as her whole body felt like it was on fire because she never had done such strenuous activity before.

Kuroka watched as her sister walked past her towards the lake and buried her head in the crystal clear water, she frowned at her younger sister's lack of stamina, she first thought she had enough stamina being Nekoshou and all but apparently her sister proved to her that despite Shirone being a naive and innocent child she is in desperate need of training, she will definitely start to train her sister after this whole incident is over.

Kuroka started walking until she reached her younger sister and kneeled beside her, she gently lowered her head in the water and started to drink water at a much slower pace compared to that of her younger sister's.

After both the sisters were done drinking the water, they plopped down on their rears and put their feet in the cold water and both of them gave a slight moan of comfort and relief, and a shiver raced through their bodies at the feeling of cold water soothing their feet muscle after all the running they have done for the past forty-five minutes more or less, since they have started their escape.

Kuroka looked turned her head to her left to look at her sister's face and smiled softly at seeing the close eyed, relief filled look on her face at finally able to rest from all the running they have done, she looked back towards the lake and gave a low sigh of relief of her own after finally able to rest for a few minutes from all that running and regain her youki. She checked her reserves and found that she was currently at three-fourths of her total youki reserves, using Senjutsu continuously for twenty minutes straight, Touki, Youjutsu, her most powerful illusion, and a single Kasha had depleted her reserves to three-fourths of her huge youki reserves. While she still had enough if all those Low-Class Devils remaining at that Mansion were to come after her and for a single member of that sick bastard's peerage, she didn't know if they managed to find her and her sister with his whole peerage than what she would do except to pray at that moment and she hoped that bastard doesn't come after her himself.

Shirone spoke up curiously, after a few minutes of sitting there silently "How much time we can rest before we start to run more Nee-chan?"

Kuroka adopted a thinking face and replied to her in a thoughtful tone "Hmmm, we can probably rest for only some minutes before we have to continue our escape, as they can catch up to us rather quickly due to their flight ability nya~."

Shirone nodded her head and both of them fell silent at that, content to relax as much as they can before they have to start running again.

Kuroka having enough rest stood up after five more minutes, she turned to Shirone and said in a warm voice, "Let's get going nya, we have enough rest, for now, nya~."

Shirone stood up after hearing her Nee-chan, she turned to her and asked in a whining tone "It's only been ten minutes Nee-chan, can't we rest for a bit more."

Kuroka hearing her younger sister's whining started to giggle a little and replied in an amused tone "Nyahaha. As much as I like to rest Shirone, we have to get away from here as far as possible nya~."

Shirone gave a slight reluctant nod and grabbed her sister's right hand with her left one, she looked up to her sister and said hesitantly, "Let's go, Nee-chan."

Hearing the reluctance in her younger sister's voice, Kuroka gave her a reassuring smile with a squeeze of her hand and said soothingly "It's gonna be alright Shiro-chan, just trust your Nee-chan nya~."

Shirone hearing that nodded and gave a soft smile to Kuroka and said in a soft tone "I trust you, Nee-chan."

Kuroka gave Shirone a warm smile and started to walk towards the other end of the clearing along with her younger sister to continue their escape after having sufficient rest for now.

Kuroka and Shirone were about to exit the clearing and enter the forest once more when suddenly Kuroka tensed and turned her body around and looked up in the sky for the reason she had tensed.

Kuroka continued to look upwards in the sky and not a moment later fourteen Low-Class Devils came into her view flying towards her and they dropped down to the ground in front of her and Shirone.

The fourteen devils looked towards the two girls, and one of them their leader, stepped forward and said in a calm tone "Surrender quietly cat and Orochimaru-sama will have mercy towards both of you."

Kuroka pulled Shirone behind her and looked towards the devil that had spoken, he like the rest of the guards was wearing a full-body black suit with only his eyes and hands uncovered, he like the rest of them was wearing a purple short-sleeved jacket that reached till his knees on top of that full-body black suit with a white snake pattern scarf around his neck and a symbol of Neburis clan on the front of the jacket.

Kuroka replied with a bit of anger in her voice and she exclaimed loudly, "Never! I am not going to go back to that monster!"

The devil that had spoken replied in an anger-filled voice "Don't disrespect Orochimaru-sama! Filthy cat!"

Kuroka lips turned upwards in a condescending smirk and replied in a mocking voice "What are you gonna do about it, huh lackey?"

Devil hearing that snarled at her and took a step forward, he replied in a rage-filled voice "You know what, I tried to bring you both back calmly but seeing as you are being a bitch, we will not take responsibility to what happens Neko."

Kuroka gave him her condescending smirk and made a come here motion with her right hand and replied in a mocking tone "Do your worst nya~."

The devil Kuroka was taunting, turned his head slightly to look at all the other thirteen devils behind him and saw all of them was enraged at her mocking tone, he looked forward once again and raised his right arm slightly in the air before making a downward cutting motion with his hand and commanded his fellow devils "Kill her! Orochimaru-sama has said that one Nekoshou is enough for his experiments and we are granted permission to kill her to get her little sister if she becomes too much of a nuisance."

With that, all of the fourteen devils prepared themselves for the confrontation, and Kuroka started channeling Senjutsu and Touki around her body and prepared herself for the confrontation that was about to happen.

She looked behind her and saw Shirone slightly shaking in fear from all the Devils trying to kill her, she said in a soft and soothing tone to quell her sister's fear, "Worry not nya~, your Nee-chan will quickly end this Shiro-chan. You just go and hide behind a tree and close your eyes nya~."

Shirone hearing her sister quickly nodded her head, and ran towards the tree that was closest to her and hid behind it, she closed her eyes like her Nee-chan told her to and prayed for her Nee-chan's safety.

Kuroka seeing Shirone following her instructions turned forward and said in a mocking tone "Well come here, or are you afraid of little old me nya~?"

Six Devils stepped forward and unleashed a stream of lightning towards her from the magic circle in front of them and they shouted their techniques simultaneously "Lightning Magic: Electromagnetic Murder"

Kuroka seeing the huge stream of lightning coming towards her put both of her hands forward and channeled Youki in them, a purple octagon magic circle appeared in front of her and she whispered her technique "Youjutsu: Airtight Wall"

Instantly in front of Kuroka a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall formed and stopped all the lightning coming towards her and an explosion followed through.

Kuroka dropped her barrier after the attack was stopped and started sensing opponents through her Senjutsu abilities, she sensed three devils in front of her only ten meters ago and their vision was obscured due to the dust cloud that followed after the explosion. Taking advantage of the dust cloud Kuroka dashed towards the three devils in high speed using her Touki and covered the distance between them in mere moments, she appeared in front of the three surprised devils, in between their triangle formation and struck two of them with both of her palms covered in Senjutsu and Touki, right between their chests and instantly causing that attack to cave-in their rib cages and killing them in an instant from the devastating blow.

She spun around sensing an attack from behind her, as the third devil of the group was about to punch her in the back and sidestepped it to the right and he overextended his punch, she quickly got in his guard and struck with both of her palms in the center of his chest and his rib cage also caved in from the devastating blow, and he died in an instant.

She jumped back as the third devil hit the ground to avoid a wind blade coming from her right that would have cut her in half and looked towards her right, she saw another devil five meters to her right, has his right arm extended and both of his arms were covered in wind magic. She increased the amount of Touki in her body and covered the distance in a blink of an eye and gave a Senjutsu and Touki enhanced punch to his neck, his windpipe instantly got crushed and he began choking while clutching his neck in a desperate need for air, he dropped to his knees and began choking violently and died due to the lack of oxygen in mere moments.

Kuroka jumped back creating some distance in the remaining devils as the dust cloud fully cleared and letting her see the remaining ten devils. They appeared shocked at the time it took her to kill four of them while they were all struggling to in front of them, quite a few of them took a step back at seeing her kill four of them this easily and the rest of them glared at her in unrestrained hatred for killing four of them this easily.

The leader of the remaining devils took a step forward and said in a brave voice despite his fears "So what, she killed just four of us and some of you start to retreat! Come on, she is just a child and we are ten of us remaining and we could easily take her own. Kill her!"

With a war cry four devils began running at Kuroka at low speed and put their hands forward, a magic circle appeared in front of them and shouted their technique "Earth Magic: Stone Dragon", "Fire Magic: Fire Dragon"

Kuroka saw two stone and fire dragons mixing together, forming something akin to lava dragon and heading towards her, she put both of her hands in front of her and slammed them into the ground and started channeling youki into the ground, and shouted her technique "Nature Manipulation: Earth Wall"

A twenty feet high and ten feet wide an earth wall erupted from the ground in front of her by using her ability to control nature around her, both lava dragons crashed into the earth wall and the wall buckled from the force the dragons crashed into it, and after some moments the earth wall managed to stop the dragons but at the cost of getting severely destroyed.

Kuroka leaped back as four devils emerged from either side of the destroyed wall and she channeled youki in her feet after she successfully created some distance in between them, she tapped her right foot twice on the ground and she whispered her technique "Nature Manipulation: Plant Bind"

Instantly the four devils that have emerged from either side of the wall got trapped by thick plant veins that emerged from the ground beneath them, which wrapped tightly around them and started to constrict their throats.

Kuroka raised her right palm and made a fist with it and she declared her technique, as she completely tightened her right fist, "Nature Manipulation: Plant Bind Death"

After her technique declaration, the veins that were constricting their throats instantly tightened to the point it cut their air supply and after some struggling, they died due to the lack of oxygen.

She looked around the clearing after killing those four devils and saw the remaining six devils becoming hesitant, she gave them a mocking smirk and taunted them in a condescending tone, "Is that all you have got nya~? Then you better prepare to die nya~."

The leader that was now standing at the back of the group, instantly replied in an enraged tone, "Don't you dare to mock us! You filthy spawn of a whore!"

Hearing that comment about her mother Kuroka instantly got enraged and raised both of her palms in front of her and started channeling Senjutsu in both of her arms and created six Kasha covered in black flames in front of her, she waved her right palm in front of her and sent the six Kahas' towards the devils at high speed. She said in a cold tone "Just for that comment, I am going to incinerate you."

The six devils couldn't react in time as the six huge wheels covered with black flames flew towards them at high speed and they got instantly incinerated by the attack.

Kuroka seeing them turn into ash gave a low sigh of relief at finally the battle is over, she stopped channeling Senjutsu and Touki around her body and gave a tired sigh noticing she only had just above one-fourth of her reserves remaining in her body. She knew she only had just enough reserves to defeat only one member of Orochimaru's peerage and that too barely, so she turned around and ran towards the tree her younger sister was hiding.

Kuroka came upon the tree her younger sister was hiding after moments later and she went around it, she saw her younger sister sitting on her rear with her knees pulled towards her chest with her head buried between her knees and she was covering her ears with her hands. Kuroka gently reached towards her with her right hand and placed it on her shoulder, she softly said to her sister, "It's over Shirone, you can open your eyes now."

Shirone feeling her sister's hand on her shoulder removed her hands from her ears and after she heard her sister, she opened her eyes and looked towards her sister, she saw her sister's kimono was little ruffled and very dirty, her face was also covered with dirt and her silky midnight black hair was also dirty and ruffled. She softly asked her sister, "Is it over, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka gave a soft nod at that and softly said, "It is for now."

Shirone having confirmed that leaped up at her sister and tightly wrapped her sister in a hug. She softly said with her face buried in her sister's soft chest, "I was so worried for you, Nee-chan."

Kuroka who was slightly surprised at her younger sister's hug heard what her sister said and wrapped her arms around her sister's smaller frame, she softly replied in a soothing tone, "I am alright Shiro-chan, just a little tired but alright nya~."

Shirone just nodded at her sister's words and held her even tighter.

Kuroka was about to separate from her sister when another voice spoke up in the clearing, one which she absolutely loathes with all her being.

"Kukukukuku. I hate to interrupt your touching moment, but we have got to bring you back where you belong, Kuroka-Kun, Shirone-Kun." An amused voice spoke up from the clearing.

Kuroka instantly separated from her sister and pulled her behind her, she cursed herself under her breath for getting careless for getting lost in the moment and forgetting to continue sensing for opponents, she looked towards the voice and saw that indeed, it was the man she loathes above all else and she replied with rage-filled voice, "We don't belong in that place just to be used as a lab experiment, Orochimaru-teme."

Orochimaru chuckled hearing that and asked in an amusement filled voice "Kukukuku, pray tell, Kuroka-Kun, how are you going to escape from here?"

Kuroka looked around the clearing and saw every member of Orochimaru's peerage behind him, she instantly recognized all of them. Apart from Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jirobo, there were three other people with them.

First-person was Sakon, he is Orochimaru's other rook alongside Jirobo. Sakon is relatively short for his age standing at a mere 5ft, he has fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. Sakon wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around his eyes, giving him an androgynous appearance. Sakon's attire is a black shirt under brown tunics with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Nebarius clan on the hem and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, traditional black Japanese sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. Despite being a rook, he was the fastest and strongest member of the peerage after Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The second person was Tayuya, the only female member in the peerage, she was a pawn that was worth four pieces. Tayuya is a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of Orochimaru's peerage standing at a mere 4ft8in. She has brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes. Tayuya's most distinctive feature is her long, untamed, dark pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. Tayuya's attire is a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Nebarius clan on the hem and black skin-tight shorts. She wore black arm-warmers, black sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way, Tayuya also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

The last person was Kidomaru, the other pawn besides Tayuya also having consumed four pieces. Kidomaru is a dark-skinned man with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. He is the second-tallest member of the peerage, standing at 5ft4in. Kidōmaru also has six arms and an eye on his forehead. Kidomaru's attire is a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore the symbol of the Nebarius clan on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, black sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

Kuroka took note that every single member of Orochimaru's peerage besides Orochimaru who appeared to be more amused than anything has condescending smirks on their faces. Kuroka turned back towards Shirone and softly said in a desperate tone, "Run Shirone, as fast as you can run! Don't look back and continue to run."

Shirone looked back at her sister in disbelief and asked in disbelief filled voice "How can you ask me that, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka gave her sister a fierce glare and replied harshly "I said run damn it! You should run as fast as you can, while I buy you enough time to let you escape."

Shirone recoiled slightly at her sister's fierce glare, it was her first time she saw her Nee-chan angry at her, but she still shook her head stubbornly and replied in a firm tone, "I won't leave you alone, Nee-chan."

Kuroka seeing her sister being stubborn gritted her teeth in frustration and replied in a harsh and desperate voice, "Don't be stubborn Shirone, when I said run, you should just shut up and run as fast as you can. Please Shirone, don't be stubborn and run as fast and as far as you can."

Shirone still shook her head stubbornly and replied in a stubborn voice "I will not leave you, Nee-chan."

Kuroka had enough of her sister being stubborn in such a situation and did something she would never have done in her whole life, she slapped Shirone across her right cheek, hard. She said in an angry voice, "Just leave Shirone, run and don't look back."

Shirone placed her right hand at her right cheek where she got slapped by her Nee-chan and looked back at her sister with teary eyes, her Nee-chan has never gotten angry at her and certainly never slapped her, so she somewhat finally understood how bad the situation was. She replied in a soft voice "Okay Nee-chan, I will run."

Kuroka looked at her sister's teary eyes and her heart broke instantly at the sight and she regretted slapping her sister, but she knew she had to do it. If not, Shirone will continue being stubborn and will not be able to get away, and she will do everything in her power to get her sister away from here. She replied in a soft tone "Go, Shirone and run as far as you can and don't look back."

Shirone turned around and started to run and got a few steps away from her sister before she stopped, she turned around to look at her sister with tears going down her face and said in a soft voice filled with grief, "I love you, Nee-chan."

Kuroka despite the situation gave her sister a warm smile and replied in a soft and warm voice before shouting, "I love you too, Shiro-chan nya~. Now GO!"

Shirone managed to give her sister a watery smile before turned around and started to run as fast as her legs could manage without looking back just as her Nee-chan asked, while her tears continued to fall as she ran.

Kuroka turned back to look at Orochimaru and his peerage, they all looked incredibly amused at this and she asked through gritted teeth, in an angry tone "Aren't you going to stop her?"

They all laughed at this and Orochimaru was the one who replied in an amused voice, "Kukukukuku, there's no need for that, she won't be able to get far away as you won't be able to hold off for much longer, Kuroka-Kun."

Kuroka clenched her fists tight at this until they turned white, she knew that smug bastard was right, at maximum she can hold barely for seconds if he decided to attack her himself but if he ordered one of his henchmen than she can give her sister some time to escape. She released her second tail and covered herself in big amount of Senjutsu and Touki, she gave a come here gesture to Orochimaru and said in a determined voice, "Well, you aren't wrong about that, but I will try my best to give Shirone some time to escape and you are only going to pass through me over my dead body, Orochimaru-teme."

Orochimaru looked intrigued at her second tail, which was what she wanted, and replied in an amused voice, "So, Fujimai managed to train you until you gained a second tail. How interesting, kukukukuku."

Kuroka internally smirked at gaining his attention at her second tail, that was the reason she was hiding it all along and she just found a perfect opportunity to reveal it, she played along with him as it will only manage to get more time for her sister to escape and replied in a calm tone and started to taunt at the end, "Yes, my Kaa-chan started to train me at the age of five, seeing as I was a prodigy in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, she trained me to her best so I can defend myself for situations like this. Even after defeating all those Low-Class Devils, I am pretty sure I still can defeat one of your worthless lackeys."

Orochimaru got surprised, he didn't know Fujimai trained her eldest daughter for so long and he was more than a little interested in seeing her abilities, as he wasn't able to watch her battle with the Low-Class Devil and looking around the clearing once he mused it was worth watching one, so to satisfy his curiosity over her potential, he decided to play along her. He asked in an amused tone, "Kukukukuku, is that so?"

Kuroka mentally screamed in victory at being able to get him to play along with her, she smirked at his question and replied in a mocking tone "Oh, absolutely. You can let the fat-ass who I knocked earlier let you confirm that, after I beat him to the ground, of course."

Tayuya started laughing at Kuroka's comment and said between her laughs "Hahahaha, she called you a fat-ass, shit head."

Jirobo was seething in anger at Kuroka's comment and Tayuya's continuous insults he has to endure every-fucking-day. He stepped forward and replied in an enraged voice "You! I will kill you for previous humiliation Neko!"

Orochimaru seeing this, said in an amused voice "Kukukukuku, than by all means Jirobo-Kun, see to it that your revenge is taken."

Kabuto who was watching this whispered in a low tone to his master, "What happens if Jirobo kills Kuroka, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto from the corner of his eyes and replied in an amused voice "Kukukuku, if she dies, she dies as simple as that. My main focus is to see the potential in a young Nekoshou, so we can experiment accordingly at Shirone-Kun."

Kabuto gained his usual arrogant smirk on his face and replied in his usual arrogant voice "As expected of you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru also smirked at this and got his attention focused back on the upcoming battle and said in a curious tone "Show me what you got Kuroka-Kun, Kukukuku."

Kuroka hearing Jirobo condescendingly smirked at him and replied in a haughty tone to get him riled up, "Sure, sure, whatever you say fatso. Come here and show me what you got."

Jirobo hearing her haughty tone and seeing that smirk got more enraged and shouted at her, "I am gonna fucking kill you, you bitch!"

Kuroka seeing her taunts working, gave him another condescending smirk and said in a mocking voice, "That is if you can move your fat ass and come over here so you can fight, maybe you will be able to burn some calories after eating god knows how much, you useless heavy burden on earth."

Jirobo rushed forward at Kuroka at slow speeds considering his size, while shouting in an enraged voice "I am gonna kill you, you filthy cat!"

Kuroka seeing him approach ready herself and got into a fighting stance, she replied in a mocking tone, "If that is your speed, you may as well give up fatty!"

Jirobo gave a war cry and covered the distance between them in some seconds considering his low speeds, he cocked back his right arm and shouted: "DIE!"

Kuroka seeing his punch jumped to the left and Jirubo struck where she was standing, her eyes widened a little in shock seeing the big crater that was created where Jirobo has struck and looked back at him, she thought to herself, _'I can't let him hit me nya, two to three punches will be enough to render me unconscious despite all the defense Touki provides and I have to rely more on speed to beat him than anything nya~.'_

Jirobo stood back up pulling his fist from the ground and looked at Kuroka, seeing her shocked look, he gained a smug smirk on his face and replied in an arrogant voice "Ha! Scared now little Neko? I am not using my full power and you are scared? Hahaha."

Kuroka hearing that gave him a condescending smirk and replied in a mocking voice "Huh? I scared of you fatso, oh please! So, you're not using your full power? Afraid you will not be able to defeat me even at your full power, huh useless burden on earth!"

Hearing that Jirobo got enraged and replied in an enraged voice "Oh, that's it! I am going to crush you Neko!"

Jirobo started to channel Earth magic all over his body and a rock armor covered his entire body, he shouted his technique "Earth Magic: Rock Armor"

Kuroka seeing rock armor covering Jirobo's entire body, leaving only his head open cursed under her breath, it was already difficult to hurt him with his rook traits but now with this, it will be extremely difficult. Still, she will try to prolong this battle as long as she can so her younger sister can escape. Kuroka gave him a come here gesture and taunted "Well, now you are even heavier than before, how will you able to even hit me?"

Jirobo rushed at her with his rock armor and threw a right hook towards her, she dodged that by ducking under it and channeled Senjutsu and Touki into her right leg to increase its strength and gave him a low sweep kick but instead of doing any damage or even making him fall she was only able to crack his rock armor slightly, she instantly jumped back after this.

Jirobo seeing her feeble attempt laughed at her and said in an arrogant voice "Now, you see! You can't break this armor with your feeble strength Neko! Hahaha!"

Kuroka gritted her teeth at this, she from that one strike knew her physical attacks at him will be useless, so she has to attack some other way, she started channeled big amount of youki in her right hand and a white color ball of energy gathered in her hand, she thrust it towards Jirobo and shouted "Take this, KI Blast"

The basketball-sized white ball of energy flew towards Jirobo at high speeds and he wasn't able to dodge it, the ball impacted at dead center on his chest and an explosion occurred where he was standing.

As the dust started to clear from the explosion, she heard laughter coming from Jirobo and she frowned seeing the damage her KI Blast did.

The dust cleared and revealed a slightly singed and slightly damaged rock armor but otherwise fine and laughing Jirobo, he stopped his laughter and mocked her with a smug smile, "Is that all you have got Neko? Then you might as well start to count your last seconds. Hahahaha."

Kuroka decided to show him what she can do and channeled youki into her feet and tapped her right foot on the ground twice and whispered her technique "Nature Manipulation: Poisonous Plant Bind"

In an instant where Jirobo was standing, thick vines with purple closed flowers emerged from the ground and wrapped tightly around him, Kuroka seeing him getting trapped channeled more youki her right foot and tapped it once more and whispered her technique "Nature Manipulation: Poisonous Plant Bloom"

Jirobo who was surprised at being trapped by vines started struggling against the vines and cursing loudly, he suddenly saw all the purple flowers on the veins started to bloom and release some sort of purple gas, in his haste to get out of the veins he inhaled the gas and instantly started to cough violently, blood started coming from his mouth. His rock armor started to fall from his body, he looked at Kuroka who had a smirk on her face, he snarled at her and asked in an enraged tone, "What did (cough) you do to (cough) me?"

Kuroka who had a smirk on her face seeing his condition. Kuroka gave Jirobo a cold smile and replied in a cold tone, "My my, how dumb are you, can't even figure out you are poisoned nya~. You might as well start counting your last seconds nya~"

Hearing he was poisoned, he gave Kuroka a withering glare and stopped his movement, as not to let the poison course through him faster. He stood there silent for a few moments and threw his head back and started to laugh insanely, he looked at Kuroka with an insane gleam in his eyes and said in a mocking voice "Well well, looks like I got trapped, huh Neko? But you know what, let me show you the real power Orochimaru-sama gave me."

Kuroka hearing his insane laughter started to feel dread built up in the pit of her stomach, after hearing his reply, the dread she was feeling increased by a hundred folds. She knew what he was talking about, he was talking about the 'curse seal' that Orochimaru has developed based on her Kaa-chan's ability of using Senjutsu, she knew if he started to use it, it might be impossible to defeat him and she had to do something quickly or it will be a losing battle.

Before she could do something, she felt a drastic increase in the magic of Jirobo with some Senjutsu mixed in it. She looked towards him and saw triangle like marking started to spread across his face and his body started undergoing a dramatic change, his mohawk grew into a long spiky mane that reached his shoulders, his skin turned into brownish-reddish color, he gained yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclera and he had various warts all over his body, especially on his face, shoulders and forehead. She looked in horror at the changes he was going through and his magic reserves was increasing at an alarming speed, she has never seen a person using Orochimaru's cursed seal, but seeing it now, she knew her loss is guaranteed, and it was further confirmed to her as he broke through the veins which he was previously struggling without even batting an eyelash.

Jirobo after freeing himself from the veins looked towards Kuroka and seeing her horror etched expression, he started to laugh insanely which showed he was losing his sanity rather quickly at the use of the 'Curse seal'. He started to slowly walk towards her while laughing insanely, he asked in an insane voice which started to turn demonic halfway through, "What's the matter black cat? Scared of me now? You must be, after seeing me heal fr**om that poison and sensing my magic reserves increase. This power is granted to me by Orochimaru-sama, and it is AMAZING! heheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Kuroka hearing his insane laughter and demonic voice started to back away a little, she knew she now had no chance, not with the amount of magic she had remaining in her. She had been stalling, nothing more and she was proud to say she had been able to buy her sister five minutes to get away from here. Still, she could hold them off for a few more moments and she will do her best to get even a few seconds more.

Jirobo seeing Kuroka started to back away threw his head back and insanely laughed more, he said in an insane tone while laughing, "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you are finally scared of me! How cute! But! But! But! I am going to enjoy killing you now after you insulted me so much! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Kuroka having enough of being scared by his insane and demonic laughter took a deep breath and calmed herself down, she increased the amount of Senjutsu and Touki around her body which had the effect of making the thin white coat of energy around her to thicken considerably, she steadied herself in a fighting position and replied to him in a mocking tone, "I admit seeing you for the first time, I genuinely got scared. I mean who wouldn't, you were already fucking ugly nya~! But now, you are a fucking abomination sooo ugly that if I ever survive from here, I will definitely get nightmares, Nyahahaha."

Jirobo hearing her still mock him, snarled at her and replied with a growl in his demonic voice, "**That's it, Bitch!** **I am gonna fucking kill you!** **DIE!"**

He rushed towards her with increased speeds and started to rapidly throw wild punches at her, Kuroka easily dodged them as she was considerably faster than him even with his increased speed.

This continued for a few minutes, Jirobo relentlessly tried to get a hit on her and she continued to dodge him nimbly. Jirobo having enough of this snarled at her viciously and brought both of his arms above his head and slammed them in the ground and shouted, "**Arhat Fist: Pulverise**"

Kuroka started to rapidly jump back from him, as where Jirobo had struck massive fissures appeared in the ground and the ground started to get destroyed, she continued to back away from him and finally got at enough distance from him, where his technique has stopped. She looked around herself and felt a cold bead of sweat travel down from her forehead, from where Jirobo had struck thirty meters of the surrounding area got destroyed around him. She knew his punches had a tremendous amount of power, as whenever she dodged them her clothes got small tears from the wind pressure generated from his punches, but even she wouldn't have any idea they were this powerful, she was thankful she was faster than him or her entire body would have turned into a mush from a single punch of his.

Jirobo removed his fists from the ground and stood up, he looked around him to see that the whole clearing got destroyed, he frowned spotting Kuroka still fine despite the tears in her clothes and her heavy breathing, she was perfectly fine. She didn't have a single scratch on her body even after fighting him for some minutes now, he got enraged at this and bend down again, he placed both of his hands on the ground and started to channel huge amount of magic in his hands and the ground started to shake, he gripped the the ground the ground tightly and started to pull, he pulled a gigantic twenty feet high and fifty feet wide piece of land with him, he held it above his head and threw at Kuroka, he shouted in an insane voice, "**GET READY TO DIE BITCH! HAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THIS! ****Earth Magic: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling**"

Kuroka looked at the gigantic piece of land Jirobo was holding and instantly bend down and place both of her hands on the ground and started channeling her remaining youki for two simultaneously techniques, she whispered her techniques, "'Youjutsu: Airtight Wall' and 'Nature Manipulation: Earth Reinforced Dome'"

Instantly in front of Kuroka a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall formed and a thick rock formation formed around her and covered her in a dome. The barrier will stop the attack and the dome will protect her from the aftermath of the technique, Kuroka inside the dome fell to her knees panting harshly as sweat dripped down her forehead, the combined technique took all her reserves, she stopped channeling Senjutsu and Touki flow around her body and started to try to control her breathing by using the meditative techniques her Kaa-chan taught her during Senjutsu practice.

She felt the ground shake for a few moments as the gigantic piece of land crashed against her barrier and broke into pieces, she even felt her barrier break and the remaining pieces of that land impact upon her dome, she was glad she had the forethought of creating two defenses or else she might have been buried underneath the rubble. She continued to take deep breaths to calm herself down for a few moments and sat down on her rear, she thought to herself, _'I hope Shirone has gotten far away from here, I pray she stumbled upon someone and asked for their help. It has been roughly ten minutes since she escaped, I don't think I can continue to fight anymore as I have exhausted all my reserves from using that previous technique and my body is feeling sore from all the use of Senjutsu and Touki I have done, (sigh) here I thought we would be able to escape and live a happy life, I would find a good man like Kaa-chan said and have lots and lots of kids with him. Wait how do you even make kids? Huh, if I get out of here alive, I will definitely search on that topic.'_

She stopped her inner thoughts as the shaking finally stopped, she decided not to get out of the dome and continued to rest as long as she can.

Kidomaru spoke up for the first time, he asked in a curious tone, "Do you think she's dead?"

Sakon who was standing beside him, looked at Kidomaru with a deadpan expression and asked in a dry tone, "How the hell do you expect me to know that?"

Kidomaru replied in a loud voice, "I was just asking man, no need to reply in such tone."

Sakon just grunted at that, "Hn"

Tayuya said in an annoyed tone, "Both of you fuckers keep your bitch like voices down, you will see what happened when the dust clears, okay shithead?"

This time both Kidomaru and Sakon grunted, "Hn"

Kabuto asked his master in a curious voice, "What do you think of her abilities, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru who was watching the battle with keen and calculating eyes turned towards his loyal servant and replied in an amused tone, "Kukukukuku, she is her mother's daughter through and through, Kabuto-Kun."

Hearing that Kabuto got a slightly surprised, he asked in curiosity, "Do you really think she is that good, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gave his Queen an amused stare and replied in an amused tone, "Oh, she definitely is that good Kabuto-Kun, I can guarantee she will surpass her mother in a few years, but sadly she will not live that long, Kukukukuku."

Hearing that Kabuto also started chuckling and gave a nod at that and gained his usual arrogant smirk and asked in his usual condescending tone, "Shall we go after her sister now, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru hearing this gave his servant a slightly sadistic smile and replied in a sadistic tone, "Now now, where is the fun in that Kabuto-Kun? Let young Shirone-kun think she was successful and then we will capture her, shattering all her hopes with the news of her dear 'Nee-chan' dead and all her efforts had been for naught, will break Shirone and make her that much easier to deal with Kabuto-Kun, Kukukukuku."

Kabuto gained a cruel smile at that, his glasses glinted an ominous shine from the light reflected from the moon and he replied in a sadistic tone, "What a wonderful idea Orochimaru-sama, hahahaha."

Orochimaru nodded his head with a cruel smile on his face and he started chuckling himself, "Kukukukukuku."

Jirobo seeing the destruction his attacked caused started laughing insanely, "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE FINALLY DEAD CAT! HAHAHAHAHA"**

Jirobo stopping his laughter looked around and saw a dome-like structure in the middle of all the rubble and started to walk towards it, he reached it after some moments of walking and cocked his right fist back and slammed it against the dome.

Kuroka was sitting calmly inside the dome with slight heavy breathing, looked up towards the opposite of where she was sitting and saw that portion of dome completely obliterated by a reddish-brown fist that was extended at the moment, she followed that fist and saw it belonged to Jirobo, he was looking at her with an insane gleam in his eyes. She instantly stood up, she tumbled a little due to the soreness she was feeling in her body and righted herself up, she looked at him with a tired but a mocking smile and said in a mocking tone, "So, finally managed to find me, huh fatso?"

Jirobo looked at her with an insane smile and replied in a deranged manner, "**INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT NEKO! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW, IT IS JUST A MATTER OF TIME I KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

Kuroka frowned at that, knowing it was true, he was going to kill her and she knew it. Still, she will not go down getting scared and decided to openly mock the ugliest being she had seen, "Well, I know you are going to kill me, even if I managed to live past today I will probably commit suicide, seeing as I will not be able to handle all the nightmares I will be getting by seeing you the ugliest abomination on this fucking planet, nyahahahahaha."

Jirobo hearing that bitch continuously insults him, had enough of her shit. He rushed at her with his right fist cocked back and let his fist flew at her with all his strength, he shouted as his fist connected with her, "**DIE BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHA**"

Kuroka seeing his fist coming towards her, she channeled Senjutsu and Touki as much as she can to reinforce her body by using the minuscule reserves that she had just recovered by using meditative exercise and prepared herself for the blow, she was sure couldn't dodge now or else she might stumble and take the blow to her head and will surely die, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the blow. The punch struck her in her torso and she felt like she was crushed under a mountain, her body was lifted into the air and was thrown from the force of the punch, breaking through the dome that was behind her and continue to roll across the ground for a few long meters across the destroyed clearing.

She came to a stop fifty meters from the place she was standing and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as she was lying on her back staring at the purple sky with blurry from tears of pain and dazed eyes. She was damn sure every single bone in her body was broken and she was in sooo much pain as tears continued to flow from her eyes and blood started to fill her throat, she coughed up blood and from that action alone she felt immense pain course throughout her whole broken body. Her whole form was battered and bruised from that single fucking punch she had just taken, she was sure if she hadn't channeled Senjutsu and Touki in her body before the punch had connected, she would have died.

She continued to look up and her tears continued to flow from her eyes, she thought in immense pain, _'I was fucking right nya~! A single punch of his destroyed every single bone in my body, I couldn't feel anything under my neck nya~. That ugly fatass sure had monstrous strength in his fat body, I was perfectly fine before that punch but after that, I am sure I look like I have been in a meat grinder nya~. Even after enduring that monstrous punch of his, if Shirone didn't live a good fucking life now, Imma fucking raze hell, in heaven or hell wherever I go NYA~!'_

While Kuroka was lying on the ground moaning and groaning in pain, Jirobo was walking towards her lying form while laughing insanely, "**SEE! ONE PUNCH WAS ENOUGH TO SHUT YOU UP CAT! LET'S SEE IF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE ANOTHER ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Kabuto asked his master while looking at the scene before him in a curious tone, "Jirobo has succumbed to the madness of cursed seal Orochimaru-sama, should we stop him before he kills Kuroka?"

Orochimaru shook his head in a negative and replied in an amused tone, "No need, Jirobo-Kun was going to succumb to the madness of cursed seal sooner or later Kabuto-Kun. Kukukukuku."

Kabuto asked in a questioning tone, "What do you mean by that Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru watched as Jirobo neared Kuroka's broken body and answered Kabuto without looking away from the scene with an amused tone, "He always tended to use curse mark for even the smallest fights and he was going to go insane sooner rather than later, Kabuto-Kun. Kukukukuku."

Kabuto who heard this nodded his head in agreement at this and asked in his usual arrogant tone, "So, are we going to dispose of him now?"

Orochimaru gained a cruel smile at this and replied in a sadistic voice, "Yes, but first let him enjoy killing Kuroka-Kun, even if we are devils we shouldn't let someone have their last wish not fulfilled, isn't that right Kabuto-Kun? Kukukukukuku."

Kabuto also gained a cruel smile at this and nodded his head with a chuckle.

Jirobo approached Kuroka and looked down at her broken form with an insane gleam in his eyes, he bent down and grabbed Kuroka's neck by his left hand and pulled her up to his eye level, he looked her in the eyes with an insane gleam in his eyes and said in an insane tone, "**WHAT HAPPENED CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? HAHAHAHAHA! WHERE IS ALL THAT SPUNK YOU SHOWED EARLIER FILTHY CAT? WHERE! ONE PUNCH WAS ENOUGH TO COMPLETELY SILENCE YOU AND YOU GLOATED SO MUCH THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FIGHT! LOOK AT YOU, NOT EVEN HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO REPLY NOW! HAHAHAHAHA! I AM FEELING MERCIFUL NOW, SO I AM GOING TO END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE RIGHT NOW CAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

With that said, Jirobo cocked his right hand back and shouted in a deranged manner, "**GOODBYE FILTHY CAT! NOW DIE!**"

Kuroka who was dangling in the air by the hold Jirobo has on her neck looked on helplessly as the fist approached her, she closed her dazed eyes with a resigned sigh and some tears escaped her eyes, she thought, _'I am sorry Shirone, your Nee-chan cannot continue to look over you. I am sorry Kaa-chan, looks like I will not be able to fulfill any promise you wrote in that diary for me. Huh, even if I manage to somehow survive this, which I know is not possible, then I will need a handsome boy to save me, so that his handsome looks will compensate the utter abomination I have seen today that will give me nightmares for some time, nyahahahaha. I am finally going to see you again, Kaa-chan.'_

As the fist connected with tremendous power to Kuroka's chest, her whole unprotected chest instantly caved in, every bone in her chest broke and punctured her lungs and some bones even stabbed her heart, she didn't even get to scream as she died in an instant and flew away from his hold into that dense forest. Her body continued to fly for hundred meters into that forest and collided with several trees that broke from at impact, before coming to a stop after rolling some more. Her lifeless body lay there on her back with her dull and lifeless hazel-gold eyes stared unblinkingly at the purple sky.

After some moments, there was a sudden childish but distinctly feminine shout that was filled with sorrow within the dense forest, "NNNEEEEEE-CHHAAAAANNN"

* * *

**Forest Clearing with Naruto and Valiana (21:20)**

Naruto and Valiana were currently peacefully sleeping at each other for six hours now, Naruto was on his rear with his back pressed against the tree and his head on Valiana's shoulder, while Valiana was still straddling him with her whole body pressed tightly against him and her face was in the crook of his neck.

This was the scene Kushina witnessed when she contacted Naruto through the communication link, her holographic form that was formed in front of both the children looked amused and she instantly squealed out loud at the adorable scene, _"How Cutttteeeee (Da)ttebane!"_

Naruto and Valiana instantly woke up from the sudden squeal of Kushina, Valiana opened her sleepy eyes and found herself incredibly comfortable from the warmth her pillow was radiating and the intoxicating smell it had, she started to snuggle in it more and sleepily mumbled, "Five minutes more, Kaa-chan."

Naruto who slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the holographic form of his mother who was looking directly in his eyes with an incredibly amused smile on her face, seeing that smile Naruto instantly opened his eyes and noticed his head was resting on something soft and warm, and it had an intoxicating smell, he looked from the corner of his eyes and saw silver hair, he instantly knew Valiana was resting on him as he heard her sleepy mumbling something and his head was on her shoulder.

He looked back at his mother who now had an amused smirk on her face as she saw he finally realized the position he was in and his eyes started to widen in horror as her smirk started to widen at seeing his eyes widening in horror at being caught by his mother sleeping with Valiana like this. He started to stutter instantly with a full blush covering his face, "T-t-t-th-th-this I-I-I-isn't w-w-wha-what"

Kushina started to openly laugh out loud seeing her baby boy stutter with a full face blush, _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh Oh My Maou! I-I-I c-c-ca-can't b-bre-breathe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Valiana hearing loud laughter instantly woke up fully this time, she now fully awake realized she was not hugging a pillow but it was Naruto, her whole face turned bright red and she instantly jumped back from her position and stood up. She looked towards Naruto shyly and saw he was now looking at her with wide eyes with a full face blush of his own, she hearing the laughter continue, looked towards her left where the laughter was coming from and her eyes widened to epic proportion as she saw Kushina's holographic form looking back and forth between Naruto and Valiana while laughing. Valiana's blush reached her neck and she felt steam would start coming from her ears, she instantly looked down towards the ground and started to play with her skirt.

Naruto finally reaching his limit of embarrassment, shouted at his Kaa-chan, "This isn't funny Kaa-chan (Da)ttebayo!"

Instantly realizing his mistake he made, he covered his mouth with both of his hands and looked like a deer caught in headlights, he stared at both Valiana and his Kaa-chan with a horrified look, he whimpered pathetically "Please don't, don't say anything."

Even Valiana forgot her embarrassment at hearing his verbal-tic, she looked at him in surprise and noticed he was instantly covering his mouth with a horrific look and was whimpering pathetically at not being made fun of at his use of verbal-tic, she started giggling at that, all of the previous embarrassment completely forgotten.

Kushina gained a massive teasing smirk at this and her beautiful violet eyes practically oozed with mirth seeing her son state and hearing his pathetic whimpering. She brought a hand up to hide her massive smirk behind it and started to giggle, she started to tease her son, _"My My Naru-chan, this is the second time I have heard your verbal-tic and I must say I am very amused at this development. Oh, I just wished, I have recorded it and all the blackmail would definitely worth it. But alas it couldn't happen!" _at this Kushina dramatically brought her hand at her forehead and sighed in faux sadness and then suddenly gained a huge smile on her face and faced her son again with that blinding smile of her and said, _"Oh wait this is getting recorded! My my, how are you going to escape the blackmail now dear?"_

Naruto looked incredibly horrified at that and hung his head in defeat, his bangs overshadowed his eyes and he knew he had to do something or else his life will be hell from all the teasing he will get from his mother. So deciding at the course of his action, he decided to unleash his newest technique he had recently created seeing Valiana sometime using it get something out of him and he decided to unleash it before it gets out of hand.

He looked back up at his Kaa-chan with his eyes growing extra large and making them water with some unshed tears to add the extra touch, he gained a sad look with his bottom lip slightly jutted out and making it quiver slightly to complete the look, to complete the devastating technique he knew he created, he asked in a low tone filled with hurt and sadness, "You wouldn't do that to your precious baby boy right, Kaa-chan?"

Instantly Valiana stopped giggling and Kushina's smile dropped at that look and they both got the terrible feeling of kicking an abused puppy and before even Kushina's own brain could comprehend, she reacted _"Of Course not, my dear Naru."_

Naruto still giving her that look was maniacally cackling in his mind, he thought to himself in self-satisfaction, _'Behold Kaa-chan! This is my ultimate technique devised after succumbing to Valiana's 'puppy dog look' hundreds of time, THIS IS MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE 'THE ABUSED PUPPY DOG LOOK MALE VERSION', hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.', _while he was mentally cackling like a mad man, he asked in the same tone he used earlier, "You promise, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina again without even her brain realizing she blurted out, _"Yes, I promise Naru-chan."_

Naruto looked instantly dropped his look and a victorious smirk emerged on his face and he replied in a very satisfied tone, "Good, Kaa-chan."

Kushina finally realizing what had happened, her jaw dropped in utter shock and she stared at her son's victorious smirk in disbelief, she shakily raised her right hand and pointed her index finger at him and she stuttered in disbelief, _"Yo-yo-you pl-play-played me (Da)ttebane!"_

Naruto gave her mother an oh so innocent smile, and said in an innocent tone, "Whatever do you mean, my dearest Kaa-chan."

Kushina narrowed her eyes at her son and said in a low tone _"Well played Naru-chan, well played."_

Naruto gave his mother a very smug smile at that and said in a smug tone, "Why thank you, Kaa-chan."

Valiana who was looking at Naruto with wide eyes at his clever play, said to Albiona in a shaky tone, _'What an incredible technique Kaa-chan, Kushi-Kaa-chan didn't even realize she was answering his question.'_

Albiona who was incredibly amused at the situation, replied to her daughter in an amused tone, _**'Indeed that was an incredible technique he had created, I reckon you will not be able to save yourself from that look of his and succumb to everything he desires instantly. Hmmmm, I wonder where he got the idea of developing such a look. You wouldn't happen to know that, right Valiana-chan?'**_

Valiana blushed bright red at Albiona's rhetorical question, she knew exactly from where he had developed his own version of 'puppy dog eyes'. She had abused that look in getting Naruto to cook for her anytime she demands, not that she needed to and even she knew that she didn't have to use that look, Naruto would have cooked for her regardless she gave him the look or not with a warm smile on his face, she just liked Naruto quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her to kitchen with him as quickly as possible to get away from her 'puppy dog look'. She replied to Albiona in a shy tone, _'Of course not Kaa-chan, I don't know where he developed that look from.'_

Albiona replied in a very sarcastic voice, _**'Sure you don't Valiana-chan, sure you don't.'**_

Valiana blush increased at Albiona's sarcastic tone and she chooses to remain silent after that, Albiona's roaring laughter in her head at her silence didn't help her embarrassed state one bit.

Kushina stared at her son's smug smile for some moments and shook her head in exasperation at getting played by her son, not that she minded getting played by her baby boy's antics. She looked at Valiana and Naruto before asking in a curious tone, _"So, how long do you two plan to stay out? It's already 21:25, I was worried something might have happened but clearly, you two were enjoying each other's company very much from what I have seen. So how long do you plan to stay out now?"_

Naruto and Valiana got wide-eyed at that and finally took notice of dark purple sky and half-moon above their heads, they both simultaneously asked, ""It's been six hours since we slept?""

Kushina replied in an amused tone, _"Yes, it's been quite sometime since you slept, I had thought of letting you stay out till 20:00, but clearly you exceeded that time and I was getting worried about what had happened, but it was all for naught seeing as you were both peacefully sleeping at each other, if I may add."_

Valiana and Naruto gained a healthy blush at that and looked at each other before quickly looking away, Naruto coughed in his hand to gain his composure back and looked at his mother before replying in a sheepish voice, "Well, after eating and some important talk, we fell asleep and didn't realize it got this late. Sorry, Kaa-chan."

Valiana walked towards Naruto and sat down beside him to get a clear view of Kushina, she looked at Kushina and replied in an apologetic tone, "We are sorry for worrying you, Kushi-Kaa-chan."

Kushina looked at both the children for a second before releasing a soft sigh and closed her eyes for a second, she opened them and looked back at her children and gave them a warm smile, she replied in a warm voice, _"It's not that I am angry or anything, just worried about you two more than anything. So, get refreshed and come back soon, okay?"_

Naruto and Valiana gave Kushina soft smiles and replied in a soft and warm manner, ""Okay, we will be back soon, Kaa-chan/Kushi-Kaa-chan.""

Kushina gave them a loving smile and replied in a warm voice, _"Well, get back soon, you both know how Mina-Kun is, he is freaking out for some time now (A loud shout of 'I am not' could be heard in the background) hehehehe, you hear that that's him alright. Get back soon."_

Both Naruto and Valiana laughed at the sound of Minato and gave a nod to Kushina, they both stood up and said to Kushina in a warm voice, ""Alright, bye Kaa-chan/Kushi-Kaa-chan.""

Kushina nodded her head and gave them one last warm smile before cutting the connection.

Naruto and Valiana instantly started to pack everything they have left in the open after lunch, it took them one minute to do every packing and storing everything away before they were ready to leave.

Valiana after packing everything looked at Naruto with a soft smile and said in a warm tone, "Let's go home, Naru-Kun."

Naruto gave a nod to Valiana and said in a warm tone, "Yes, let's Ana-chan."

Just as they revealed their wings and were about to take off, they started hearing sounds of rapid footsteps and heavy breathing from the opposite side of the small clearing they were in, they both looked at each other before looking in the direction the sound was coming from, they got into defensive positions for anything that was about to come from there.

What they didn't expect was, for a crying little girl that burst out from the dense forest before them and tripped on her feet on a branch that was at the end of the dense forest, they both looked towards each other and nodded before going towards the little girl to help her.

Shirone who has fallen face-first the moment she got in the clearing lay there panting and crying due to all the non-stop full speed running she had done for the past seven minutes, at the order of her Nee-chan.

Naruto and Valiana approached the little girl with white hair, Naruto softly asked in a concerned tone, "What happened? Why are you alone in this forest this late at night and why are you crying?"

Shirone looked up from her lying position and saw one handsome boy and one beautiful girl both the same age as her Nee-chan looking at her in concern, she instantly got on her knees and started begging them, "Please, (sniff) you have got to (hiccup) help my Nee-chan."

Valiana and Naruto looked surprised at her sudden begging and got down on their knees in front of the begging girl, Valiana said in a soothing and gentle tone, "Calm down, dear. Tell us what happened, so we can help you."

Shirone started to calm down a little at the older girl soothing tone, she replied in a worry-filled tone, "My Nee-chan and I, escaped (sniff) today from the place we were living in because Nee-chan said that they were very bad people and they will experiment on us if we didn't escape today, (hiccup) we escaped and after some time after our escape some bad guys with bat-like wings came after us but my Nee-chan defeated them, we were about to continue (sniff) our escape but the main bad man with his mean group came after us and my Nee-chan told me to escape and she will hold them off. I refused at first and was about to stay with (hiccup) my Nee-chan, but she slapped me and told me to get away, so I ran away from there and stumbled here. Please (sniff and a hiccup) you have to help my Nee-chan."

Naruto and Valiana calmly listened to her story and understood what she was saying despite the childlike description of people, her older sister and her escape from the place they were living in, in order to get away from there to not get experimented, they escaped and after some time, some devils came after them but her older sister defeated them. They were about to escape but the Devil that was probably was someone from a clan came with his peerage after both of them and her older sister choose to stay behind to cover for her younger sister escape.

They both looked towards each other with a frown on their faces before they nodded at each other and got a determined expression on their faces, they both stood up and turned to the younger girl, Naruto said softly to the young girl, "Don't worry we will definitely save your sister, but can you tell me the name of the person that was after you?"

Shirone finally calmed down, nodded her head and replied in a childlike innocent voice, "My Nee-chan called him Orochimaru-teme every time she mentioned him."

They both choked on their spit and looked at the girl in disbelief, they finally got over their surprise at the name looked the girl in her eyes and understood what type of child she was to say such things in such an innocent manner, they saw an innocent and incredibly naive girl the moment they made eye contact with her. They understood why her older sister made her escape with leaving her behind, she was such an innocent girl and her older sister didn't want that innocence to be lost, they felt a great deal of respect for her older sister despite not even meeting her once.

They got over their surprise and Naruto asked in a curious tone, "You mean Orochimaru Nebarius?"

Shirone shook her head in negative and replied in a low voice, "I don't know, sorry."

Naruto gave the girl a small smile and asked again, "It's not a problem, but tell me does he have very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and have a snake-like appearance?"

Shirone bobbed her head up and down, she replied instantly, "Yes, yes, he has a very snake-like appearance."

Naruto hummed in thought hearing that, Valiana asked him in a curious tone, "Do you know him, Naru-Kun?"

Naruto nodded his head a little at that and replied in a thoughtful voice, "Not personally, but Ajuka-nii-sama has mentioned him sometimes during our talks when I was with him in his lab. He didn't say much except that, this Orochimaru has been under watch because of his inhumane experiments but sadly they couldn't prove them as they didn't have any real evidence against him, I am sure this might be a perfect chance to apprehend him and bring him in for questioning."

Valiana nodded her head at that and asked in a concerned tone, "Will we be able to apprehend him and his peerage together?"

Naruto put a hand on Valiana's shoulder and gave her a warm and reassuring smile, he replied to her in a soothing tone, "Don't worry Ana-chan, remember what you learned from your training with Grayfia-nee-sama and I guarantee you, that you will be fine. Besides, I will never let you die as long as I breathe and you can be damn sure of that (Da)ttebayo."

Valiana looked at Naruto with a warm smile at his words before giggling at his verbal-tic, she said in a teasing voice, "I never heard you using your verbal-tic before today Naru-Kun, now you have used it two times in the last ten minutes and I will say Naru-Kun, it is so cute!"

Naruto blushed deep in embarrassment and coughed a bit to regain his composure, he said in a calm tone despite the full face blush he had on his face, "Yes, well let's leave that for later Ana-chan, we have a loving older sister to save right now."

Valiana gave a firm nod at that and said in a serious tone, "You are right Naru-kun, we have a loving older sister to save right now. So, let's go."

Naruto gave a small smile at that and looked back at the wide-eyed Shirone, he asked her in a gentle voice, "Let's go, ummm what's your name dear? I forgot to ask your name in haste, please forgive me for that. I shall introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and this beautiful girl beside me is Valiana."

Valiana blushed at the beautiful girl remark and looked down shyly while smiling.

Shirone replied in a shy voice, "My name is Shirone and my Nee-chan's name is Kuroka."

Naruto gently smiled at her and said in a gentle voice, "Well, let's go and save Kuroka, Shirone-chan."

Shirone gave a big smile at finally finding some help and replied in an excited voice, "Let's go and save Nee-chan."

Naruto nodded at that and released his wings and Valiana followed suit. Naruto picked Shirone up by hooking his arms under her shoulders and started to fly in the air, Valiana also took off in the air beside Naruto.

Naruto asked the excitable girl in a questioning tone, "Can you take us back to clearing Shirone-chan?"

Shirone who was feeling excited as she was flying, rapidly nodded her head and pointed in the direction she came from, "Yes, I can take you both to the clearing where I left my Nee-chan, it is in that way."

Naruto and Valiana shared a nod and started to fly in the forest at high-speed intent to reach the clearing as quickly as possible. It didn't take them even a minute to get near the clearing.

Just as they were about to reach the clearing, a body came flying from the forest and slammed against various trees, breaking them on impact and came to stop on its back, lying motionlessly just a few feet away from them.

Naruto and Valiana instantly dropped to the ground and let their wings retract in their backs, Naruto let Shirone down and Shirone instantly ran towards the body, Shirone seeing whose body it was, screamed in a gut-wrenching sorrow-filled voice, "NNNEEEEEE-CHHAAAAANNN"

Naruto and Valiana walked towards Shirone at a slow pace with a somber look on their faces, they both reached her and looked towards the incredibly battered and bruised form of Kuroka lying motionless on the ground with her dull lifeless eyes staring at the sky.

Gut-wrenching sobs escaped from Shirone at seeing her Nee-chan lying motionless on the ground, she shook her sister's body and pleaded, "Pl...eas..e (sob) wa..k..e up (sob) Ne...e-ch...an, (sob) I pro..mi..se (sob) I wi..ll be (sob) a goo..d girl (sob) ple.a..se do..n't le…. (sob) me a...lone (sob) lik...e Ka...a-c...ha..n (sob) plea...se Ne...e-ch..an d..on't leave (sob) m..e alon..e (sob). Waaaahhhhhhhh NEE-CHAN (sob) WA...KE (sob) UP!"

Naruto and Valiana bent down beside Shirone and started to rub her back as Shirone continued to wail in utter despair while begging her sister to wake up.

Naruto continued to look at Kuroka's dead body and suddenly got an idea, he turned to look at Valiana and said in a whisper so only she could hear, "Ana-chan, I think I can still save her."

Valiana looked at Naruto in shock and asked in the same whisper like tone, "How?"

Naruto in response summoned his Evil Pieces in his hands along with a single vial of Phenex tears, he got a box of Phenex tears on his recent birthday from the Phenex family to keep him safe during dangerous situations he found himself in, he looked towards Valiana and answered in a serious tone, "I can reincarnate her, but she is already dead so normal healing will take a long while to heal her but with a Phenex tear, I can heal her in an instant after she is revived. What do you think Valiana, should I do it?"

Valiana nodded her head at his explanation and looked surprised at being asked and asked in a curious tone, "Why are you asking me Naru-Kun?"

Naruto looked back at Kuroka's body and replied in a small voice, "I made a promise to myself that I will never reincarnate someone without their permission, but I am breaking that promise by reincarnating Kuroka here without her permission. What if, Kuroka doesn't want to be reincarnated and is happy where she is now? What if, she starts hating me for reincarnating her in a devil without her permission? I don't know what to do here Ana-chan, I don't know."

Valiana eye's softened at that and she stood up from her position and went behind Naruto, she gently embraced him from behind, she encircled her arms across his torso and rested her head on his shoulder, she spoke directly in his ear in a soothing tone to calm his self-doubts and worries, "Nobody knows the answer to your question except Kuroka here Naru-Kun. I am sure she will want to be with her sister again after having sacrificed herself for her sister's sake. I know I would have wanted to be with you again if I ever sacrificed myself for you Naru-Kun because I simply can't imagine my life without you now and I always want to be with you forever, my Naru-Kun. So, save her and I can guarantee you that she will never hate you for giving her a second chance at living happily together with her sister, Naru-Kun."

Naruto who was hearing all that got misty-eyed and placed his arms on top of Valiana's hands that were encircled around his stomach, he looked at her from the corner of his eye and his breath got hitched and his throat went dry at her soft smile that she was giving him, he asked in a very low tone, "What if, she did hate me?"

Valiana giggled a little at that and replied in a gentle tone, "Well if she did end up hating you, I will be there with you to take at least half of the blame on myself as I can't let my dear king bear all the burdens alone, now can I?"

Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek at that, having all his self-doubts cleared by Valiana, he asked in a low voice, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Valiana giggled again at that and replied in a teasing voice, "Well, you came and rescued me like a prince rescue his princess. So, I say you did deserve me, my dear N~a~ru-kun~."

Naruto chuckled lowly at her reply and turned his head slightly and gave Valiana a quick peck on her cheek, he chuckled seeing her surprised expression and a blush that adorned her face, without turning his head he rested her forehead against her and closed his eyes and said in a soft voice, "Never leave me, Ana-chan. And for your information, I would have wanted to be with you again too, if I ever sacrificed myself for you too Ana-chan, because I too, simply can't imagine my life without you now and I always want to be with you forever too, my dear Ana-chan."

Valiana who was surprised at getting kissed by Naruto got a full face blush, after hearing him she also closed her eyes and replied in a warm and gentle tone, "I will never ever leave you, Naru-Kun."

Naruto sighed happily at that. Having all his self-doubts cleared by Valiana, he opened his eyes again and they were filled with determination, he said to Valiana in a warm tone, "Thank you for helping me, Ana-chan. Now let's save Shirone's elder sister, shall we?"

Valiana opened her eyes, she saw Naruto's eyes were filled with determination now and she gave a warm smile at that, happy she was able to help him. She gave a nod and replied warmly, "Your welcome, Naru-Kun. Yes, let's."

Naruto gave a warm smile to Valiana before he gave one final squeeze to Valiana's hand that was encircled around his stomach. He gave Valiana one more warm smile before turning to look back at hysterically crying Shirone, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with tears flowing rapidly from her bloodshot eyes. He gave her a warm smile and asked in a gentle tone, "Do you want your sister back, Shirone-chan?"

Shirone nodded her head rapidly and asked him with hope in her tone, "Ca..n (sob) y..ou rea...lly brin...g (sob) Ne..e-chan (sniff) bac..k?"

Naruto nodded his head with a warm smile and showed her his Evil Pieces and a vial of Phenex tears, and said while pointing at his Evil Pieces, "These are Evil Pieces, with them I can revive your sister, but she will turn into a Devil." he then pointed at the vial of Phenex tears and said, "This is Phenex tear, with this I can heal all the injuries she had endured and she will wake up in no time. So, what is your answer Shirone-chan, knowing that your sister will turn into a devil, do you still want me to revive her?"

Shirone looked confused at that and asked in a confused tone, "A de...vil (sob) lik..e y..ou (sob) two?"

Naruto and Valiana nodded their head and Valiana answered her having her head still placed at Naruto's shoulder, "Yes, she will be turned into devils like us Shirone-chan."

Shirone took a moment to think as she turned towards her dead sister, her sobs calming down as she took her time to think, she looked back at both of them and replied in a begging tone, "Ple...ase (sob) save he..r and t..urn her (sniff) in..to a devil."

Naruto nodded his head at that and he squeezed Valiana's hands once so she will let him stand up, she removed herself from him and stood up alongside him. Naruto picked up his Evil Pieces and brought his Evil Pieces close to her and channeled his magic in them, his mutated Bishop started glowing and he took his Bishop piece out of the box and waved his hand once and the box got transferred in a storage dimension through the magic circle.

Naruto looked back at Shirone and asked for the final time, "Are you sure, there will be no going back from this, Shirone-chan?"

Shirone just nodded and replied to him in an as serious tone as she could muster, "Yes, (hiccup) sa..ve my Nee-c..han (sob) pl...ease."

Naruto gave her a warm smile and nodded his head, he replied in a soft voice, "You don't have to worry, you will get your Nee-chan back Shirone-chan."

Shirone nodded and gave Naruto a watery smile before looking back at her Nee-chan.

Naruto looked back at Valiana one last time for confirmation and saw her give him a gentle smile and a nod, he gave her a warm smile and a nod of his own. He turned back to look at Kuroka and nodded to himself, he took a step forward and bent down before her and placed his mutated Bishop piece on her chest and took a step back.

Naruto started channeling his magic and a magic circle with his household crest appeared under Kuroka's still form, he started to chant the reincarnation spell, "**I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze command under my name for thee, Kuroka, to become my servant and lead a new joyful life as my Bishop****!**"

* * *

**Limbo**

Kuroka woke up with a start and looked around her, only to find herself in a pitch-black room with no light anywhere, she couldn't see anything as there was no visibility, just eternal darkness all around her. She frowned and asked herself aloud, "Am I dead nya~?"

There was no reply to her question and she stood up, she once again looked around her and still, she couldn't see anything around her, getting frustrated she asked in a loud voice, "Hello, is there anyone here nya~?"

Receiving no response again, she sighed in frustration and started walking forward without any direction in her mind.

She continued to walk for what seems like an eternity and she still found nothing except the pitch-black darkness that surrounded her, getting more and more frustrated, she screamed in frustration, "WHAT THE FUCK NYA~! IF I AM DEAD, AT LEAST BE MORE CHIVALROUS TO A DEAD PERSON AND GUIDE THEIR SOULS TO HELL OR HEAVEN NYA~! WHAT A SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP SYSTEM NYA~!"

Suddenly she heard giggling coming from behind her and a melodious voice reached her ears which were filled with amusement, "My My, still the same as ever, my dear Kuroka nya~."

Kuroka breath hitched in her throat, her mouth felt extremely dry and tears started to build up in her eyes hearing that voice again, she believed she would never hear that voice ever again in her life, slowly almost robotically she turned around and the pitch-black darkness that surrounded her shattered and she found herself standing in a western-style luxurious room, but she noticed none of that and her eyes were solely fixed on the figure before her.

The person in front of her was a woman of extreme beauty, she was in her early twenties, standing at 5ft4in, she like herself had long silky midnight black hair that reached down her knees with split bangs, she like herself had hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils framed beautifully on her perfect heart-shaped face with a cute button nose and soft pouty pink lips. She had E-cup breasts, toned stomach with narrow waist flaring out in wide childbearing hips and long legs. She was like an older and much more mature version of herself, she also had the same black cat-like ears atop her head and three black tails waving behind her, she was wearing the same Kimono like her but hers was golden in color with red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which Kuroka always felt slightly jealous of seeing such a big chest compared to her flat chest, but she told herself she too will become a beauty like the person in front of her, she just has to grow up and in no time she will be drop-dead gorgeous like the person in front of her.

Her watering eyes made the person standing in front of her slightly blurry, but she can recognize the person in front of her even if she got blind for god's sake, she trembled slightly, she asked in a choked voice, "Kaa-chan?"

The person recognized as Kuroka's mother, looked at her daughter's trembling form and opened her arms wide for her daughter, she gave her daughter a loving smile and asked in an amused tone, "Who else is as drop-dead gorgeous as your Kaa-chan nya~?"

Kuroka instantly threw herself in her mother's waiting embrace and started to let loose all the tears she had bottled up since her mother's death to comfort her younger sister, she wailed in utter despair and let loose anguish filled cries that she had bottled up since her mother's death.

Fujimai held her daughter and brought both of them to couch in the luxurious western-style room, she smiled sadly as her daughter let loose heart-wrenching cries and she just sat there with her daughter while she let some tears of her own run loose, running her hands through her daughter's silky hair like herself and whispered soothing words to calm her down.

They didn't know how much time has passed nor did they care about such meaningless stuff, for now, they just held each other and comforted one another, after what felt like an eternity finally both mother and daughter calmed down.

Kuroka who was now laying on her back on the couch with her head in her mother's lap, was enjoying and occasionally purring at her mother's running her hands soothingly in her hair, she closed her bloodshot eyes with a peaceful expression on her face, she let a content sigh escape from her and asked her mother after finally calming down, "So, what happens now nya~?"

Fujimai who was watching her daughter close her eyes and gain a peaceful expression on her face with a loving smile on her face, answered her daughter's question in a slightly confused tone, "I don't know to be honest with you, I was not allowed to pass on the afterlife and was told I had one final task left for me before I was allowed passage to the afterlife, I guess it was to meet you nya~."

Kuroka gained a frown on her face and opened her eyes to look at her mother's slightly sad face, she asked in a confused tone, "To meet me nya~?"

Fujimai who now has a sad smile on her face nodded her head, she replied in a sad voice, "Yes, dear. I think I was not allowed to go to the afterlife to stop you from entering that door."

Kuroka followed her mother's vision and noticed her sight was set on a beautiful ornate door which was carved out of pure gold, she tilted her a little and asked in a confused tone, "What do you mean by stopping me from entering that door Kaa-chan nya~?"

Fujimai gave her daughter a warm smile and replied in a soft voice, "It's pretty simple nya~, your time simply has not come nya~."

Kuroka gave her mother a deadpan expression and said in a sarcastic tone, "Kaa-chan, if you haven't noticed it, I am pretty sure I can clarify I am pretty much dead."

Fujimai gave her daughter a sheepish smile at that and pouted at her daughter, "Sheesh girl, no need to get so sarcastic with your poor little Kaa-chan nya~."

Kuroka giggled a little at that and suddenly went quiet and buried her face in her mother's stomach and said in a muffled voice, "I missed you so much, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai got a little misty-eyed at that and gained a soft smile at that, she replied in a warm tone, "There isn't a single day that goes by without me thinking about my baby girls, dear Kuroka. I miss you so so soo, oh soo much."

Kuroka sniffed a little at that and replied in the same muffled voice, "I don't want to leave you, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai felt a tear roll down her face and she replied in a low voice, "Believe me when I say, I don't want to be separated from you, my dear. But, you have so much to do down there, you also have to take care of Shirone, don't you?"

Kuroka nodded her head in her mother's stomach, and replied in a low voice, "But, I still don't want to go and leave you Kaa-chan."

Fujimai smiled at that and replied in an amused voice to change the topic, "My My clingy much, Kuroka-chan nya~. You have to find a boyfriend to whom you can cling so much Kuroka-chan, not to your Kaa-chan, nyahahahaha."

Kuroka blushed at that and asked in a small voice, "In your diary, you asked me to find a good man Kaa-chan, but what is a good man? Was, father a good man?"

Fujimai released a sad sigh at that and answered in a sad tone, "No, your father was not a good man, Kuroka-chan. He was the worst kind of person you will ever meet, I was just dealt a bad hand when I stumbled across him in my mating season. I admit I regret meeting him, but I don't regret giving birth to you and Shirone, you both mean the world to me and you both brought me all the happiness in this world that I can imagine of. You asked what a good man is huh? Well, dear, a good man will care for you, love you, laugh with you, cry with you, share all the joys in the world with you and most importantly make you feel like you are the most loved person in the entire world nya~."

Kuroka hearing about her father she gave a sad sigh, she listened to her mother and asked in a curious tone, "Have you met a person like that, Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai released a low sigh and gained a wistful smile at that, she replied in a soft tone, "No, dear I didn't. That's why I want you to meet a good person and have a family with him nya~. A man who will love you and raise children together with you, not unlike your pathetic father nya~."

Kuroka gave her mother a sad smile at that and snorted at the end, she asked her mother in a curious tone, "So, how do I know that I have found a good man that I want to have a family with, Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her daughter an amused smile and replied in an amused tone before it changed to a soft one, "My, can't do a thing on your own without your dear Kaa-chan, can you? Whatever will I do with my hopeless daughter nya~? Well enough of the teasing, so how do you know you have found a good man to have a family huh? Honestly, dear, I don't know about that, but from what I have heard from others, I will tell you that. The person you want to have a family with will make your heart race with just his smile, will make you feel as you have butterflies in your stomach, you will sometimes get shy and nervous around him, you always want to make him as happy as you can, and you will always feel as you are the safest around him and nothing can happen to you as long as you are with him. That's what I have heard happens to you when you fall in love and want to have a family with the person nya~."

Kuroka blushed at her mother's teasing, she looked up at her mother with a hopeful expression and asked in a timid voice, "Will I be able to find a person like that, when you weren't able to find one Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her daughter a warm smile and replied in a warm tone, "Yes, you will definitely be able to find a person like that, my dear daughter. I believe in you that you will find a good man and will be able to have a proper family that, we weren't able to have Kuroka-chan nya~."

Kuroka gave her mother a warm smile and asked in a curious tone, "What about Shirone nya~?"

Fujimai laughed and replied in an amusement filled tone, "Given her naive personality, she will probably end up with a hopeless pervert who probably is kind-hearted, nyahahahahaha."

(At the same time Shirone and a seven-year-old average looking boy, sneezed hard.)

Kuroka laughed at her mother's answer and she had to admit, her mother is probably right about Shirone, she asked in an amusement filled tone, "So, you have all the hopes of finding a good man with me alone nya~?"

Fujimai laughed at that and gave her daughter a warm smile, she replied in an amused tone, "Nyahahahahaha, absolutely dear. I only have hopes for you to find a good and handsome man, Shirone's case is absolutely hopeless nya~."

Kuroka also laughed at her mother's reply and answered in an amused voice, "Somehow, I can see that happening nya~."

Fujimai gave her daughter a smug smile and said in a haughty tone and laughed like a haughty princess, "Of course, you can see that I am always right after all, nyaohohohohoho."

Kuroka gave her mother an amused smile, she replied in a sarcastic voice, "Sure you are Kaa-chan, sure you are nya~."

Fujimai gave her daughter a pout and whine pitifully, "Mouu! My own daughter is a meanie nya~."

Kuroka just laughed at that, she sat up on the couch and gave her mother a tight hug and said in a soft voice, "I love you so much, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai gave her daughter a loving smile and hugged her back just as tightly, she knew this was probably the last time before she met her daughter only god knows how many fucking years later and she was content with all the time she has with her daughter, she replied in a warm tone, "I love you too, my adorable KuroNeko."

Kuroka smiled a little at her affectionate nickname her mother had given her since she was very young, she closed her eyes with a happy smile on her face and nuzzled her face deeper into her mother's bosom.

Fujimai held her daughter and massaged her scalp soothingly with her fingers, she kissed her daughter's head and placed her chin on top of her daughter's head and closed her eyes with a happy smile.

They stayed like that for some time, content with each other's company. They both heard a crack around them and opened their eyes and saw a crack has appeared in one of the walls.

Kuroka looked at the crack and looked back at her mother with a confused look on her face, she asked in a questioning tone, "What is happening, Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai understood what that crack meant and gave her daughter a sad smile at her question, she replied to her in a sad voice, "Your time has come to go back, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka's eyes widened at that and shook her head in a negative, she said in a sad voice, "I don't want to go, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai gave her daughter a sad smile and put her hand on top of her head, she started petting her and replied in a sad voice, "You can't stay here, Kuroka-chan. You have so many things left to do and Shirone is hopeless without you nya~."

Kuroka buried her face in her mother's chest and her eyes got misty, she replied in a sad voice, "But I am hopeless without you, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai gave her daughter a sad smile and replied in an amused tone despite the situation, "Believe me, that I know my dear. You are a hopeless case without me and Shirone is a hopeless case without you, what a bunch of hopeless daughters I gave birth to nya~."

Kuroka giggled at her mother's joke and replied in a snarky tone, "That's because our Kaa-chan is the biggest hopeless case there ever is nya~."

Fujimai giggled at her daughter's snarky reply, she replied in an amused voice, "Hmmm, you are probably right nya~. If you have a hopeless Kaa-chan like myself, children will also turn into hopeless cases nya~."

Kuroka giggled at that and tears started to fall from her eyes, she replied in a soft tone, "But, you are also the best and most loving Kaa-chan I could ever ask for nya~. You sacrificed everything for us with a smile on your face and didn't complain a single time despite all the pain you were in, every time I am reborn I only want you as my Kaa-chan. Despite you being the most hopeless person there ever is, I only want you as my Kaa-chan, my hopeless and loving Kaa-chan nya~."

Fujimai got misty-eyed at that and replied with a slightly choked voice, "I will bear all the pain for you and Shirone time and time again, you two are the most precious thing to me in the whole world nya~. There is nothing more important to me than you two and I will sacrifice myself time and time again for both of you, I may be hopeless but I love both of you with every fiber of my being nya~."

Kuroka with tears going down her face said in a choked voice, "Please, Kaa-chan I really want to stay with you."

Fujimai replied in a serious tone, "Enough Kuroka-chan, I too want you to stay with me but you haven't experienced anything in your short life, live a full joy-filled life and only then you are allowed to join me nya~. Do you understand it Kuroka?"

Kuroka hearing her mother reply hung her head in defeat, she couldn't say no if her mother is being serious and she just nodded, she replied in a soft resigned tone, "Yes, Kaa-chan."

Hearing Kuroka's resigned reply, Fujimai's eyes soften and she ruffled Kuroka's hair, she said in an attempt to cheer her daughter up, "Hey now, I wrote so many things in that diary for you to do and you aren't allowed to break those promises this easily Kuroka dear."

Kuroka hearing that asked a question that has been in her mind for quite some time, "Kaa-chan, what is mating?"

Fujimai choked on her spit hearing that and a small blush covered her face, she replied in an embarrassed voice, "You are too young to learn that particular topic for now Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka narrowed her teary eyes at her mother and continued to scrutinize her mother with her teary narrowed eyes, Fujimai started squirming under her daughter intense stare and said hastily to change that particular topic, "Look dear, more cracks are starting to appear and your time here is quickly coming to an end. I want to personally make you promise some things, would you promise something to your hopeless Kaa-chan nya~?"

Kuroka nodded her head with her tears spilling around and replied in a low tone, "I will promise anything nya~."

Fujimai nodded her head and said in a thoughtful voice, "Well you are already a responsible girl just lazy, but that should be expected from a cat. Hmmm so, my first promise would be, don't continue to mope over my death dear, I have watched you this whole time and you have been going on and on with bottling up your emotions, so no more. You will stop moping around and act like the strong girl I have raised, not like some fucking loser who can't get over her mother's death nya~."

Kuroka was stumped at that and started to stutter, "B-b-b-b-bu-but h-ho-."

Fujimai cut Kuroka off with a stern glare and said in a serious tone, "I didn't die so I can cause you more pain nya~. You have to move on and continue on your life, you can't continue to brood over my death it will only cause me more pain seeing you like that. Do you want to continue causing me pain by watching you cry because of me, Kuroka?"

Kuroka's eyes widen at that and she shook her rapidly in a negative manner, she hastily replied, "Never! I never want to cause you pain because of me nya~!"

Fujimai continued with a stern glare, "So, do you promise that you will stop moping around and continue with your life Kuroka?"

Kuroka nodded her head and replied in a soft voice, "I promise you that I will not cry over you again Kaa-chan."

Fujimai eyes softened at that, she nodded her head with a satisfied smile and asked her daughter in a stern tone, "So, I have seen you have been slacking off your training slightly since my death, should you have trained as hard as I wrote in that diary, you would have been able to defeat that Jumbo-Kun with ease but you got killed by that stupid asshole nya~. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Kuroka's tears stopped and she started to sweat a little at that, she released a sigh and hung her head in shame and replied in an ashamed voice, "I was not able to focus on training since your death two months ago, half of it was because of consoling Shirone and half of it was because I was a mess. I am sorry, I will train properly and will become the strongest Nekoshou as I promised you, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai gave Kuroka an understanding nod and replied in a warm tone, "It's alright dear, as long as you understand it is good enough for me. Now, do you promise you will train properly?"

Kuroka gave her mother a small smile and nodded her head, she said in a soft tone, "I promise, I will train properly Kaa-chan."

Fujimai smiled warmly at her daughter, she said in a warm tone, "Take care of Shirone properly Kuroka-chan, you are her life support and she can't bear the thought of losing you. If you don't believe me see for yourself."

Fujimai swung her right hand in front of her and a video recording of Shirone crying hysterically started playing before her.

Kuroka saw Shirone crying on her body on the screen and started to hear as gut-wrenching sobs escaped from Shirone at seeing her body lying motionless on the ground, Shirone shook her body and pleaded, _"Pl...eas..e (sob) wa..k..e up (sob) Ne...e-ch...an, (sob) I pro..mi..se (sob) I wi..ll be (sob) a goo..d girl (sob) ple.a..se do..n't le…. (sob) me a...lone (sob) lik...e Ka...a-c...ha..n (sob) plea...se Ne...e-ch..an d..on't leave (sob) m..e alon..e (sob). Waaaahhhhhhhh NEE-CHAN (sob) WA...KE (sob) UP!"_

Kuroka again got slight tears in her eyes seeing her sister crying, she looked back at her mother and replied in a small voice, "I promise Kaa-chan, I will take care of Shirone and she will never cry out of sadness after today."

Fujimai nodded her head with some tears of her own in her eyes, seeing her youngest daughter wail in utter despair broke her heart and she never wanted to see that again. She replied to her daughter in a soft voice, "Good, take care of her properly. Though it is actually not necessary for me to tell you this as you already know this, you will have to tell Shirone everything one day, about your father and all the things that happened at the house of that Hebi-yarou, I will leave when to tell her everything in your hands, Kuroka-chan nya~."

Kuroka nodded her head slowly at that and asked hesitating slightly, "What if, Shirone ended up hating both of us for keeping everything a secret from her, Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave a sad smile at that, she also sometimes wonders what will happen if her younger daughter after hearing everything ended up hating both her and her eldest daughter, she replied in a soft tone, "I really don't know about that, Kuroka. I sometimes wonder what will happen after the truth comes out, but we can't do anything except hope for the best and pray that she will forgive us for hiding everything from her nya~."

Kuroka nodded her head and asked in a sad tone, "If you have watched us after your death this whole time, then you must know about her fear of her own Nekoshou powers. You do know that, don't you Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her daughter a sad smile and answered in a worry-filled tone, "If she continues to reject her powers like that, then I fear she will not grow properly Kuroka-chan. Please try to just make her start doing basic Senjutsu exercises so her body can develop properly or else she will remain a midget for the rest of her life nya~."

Kuroka looked at her mother wide-eyed and asked in a worry-filled voice, "Are you serious Kaa-chan? She will not develop properly if she doesn't use her Nekoshou powers?"

Fujimai gave a nod to her daughter at that and replied in a serious voice, "Yes, practicing Senjutsu for us youkai's is very important dear, much more for a Nekoshou. If a youkai doesn't practice Senjutsu then their bodies don't grow up like they are meant to be and they always remain underdeveloped throughout their whole life if they don't practice Senjutsu nya~."

Kuroka looked at her mother with worry-filled eyes and said in a concerned tone, "Kaa-chan, I don't think Shirone will get over her fear of Senjutsu after seeing your death and now mine too unless something drastic happens."

Fujimai placed her hand on top of her daughter's head to calm her down slightly and replied in a calm tone, "Calm down, Kuroka-chan. Worrying over that is useless unless Shirone herself gets over her fear, Kuroka-chan, and I believe the one she falls for will only be able to help her. No matter if you are her sister or not she will only be able to get over her fear if she truly believes she needs that power nya~."

Kuroka asked in a confused voice, "So how do I help her in overcoming her fear than Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her a warm smile at that and patted her head, she said in a soft voice, "Try to slowly make her comfortable with using Senjutsu again, if by mistake you pushed her far enough then all hope of Shirone using Senjutsu will be gone nya~. This is a very, very, very sensitive matter Kuroka-chan, and you have to tread on this path very carefully. One mistake and all hope for her using Senjutsu are gone nya~. My suggestion for you is to don't even try to ask her for using Senjutsu for couple months maybe a few years also will suffice, she is after all only six that is about to turn seven this month dear."

Kuroka gave her mother an understanding nod at this, she said in a serious voice, "Then I will not even mention Senjutsu to her until I think she has matured a bit Kaa-chan."

Fujimai gave her daughter a warm smile and said in a soft tone, "A wise decision on your part Kuroka-chan. Well, I just remembered dear, Happy Belated Birthday my dearest daughter."

Kuroka hugged her mother and replied in a happy tone, "Thank you nya~."

Fujimai wrapped her arms around her daughter and said in a warm tone, "You are growing into a wonderful woman my dear and I am proud to raise a daughter as you nya~."

Kuroka gained a happy smile on her face, she replied in a soft voice, "Thank you so much and I will definitely make you even more proud of me nya~."

Fujimai replied in a warm tone, "I believe in you Kuroka-chan that you will definitely make me even more proud of you than I already am nya~."

They both heard a loud crack suddenly and looked around and saw more than half of the room is covered in cracks now.

Fujimai gave her daughter a sad smile and said in a sad voice, "Well it looks like we don't have much time, so let's continue where we left of nya~. Promise me you will be a good girl, you will show respect to people where you are going to be living from now on nya~."

Kuroka also gained a sad smile at that and hearing her mother's request she got confused, she asked in a confusion filled voice, "Where am I going to live from now on Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her daughter a mischievous smirk and said in a teasing voice, "You will be living with a very handsome boy from now nya~, so be on proper behavior in his house, if you want to make him your mate nya~."

Kuroka blushed at that and asked in a curious tone, "What boy you are talking about Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai gave her daughter an amused smile before waving her hand again and another screen in front of them appear.

Kuroka blushed at seeing this boy handsome appearance and heard him asking her younger sister in a serious tone _"So, what is your answer Shirone-chan, knowing that your sister will turn into a devil, do you still want me to revive her?"_

She was shocked at hearing this and heard her sister ask him in a confused tone, _"A de...vil (sob) lik..e y..ou (sob) two?"_

She heard a beautiful girl answer her younger sister this time and she just noticed the closeness between the handsome boy and that beautiful girl, _"Yes, she will be turned into devils like us Shirone-chan."_

The scene paused at that and she turned to her mother with wide eyes and asked in a shocked voice, "I am going to be turned into a devil nya~?"

Fujimai gave her daughter an amused smile at this and asked rather sarcastically, "Then pray tell dear, how did you think you would have gone back nya~?"

Kuroka blushed in embarrassment at that and answered her in a sheepish voice, "I suppose that is true nya~."

Fujimai laughed at that and gave her daughter a teasing smile, she said in a teasing tone, "So, what do you think? Quite a handsome boy, isn't he, dear?"

Kuroka blushed at that and replied in a shy voice, "He is quite a handsome boy."

Fujimai giggled at that and said in a soft voice, "He is also very strong nya~."

Kuroka looked at her mother with a curious expression and asked in a curious tone, "How do you know about him nya~?"

Fujimai looked back at the screen in which the boy's face was and replied in a soft voice, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he is the youngest High-Class Devil in history nya~, even hebi-yarou admitted that if this boy and he battled out, he didn't know who will come out as a victor nya~."

Kuroka looked at her mother in an absolute shock and asked in disbelief, "Are you serious, Kaa-chan? Then this means this boy is even stronger than you, doesn't it?"

Fujimai looked at her daughter and nodded her head, she replied in a calm tone, "Yes, this boy is stronger than your Kaa-chan nya~. I have heard he is different from other devils, he is known for his kindness and gentleness, so I can guarantee you that you will live a good life even if half the rumors are true about him nya~."

Kuroka looked shocked and turned her head to look at his picture again, she said in an awestruck tone, "That's amazing nya~."

Fujimai giggled at that and nodded her head, she replied in a soft tone, "That it is. You will be able to truly become by strong being around him, as you will not like to be left behind as he continues to grow strong nya~. It will definitely be good for you."

Kuroka asked her mother skeptically, "Really nya~?"

Fujimai nodded her head and replied in a soft tone before she started to tease Kuroka, "Yes, really nya~. Besides, who knows you might fall for that handsome boy nya~. That will be certainly fun to watch nya~."

Kuroka blushed a little and shyly replied, "Who knows nya~."

Fujimai gained a devious smile at that and asked slyly, "My My, not denying now, are we nya~?"

Kuroka blush got deeper and she looked away, she replied in a meek voice, "Well he is saving me and is certainly is handsome, who knows nya~. But it certainly doesn't mean I like him or anything nya~!"

Fujimai gave Kuroka a cat that ate a canary smile and asked in a teasing tone, "Turning tsundere on your Kaa-chan now, are we nya~?"

Kuroka instantly replied with a huff, "Hmph, I am not nya~!"

Fujimai giggled at her daughter and asked in a soft tone, "Nyahahaha, alright alright no more teasing nya~. So, do you promise to be on your best behavior and will always respect your elders nya~?"

Kuroka gave a soft smile at that and nodded her head, she replied in a soft tone, "I promise you nya~, I will be at my best behavior."

Fujimai gave a soft smile at that and turned serious, she asked in a serious tone with a stern glare, "What I am about to ask now takes priority above everything, do you understand Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka seeing her mother stern glare started to sweat and nodded her head rapidly and hastily replied, "Yes! I understand Kaa-chan!"

Fujimai's eyes softened at that and she asked in a gentle tone, "Promise me, that you will properly enjoy your life after going back and will not mope around, eat whatever you like, do whatever you like, go to places that you like, take up hobbies that you like, and most importantly smile because your smile brightens up my day even now nya~. So promise me you will enjoy your life to fullest now that you have been given a second chance, do you promise?"

Kuroka nodded her head and replied in a warm voice, "I promise Kaa-chan, I will not mope around and I will enjoy my life to the fullest nya~."

Fujimai nodded her head with a satisfied smile, she looked around and saw the whole room was covered in cracks by now, she deduced they now only have a few minutes before they are separated for a very, very long time, she gave her daughter a sad smile and said in a soft tone, "Well it looks like time is running out, so let's finish our talk nya~."

Kuroka gave her mother a sad smile and nodded her head, she replied in a soft voice, "Let's finish it up then, Kaa-chan."

Fujimai nodded her head and started to get slightly misty-eyed, she said in a gentle tone, "This will be the final promise to you from your overbearing and hopeless Kaa-chan nya~. I want grandbabies dear, so you better find a good husband and make some beautiful grandbabies for me nya~."

Kuroka blushed at that and replied in a shy voice, "I don't know how babies are made but I promise I will give you some cute grandbabies nya~. How many do you want nya~?"

Fujimai gained a thoughtful expression at that and seemed to ponder that for a minute before she looked at Kuroka with a happy smile, she said in a happily chirping voice, "I want two at minimum nya~! You can make as many as you want after that nya~! Also, tell Shirone the same thing nya~."

Kuroka nodded with a warm smile on her face, she was happy seeing her mother so happy at that moment and she made a vow if having grandbabies make her precious Kaa-chan so happy then she will have lots of them, but first, she will have to learn how babies are made damnit! She noticed her body has started glowing slightly and she looked at her mother with a sad smile, she asked in a sad tone, "anything else Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai noticed her daughter had started to glow slightly and knew that their time was almost over, she embraces her daughter tightly for the last time and shook her head in a negative as tears start to fall from her eyes, she replied in a soft tone, "Nothing is left for me to say, dear, but I will just say the one thing that I always has said to both you and Shirone nya~, I love you soooooooooo much Kuroka and I will miss you and Shirone soooooooo much nya~."

Kuroka's tears also started to fall at that and she hugged her mother even more tightly, she said in a choked voice, "I love you too, Kaa-chan. I am also going to miss you sooooooo much nya~."

Fujimai with tears going down her face replied in a choked voice, "Don't forget I will be watching you young lady, so you better not mope around after going down there or I will haunt you in my ghost form nya~."

Kuroka giggled slightly as the glow around her body started to increase, she nodded her head and asked her mother in a choked voice, "Can I cry one last time after going back Kaa-chan?"

Fujimai nodded her head with tears falling freely on her daughter's head, she replied in a stern voice, "One last time nya~. No more no less, you are allowed to cry one last time out of sadness when this whole incident is over. You better cry all your sadness out with that one last time or I will spank you in my ghost form nya~."

Kuroka nodded her head as her form started to become transparent, she looked up at her mother face from her embrace and gave her mother a watery smile, "I promise Kaa-chan, I will never cry out of sadness after that nya~."

Fujimai looked down at her daughter's tear stricken face and kissed her forehead gently, she said in a warm voice, "You better, and you better not come back too quickly or I will spank you with Senjutsu enhanced hand nya~."

Kuroka nodded her head as her form became totally transparent and she said in a warm and a sad voice, "I will not nya~."

Fujimai nodded her head with a watery smile on her face, she saw her daughter's form started to fade and she said in a warm tone, "Become a wonderful young woman and even better person nya~. I will see you again after you have lived properly nya~."

Kuroka also noted her form has started to fade and she gave her mother a nod, she replied in a warm tone, "I will nya~."

Fujimai gave her daughter one last loving smile with tears going down her face, she said in a warm tone, "Bye for now Kuroka-chan! I will be watching over you and Shirone. You have made me very proud and continue to make me proud nya~. I love you, my precious daughter."

Kuroka managed to give her mother her best smile till date and replied in a warm tone, "I love you too, my hopeless Kaa-chan. I will make you more proud of me just you watch nya~!"

Just as her daughter completely faded, Fujimai said her last words to her daughter, "You already have and I love you more than anything Kuroka! Bye, for now, nya~!"

Kuroka just as she completely faded managed to say some last words to her mother, "I also love you more than anything Kaa-chan! Bye, for now, nya~!

Fujimai watched as her daughter faded from the room they were in and the room around her shattered completely like a glass.

A blinding flash of light happened where she was and Fujimai has to close her eyes. when she opened her eyes she saw an extremely beautiful woman was standing in front of her.

The person standing in front of Fujimai gave her a warm smile and said happily, "I finally welcome you to heaven, Fujimai."

Fujimai gave the person standing in front of her a warm smile, "Finally happy to be here nya~, miss?"

The person standing in front of her gave a warm smile and replied in a sheepish tone, "Oh My, how rude of me, call me Gabriel, dear."

With that Fujimai finally goes to heaven.

* * *

**Present **

Naruto finished his chanting and opened the vial of Phenex tears, he bends down and poured the contents of Phenex tears on Kuroka's body, he steps back to stand with Valiana to let Shirone meet her sister first.

After waiting some moments, Kuroka woke up with a gasp and started coughing, she opened her eyes and looked around with blurred vision, she asked in a hoarse voice, "Kaa-chan?"

Shirone seeing her sister wake up hugged her sister tightly and started crying again, "NEE-CHAN! You are (sob) alive, you (sob) are really alive."

Kuroka hearing her sister lifted her head to look at her sister blurry form and she asked in a surprised tone, "Shirone nya~?"

Shirone replied to her sister in between her sobs, "Yes it's (sob) me Nee-chan, I ( sob) was really worried (sob) that I lost you forever."

Kuroka closed her eyes at Shirone's answer and thought to herself, _'So, meeting with Kaa-chan really happened and now I am really back. (sigh) I guess now I have to fulfill all the promises nya~, troublesome nya~.' _

Kuroka opened her eyes and finally, her vision was cleared and she saw her sister crying hysterically in her chest, she tried to sit up but she didn't have enough strength in her body, a voice called out to her.

Naruto seeing Kuroka trying to sit up, said in a worry-filled tone, "Please don't do that, just rest for now. Your body will not be able to move for some minutes despite healing completely."

Kuroka hearing that looked towards Naruto and her widens slightly and a small blush formed on her cheeks not that anyone could see that seeing as she was covered in head to toe in dirt, she thought to herself _'He really is very handsome nya~.'_

Kuroka after staring at him for some time asked in her hoarse voice, "You are Naruto, right?"

Naruto hearing her looked surprised and asked in a surprised tone, "You know who I am?"

Kuroka negatively shook her head and replied in her hoarse voice, "Not exactly, just heard your name from my Kaa-chan nya~."

Naruto looked at her for some seconds and nodded his head at that, he was pretty much known throughout all the underworld due to him becoming the youngest devil in history so he was not really sure why he was surprised by her knowing him, _'must be because of not meeting many people'_ he mused to himself. He asked in a concerned tone, "Yes, I am Naruto. Do you want water, your voice is very hoarse?"

Kuroka nodded her head at that, Naruto waved his hand slightly and a water bottle appeared from a magic circle, Naruto handed the water bottle to the crying Shirone and said softly, "Your Nee-chan is thirsty Shirone-chan, you should help her drink this."

Shirone nodded her head quietly while crying and accepted the bottle before helping her Nee-chan drink it after her Nee-chan drank half of the bottle, she finished the other half and hand the bottle back to Naruto and said in a shy voice, "Thank you."

Naruto took back the bottle and gave Shirone a warm smile, he replied in a gentle tone, "Think nothing of it Shirone-chan."

Valiana said in a gentle tone, "You should help your sister to sit, Shirone-chan."

Shirone nodded her head as her tears have stopped and she helped her sister to sit up, she asked her sister in worry-filled tone, "How are you feeling now, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka looked towards Shirone and replied in a soft voice, "My body is sore overall but I am fine now Shiro-chan nya~."

Naruto and Valiana asked simultaneously with a confused look, ""Nya~?""

Kuroka giggled a little at seeing Naruto and other girl's confused expression, and she replied in an amused voice, "I am a Nekoshou nya~, so I have some cat-like speaking traits nya~."

Naruto and Valiana got shocked at this and finally noticed her black cat ears and two black tails waving behind her, they both said simultaneously, ""I never noticed her cat-like features.""

Kuroka gave them an amused look and asked in an amused voice, "You didn't notice it before nya~?"

Naruto and Valiana shook their heads, Naruto replied in a soft tone, "We didn't, we were more focused to save you."

Kuroka got a soft look in her eyes and she replied with a soft smile on her face, "Thank you for saving me nya~. I don't know what will Shirone do without me nya~."

Naruto gave her a warm smile and suddenly looked very hesitant, he asked her slightly skeptically, "I have to turn you into a devil to save you, you are not mad at me, are you?"

Kuroka looked at Naruto slightly hesitant look in surprise, she gave him a reassuring smile and replied softly, "While I don't like the idea of being someone's servant, I am not mad at you for saving me and giving me a second chance to live nya~."

Naruto looked relieved at that and replied to her in a relieved voice before his voice turned a little cold, "While I am relieved that you are not mad at me, but I must say, never use the word servant in front of me. You are my family from now on, not some kind of slave or anything, so don't even for a moment think that you are my servant, is that clear?"

Kuroka looked at him in shock, he was the complete fucking opposite of that Orochimaru-teme, no, she shook her head in a negative comparing this boy in front of her to that vile bastard is an insult to the kind boy in front of her who saved her out of genuine kindness so her sister won't be sad, she gave him a warm smile at that and replied in a warm tone, "Crystal clear, Naruto nya~."

Naruto nodded his head with a satisfied smile on his face, he then turned serious and asked in a serious voice, "Before I properly welcome you into my family, there is a condition. Valiana here also has to accept the condition, you too will have to accept it. Are you prepared to hear it?"

Kuroka gulped slightly at his serious tone and she turned to look at Valiana, which she just learned, she saw Valiana giving her a warm smile and a slight nod of her head, she turned back to face Naruto and asked in a small voice, "What is it?"

Naruto suddenly gave her a happy smile and said in a happy voice, "You just have to promise me, you will enjoy your life to the fullest. That is my condition, so do you accept?"

Kuroka looked at him wide-eyed, she asked in a disbelief filled tone, "That is your condition?"

Naruto nodded his head happily at that, he replied with great enthusiasm in his tone, "Yup, that is my one and the only condition you have to accept to become part of my family, so do you accept?"

Kuroka stared at him for a few moments before she started giggling, she replied in a soft tone, "Nyahaha, you are an idiot nya~."

Valiana also giggled at that and she nodded her head, she said in an amused tone, "That he definitely is."

Naruto stared at both of them with wide-eyes and a dumb look, he pointed a finger at both of them and shouted in indignation, "OI! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

They both giggled more at that and even little Shirone joined them, Naruto seeing that started to grumble in annoyance, "Man, talk about no respect for the person that has saved them."

The three of them hearing him grumble in annoyance started to laugh more loudly and he started sulking alone while he crouched down and started muttering about 'disrespectful brats' and 'no respect for his awesome self'.

That only made the trio laugh harder, after the laughter was subsided after a few moments, Naruto asked in an annoyed manner, "So, will you accept the condition and become this idiot's family?"

Kuroka replied in an amused tone with a broad grin on her face, "Of course, I accept nya~. There isn't anywhere I will rather be nya~."

Naruto replied in a snarky manner, "Flattery won't get you girls anywhere now."

The three of them laughed at his snarky reply and this time Naruto also joined them.

After the laughter has died down, Naruto said in a warm tone with a bright smile that literally lighted up the dark forest on his face, "Welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan (Da)ttebayo!"

Kuroka and Valiana blushed at his smile but, the blush on their faces didn't last long as an intense amount of amusement overtook their faces at his verbal-tic, they simultaneously said, ""How cute.""

Naruto fell on his knees in mortification and hung his head low, a rain cloud appeared above his head and thunder started to form in that cloud. He started muttering things like, 'goddamnit! Not again' or 'this pesky little thing runs in blood' or 'they wouldn't stop teasing' and finally the most famous way to show your frustration, the ever famous 'fuck'.

Valiana and Kuroka started laughing hard at Naruto, Shirone didn't understand what was going on but also started to laugh at his pathetic form.

Naruto looked up from the ground straight at Kuroka and gained a scowl on his face, he said in an annoyed voice, "Don't you have a verbal-tic yourself, you are the last person on this planet that should make fun of me."

Kuroka seeing his cute scowl replied in a smug tone, "I am Nekomata nya~, Nekoshou to be precise, so it is understandable for me. What is your excuse nya~?"

Naruto groaned at that realizing she was right, he replied in a lame manner, "It runs in my blood, my Kaa-chan also has one."

Kuroka waved her hand in front of her in a back and forth motion and replied in an amused tone, "Excuses, excuses nya~."

Naruto looked at Valiana for help only for her to look away and start giggling at him, he muttered 'traitor' and hung his head low again.

Their entertainment was cut short when they heard insane laughter coming close to their position, Naruto stood up in an instant and looked at Kuroka with a serious expression, he calmly asked, "What is coming this way?"

Kuroka also finally stood up with the help of Shirone and looked in the direction laughter was coming from, she replied in a soft voice, "That is coming from Jirobo, he is the one that killed me."

Naruto nodded his head and channeled magic in his left bicep to remove the gravity seals placed on his body, once the seals were removed he stretched his limbs to properly get them moving without seals. Once he was done he looked at Kuroka and asked in a serious voice, "How many are there after you?"

Kuroka looked back at him and replied in a serious tone, "There are five-person after me currently, Orochimaru Nebarius, his queen Kabuto Yakushi a devil from an extra devil clan, his single rook Jirobo, a pawn of four pieces Tayuya and finally another pawn of four pieces Kidomaru."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and asked, "Which one is coming here right now?"

Kuroka replied, "Jirobo is the one who is heading here, he has an insane amount of strength and is very slow."

Valiana asked, "Any weakness?"

Kuroka nodded her head, "His skin is too hard for physical blows, only magic will work on him but he is too stupid and very slow."

Naruto nodded his head and asked in a curious tone, "How will lightning fare against him?"

Kuroka thought for a moment before she replied in a thoughtful tone, "Lightning will be best against him, it will easily be able to penetrate his defenses."

Naruto gave a smirk at that and replied in a confident tone, "Leave him to me, it will be over before he can even say 'ouch'."

Kuroka gave him a slightly skeptical look and asked, "Are you sure?"

Valiana placed her right hand on Kuroka's shoulder and said in a confident tone, "When it comes to lightning and speed, there are only a few better than him, despite his young age you will be surprised how powerful he is."

Kuroka looked at Valiana in surprise and asked in a curious tone, "You seem to have complete confidence in him, is he really that strong nya~?"

Valiana gave Kuroka a gentle smile and replied in a proud tone, "He is one of the strongest High-Class devils despite his age, Sirzechs Lucifer himself said this after watching him train at his full power. So, you should better prepare yourself because Naru-Kun isn't going to lose to some two-bit devils, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka looked at Valiana for a moment before a soft smile crept on her face, she asked in a soft tone so Naruto wouldn't hear their conversation, "You really believe in him, don't you nya~?"

Valiana nodded her head with a soft smile on her face, she replied in an equally soft tone, "I believe in him more than anything, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka with a soft smile replied in a soft tone, "Seeing you believe in him so much, I also couldn't help to believe in him nya~."

Valiana gave Kuroka a warm smile at that and replied in a warm tone, "You would never regret placing your trust in him, he is just that kind of person."

Kuroka gave Valiana a soft smile and she replied in a gentle tone, "Well he did save me nya~, so I don't mind putting my trust in him nya~."

Naruto did, in fact, hear their conversation despite their soft tone and have a warm smile on his face, it felt really good to have someone other than your parents and all the elders he knows to place their trust in him, they will always trust him despite however he is but seeing these two put their trust in him it really warmed his heart and he felt a newfound confidence built up within him. He thought to herself in determination, _'I will never let their trust that they are placing on me be wronged.'_

With a new sense of determination coursing through him, he said to the two of them in a confident tone, "Leave this to me girls."

Valiana and Kuroka nodded their heads with a warm smile, they both said to him simultaneously ""We leave him to you Naru-kun/Naruto.""

With that, they prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**And, cut.**

**This chapter certainly took longer than I expected it, but it had to end here or it will become too big. The next chapter will be epic fighting, I believe it will be epic but the decision it is epic or not is upon you.**

**Those who were waiting for the fighting Naruto would partake, I am terribly sorry that you have to wait for more, but this chapter was starting to get too long so I have to cut short. I am sorry.**

**The next chapter will be released within 10 days I believe, it certainly took me 10 days to write this so I like totally believe it will take me near 10 days or maybe more.**

**Tell me how was the chapter and how was the developments?**

**Now onto the reviews:**

**Shinobinoyami16: Nah, Gato would be an absolutely shitty villain here, I want someone to really show Naruto's power at this point, not some two-bit thug. Thank you for your compliment.**

**Dragonfire987: Naruto will be showing exactly why he is the youngest High-Class devil in history, at least I am hoping I can write good enough that it will show his power. Thank you for your reviews man.**

**Calderoneric758: Huh, was I really that fucking transparent? Yes, yes I fucking was, seriously man how could I not realize you guys will catch on to it pretty quickly. Oh well, yes she will train her. Thank you for your compliment by the way.**

**Invoker26: I am trying my best to improve my shitty grammar and if you or anyone would like to point out some common mistakes that I made, please do so, ruthlessly I might add. I don't feel ashamed if someone is criticizing my grammar, instead, I ask you to help me improve. No, it will not be negative bashing but playful insults from Naruto with no meaning to hurt him, just make him tame his behavior a bit, cuz you all know when Valiana and Tiamat will meet him, shit will hit the fan, kukukukukuku.**

**True reader: I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or really complimenting me, so sorry I can't reply to your comment properly. **

**Angron: Exactly my point, they are fucking overused! Again it will be playful bashing not really that kind of bashing.**

**Wanderinghawk1: Hello! Thank you, but is it really that bad you cannot read it? I was thinking I was improving bit by fucking small bit, but have I not improved? I want to know this, is my story unreadable because of my shitty grammar? Answer this, please.**

**Kemb92: Thank you very much! Really? But Albiona will have her fair share of dialogues seeing as Albiona is Valiana's adoptive mother. Noted, will try to write short sentences where I can and I will try not to explain techniques more than once.**

**Everyone, who has taken the time to write reviews on my lowly story, I sincerely thank you and hope you will continue to write them, and tell me what my mistakes are.**

**All right that's it for now, I will see you next time.**

**See, ya.**


	8. Chapter 07 Naruto VS Orochimaru CS P-3

**Chapter 07: Naruto VS Orochimaru, Cat Sisters Part-3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxHor any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on Pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**Important announcement****: The poll for Naru-verse pairing is closed now and the pairing that has won is - Naruto x Female Kyuubi x Sasuke's Sister (OC), with Sasuke being a villain. So, expect the story to be starting real soon.**

**Very Important announcement****: I am thinking of removing Esdeath and adding Ahri the sexy nine-tailed fox from the league of legends, simply because Esdeath is slightly overused and I think Ahri will serve as a better Bishop because she will be getting a healing Sacred gear. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and should I remove Esdeath and add Ahri.**

**I have started writing this chapter straight away after posting the previous chapter, so I will skip the rant right now and get into the chapter right away.**

**All the reviews will be answered as usual after the completion of the chapter.**

**So, without further ado, let's start with this chapter.**

* * *

**Forest Clearing (Minutes before Kuroka's revival)**

Jirobo who has just sent Kuroka's dead body flying in the dense forest threw his head back and started laughing insanely, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT COCKY BITCH IS FINALLY DEAD! THAT MOTHERFUCKING CAT WAS INSULTING ME! ME! THE GREAT JIROBO! HA! SERVES THAT BITCH RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."**

Orochimaru and his loyal minions watched, as Jirobo continued to laugh for two fucking straight minutes, their amusement started to die down after the first thirty seconds, but now they were seriously annoyed with his constant insane laughter, that motherfucking jumbo was even hunching on the ground while pounding his fists on the destroyed ground beneath him, all the while laughing continuously.

Tayuya with the subtlety of a sledgehammer told the meaty man to shut the fuck up in her own colorful wording, "Oi Shutup shithead! Your motherfucking insane laughter is fucking hurting my Maou-damn ears, asshole!"

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement at his loyal minion's colorful wording, he ordered Jirobo in his usual slimy tone, "Jirobo-kun, if you are done with your insane laughter bring us the body of Kuroka-kun, so we can go after Shirone and show her, her precious 'Nee-chan's' dead body. Kukukukuku."

Jirobo sneered at Tayuya before nodding his head at his master's order, he replied in his deranged voice, **"I will get her body right away Orochimaru-sama, HahahahAHAHAHAHAHA."**

Orochimaru nodded his head in acknowledgment, gave him a shooing gesture with his hand, he replied in a sadistic voice with a malicious smirk on his snake-like face, "Take your time sweet time, Jirobo-kun. The more distance Shirone covers, the more her hope will increase and it would be more fun to watch all her hopes dashed out the moment she sees Kuroka's dead body. It will be increasingly easier to make her a pet for my experimentation then Jirobo-kun. Kukukukukuku."

All of his loyal minions started chuckling maliciously at his sadistic words.

Jirobo started walking towards the dense forest while laughing insanely, unknowingly marching towards his own death.

All of the people present in the clearing don't even know the maelstrom they are about to unleash upon themselves and their end is coming far faster than they have thought.

Ah, well not everyone does know their actions can bring their end now, do they?

**Dense forest (Current time)**

Naruto was patiently waiting for the person that had 'killed' his new family member, he vowed to himself, he along with the rest of his family will definitely make it alive back home, no matter what he will protect them and ensure their safety with everything he had.

He started channeling magic in his eyes and they changed into basic Sharingan, he channeled a bigger amount of magic in his eyes and they morphed in his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

He looked ahead of him with his now incredibly enhanced eyesight and saw Jirobo for the first time walking towards them while laughing insanely, his nose scrunched up in disgust at seeing his form and he turned to Kuroka and asked with disgust dripping in his tone, "What happened to him? He looks like those experimented people from horror movies."

Kuroka was surprised at hearing his question as she herself couldn't see Jirobo right now and looked straight in his eyes, she for a moment lost herself in his glowing red eyes and composed herself before answering, "His body is completely changed because of Orochimaru-teme's cursed seal, the cursed seal give the bearer great power in exchange of their sanity nya~."

Naruto nodded his head and asked in a curious tone, "How much is the power boosted through this cursed seal?"

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders and answered in a slightly apologetic voice, "I don't know how much exactly, but it is probably doubled at a minimum. Sorry I couldn't tell you much else about it nya~."

Naruto shook his head and gave Kuroka a gentle smile and replied in a warm tone, "You have already told me plenty, Kuroka-chan. You don't need to apologize to me for such a simple matter, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka returned Naruto's smile with her own and replied in a happy tone, "I will remember it nya~."

Naruto nodded and looked at Shirone who was supporting Kuroka to stand, he said in a gentle tone, "Shirone-chan, please close your eyes."

Shirone nodded her head and closed her eyes just as she was told, not even questioning him once, she was a good girl just like that.

Naruto smiled warmly at seeing her close her eyes without even questioning him and returned his focus ahead of him just as Jirobo came in the dense forest.

Jirobo came in the dense forest in search of Kuroka's dead body only to stop dead in his tracks at seeing Kuroka perfectly fine standing with the support of her sister, he shouted in disbelief filled tone while pointing at Kuroka, **"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, YOU FILTHY CAT! I AM SURE I KILLED YOU JUST MINUTES AGO!"**

Kuroka gave him a cold smirk and replied in a mocking tone, "I can assure you, fatso, I died a few minutes ago nya~. I am pretty sure I would have never woken up if this sweet boy hadn't helped and revived me nya~."

Jirobo looked enraged at this and notice two more kids in the clearing, he looked towards the boy that Kuroka mentioned and felt his rage increasing at the mere sight of the boy that saved his prey, he shouted in an enraged tone while pointing at him, **"YOU! YOU FILTHY BOY! HOW DARE YO-"**

His sentence was cut short, because faster than any eyes could follow except Valiana, who was barely able to keep track of him, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Jirobo in a display of tremendous speed and plunged his lightning covered right hand that gave of a loud screech, straight in Jirobo's chest and his hand tore through his chest like a hot knife cutting butter and his hand reappeared from his back, instantly destroying his heart, Naruto said in a cold tone with a scowl on his face, "Don't insult my family in front of me, you scum. Raikiri."

Jirobo's whole body spasmed for a few moments due to the immense amount of lightning coursing through his entire body and his final sight was the eyes colder than the coldest weather on Antarctica and the fierce scowl on the unnamed boy before his whole world went dark and he knew no more.

Naruto removed his lightning covered hand from the large man's chest in front of him and he let his lifeless body drop to the ground, he dissipated his technique and stopped channeling magic in his eyes to let them return to their normal state, he turned back with a small smile on his face and said in a jovial tone, "See! I told you to leave him to me, wasn't much of a challenge really."

Kuroka stared at him with a gaping mouth at the speed he had killed Jirobo, he was literally finished in a fucking second! She shakily raised her finger and pointed at him and said in an awestruck voice, "You are awesome nya~."

Naruto puffed his chest at the praise he just received and replied in a playful haughty tone, "That I am, Kuroka-chan."

Valiana shook her head in amusement at his haughty tone and said in an amused voice, "Yes, you are awesome, Naru-kun."

Naruto happily nodded his head at Valiana's words and replied in a playful haughty tone, "Yes, praise my awesome self more, hahahahaha."

The trio started giggling at his amusing antics, Naruto suddenly turned serious which immediately halted the giggling of the two girls, he said in a serious tone, "We still have a tough battle in front of us before we start to celebrate. Seeing as you have incredibly low reserves right now Kuroka-chan, you will stay back along with Shirone-chan and I will create a barrier around you and Shirone to protect both of you. Is that okay Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka gave a resigned sigh, she knew right now she was more of a burden than anything and will only drag him and Valiana down during battle if she decided to become stubborn and demanded to fight alongside them, she nodded her head slowly and replied in a sad tone, "I understand, I will only become a burden if I fight alongside you at the moment. Okay, I will stay back with Shiro-chan nya~."

His eyes soften at that and replied in a soft and soothing tone, "You are not a burden to anyone Kuroka-chan, you are still going to provide the most important thing we require before we go in that battle."

Kuroka looked at him with a quizzical expression etched on her face and asked in a curious tone, "What am I going to provide nya~?"

Valiana answered in the same tone as Naruto, "Information, Kuroka-chan. You are providing the most important thing we need before we go into that battle, without any information we will be totally blind and chances of our surviving will be incredibly low Kuroka-chan."

He nodded his head at Valiana's words and gave a warm smile to Kuroka and said in a gentle tone, "Ana-chan is absolutely right, Kuroka-chan. If you don't give us any information on our upcoming battle, our chances of survival decrease dramatically. Going in blind might as well mean to go straight in the mouth of death willingly, so get this through your head Kuroka-chan, you're in no sense any burden to us, understand?"

Kuroka gave both of them a warm smile and nodded her head, she said in grateful voice before it turned serious, "I understand, Valiana-chan, Naruto-kun. I will not think of myself as a burden. Well, I might as well tell you about everyone's abilities as much as I know nya~."

Kuroka saw both Naruto and Valiana nod and started paying rapt attention to her, she took a deep breath and started explaining, "First is Tayuya, she is a pawn worth four pieces and her main ability is to use powerful illusions with the help of her flute, her illusions are very powerful and they are further amplified when she summons her familiar which she controls with her flute. My advice would be to kill her before she could do anything, understand nya~?"

Naruto and Valiana nodded their heads and waited for Kuroka to continue.

Seeing both of them nod, Kuroka again started explaining, "Next is another pawn worth four pieces, Kidomaru, his body is modified by Orochimaru-teme to resemble his spider powers, I don't really know much about him but his powers revolves around a spider's abilities, he is able to use spider webs for various purposes, but I don't know much about him, sorry nya~."

Naruto and Valiana nodded their heads and waved off her apologies, they urged her to continue her explanation.

Kuroka sent them a grateful look before continuing her explanation, "Next is, his other rook Sakon, he is the most powerful person except Orochimaru and Kabuto, he is very talented in close quarters combat and he is very fast despite him being a rook. He had gained a special ability after Orochimaru gave him his cursed seal, he has the ability to multiply his arms and legs and use them to further increase his prowess."

Naruto and Valiana looked confused at hearing that name but they still listened to her explanation, after she was done, Naruto asked with a confused expression, "Who is Sakon? You didn't mention him before Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka looked confused at this and looked towards Valiana for confirmation and saw her nodding her head, Kuroka started laughing sheepishly at that and replied in a sheepish tone, "Nyahaha, I am sorry nya~, I must have forgotten about him, being lazy and ignoring some things comes with being a cat nya~."

Both of them sweatdropped at her answer and smiled in amusement at her, they both nodded their heads and urged her to continue.

Kuroka nodded and continues her explanation, "Next is his Queen, Kabuto Yakushi, he is very powerful, according to my late Kaa-chan, his power said to rival a low, high-class devil, he has incredible regenerative abilities after getting experimented by Orochimaru-teme and his special ability is magical scalpels. According to my Kaa-chan, he can form his magic into small, sharp blades, they are very dangerous as they can damage internal organs without any outside wound, avoid them as much as possible nya~. Except for all that he is fairly skilled in basic elemental magic manipulation, so be careful against him nya~."

Naruto and Valiana nodded their heads at her explanation, they both urged her to finish her explanation.

Kuroka nodded and took a deep breath, she continued her explanation, "Last but the most dangerous one out of all of them, Orochimaru Nebarius, his power is said to rival a low ultimate class devil and he is a very, very dangerous person. According to my Kaa-chan, he has a big arsenal of abilities but most revolves around his clan-based snake abilities. He starts to show his true abilities when he summons his personal familiar, Manda. Manda is a very powerful snake familiar and Orochimaru and he uses multiple cooperative techniques nya~. Be very careful against Orochimaru-teme, he is extremely intelligent and cunning nya~."

Naruto and Valiana after hearing all the information remained silent, they both were contemplating their battle strategy, after some moments Naruto spoke up in a serious voice, "Alright, now that we partially know about our opponents, our plan is this, first I will decapitate Tayuya as quickly as possible depending if she uses her illusion techniques first, which she will probably, as illusion users are sent first to deal with enemies as quickly as possible. If by chance she does not attack us first, then both of us will quickly finish Sakon and Kidomaru together as efficiently as possible, then we will kill her. I will take Orochimaru alone and likewise, you will do that with Kabuto seeing as you will have the best chances against him with your armor." He paused to look at Valiana and seeing her nod he continued, "We can't kill Orochimaru as we don't have any solid evidence against him, so I will try my best to restrain him, other members of his peerage are to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. Is that clear?"

Valiana nodded her head at his plan, it was a good and simple plan with a high chance of success and that was all they needed right now. She replied in a determined and serious voice, "Crystal clear, Naru-kun."

Kuroka spoke up in a serious voice after the plan was laid down, "You don't have to hold back yourself in order to restrain him. Just kill him and I will provide more than enough evidence against him that will get you scot-free for killing the last living member of a devil clan, just trust me nya~."

He looked at Kuroka for a second and nodded his head with a small smile on his face, he replied in a serious tone, "I trust you, Kuroka-chan. So, now that I have no need to restrain myself against him, the plan is the same but now we will eliminate every single target without any remorse, seeing as we now have evidence against Orochimaru according to Kuroka. Is that understood?"

Kuroka and Valiana nodded their heads and replied in a serious tone at the same time, ""Understood Naru-kun/ Naruto-nya~.""

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile before he said in a serious tone, "Let's finish this and get home safely, let's go."

Valiana and Kuroka both gave him small smiles before nodding their heads and started to walk with Naruto towards the clearing to end this and get home, in Kuroka and Shirone's case their new home.

Shirone who has been silent until now, spoke up in an excited tone, "We are going to our new home after this Nee-chan?"

Kuroka looked at her with a warm smile and nodded her head, she softly replied, "Mhmm Shiro-chan, we are going to live in our new home after this nya~."

Shirone nodded happily and tightened her hold on her Nee-chan's hand she had been holding, she never ever wants to see her Nee-chan like that again.

Just as the group was about to enter the clearing, Shirone asked in a terrified voice, "You will not leave me again, right Nee-chan?"

They all stopped and looked at the little girl's fear-stricken face, Kuroka bends down a little to be eye-level with her younger sister and patted her head affectionately, she replied in a gentle tone, "I will never leave you again and that's a promise Shiro-chan nya~."

"One hundred percent promise?"

"One hundred percent promise nya~."

"Like promise 'promise', Nee-chan?"

"Promise 'promise', Shiro-chan."

"Pinky promise?"

Kuroka looked at her sister's extended pinky finger in amusement and she sighed in a resigned manner with a small smile and lopped her own pinky finger with her sister's pinky finger, she said in an amused voice, "Pinky promise, Shiro-chan nya~."

Shirone nodded with a satisfied smile, she replied in her back to the normal cheerful voice, "You better not break it Nee-chan."

Kuroka nodded her head with a soft smile on her face and replied in a soft voice, "I am not planning to nya~ ."

Naruto and Valiana both put their hands on Shirone's shoulders and said in a cheerful voice simultaneously, ""Don't forget about us Shirone-chan""

Shirone nodded her head happily at both of them and gave them a megawatt smile.

Naruto looked up from Shirone's face towards Kuroka and said in a serious voice, "Let's go."

Kuroka nodded her head and looked back down at Shirone, she asked in a gentle voice, "You will remain behind me all the time, okay Shiro-chan?"

She nodded her head with a small smile and replied cheerfully, "I understand Nee-chan."

Kuroka nodded with a small smile on her face and looked at the other two and said in a serious voice, "Now, let's go."

They both nodded and the trio shared one final look before they all stepped into the clearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru and his loyal minions were getting impatient, scratch that they were about to blow a fucking gasket.

Tayuya was the one who spoke up in her usual colorful language, "Where the fuck is that shithead! It has been five motherfucking minutes! Five damnit! Does it take so fucking long to bring one shitty corpse back?"

Kidomaru gave her an exasperated look and replied in an annoyed tone, "You aren't the only one who is getting annoyed Tayuya."

Sakon huffed at her impatient behavior though he was also getting impatient, he will die before he admitted that in front of her, he exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "For some poor soul's sake, shut your damn mouth for once Tayuya!"

Tayuya whirled around with a scowl on her face and snarled at both of them and asked in a furious tone, "What was that you gender-confused shithead?"

Sakon faced burned red in embarrassment and asked in a rage-filled voice, "Who are you calling gender-confused, you slut!"

"You, you gay freak!"

"Oh, is that right, demon whore!"

"DEMON WHORE! YOU BETTER ASK FOR FORGIVENESS RIGHT NOW SHITHEAD! OR MAOU HELP ME I WILL STOP ALL THE GAY BOYS FROM COMING TO YOUR ROOMS AT NIGHT AND STOP THEM FROM SUCKING YOUR TINY DICK!"

"WHAT FUCKING BOYS YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! THE ONLY BOYS I EVER SEE IS YOUR BOY TOYS PARADING IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND YOU ON YOUR KNEES TAKING EVERY DAMN COCK YOU SEE! YOU BIGGEST COCK-SLUT!"

Kidomaru decided to play the peacemaker between them before it escalates into something more and said in a placating tone, "Oi oi, no need to fight guys. We are here only to get those cat sisters and go back, so stop fighting."

Both Sakon and Tayuya turned on their heels to face Kidomaru with both of their faces burning red in shame or anger, only they knew the answer to that and said in a furious tone together, ""DON'T GET BETWEEN US, YOU SPIDER FREAK!""

Kidomaru took a step back at their combined insults before his face turned red at the insult and he replied in a furious tone, "Who are you calling spider freak, motherfuckers!"

As the trio continued to hurl insults at each other which started to get more degrading as they continued, Orochimaru and Kabuto started chuckling at watching that idiotic byplay between them.

Orochimaru mused out aloud in a curious tone ignoring the bickering trio, "I wonder what is taking Jirobo-kun so long?"

A new calm albeit distinctively childish male voice entered the clearing, "I am sorry to inform you, but last time I checked he was lying dead in front of me."

Orochimaru looked towards the direction from where the voice was coming and blinked in surprise at seeing the person that said those words, he started chuckling and said in an amused voice, "My, my, how interesting, kukukukuku. I certainly didn't expect to see the youngest devil in history when I left the mansion today, a pleasure to meet you, young Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto replied looking straight towards Orochimaru and replied in an amused voice, "Yes, well I would love to say the same but unfortunately, I cannot say it's a pleasure to meet you seeing as you are after Kuroka here, who just by sheer luck I stumbled upon when she was dying and reincarnated her as a Devil in my family, so I would like to humbly ask you, that you leave Kuroka and Shirone alone as they are under Uzumaki-Namikaze family protection after getting reincarnated in my family, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru looked more amused at this and replied with faux sadness, "I am afraid I cannot do that young Naruto, I must admit with a heavy heart, that you will have to die as I simply cannot let young Kuroka and Shirone go. Kukukukuku."

Naruto sighed in faux sadness and replied in faux sadness, "Then I am afraid, I will have to simply kill you along with your peerage Orochimaru-san, as you don't leave me anything other than that choice. Truly how saddening."

Orochimaru chuckled before a malicious smirk appeared on his face and he said in a contemptuous tone, "How amusing, then let's see what you have got, young Naruto, kukukuku."

Orochimaru turned towards Tayuya, who have stopped bickering with his other two minions, he ordered in a sadistic voice, "Tayuya-kun, be a dear and show young Naruto here some terrifying visions will you."

Tayuya instantly activated her cursed mark, jagged, zigzag pattern lines started spreading across her entire body before her skin started to become a dark shade of brown, she gained yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclera, and two black vertical markings appear under her eyes. Tayuya's hair became longer, growing to her thighs and several horns appear on the top of her head. She pulled out her flute from a magic circle and said in a sadistic demonic voice, **"Prepare yourself, you little shit! you might not be fucking able to survive my illusions as they tend to break people's minds relatively quick, hehehehe."**

Naruto stared blankly at her and replied in a bored tone, "Yeah yeah, quit your useless yapping and do your worst, you ugly bitch."

Valiana and Kuroka giggled at his attempts at provoking, now demonic-looking Tayuya, Kuroka made sure to cover Shirone's ears so that she can't hear anything going on here.

Tayuya looked at that little shit that dared to call her ugly! Her ugly! Oh, she was so going to enjoy shutting that smug little bastard up. She brought her demonic flute in front of her lips and said in an anger-filled voice before she started to play it, **"You are so going to regret that, you fucking piece of shit!"**

Naruto hid a smirk at seeing his plan go well so far, just as she was starting to play her flute Naruto activated his EMS and thought in a satisfactory manner, _'Gotcha, bless my Uzumaki luck! So far it is going according to the plan.'_

Naruto gave a small smile to both Valiana and Kuroka who were behind him, they returned his smile immediately at seeing his plan work so far.

Tayuya started playing her demonic flute and said with her tone dripping with cruel glee, **"Let's see how you deal with my strongest illusion, you cocky little bastard. ****Demonic Flute Magic: Demonic Phantom Sound Chains****."**

A small dark pink magic circle with Naberius household crest appears in front of her flute and a melody starts to play.

Naruto and his group except for Shirone whose ears were covered were instantly subjected to a terrifying illusion. They were in a barren land with red sky and with the ground beneath their feet filled with human skulls, their limbs were bound by ropes, preventing them from any movement and they started to see morbid visions about the deaths of their precious people in brutal ways for a few seconds. Just as they saw their flesh starting to melt from their bones, Valiana and Kuroka looked towards Naruto with terrified and pleading eyes and he flashed them a reassuring smile to reassure them and turned his face towards Tayuya.

Tayuya who was laughing with sadistic glee as seeing them frozen in her illusion, she looked towards the little bastard who dared to call her ugly to savor his fear-stricken face and she made the last mistake of looking directly in his different shape enchanting red eyes.

Naruto locked his eyes with Tayuya and his EMS pulsed with power and he activated his technique, "It's over, you ugly bitch. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Illusion Reversal: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change."

In an instant, the three of them were free and Tayuya got trapped in her own more powerful version of her illusion. She was frozen for a few moments before a blood-curdling scream tore through her throat and she fell down on her knees while gripping her head, she started to frantically scream, her voice was filled with unadulterated terror, **"Make it stOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"**

Naruto raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at her and said in a cold tone, "I don't like watching people writhing in agony at all, consider it mercy, especially after what you have made Valiana and Kuroka watch."

At the tip of his index finger lightning started to gather and he whispered in a cold tone, "This is your end. Lightning Magic: Pale Lightning."

A concentrated bolt of lightning shot through his index finger and pierced right through Tayuya in between her eyes and she instantly dropped dead.

Naruto turned towards his two slightly shivering companings and put a hand on both of their backs and started to rub circles in order to comfort them, he asked in a worried tone, "Are you both alright?"

Valiana and Kuroka started to regain their breathing and managed a shaky nod at his question, Valiana replied first after getting control first, "I am fine Naru-kun. But, I never want to watch that again. Ever."

Kuroka also nodded her head in a shaky manner and added her two cents, "Valiana is right Naruto, I never want to watch that ever again."

Naruto nodded his head and replied in a sad tone, "I am sorry, I too never want to watch that ever again. I am sorry it took me a few seconds to counter her technique, I promise you both next time it will be over in an instant."

Both of the girls managed to gave him soft smiles and Kuroka replied in a soft tone, "It's alright nya~, we will learn how to properly counter illusions after this incident is over and you better teach us how to properly break free from illusions nya~."

He nodded his head with a warm smile on his face and replied in a soft tone, "I can definitely do that Kuroka-chan. You also are going to finally learn how to break free from illusions after this Ana-chan."

She nodded her head at this and replied in a serious voice, "I will Naru-kun. Let's put a barrier around Kuroka and Shirone and finish this Naru-kun."

He nodded his head and took a step back from cat sisters and bent down and placed his right hand on the ground, he started to channel magic and instantly intricate writing started coming from his hand and surrounded Kuroka and Shirone in a square formation, he whispered, "Uzumaki Barrier Seal: Four Violet Flame Barrier."

A purple barrier made of purple flames sprang forth in a square formation around Kuroka and Shirone protecting them completely, Naruto stepped back and explained in a soft tone, "This barrier will protect you from anything that comes your way, any object that touches this barrier from outside will be incinerated in an instant, so you don't have to worry about anything. Okay Kuroka-chan, Shiro-chan?"

Cat sister nodded their heads at his explanation while continuing to look at the barrier with awe, Kuroka said in an awestruck voice, "This barrier is amazing, the sheer amount of magic it contains tells me it is very sturdy nya~."

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face and replied with a hint of pride in his voice, "Well of course it is, it is an Uzumaki made barrier so it is only natural that it will be awesome." Naruto turned towards Valiana and handed her a sealing tag and she instantly stored it in her hand where the seal Naruto placed was.

Valiana giggled a bit after storing the sealing tag and looked at Naruto, she asked in a soft teasing tone, "Shall we finish this, my King?"

He looked back at her and chuckled lowly at her teasing and replied in the same teasing tone, "Let's finish this, my dear Queen."

While Naruto and his group were recovering and setting up the barrier, Orochimaru and his minions were shocked at the speed Tayuya was dispatched by Naruto. Orochimaru quickly deduced everything, _'So, his Sharingan isn't all talk and is more than enough powerful, he was able to reverse her technique in mere moments and cast it back on her but it was more powerful than her own. Kukukukuku, truly interesting. I might just give up on those cat sisters and focus solely on young Naruto, kukukuku. Let's test him more now to see his potential, shall we?'_

Orochimaru looked towards his remaining loyal minions and smirked slightly and started giving orders in an amused tone, "Sakon-kun, Kidomaru-kun, both of you attack him and his little companion together, and bring both of their head back or don't come back at all. Is that clear?"

Both of them were shocked at seeing Tayuya die so quickly but broke out of their stupor at hearing their master's order and instantly replied in a serious voice, ""Yes Orochimaru-sama.""

Orochimaru nodded his head with a cruel smirk on his pasty face and replied in an amused tone, "Good, now go. Kukukuku."

Both of them nodded and started walking towards those two little brats intending on finishing this as quickly as possible.

Kabuto watched Naruto erect a purple violet around the cat sisters and asked his master in a curious tone, "Orochimaru-sama, do you think those two will be able to kill young Naruto and his companion?"

Orochimaru looked at him and gave him an amused smirk and replied in an amused tone, "Of course not, I am merely testing the boy's capabilities, that's all."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up by his index finger and letting them shine ominously, he smirked maliciously asked in a malicious tone, "So, they are just going for information gathering and relieving us of some extra baggage that we have collected over the years?"

Orochimaru chuckled maliciously and a cruel smirk etched on his face, he answered in a condescending tone, "Kukukukuku, you are absolutely right Kabuo-kun. Both of them have outlived their usefulness and they are nothing more than a burden at this point, what better way to get information on that boy and getting our hands washed from said burden. As the saying goes 'Two kills from one stone', so to speak Kabuto-kun, kukukukuku."

A cruel smirk came on Kabuto's face and he chuckled along with his master and replied in a reverent tone, "As expected from the great Orochimaru-sama, hehehe."

Orochimaru gave his most loyal subordinate an amused smirk and faced forward to watch the upcoming battle, he thought to himself in a gleeful manner, _'Show me what your Sharingan can do, Naruto-kun, show me! Kukukukuku.'_

Naruto and Valiana watched as two people approached them, Naruto looked back at Kuroka and Shirone and gave them a warm smile and said in a soft tone, "It will be over pretty quickly, so stay safe both of you."

Kuroka smiled back and replied in a soft tone, "We will be fine, you two please be safe."

Naruto replied in a playful tone, "Hey! It's me we are talking about, we will be perfectly safe, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka gave him a deadpan stare and replied in a dry voice with a tinge of amusement in her voice, "That's what exactly I am worried about Naruto-kun, keep this idiot safe Valiana-chan nya~."

Valiana giggled at seeing Naruto puff up his cheeks adorably and replied in an amused voice, "You don't have to worry Kuroka-chan, I will keep this adorable idiot safe."

Naruto looked at Valiana in shock and asked in disbelief filled voice, "What has happened to you? Where does my sweetest and most adorable Ana-chan go? Who the hell are you?"

She blushed slightly at him calling her sweetest and most adorable, she replied in a playful and affectionate tone with a soft smile on her face, "Well, she is still here but she has to keep you under check, so you don't get your head in the air and do something reckless, my dear Baka-Naru**(Baka means Idiot)**."

Kuroka giggled at Valiana's new name for Naruto and she added her two cents in an amused tone, "It definitely suits him Valiana-chan, from now on I am also going to call him Baka-Naru nyahahaha."

Naruto's jaw dropped at his new nickname and he fell into depression, he started mumbling in a depressed tone, "What happened today? I am getting zero respect whatsoever, where did I go wrong and befriended these bullies (Da)ttebayo."

The trio of the girls started giggling at his over the top acting and Valiana started patting him on the back and said in a mock comforting tone, "There, there, everything will be alright, Baka-Naru."

Before Naruto could reply to her, an arrogant and condescending male voice was heard by the group of five, "If your drama is over let us quickly kill you and we will make sure not to make it painful…... much, hahahaha."

Naruto and Valiana instantly stood on guard and looked towards Sakon and Kidomaru, Naruto replied in a bored tone with a neutral expression on his face, "Spare me the normal arrogant villain monologue, now will you?"

Sakon gained a cocky smirk and replied in an arrogant voice, "So you really think just because you killed that pink-haired slut, you can actually take me us on, huh you little shit?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and asked in a calm tone, "Wasn't she one of your comrades, aren't you supposed to be sad at her death instead of insulting her after her death, huh gender-confused shit?"

Sakon actually looked furious at that typical insult and snarled at Naruto angrily, he replied in a furious tone, "Comrade, ha! don't make me laugh, you tomato head. She ain't our comrade or anything, we all are just soldiers working under Orochimaru-sama, nothing less nothing more. So why should I even bother to be sad about that foul-mouthed slut, in fact, I am pretty fucking happy that she is dead, don't have to hear her constant nagging now, do we Kidomaru?"

Kidomaru chuckled at that and replied in a condescending tone, "Of course not, she was one foul-mouthed slut, we are happy she is gone."

Both Sakon and Kidomaru started chuckling at that.

Naruto, Valiana, and Kuroka looked disgusted at that, Naruto said in a cold tone, "Seeing as you both are utter trash, at least we won't feel any remorse killing you scumbags."

Kidomaru and Sakon stopped laughing and looked at Naruto with an angry expression, Kidomaru said in an arrogant and condescending tone, "We aren't here for hearing insults from you, you little shit. Let's just get this over with quickly."

Kidomaru and Sakon looked at each other and nodded, both instantly activated their cursed marks to finish this fight as quickly as possible, lines spread across both of their bodies before they started to change. Kidomaru's skin became dark red, his eyes gained yellow irides with dark black sclera, elongated canine teeth, and fingernails, as well as his hair became longer and turned grey. In addition, Kidomaru gained horns on his forehead, shoulders, and elbows, and his mouth became wider, and a single eye opened on his forehead. Sakon started resembling an Oni as his skin became red, he gained yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclera, and black curved markings appeared from the corners of his eyes in an upward fashion. His fingernails became longer and sharper, lips turned black and his mouth was torn from ear to ear and gained canine teeth. He gained long, waist-length white hair, his chin elongated, and two long horns grew on his forehead. The final change that occured in Sakon was his skin turned black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armor on their arms and legs started to grow on his entire body.

Naruto and Valiana seeing their transformation nodded at each other and prepared themselves, Naruto channeled magic in seals on both of his hands and his custom made tri-pronged kunais came into his hand and he got into his stance.

Valiana mentally spoke to Albiona, _'Let's go, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona who has been watching all the events inspire replied in a calm tone, _**'Let's Valiana-chan!'**_

Valiana called out her Sacred Gear, "Divine Dividing"

Albiona powerful voice rang in the clearing as eight energy wings came out from Valiana's back, _**"**__**Divine Dividing**__**"**_

Everyone except Naruto was stunned to see the White Dragon Empress, none was less prepared then the two standing in front of them and they both shouted in their demonic voice, **""YOU ARE THE WHITE DRAGON EMPRESS!""**

Valiana smirked a little at that and replied in a sarcastic voice, "No, I am the Red Dragon Empress."

Kidomaru and Sakon fumed at her sarcastic reply, Kidomaru sneered at her and replied in an arrogant tone, **"Don't try to be a smart ass little girl. No matter what you are, you are going to die by our hands today."**

Valiana smirked slightly in amusement at his reply and asked in a mocking tone, "Confident today, aren't we?"

Naruto shook his head at her supposedly changed behavior, he had to give it to his Grayfia-nee-sama, she had done wonders on both her training and attitude when it came to battle or formal situations. Yes, his Ana-chan was still the same shy, gentle and warm girl when in person but in battle and formal situations she can be as formal as a noble in a formal situation and as condescending as a supervillain out there in movies. He had to do something good for his Nee-sama for all the work she had done on his Ana-chan. Yes, he will definitely think about that later.

Sakon snarled at the mocking tone of the little girl, he replied in a contemptuous tone, **"Don't get ahead of yourself little girl! Let's finish them Kidomaru, I don't intend to get mocked from babies who are still in their mother's womb."**

Kidomaru nodded his head with an arrogant smirk and replied in a malicious tone,** "Yes, let's finish this Sakon."**

Naruto raised his right hand for a fist bump and smirked at Valiana, he said in a confident and serious tone, "Let's show them who is the baby, Ana-chan."

She looked at him and smiled slightly, she bumped her left fist against his and replied in the same tone, "Yes, let's show them Naru-kun."

He nodded with a smile and both of them tensed themselves for the upcoming fight.

The four of them looked at each other intently and jumped at the same time and met their respective opponents in the middle.

Sakon and Naruto met in the middle with their opposite forearms bashed against each other and a small shock wave generated from that impact, they both broke apart and charged at each other, Sakon came first with a right hook which was aimed straight at Naruto's left cheek, Naruto tilted his head back slightly to let the fist pass his head harmlessly and he brought up the kunai in his hand in order to stab the arm. The kunai in his hand didn't even dent his skin and he immediately jumped back.

Naruto looked at the smirking Sakon intently and started running towards Sakon with his hands now crackling with lightning and he threw his right hand in a straight thrust with his lightning covered kunai, Sakon dodged the thrust by leaning his body slightly but he didn't expect the lightning attack that followed up, Naruto's whole body was excluding lightning in waves around him in a very small area around him and Sakon got electrocuted due to the close distance between them and he stumbled back with a slight grimace.

Naruto smirked at Sakon slight pain filled expression, he asked in a mocking tone, "Not so tough now, are we? how did you liked my Raikiri Current?"

Sakon was still feeling the effects of getting electrocuted and snarled at the brat that managed to hurt him, he replied in a furious voice, **"Don't get cocky brat, just because you were able to hurt me once doesn't mean you can do it again!"**

Naruto smirked in an amused manner and replied with amusement dripping from his tone, "We will see about that."

With that both of them jumped again at each other, this time Sakon came first with a punch aimed straight at Naruto's chest, Naruto's right eye pulsed and he activated Kamui in order to get a drop on him and intent on finishing this quickly, Sakon passed straight through Naruto with disbelief etched straight on his features and Naruto after passing through Sakon's back deactivated his technique and charged Raikiri in his right hand and attempted to stab him through the back, keyword being attempted, a third hand came out of Sakon's left shoulder socket and stopped his hand from advancing.

Now Naruto looked shocked at the third hand before quickly regaining his composure and tried to do as much damage as he can, he channeled more lightning in his attack and a lightning spear formed from his Raikiri, the spear pierced straight through his Diaphragm as Sakon hand pushed his hand a bit lower saving him from letting the spear pierce right through his heart. Sakon instantly released Naruto's hand and started coughing and having difficulty in breathing, Naruto calmly deactivated his technique and said in a mocking tone, "Well, I just hurt you twice, what do you have to say for yourself? Didn't imagine my technique to turn out to be Raikiri Sharp Spear, huh gender confused piece of shit!"

Sakon turned around with a snarl and rushed at him despite the pain in his body, he shouted in a furious tone, **"I AM GONNA KILL YOU, TOMATO HEAD!"**

Naruto didn't reply and engaged in hand to hand combat again, Sakon came in with more aggression bringing his third hand and leg into play, Naruto continued to easily dodge all the attacks due to his superior speed and EMS keeping track of all the movements and he managed to slip in some counters with his lightning infused kunai. They continued this for some time and Sakon started to get tired quickly due to his Diaphragm being ruptured causing him difficulty in breathing, Naruto noticing this disengaged from the hand to hand combat and created some distance.

Naruto was in a much better shape compared to Sakon, he just has slight cuts on his clothes and nothing else, his breathing was fairly even despite the battle due to him being a stamina monster, whereas Sakon have many cuts on his hardened skin and his breathing was very harsh.

Naruto sealed both of kunai back in the seals on his hands and brought his right hand up and started channeling magic in it and formed a Rasengan which was roughly the size of his torso, he looked at Sakon and said calmly, "It's time for you to die, Sakon."

Sakon seeing the incredibly potent technique in Naruto's hand, Sakon instantly started channeling half of his total magic reserves, which were not that big from the start, into his hands and slammed them in the ground just as Naruto was upon him, **"I am not going to die that easily tomato head! ****Demonic Arts Barrier: Rashomon****!"**

A silver magic circle appeared on the ground with Nebarius household crest on it, a large gate with a demonic face appeared between Naruto and Sakon.

Naruto who was just upon Sakon, noticed him perform his magic, a defensive magic to be exact, with his Sharingan he was able to see how Sakon's magic was working and he instantly made out the devil letters on the magic circle and understood how to perform the technique as his own, he thought to himself in wonder, _'Finally, I found a technique which I can copy. Let's see how powerful is that defensive gate.' _He thrust his right hand on the gate and let his technique explode, he shouted, "Take this, Big Ball Rasengan."

His technique started to grind against the gate and dent appeared on the gate where his technique has been grinding, he let his technique be destabilized and jumped back to witness the results.

Rasengan destabilized against the big demonic door and a big explosion occurred followed by a tremendous shockwave that spread throughout the area. Naruto calmly waited for all the dust to settle down and see the effectiveness of admittedly, the first technique he had copied from any of his opponents.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the gate was still standing, albeit barely, but there was a giant hole in the middle of it where his Rasengan has impacted, he happily thought _'What an interesting technique I have acquired, It will definitely be of good use while protecting someone.'_

Loud coughing interrupted his musing, he looked towards the source of the sound and had to raise his eyebrows in surprise at the sight, he voiced out his opinion in mildly surprised tone before it turned to a mocking tone, "I am truly impressed by your technique gender-confused shit, although it looks like you have definitely seen better days, not that I mind that, mind you, I actually prefer you in this condition or preferably dead would be better, but who am I to complain."

Sakon has definitely seen better fucking days than these, scratch that it had to be the worst. Fucking. Day. Ever. In relative terms, he looked like utter shit, and he had his own arrogance to blame, he thought his demonic gate will be able to negate the technique but imagine his motherfucking surprise! When he was smugly standing behind the gate and the middle of the gate was torn through and he just barely managed to escape that attack. Barely. He was bloody all over from that last attack he just managed to escape with his life but not without getting severely wounded, he was coughing blood and panting harshly. He knew it was over for him and he would be damned if he didn't take that stupid little smug tomato bastard with him.

Sakon managed to sneer despite his wounds and replied in a rage-filled tone, **"You know (pant, pant) I am not (cough) going alone, you (pant) are coming with (cough) me, tomato bastard!"**

Naruto instantly went on guard hearing those famous last words, he was not stupid, he had heard and read those same words in movies, anime, and mangas, you fucking name it and he heard these words more than enough time than he can count. When the villain is not strong enough and attempts a suicide move to take the hero along with him, not that ever works mind you, because every fucking hero has the mightiest protection ever, 'the plot armor', he had a feeling that Rashomon was a fucking plot armor for him, not that it happens in real life since he was a living character. Right?

Right?

Anyways, he asked in a slightly amused tone despite the situation, "You plan to kill us both with a suicide technique, am I right?"

And like a fucking typical villain, Sakon started to laugh insanely and nodded his head with that typical villian smile, he even managed to fucking monologue at his dieing moments, **"That's right! I am going to kill myself and you are coming along with me because that explosion will be a big one and you will not be able to escape it. hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA."**

Naruto sweat dropped at this, yup typical villain, he sighed lowly wondering how his life managed to turn into a typical comic right now, he asked in a resigned tone accepting the fact his life is taken right out of manga at this very moment, "So, when are you gonna explode?"

Sakon thinking the resigned tone was because of his fated demise at his hands, Sakon started smiling gleefully and started charging magic power within himself and shouted insanely, **"Finally decided to give up huh? Well not that I expected anything less from a shitty little brat like you! DIE TOMATO BASTARD!"**

Naruto sighed resignedly, just some catchphrase line was left and this would be a comic scene he mused and muttered in a low tone, "Please no catchphrase."

Sakon being an avid manga reader himself, managed to deliver his favorite character catchphrase and decided to go like the badass he is, **"Say your goodbyes shitty brat! Because you ain't gonna live long! Art is an!"**

Naruto groaned at the fucking attempt to go like a badass, well he can't let that gender confused shit thinks he is the badass, right? After all, no one is fucking more badass than himself, being an Uzumaki, badassery basically runs through his veins, so he decided to do the most badass thing he could think of, "Oh, you think you are some hot shit who's gonna go like a badass, well sorry gender-confused shit! There is only one badass and his name is Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki-Namikaze. So, take this, Demonic Arts Barrier: Rashomon."

Sakon despite himself admitted, that fucking brat seriously did a badass move, he fucking used his own move against his final technique now that is a certified badass move, deciding to continue this charade, he screamed like his favorite character because even if he did not kill that little shit at least he can go like his favorite character, **"EXPLOSIONNNNN!"**

A magic circle with his house's crest appeared on the ground and a large demonic gate between Naruto and Sakon appeared, Naruto instantly ducked low behind the gate and muttered to himself lowly, "Typical fucking villain, but at least he got the chance to go like his favorite character, much better ending than some, that's for sure."

Sakon's whole body bulged before his whole body exploded resulting in a tremendous blast that was felt throughout the clearing quite clearly and everyone had to shield their eyes from the sheer light and heat radiating from the blast.

Naruto felt the gate buckle under the pressure, but he hoped that it can manage to sustain itself against the tremendous explosion, as Sakon was not that close and the destructive power was just slightly higher than Rasengan.

After a few moments of tremors everything calmed down and Naruto looked up from his position, relatively unharmed, his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, the demonic gate managed to keep standing but it had a huge dent in it and several cracks were appearing all over the gate. He exclaimed happily, "This gate is awesome."

He quickly stood up and walked around the gate to see the total destruction caused by Sakon, he had to thank his lucky stars after seeing the result up close, there was a huge crater approx thirty meters wide and fifteen meters deep. He quickly sends a quick prayer for Sakon, he had given him quite an awesome technique despite not willingly.

Naruto looked down at his clothing and frowned, his jackets have so many tears and he was sure his Kaa-chan was going to give him an earful at this. He sighed lowly and started going towards where Valiana is and said to himself, "I hope she is safe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Naruto and Sakon started their battle, Valiana and Kidomaru also started their own battle. While Naruto and Sakon's battle started as a close-range battle, Valiana and Kidomaru's battle started with long-range attacks.

Kidomaru started to mold magic in his mouth and started spitting small nets made of spider webs on Valiana rapidly, she immediately started channeling her inherited darkness magic in her hands and created katanas made purely out of her darkness magic, but this time her katanas' were more deadly and sharper due to Grayfia's training. She started cutting all the small nets made of spider webs that Kidomaru was rapidly spitting at her with ease and started to close the distance between them slowly while continuing to cut all his spider webs down.

Kidomaru was shocked to see his spider webs get cut down so easily, he stopped firing his webs and jumped back slightly to maintain distance between her and him. He brought his six hands in front of him and he started molding magic in his mouth before spitting the material molded in his hands, white, thick webs started to change shape and color, in all of his hands small yellow, jagged daggers made purely out of his magic formed, he looked towards the slowly advancing little girl and taunted her in an arrogant tone, **"Well, I must say I am surprised you are able to cut my special spider webs as they are incredibly durable, nonetheless, let's see you dodge from this little girl, ****Spider Magic: Dagger Manipulation****."**

Kidomaru threw his six jagged daggers at Valiana, she saw his daggers coming and dodged the first two by slightly tilting her body to the side, another two were coming towards her head and she ducked and let them fly past her and she destroyed last two daggers with her own twin katana that were heading straight for her heart. She started advancing towards him again but saw the dark smirk on his face and something shiny caught her attention at the corner of her eye and her eyes widen seeing those four daggers that she dodged coming towards her faster than before from her behind, she instantly spun on the balls of feet and crossed both of katana in front of her in x-formation and channeled magic in her hands, "Darkness Magic: Annihilation Shield."

A pitch-black shield with red electricity crackling on it, formed in front of her and the daggers got stuck in them, they instantly started to get disintegrated the moment they struck the shield. She dissipated her shield and sword and turned around with a taunting smirk on her face and asked in a mocking tone, "Is that all you got, huh spider freak?"

Kidomaru gritted his teeth at seeing his technique fail again, he started to mold more magic in his mouth and started rapid firing daggers from his mouth at Valiana, she rolled her eyes at seeing the wasteful attack and again formed her shield in front of her, the onslaught continued for a whole minute before he finally stopped seeing he was just wasting his magic at this.

Kidomaru decided to summon his partner and finish this little girl as quickly as possible, he sneered at her and replied in a contemptuous tone, **"You have managed to stop all the attacks, but let's see what you will do when I finally get serious bitch! ****Summon: Kyodaigumo****."**

A big black magic circle with the Nebarius crest appeared on the ground beside Kidomaru, a ten-foot-tall, black spider resembling tarantula with orange stripes going down the back of her abdomen appeared from the magic circle. Kidomaru started to laugh as his partner appeared on the battlefield, he said in a mocking tone, **"Let's see what you can do now against me and my partner, silver bitch!"**

Valiana had to admit that spider was fucking creepy and downright terrifying, but she will end this as quickly as possible, she decided to try her new spell that she learned from Grayfia, she put both of her hands in front of her and started channeling her magic and taunted Kidomaru, "Before that, let's see how to deal with this, ugly spider! Darkness Magic: Demonic Blast."

A basketball-sized pitch-black ball formed in front of Valiana and she shot it towards Kidomaru, a pitch-black beam shot towards Kidomaru at high speeds.

Kidomaru seeing that attack quickly got in front of his partner and with just a look towards his partner, both of them molded big amount of magic in their mouths before starting spitting it in front of them, a wall purely out of spider web formed in front of them. The attack impacted the wall and an explosion occurred, blinding both the parties.

When the dust settled half the wall was gone and the wall started disintegrating, Kidomaru was standing with a smug smirk on his demonic face, he said in a condescending tone, **"Honestly, I expected it to be more powerful than that pathetic attempt. But, seeing it is you, it is to be expected from a bitch like you, hahahaha."**

Instead of rising to the taunt, Valiana instead smirked in amusement and replied in an amused tone, "Last I remember, you are the one who was pathetically trying for anything to hit me. So, you are not exactly in any position to mock me, spider trash."

Kidomaru lips peeled back slightly and he snarled at her, as much as he wanted to deny that statement, he knew that smug little bitch was right, but that does not mean he will take any insult thrown at him just lying down, he replied in a condescending tone, **"I am gonna wipe that smirk off your face, little bitch! Let's go Kyodaigumo, ****Spider Collaboration Magic: Swarm of Spiders****."**

The giant spider beside Kidomaru quickly released three egg sacs in a continuous motion, Kidomaru smirked darkly and cut open all the three egg sacs that his summon just laid, Valiana eyes widened in horror when hundreds upon hundreds small puppy-sized spiders started to crawl out of those egg sacs and instantly started crawling towards her.

Valiana without thinking much took flight with her Divine Dividing wings to create distance between herself and hundreds upon hundreds of those spiders, Valiana looked down to look at those spiders and her eyes widen when those puppy-sized spiders started shooting golden web from their spinnerets, Valiana started to fly in zigzag motion and random patterns at high speeds to avoid getting hit by those golden webs, she didn't know what those webs were for but she was inclined not to find that out.

Kidomaru seeing his prey continued to dodge like that started to laugh in amusement, he started taunting her, **"What happened bitch? Can't even survive the onslaught of baby spiders. Look at you, flying around like a headless chicken, watching you fly for your life is truly amusing! Hahahahahahaha."**

Valiana continued to dodge relentlessly for a few moments before a single golden web shot struck at her side of the jacket, her eyes widen in alarm when suddenly that part of jacket started corroding instantly, she hurriedly took off her jacket and threw it to the ground without even stopping her flight even for a single moment, she watched from the corner of her eye as her jacket got disintegrated by multiple golden webs that hit her jacket.

Albiona spoke up in a rather alarmed tone, _**'Do not let that web touch your uncovered skin Valiana-chan! Those webs are highly corrosive and will melt anything that comes in contact with them, they are especially harmful against a person's skin.'**_

Valiana continued to skillfully dodge every web coming towards her relentlessly, she replied in a panicky tone, _'What should I do Kaa-chan? Their numbers are in thousands and I don't have a single attack that is big enough to eliminate that many numbers, unlike Naru-kun.'_

Albiona hummed in thought for a moment and suddenly got an idea, she facepalmed for not thinking this earlier and she would have slapped her host for not doing this earlier if she didn't love Valiana that much and if she wasn't sealed in this gear, she replied in an exasperated tone, _**'Why didn't neither of us think of that! You technically don't need any technique as destructive as Naruto to squash all those pesky bugs Valiana-chan, all you need is basic water and lightning magic that you have learned and 'boom' those pesky bugs are gone!'**_

Valiana felt like facepalming herself for not thinking of such an obvious solution before, she replied in an embarrassed voice, _'Sorry, didn't think of that before Kaa-chan but, surely you can understand seeing thousands of spiders any normal person will panic at such a horrifying sight.'_

Albiona rolled her eyes and snorted in an amused manner, she replied with amusement dripping her tone, _**'Yes, yes, just kill those pesky bugs and get done with it Valiana-chan, you still have to take care of that mama spider and that ugly spider after killing all these pests.'**_

Valiana nodded her head and started channeling her magic, two big magic circle appeared above her and she replied in a calm tone, "Disappear, Water Magic: Water Wave, Lightning Magic: Thunderbolts."

Huge amount of water dropped from the magic circle flooding the clearing and drowning all the spiders, after water stopped pouring from the magic circle, big bolts of lightning came from the other magic circle and fell upon the clearing, due to the whole clearing that they were fighting was flooded from water, lightning combined with water heavily electrocuted every spider along with the giant spider as she was not able to move quickly away and they all died. Every single spider then burst in golden webbing immediately after their death and the water started to counteract the effects of the highly corrosive material and both of them evaporated.

Valiana from her position in the sky saw every ounce of water evaporating quickly due to the reaction of highly corrosive material mixing in with water and instantly boiling it to the point it starts evaporating. Valiana looked towards Kidomaru who was also floating in the air with his devil wings to escape her wide-area attack, seeing his totally enraged face her lips started to turn upwards and a taunting smirk formed on her cute face, she asked in a mocking tone, "Awww, all your hideous pets got killed, I am so sorry, spider freak."

Kidomaru started shaking in utter rage, this bitch, he is going to kill her! Every single move failed against her, when he thought, he finally got her with his little babies, she killed every single one of them. He looked at her taunting smirk and something snapped in him, he started molding big amount of magic in his mouth and started spitting gold web in his hands, a large gold color war bow formed in his hands and a string made of spider web was connected on each end of the bow, he created three long gold arrows with sharp pointy arrowheads, he notched them and used all of his limbs to increase the bow's tension beyond what is normally capable of, he looked at her with utter hatred and said in a cold tone, **"It's over for you bitch! ****Spider War Bow: Death Arrow****."**

Valiana watched as he notched three arrows on a golden bow and released them, there was a loud boom as arrows were released, her eyes widened as the arrows came at her with insane speeds and she barely managed to evade them, she hissed slightly as she was slightly cut on her right shoulder and left upper thigh and they slowly started to bleed as they were not that deep but they burned very badly. She suddenly heard three loud thuds and looked behind her, her eyes widened at seeing the three arrows buried deep in ten feet wide and deep craters each and the ground getting melted from their corrosive nature.

Albiona seeing the destruction caused by the said in a calm tone, _**'Use your Balance Breaker, dear. Your new ability will be priceless in this situation and his arrows are one-shot-kill technique if they managed to pierce you, as you have already noticed they have incredible destructive power and they are also very corrosive. No need to hold back anymore dear, your battle will be quickly over with this ugly man the second you don your balance breaker, you also don't have to worry about your reserves anymore as they are adequate for you to fight that four-eyed reincarnated devil from what I can sense from that man, Valiana-chan.'**_

Valiana nodded her head and replied in a calm tone, _'Then let's do it, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona nodded her head with a small smile and replied in a serious voice, _**'Then call out for it, dear.'**_

Kidomaru seeing her dodge sneered but he will eventually get her, he said in an arrogant tone, **"No matter how many times you dodge, you will get killed by me! Prepare yourself, little bitch!"**

Valiana replied in a calm tone, "I have enough playing around with you, time for you to die. Balance Break!"

Blue light covered Valiana form and a huge pulse of magic was released from her, when the light died down Valiana was revealed in her feminine Scale Mail Armor with her blue energy feathers fully extended behind her.

Albiona powerful voice boomed in the air, _**"**__**VANISHING DRAGONESS BALANCE BREAKER**__**!"**_

Kidomaru faltered for the briefest second after seeing her new armor and feeling her magic power, he composed himself, he was not going to get scared of this little girl and run like a coward, he was going to kill this little bitch or else his master will kill him for failing him in the most brutal way, he shuddered slightly at that and focused on the pest in front of him. He took a calming breath and notched three more arrows, he said in an arrogant voice, **"No matter what you do, you will not be able to dodge my arrows forever. So, let's how long you can run like a scared cat and continue to cling on to your pathetic life. Let's start this game, BITCH!"**

Valiana calmly raised her left hand as he released his arrows towards her, a silver-blue glow surrounded her left hand and Albiona's powerful voice rang out in the clearing, _**"**__**Reflect**__**"**_

For Kidomaru, it happened far too fast for him to follow, one second his arrows were on their way to impale that silver-haired runt and the next second his arrows have changed direction and coming straight for his vital points and he could do nothing except look in shock at what happened.

Three arrows, his arrows, impaled him in his liver, right kidney and left lung, a scream of utter pain ripped through his throat and he started to cough up copious amounts of blood that have gathered in his throat after getting his lung impaled, he felt his inner organs beginning to melt and his body started to shut down, he looked towards the calmly floating little bitch that managed to kill him and he spat in a weak but a hatred filled tone, **"You….litt(cough)le bitc...h."**

With that, his eyes dulled and he stopped floating in the air and dropped to the ground with a dull thud, Valiana clad in her armor released a relieved sigh at seeing him dead and said in a relieved tone, "Finally, he's dead. Could have been worse, but we managed, right Kaa-chan?"

Albiona replied in a calm tone, _**"Yes, it could have been worse, but we managed, dear."**_

Valiana was about to reply when a big explosion occurred where Naruto was fighting, she instantly whipped her head towards his location and saw a demonic-looking gate was erected in front of the big explosion, she instantly started to fly towards his direction with only one thought in her worry-filled mind, _'Stay safe, Naru-kun.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was calmly walking towards Valiana's location when suddenly a blue-silver blur crashed directly in front of him and he was suddenly engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by a metallic figure. He groaned slightly in discomfort and hugged the metallic figure back, he asked in an amused tone, "What happened, Ana-chan?"

She pulled back slightly and her face helmet opened to show her relieved face, she said in a happy tone, "I am glad nothing happened to you, Naru-kun. I was so worried when I saw that big explosion, but seeing you walking fine I am just glad nothing happened to you."

He chuckled slightly at his worry-wart queen's antics and flicked her nose with his index finger, he chuckled out loud when she gave him an adorable pout with a glare, which was more cute than intimidating, he replied in a soft tone with a warm smile on his face before it changed to a concerned tone, "I am fine, Ana-chan. You don't have to worry so much about me, you worry-wart. What about you? Are you injured or hurt anywhere?"

She pouted at him at being called worry-wart and giggled slightly at his own worry-wart attitude, she replied in an amused tone, "I am also fine, Naru-kun, just a few scratches here and there, nothing more. You call me a worry-wart but you, yourself are a bigger one, Baka-Naru."

He just gave a soft smile to her and replied in a gentle voice, "If I didn't worry about you, then who will, Ana-chan."

She blushed slightly and looked away, she muttered in a soft voice, "You really are an idiot, Naru-kun."

His smile got slightly wider at that and replied in a soft tone, "Maybe I am or maybe I am not, who knows, Ana-chan."

She looked back at him and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I know you are an idiot, Naru-kun."

He hung his head low for a second in a dejected manner and looked back at her with a serious expression, he said in a calm tone, "Enough of the talk, let's finish this and go home, Ana-chan."

She giggled slightly at his overdramatic antics, she gained a serious look and nodded her head, she replied in a calm tone, "Yes, the sooner the better, Naru-kun."

With that, both of them started walking towards Orochimaru and Kabuto with the intent of finishing this as quick as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched Naruto and Valiana's battle intently, both were surprised at the prowess both young children have.

Orochimaru grew more and more interested in seeing Naruto's prowess, but mainly he was greatly intrigued by his infamous Sharingan. Orochimaru felt childish glee at seeing unique abilities of the infamous thought-to-be lost Uzumaki bloodline, he thought in utter glee, _'Kukukuku, what power at such a young age. Not to say his queen is any less, my, my, I must admit seeing the White Dragon Empress was the last thing I should have expected today and she already has unlocked her Balance Breaker, too bad experimenting on a Longinus is out of my expertise or she would have made a good test subject. But, Naruto-kun here is a gold mine as a test subject, kukukukuku. His Sharingan could be the key for me to create an artificial SuperClass-Devil, yes he will be perfect, kukukukukuku.'_

Kabuto seeing his master's expression of childish glee couldn't help but ask with curiosity dripping in his tone, "Did you find something interesting, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru without taking his eyes from Naruto's battle replied in glee, "Yes, Kabuto-kun. Naruto-kun there can be our key for making an artificial SuperClass-Devil, his Sharingan to be more precise, what marvelous abilities does this Sharingan have, illusion reversal, copying technique and if I am not wrong the ability to become intangible. Kukukukuku, yes Kabuto-kun, he will be the perfect test subject for us, kukukukuku."

A cruel smile made his way on Kabuto's face and asked in a malicious filled tone, "Can I experiment on him as much as I like, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gave a sadistic smirk and replied in the same tone as his subordinate, "Yes, you may Kabuto-kun, yes you may. But, first we will have to capture him alive and get rid of his queen, such a shame it will be killing her, but oh well. I assume you will be able to take care of his queen, am I assuming right, Kabuto-kun?"

An arrogant smirk made his way on Kabuto's face and he pushed his glasses up letting them shine ominously, he replied in a condescending tone, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. That lowly reincarnated Devil is nothing compared to me, I assure you, she will be taken care of."

Orochimaru chuckled and replied in an amused tone, "See to it Kabuto-kun, that she does not get in my way of dealing with Naruto-kun. I want to personally test the boy's limit myself, kukukukuku."

Kabuto gave his master a bow and replied in an arrogant voice, "You don't have to worry about anything, Orochimaru-sama. She will not be able to get in your way as she will be dead way before that, hahahaha."

Orochimaru saw the two aforementioned children making their way towards Kabuto and him and he replied in an amused tone, "All right then, let's go greet our little guest in the middle, what do you say Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto chuckled and gave a slight bow, he replied in an amused tone, "After you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled at that and started walking with Kabuto to greet their little 'guest'. Orochimaru's long tongue came out of his mouth and he licked his lips and thought with glee, _'Soon, I will be able to make my own army of artificial SuperClass-Devils and I will be able to rule over the Underworld, kukukukukuku.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Valiana met Orochimaru and Kabuto in the middle, they looked at the older men's expression and saw Orochimaru was sporting an amused look and Kabuto has an arrogant smirk on his face.

Orochimaru spoke in an amused tone, "My, my, I am impressed with both of you, never have I ever thought I will be meeting the White Dragon Empress today, I must admit today have been an interesting day, kukukukukuku."

Naruto replied in a calm tone, "It will also be your last, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru chuckled in an amusing manner and asked in a condescending tone, "Kukukukuku, my, my, is that arrogance coming from you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave him a cold smile and replied in cold tone, "No, just making a promise, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru mirrored his expression and asked in a mocking tone, "Oh, will you be able to even hurt me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto maintained his cold smile and replied in a cold tone, "You hurt my newest family member so you can be damn sure, I will not hurt you but I will kill you, Orochimaru-san. Because you simply don't hurt a man's family unless you want to die."

Orochimaru gave him an amused smile and said in an amusement filled tone, "I am beginning to like you, even more, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku, you will definitely make a perfect addition."

An amused smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he replied in a mocking tone, "I am sorry, Orochi-pedo, but I like girls and I most definitely not swing the other way. So, I have to decline your offer for whatever you want to add me in."

Valiana giggled slightly at that, Kabuto gained a scowl at hearing his master getting insulted and Orochimaru's right eyebrow began to twitch at getting a demeaning nickname from that little brat.

Orochimaru replied in a calm tone not showing any irritation he felt from that brat's name for him, "I was talking about my test subject collection for my experiments, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave Orochimaru a bored look and replied in a bored tone, "Yeaaahhh, still going to decline your offer, Orochi-pedo."

Orochimaru just gave Naruto a condescending smirk and turned to his loyal minion, he said in a commanding tone, "Kabuto-kun, will you please handle his queen while I personally teach some manners to Naruto-kun here, on how to properly respect his elders."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and replied in an obedient tone, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama, anything you ask, it shall be done and his queen won't be in your way as she will be dead soon enough." He finished by giving Valiana a condescending smile.

Naruto replied to Kabuto in a pleasant tone despite the cold smile on his face, "I assure you, my dear queen will not lose to the likes of you, four eyes-san."

Kabuto sneered at Naruto and replied in a mocking tone, "And I assure you, I am not like those stupid cunts you have just defeated, I will not lose to the likes of her."

Naruto was about to retort when Valiana stepped forwards and replied in a calm tone, "Why don't we settle it between us, four eyes-san, seeing as you are so confident in yourself I am sure you can easily defeat little old me." She finished with a mocking smile.

Kabuto sneered at her and an arrogant smirk made his way on his face, he replied in a holier-than-thou tone, "Yes, I will be more than happy to show you the difference between us, little girl, you will finally be able to understand just how far beneath you are from me when I am done beating you into the ground. Come, little girl, let's not disturb Orochimaru-sama's fight."

Naruto and Valiana rolled their eyes at his arrogance and they both looked at each other, Naruto said in a soft murmur, "Stay safe and don't get reckless, alright?"

Valiana nodded and replied with a soft smile on her face, "I ask the same thing from you too, Naru-kun."

Naruto gave her a soft smile and replied in a serious tone, "Good luck and beat some arrogance out of that four-eyed dude."

Valiana giggled a little and nodded, her draconic helmet covered her face again and she took in the sky, she looked towards Kabuto and said in a calm tone, "Follow me, I don't want you to interfere in Naruto's battle."

Kabuto smirked at her in an arrogant manner and replied in a superior tone, "I don't want to hear it from you, little girl, but I will amuse you and follow you."

Valiana rolled her eyes from behind her face helmet and took towards the area where the barrier surrounding Kuroka and Shirone were with Kabuto following behind her.

Albiona's voice filled with disdain rang in her head, _**'What a douchebag, thinking he is above everyone else, you better teach this asshole proper lesson, dear. Nobody gets away unscathed with underestimating the White Dragon Empress, Valiana-chan."**_

Valiana replied with a determined voice, _'I will be sure to teach him a lesson, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona hummed in satisfaction at her adopted daughter's answer and continued to watch.

Naruto felt his reserves and felt relieved they were at the same level as Orochimaru's from what he can see with his EMS. He thanked his lucky stars for being born an Uzumaki, as they always have huge reserves in magic and his reserves according to his Kaa-chan were way bigger than any Uzumaki child his age should have.

Getting out of his thoughts, he tensed his body and looked straight at Orochimaru and asked in a calm tone, "Shall we?"

Orochimaru chuckled in an amusing manner and he himself tensed his body to test this boy's full potential, he answered in an amused tone, "Show me, what you can do Naruto-kun"

Naruto leaped forward towards his most dangerous opponent till date with the intent to win.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valiana and Kabuto landed some distance away from the barrier Naruto had created for Kuroka and Shirone's protection.

Kabuto smirked arrogantly and asked in a haughty tone, "Ready to die, filthy girl?"

Valiana replied with a slight growl in her angry voice, "Don't mock those who are above your abilities to defeat four eyes-san, you may just find yourself six feet under the ground without even a chance at retaliating."

He gave her an amused smile and barked loud laughter, suddenly his expression changed and he replied with an angry snarl, "Hahahahaha, you think you are better than me! You must be out of your mind little girl, there is no way in hell that you can even touch me, let alone put me six feet under, hahahaha."

Valiana mockingly asked, "Let's test that now, shall we?"

"Wha", His sentence was cut short as Valiana blurred from where she was standing and was suddenly upon him with her right fist cocked back, she utilized her rook-trait to enhance her strength and delivered a devastating right hook to his face, his jaw was instantly dislocated and he was sent flying back for a few meters before finally rolling to a stop.

Kabuto moaned in pain and was dazed from the devastating punch he had received from that little girl, who knew that little girl could pack such strength in that small body of her. If the pain from that punch wasn't enough, he also felt his reserves starting to get depleted at an alarming rate and wondered what was happening, he suddenly heard the dreadful announcement and cursed himself for his stupidity.

Albiona powerful voice rang out in the clearing, _**"**__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**."**_

Valiana felt her reserves getting full and the excess energy was expelled from her wings, she asked in a condescending tone, "I am sorry, you were saying?"

Kabuto got up and pushed his jaw back in its place and felt it repair itself at an alarming rate, he grimaced slightly at feeling his reserves, they were almost at half and his body shook with rage, that bitch in one single punch managed to do this to him, he would show her who is the superior one in between them, he replied in a furious tone, "I am going to kill you, bitch! You stole half my reserves, but that doesn't matter, in the end, you are going to die by my hands!"

She rolled her eyes in irritation, she shook her right hand in an unconcerned manner and replied in a bored tone, "Yeah, yeah, many have said that and to be honest, it is really getting an out of fashion line to say, why don't you say something original for once."

Kabuto saw red at her unconcerned gesture and bored tone she was using, he instantly leaped towards her with his Magic Scalpels activated in both of his hands and started to attack at her vital points furiously.

Valiana started to dodge his furious assault with relative grace, a sidestep here, some tilting there, moving back a little, and deflecting some of his attacks with her armored covered fists. She got hit twice but was not affected by his attacks due to her armor and she just continued to gracefully and nimbly dodge his attacks and saw he was getting continually frustrated at the lack of results he was getting even after getting two hits on her from his relentless assault, she taunted while continuing to dodge, in an attempt to provoke him in making a mistake, "What happened four eyes-san, your famed magic scalpels are not working on little old me? Oh well, and here I thought this would be somewhat challenging, (an overdramatic sigh of disappointment) that spider freak guy was much more challenging than this."

And like she was expecting, Kabuto gave a furious cry and lunged at her in a mad rage, he started coming at her more desperately and his movements started to get more sloppy as they continued this because of his ever-increasing rage and frustration at not hitting her.

Valiana patiently waited for him to make a mistake while she continued to dodge his attacks, then a clear opportunity presented itself in front of her as Kabuto thrusted his left hand straight for her liver and she sidestepped to let it pass, just as his hand got overextended she grabbed his hand in a firm grip with her right hand using her rook strength and instantly Albiona's announcement rang throughout the clearing, _**"**__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**."**_

Kabuto fell on his knees panting harshly for getting his reserves depleted just as the announcement was made, he looked up at her armor-clad face and sent her his most hate-filled glare, he asked in a smug tone despite his total exhaustion, "You can't kill me, bitch! I will just regenerate from any injury you will inflict upon me. Orochimaru-sama has made me almost invincible after experimenting on my body so much, do whatever you can and I will not die, hehehehAHAHAHAHA."

Valiana saw the look of utter insanity in his eyes and snorted in disgust, she asked in an almost conversational tone, "What if I incinerate your whole body to ashes?"

Kabuto's eyes widen in fear at that, that was the only possible way of killing him and even decapitating him will not work, how does this bitch know even know this! He schooled his features and gave her an arrogant smirk to hide his fears and replied in a condescending tone, "Like you will even know a spell powerful enough to incinerate me completely in an instant, very few spells are out there that can generate enough power to incinerate someone in a second and the moment you let me go I will douse the pathetic fire spell you will use on me. So, what can you do, little bitch!"

Valiana silently mulled that information in her head and found out that what he was saying was true, she didn't have any spell powerful enough at the moment that will incinerate him in an instant and she began to wonder what can she do, a purple barrier caught her attention and she slightly turned her head towards the barrier and a slight grin started to form on her face, not that he could see it, she just found the perfect way to defeat him, but first she will have rough him up enough to use that plan.

So, with the plan in her mind, she kneed him in the jaw with her rook enhanced strength and his head snapped up from the force, she didn't stop there and brought her left hand in front of his chest and a tennis ball-sized, pitch black orb with slight red lightning dancing around it formed in her left hand, she replied in a cold tone, "I may not be able to use such a powerful spell at the moment, but I have others to rely upon if my strength is not enough at my own and that is what I am gonna go right now, I am going to rely on my comrade's strength to kill you. Take this, Darkness Magic: Dark Beam."

A pitch-black beam shot through her hand and went straight through Kabuto's heart, making a rather large gaping hole in his chest, a scream of utter agony tore through his throat, "**AHHHHHHHHHH**"

Valiana was surprised to see him alive after getting his heart destroyed, despite his claims, she was still doubtful at his claim of being invincible, she thought in wonder, _'Guess, he really was telling the truth about his body being invincible, maybe that was the reason he was considered dangerous by Kuroka because of his inhumane regeneration as she said earlier. Oh well, Naru-kun really got his theory right at the point at Kabuto's attacks not working on armor. This battle was already in my favor before it even began, poor Kabuto-san, oh who am I kidding, he deserves even more than this for hurting Kuroka-chan's family.'_

Valiana made two darkness spears and jabbed them in both of his legs prompting another agonizing scream from him, she mentally asked her Kaa-chan for completely and utterly draining Kabuto all of his magic and not a second later Albiona's voice again rung in the clearing, _**"**__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**, **__**Divide**__**."**_

She saw his eyes started to close from sheer exhaustion he was definitely feeling from her constantly halving his strength to the point he had none left in his body, she grabbed both of his arms and started dragging his body towards the barrier to finally finish her battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroka silently watched in awe with her even more enhanced eyes due to getting reincarnated, at seeing Naruto and Valiana decimate their opponents with little difficulty. She was shocked to learn Valiana was White Dragon Empress but quickly shook it off and focused on their ongoing battle.

Valiana's battle with Kidomaru was really something, with both of them only using long-range spells and didn't get up close in their entire battle and Valiana finishing it with reversing his own attack against him, thus killing him. Naruto's battle with Sakon was a real intense up-close hand-to-hand battle with Sakon blowing himself up in a suicide move after getting seriously injured in an attempt to take the red-headed boy with him. She had to admit to herself, watching these battles she felt like she was watching those intense action movies with major violence and she was glad she had the forethought of telling Shirone to close her eyes and she herself closed her ears with her hands and started to channel little amount of Senjutsu in her sister to help her stay calm despite feeling the ground shaking slightly from time to time due to destructive spells being used.

She could hardly believe her eyes at seeing Kabuto get defeated with little difficulty, granted he was a one-trick pony with his 'magic scalpels' but to see him getting so thoroughly thrashed was very satisfying as well as a little astonishing, but then again her Kaa-chan was fighting against a whole army of Naberius guards and Orochimaru's strongest member of his peerage against her during her berserk state. After killing Kimmimaro and hundreds of Orochimaru's guards, her Kaa-chan was tired enough that his rest of peerage was able to kill her or else all of Orochimaru's peerage would have died that day, not only just his knight.

She saw Valiana walking towards the barrier with Kabuto's beaten body being dragged behind her, much to her amusement she was dragging him quite roughly. She silently watched curiously at what Valiana wanted to do and then she saw her picking up Kabuto's body up and she threw him towards the barrier that surrounded her and her sister. She watched in morbid fascination as Kabuto's body was instantly reduced to ashes as his body collided with the barrier, he didn't have the chance to scream as he was instantly incinerated.

A bright flash of bluish-silver happened in front of her and she closed her eyes for a second, when she opened her eyes she saw Valiana was out of her cool draconian armor and was panting slightly, she saw there were some cuts and nicks on her body and her clothes had tears all over places and she was missing her jacket. She asked in a concerned tone, "Are you alright, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana looked towards Kuroka and flashed a reassuring smile to her, she replied in a slightly exhausted tone, "I am fine, just exhausted from using Balance Breaker. It still puts stress on my body despite all the training and it will only get better as I continue to train and grow up."

Kuroka nodded her head at Valiana's reply and asked curiously, "So, why the sudden brutality with four eyes? Not that I mind or anything nya~."

Valiana took a moment to catch her breath and replied in an amused tone, "He foolishly declared he can't die until his body is incinerated and I just found the best way to defeat him."

Kuroka stared at Valiana for a few seconds before she slowly nodded her head, she replied in a blank voice, "Quite a big fool nya~."

Valiana giggled slightly and nodded her head in agreement, she replied in an amused tone, "True, but if he didn't arrogantly boast about his healing, I would have had a much more difficult time dealing with him." She added in a joking manner, "Sometimes, those typical arrogant people are the easiest to defeat because of their habit of gloating."

An amused smile spread on Kuroka's face and she couldn't help but giggle slightly at Valiana's words, she replied in a mirthful voice, "That's true nya~."

Valiana smiled slightly and looked at Shirone, she asked in a concerned tone, "How is she?"

Kuroka smile dropped slightly at that and her cat ears flattened on top of her head, she replied in a sad tone, "I think despite her putting up a strong front, for now, she is deeply affected by my supposed death. Only time will tell how she will handle herself."

Valiana sent a reassuring smile to Kuroka and replied in a gentle voice, "It will take time, but with all of us there for her, she will come out stronger from this. Besides Naru-Kun's Kaa-chan is a very, very nice person and she will definitely be able to help Shirone in anything."

Kuroka sent her a grateful look at her words and asked in a curious tone, "How long have you been a member of his peerage or family as he likes to say?"

Valiana gained a warm smile at that question and replied in a happy tone, "It's been five months since I became part of his family."

Kuroka further asked, "How has it been?"

Valiana smile widened at that and her voice was now practically glowing with happiness, "It was the best thing that ever happened to me, his parents are very nice and caring towards me and he himself has become my best friend, I couldn't be happier, to be honest."

Kuroka gained a slight smile of her own at that, she replied in a soft tone, "I hope it will be the same for me."

Valiana gave Kuroka a warm smile and replied in a soft tone, "It will, as Naru have you promised you will definitely enjoy your life there with Shirone, I can personally guarantee you that."

Kuroka nodded her head with a soft smile and replied in a soft tone, "As long as Shirone is safe, I will be happy nya~."

Valiana gained a soft look in her eyes, she asked in a soft voice, "You really care for her, don't you Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka gave Valiana a tender smile, she looked down at Shirone relaxed form and replied softly, "More than my life itself."

Valiana returned Kuroka's smile and replied in a warm tone, "Then you can be worry-free once Naru-kun defeats Orochimaru, we will head home and there you can relax about worrying for Shirone's safety as no harm will come her way after today."

Kuroka gave a slight nod and looked towards the direction Naruto was fighting Orochimaru, her eyes widen at what was happening there and asked in a shaky tone, "Are you seeing what I am seeing, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana looked towards the direction Kuroka was looking and her eyes widen at seeing what was happening, she hastily channeled magic on the seal on her right palm and a tag appeared in her hand, she hastily placed the tag on the barrier and a slight opening was made for her to get inside it. She ran in the barrier and the opening closed behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and muttered in a low tone, "Thank mauo, you noticed it Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka still looking at the sight in front of her, asked in a shaky tone, "That's alright, but what in the name of holy hell is that thing Valiana-chan?"

Valiana giggled slightly at Kuroka and replied in an amused voice, "It's one of the most powerful techniques of Naru-kun, Kuroka-chan. its name is-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto disappeared from his position using pure speed and appeared in front of Orochimaru with his right fist cocked back, he let his fist sail through towards Orochimaru's smug face, only for his hand to caught in Orochimaru's left palm and a small shockwave was generated from the impact.

Orochimaru gripped the fist tightly in his hand and threw Naruto behind him by using his strength alone, Naruto flew backward but corrected himself mid-air by using combinations of flips and rolls, Naruto stopped in a crouched position and looked up at Orochimaru's amused face and started channeling lightning all over his body.

This time Naruto came at Orochimaru faster than before covering the distance between them in a blink of an eye, he came with a right leg roundhouse kick only for Orochimaru to duck down but that didn't stop Naruto as he unfurled his Devil wings to float in the air and changed his right leg trajectory in mid air and slammed his heel on top of Orochimaru's head whose face got planted in the ground from an unpredictable attack. Naruto wasted no time and created a normal Rasengan in right hand and slammed it in the back of Orochimaru and leaped back to let his technique grind Orochimaru thoroughly.

Naruto calmly watched as the Rasengan did its job rather spectacularly and waited for the dust to be cleared, once it was cleared, he was shocked to see it wasn't Orochimaru that he hit but rather a mud doll type thing.

He heard clapping behind him and whirled around to see Orochimaru standing their totally unharmed and looking at him in an amused way.

Orochimaru stopped his clapping and said in an amused way, "I am impressed with your speed Naruto-kun, I have to admit, I am not that fast but clearly I am the stronger between us in a physical battle prior to our first exchange, kukukukuku."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru and asked in an emotionless tone, "You replaced yourself with a mud doll after ducking under my kick, didn't you?"

Orochimaru again clapped in an amused way and answered in with amusement dripping his tone, "My, my, very perceptive for your age, but I guess it was one of the reasons you got promoted to a High-Class Devil this early Naruto-kun, it was indeed a mud doll, an earth clone for substitution to be specific, kukukukuku."

Naruto didn't look amused in the slightest and decided to once again go on the offensive, he raised his right-hand palm facing towards Orochimaru and a yellow magic circle appeared in his hand, he calmly called out of his technique, "Then try this, Lightning Magic: False Darkness."

Five spears of lightning headed straight for Orochimaru who instantly started to dodge them, he leaned to the left and let one pass through, he ducked down and let two spears pass above his head, he jumped up in the air from his crouch position in such a way his body was parallel to ground and let two spears through one from above his body and the other from below. He stood up and didn't even bat an eyelash at the small explosion that occurred behind him from the spears that impacted the ground.

This time Orochimaru went for an attack, he thrust his right hand forward, and a plethora of snakes came out of his right sleeve, and they went straight for Naruto with their mouths wide open in order to bite him, Orochimaru called out in an amused voice, "Let's see how good you are at dodging Naruto-kun, Nebarius Snake Magic: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."

Naruto saw all the snake coming towards him in a slow-motion, he let them come in his guard and used Raikiri: Current to shock every single of the snake that was about to bite him, all the snakes twitched from the heavy voltage running through them before they all slumped down on the ground.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue at seeing all the snakes dead and released their dead bodies from under his sleeves, he looked up at Naruto and both stared at each other in the eyes before leaping forward at the same time.

Orochimaru came first with a right palm thrust towards Naruto's chest and it was deflected by Naruto's left hand and Naruto sent a lightning infused haymaker punch with his right hand towards Orochimaru's stomach and Orochimaru blocked it with his left hand, he winced from the lightning that slightly shocked him and his grip faltered a little, that was all Naruto needed as he pulled his fist back and jumped up a little and channeled Raikiri in his right foot and attempted to deliver a decapitating roundhouse kick at Orochimaru's head, Orochimaru this time didn't duck but stepped back a little to let the kick pass by him harmlessly, once his kick was passed by Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his calf and attempted to elbow him on knee joint only for Naruto's body to pass straight through his attack and grip by using Kamui.

Both jumped back from their little exchange and watched each other intently, Orochimaru smirked slightly at Naruto and said in an amused voice, "My, my, such skill at such a young age, kukukuku. To be honest with you Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to be such a skilled fighter at such a young age, guess being the son of the famed 'Yellow Flash' and 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' really does wonders for someone as young as you because of all the expectations and desire to step out of your parents' shadows, isn't that right, Naruto-kun? Kukukukuku."

Naruto just smirked a little and replied in an amused voice, "In some way it does, you are indeed right at wanting to step out of my parents' shadows but the real reason for me being skilled, would be my desire to become strong enough to protect everyone close to me."

Orochimaru chuckled at Naruto's answer and replied in a mirthful voice, "To become strong enough to protect everyone close to you, kukukukuku. What an interesting young devil you are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave Orochimaru an amused smirk and replied in a humor filled tone, "That I am, Orochi-pedo."

Orochimaru's eyebrows twitched slightly at that nickname, he thought to himself in irritation, _'Guess he being Kushina Uzumaki's son also inherited her sassy attitude that she is known for.' _Orochimaru didn't reply verbally but thrusted both of his arms forward towards Naruto and this time a plethora of snake emerged from both of his hands, he replied calmly, "I see, you also inherited your mother's famed sassy attitude, but it won't help you much. Take this, Nebarius Snake Magic: Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."

Naruto let the snakes come and activated his Kamui and let them pass by him, he sidestepped a little and deactivated his technique while simultaneously used Double Raikiri and cut all the snakes with both of his hands. He twirled around slightly to face in Orochimaru's direction and thrusted both of his Raikiri covered hands towards him, he calmly called out, "Dodge this, Orochi-pedo! Double Raikiri: Twin Sharp Spear."

Orochimaru jumped up in the air to dodge the twin lightning spears heading his way and silently cursed when they changed direction and started to ascend upwards toward him, he released his devil wings and increased the distance between the spears and him, he smirked slightly seeing the twin spears just out of his range and trying desperately to get to him, he taunted slightly, "Nice technique Naruto-kun, but I am afraid it just didn't have enough reach, kukukukuku."

Naruto smirked slightly and joined both of his hands together with fingers interlocking, he replied in a smug tone, "Did it now? Double Raikiri: True Sharp Spear."

And just like that both of the spears joined together and their range increased and shot forward towards Orochimaru at light speed, he crossed both of his arms in front of in a hasty manner and both of his arms got pierced and the spear just stopped just inches from his chest. Orochimaru let out a slight grunt of pain and clicked his tongue at getting his hands injured, he replied in an angry tone, "Guuhhh, you managed to hit me, tsk, this will be your last time Naruto-kun."

Naruto let his lightning spear disperse and decided to capitalize on his sudden advantage, he swung his right Raikiri covered arm in an upward arc towards Orochimaru and hundreds of small lightning needles shot forward at Orochimaru at high speeds.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue and started to dodge as best as could while remaining mid-air, he continued to dodge but some lightning needles embedded in various parts of his body and dispersed with slight lightning discharge that managed to slow him for mere moments that got him cut at various locations.

When he landed on the ground he was covered in cuts all over his body and was bleeding profusely from all over his body, Naruto smirked slightly and asked in a mocking tone, "So, how did you like my newly created technique, it is called Raikiri: Senbons."

Orochimaru snarled in an angry manner at the brat that managed to injure him so much in his last two attacks, he replied in a furious tone, "Playtime is over, Naruto-kun. Allow me to show you a secret technique that is only used by Nebarius clan members. Nebarius Secret Snake Magic: Skin Shedding Replacement."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to inhuman proportions and Naruto watched in utter disgust as a pale skinned hand emerged from the mouth followed by another arm, then Orochimaru's head and he finally emerged fully from his previous body drenched in saliva but in a fully restored condition.

Naruto resisted the urge to puke at such a disgusting technique and was slightly shocked at seeing Orochimaru fully healed though he did notice with his EMS that Orochimaru's magic reserves took a significant dip from using that technique, he thought analytically, _'This technique must be a one time used technique during a battle, seeing as another use of the same technique will drop his reserves to nearly empty. I am somehow glad he used this technique this early and from now on he will not be able to heal such damage again.'_

Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a rage-filled look and said in a serious tone, "Let's get serious now, shall we Naruto-kun?"

Orochimaru then opened his mouth wide and a snake came from his throat and a handle of the sword appeared in the snake's mouth, Orochimaru firmly gripped the handle before pulling the sword out of his mouth. Naruto face turned a little green at seeing him draw a sword in such a disgusting way, he couldn't help but say in a disgusted tone, "You are a fucking disgusting person, Orochi-pedo."

Orochimaru chuckled slightly and held the sword firmly in his hand and Naruto was finally able to get a good look on his sword, the sword was a double-edged katana, it had a twenty-nine inch long blade, it was pure black from the tip of the sword to the bottom of the handle, the handle itself was of ten inches and it was pure black with some red in it at both sides, its crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji**(search for Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu if you didn't understand how the sword looks)**. But, what caught Naruto's attention was that the sword was radiating a holy aura which made his hair on the end stand, Naruto thought to himself in alarm, _'I can't let that sword touch me, no matter what.'_

Orochimaru noticed Naruto's slightly alarmed look and chuckled in glee, he asked in a rhetorical way, "Kukukukuk, do you know which sword it is, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto knew it was a rhetorical question but still shook his head in a negative manner.

Orochimaru chuckled some more and boasted in a prideful tone, "This sword is the legendary Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurigi or known as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Yes, the very same sword that is mentioned as one of the legendary artifacts of Shinto faction which was found inside the body of the evil dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, kukukuku."

Naruto was shocked at that, this means he will be facing the holy sword that can cut through all things, have the ability to extend and shrink on command, can be controlled telekinetically, is highly poisonous, can create eight astral swords and release huge holy energy blasts. He slightly shuddered in fear at all the possible damage this sword can do to him with a single cut, he forced all the fear down and asked in a blank tone, "How can you even wield a holy sword after being a pure-blooded devil yourself and how did you even manage to get it?"

Orochimaru chuckles turned to full-blown laughter at that question, he replied in a mirthful tone, "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! I have made my body able to wield this particular sword, though I can not use it to its full capability because of me not being a natural-born holy sword wielder and obviously being a pure-blooded devil makes me an incompatible person to this sword by default, but I managed to modify my body to the level I can use this sword without any repercussions. Kukukukuku. As for how I got this sword, I found it in the ruins where the great war happened buried in a long cave that was protected by some low quality magic seals, though it lost all the poisonous abilities it had but it still had all its other qualities and is capable of rivaling Durandal and the Original Excalibur quite easily, but sadly I cannot use all of its ability to its full potential. Such a shame really."

Naruto sighed in relief at hearing that Orochimaru can't use the sword at its full potential and shook his head slightly at all the information he had gained and channeled magic in both of his hands and tri-pronged kunai appeared in both hands, he held them in a reverse grip and crossed both of his arms in front of him, he spread his feet slightly until they were shoulder length apart and bent slightly forward to spring into action like a coiled spring ready for jump, his EMS shined ominously in the dark and he replied in a calm tone, "Let's just get this over with, you freaky scientist."

Orochimaru chuckled his customary chuckle before he leaped forward towards Naruto with his sword gleaming in the dark, he brought his sword down on Naruto in an overhead strike, Naruto channeled Raikiri in both kunai and brought them above his head to stop the overhead strike, his knees buckled slightly from the force of his overhead strike, Orochimaru pulled his sword back before unleashing a barrage of overhead strikes.

Naruto felt his hand muscles getting slightly numb from the continuous overhead strikes Orochimaru was unleashing upon him, Naruto decided to take a different approach instead of just blocking the blade, this time when the blade came back for an overhead strike Naruto carefully held his kunai in a diagonal position and let the blade slide of his Raikiri enhanced kunai, seeing an opening in Orochimaru's defense due to getting overextended, Naruto quickly thrusted both of his kunai at Orochimaru's chest only for him to get kicked straight in his chest and he flew back with all the air in his lungs forcefully pushed out because of that devastating kick, he rolled on the ground for a few meters before coming to a stop.

Naruto coughed a bit as he tried to sit up and grimaced slightly as he felt pain flare in his chest, he felt his front ribs were slightly cracked, nothing much to worry about unless he gets kicked again in the same spot again, but definitely will be painful until he healed either due to his slightly advanced regeneration factor due to being an Uzumaki or with the help of any outside facility. But, fuck if it didn't make it difficult for breathing without experiencing any pain flair in his chest, he stood up with some difficulty and held his kunai in front of him again, he thought to self in a half-joking half-serious manner, _'Note to self; don't take any damage from now on, especially in the chest region.' _

Orochimaru chuckled in sadistic glee at seeing Naruto's pained expression, he asked in a mock concerned tone, "You are not feeling much pain, are you Naruto-kun? Kukukukuku."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leapt forward and engaged Orochimaru in a fierce battle, weapon against weapon clashed again and again as sparks flew every time their weapons met in the middle, finally Naruto managed to find an opening in Orochimaru's guard and quickly tried to seize upon it, he again thrusted both of his Raikiri covered kunai forward, left one was blocked by the Kusanagi and other was stopped by his wrist being seized, but that was alright with him as he was prepared for this, he channeled more magic in right hand and formed a Raikiri: Sharp Spear that instantly tore through Orochimaru's large intestine, Naruto decided to up the attack and started to use Raikiri: Stream and Orochimaru got severely shocked and let go of his sword and stumbled back a bit, Naruto kicked the sword away by his handle and instantly shot forward towards Orochimaru and plunged a Raikiri straight in his left lung and pulled his hand back and jumped back to create a safe distance between the two.

Orochimaru felt blood bubble up in his throat and he coughed a bit and blood leaked from his mouth, he was panting harshly now because of the new set of injuries he has just received, he looked at Naruto with a deep scowl on his face and spat out in a furious tone, "You have (cough) made me very desperate (pant) Naruto-kun, I have to use my last resort to (cough) heal myself up."

With that said, Orochimaru used his own cursed seal mark that he made for himself for dire situations, his already pale skin turned ivory white with snake like scales forming all over his body, he grew four horns on top of his head and a pale white snake grew from his belly. **(Kabuto's sage mode, essentially) **All of his injuries healed at a drastic rate and he stopped panting and he felt rejuvenated.

Naruto looked alarmed at the new transformation, if Orochimaru's injuries getting healed wasn't enough he even replenished his magic reserves quite a bit. Naruto knew this situation was getting increasingly dangerous by seconds and he had to do something fast.

Orochimaru chuckled in glee, he asked in an amused tone, **"Let's start the third and final round, shall we Naruto-kun? Kukukukuku."**

Naruto looked at his kunais and noticed they were on the verge of breaking, he sighed and sealed them up in their respective seals, he once again stood on full alert for anything that Orochimaru can throw at him.

Orochimaru raised his right hand sideways and called out his sword, Kusanagi flew towards him and he grabbed it firmly in his right hand. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground, a large magic circle lit up on the ground and he chuckled in a malicious way, he looked up straight in Naruto's eyes and smirked at him, **"Playtime is finished Naruto-kun, let's end this, ****Summoning: Manda****."**

A giant forty feet long purple snake with green slit eyes, emerged from the magic circle, it's condescending tone rang through the entire clearing, **"What have you sssssummoned me for Orochimaruuuuu?"**

Orochimaru chuckled at his partner's usual tone and answered in an amused tone, **"Kukukuku, hello to you too, Manda. I just wanted to finish my opponent faster, so I called for you."**

Manda looked around the clearing and spotted a nine-year-old child staring at him intently, he burst out laughing and asked in a condescending tone, **"HAHAHAHAHAHA, do you take me for a fool Orochimaruuu? Did you call me to fight a kid? You better prepare one-hundred sacrificesssss when thissss isssss over."**

Orochimaru chuckled a little and replied in an amused tone, **"Kukukuku, he may be young but he is very powerful Manda, he has forced me to summon you doesn't that speak of his skills. And of course, only the best for you Manda."**

Naruto stared at the snake intently and decided he doesn't want to deal with the gigantic snake, he started concentrating on collecting lightning around him and lightning started arching around him furiously, he then channeled all the lightning in his right hand and send the lightning in the sky, he waited for a single second and the sky above him started to rumble loudly with thunder, he charged his right hand again with lightning and send his own magic in the sky and continued to channel lightning in his hand as he controlled the huge lightning dragon in the sky, he looked towards Orochimaru with a serious look and said in a cold tone, "I don't want to deal with your pet snake, so I am taking him out of the equation. Say your goodbyes large snake, because this is your end. Begone with the thunderclap, Kirin."

Orochimaru seeing the huge lightning dragon in the sky decided to deploy his best defensive move, he channeled magic in both of his hands and pointed both of his hands towards the sky, he called out his technique, **"Not so fast Naruto-kun, ****Demonic Arts Barrier: Hovering Five Layered Rashomon****."**

Just as the huge chinese lightning dragon came out of the sky, five huge demonic gates appeared above Orochimaru in mid-air from a huge magic circle above his head and Orochimaru ordered Manda to coil around him in a protective manner.

The lightning dragon descended from the sky towards Orochimaru, the lightning dragon tore through first like a hot knife cutting through butter, it passed through the second gate easily, upon third and fourth gate his power started to decrease significantly and after passing through the fifth gate, it was only thirty percent at his original strength, it finally struck down on the huge purple snake with a loud boom and a huge shockwave erupted from where it had impacted.

Naruto waited patiently for the dust to clear, he has gotten a good look at the magic circle of Orochimaru's new magic and he was pleased to say that he gained the powerful version of Rashomon, it wasn't that different from the single-layered ground version of Rashomon it just required more magic and slight change in the devil lettering and there you have it.

When the dust finally cleared his eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-Kirin." Valiana finished with an amused smile.

Kuroka watched with a gaping mouth as the huge lightning dragon destroyed gate after gate before finally impacting on Orochimaru and his familiar with a loud boom, she turned her head towards Valiana and asked in a hesitant tone, "Do you think, he won?"

Valiana looked ahead towards the place Orochimaru and Naruto was fighting and frowned slightly, she shook her head in a negative manner and answered in a low tone, "I don't know Kuroka-chan, this is the first time he has used this technique on a living being and its power was severely reduced by the time it made contact with Orochimaru. Let's hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

Kuroka nodded her head and they both fell silent as they watched with baited breath to see what happened, their eyes widen in shock and fear at what emerged after the dust cleared, she asked in a fearful voice, "What is that nya~?"

Valiana herself looked on slight fear at what they were seeing, she replied in a shaky voice, "I don't know, Kuroka-chan."

They both silently prayed for the same thing, _'Stay safe Naru-kun/Naruto-nya~'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In front of Naruto a huge fifty feet tall white snake with eight heads and eight tails with purple lining all over the body, Naruto took a step back in shock at seeing the monstrosity in front of him.

One of the snakes opened his mouth wide and Orochimaru was within it, he chuckled seeing the young boy's shocked expression, his demonic voice rang out in the entire clearing, **"Kukukuku, you have forced me to use my strongest technique to avoid death, Naruto-kun, I must say I am impressed by that lightning dragon of yours if it wasn't for those gates and my familiar Manda, I would have most likely died. Now, behold my original ultimate technique ****Nebarius Secret Snake Magic: White Eight-Headed Serpent****."**

Naruto shook himself out of shock and disappeared from his position and reappeared under one of the heads of the giant serpent and slammed a Big Ball Rasengan in its underbelly, he watched as his technique continued to grind and he jumped back letting his technique do its job.

He watched in satisfaction as one of the heads was destroyed by his Rasengan only for his eyes to widen in shock at seeing the head he destroyed regrow almost immediately, he asked in a desblied, "What? I destroyed it! How can it regrow so fast!"

Orochimaru chuckled in immense amusement, he replied in a gleeful tone, **"This technique is based on the regenerative quality of white snakes and the famed Yamata-no-Orochi, so I am sad to disappoint you Naruto-kun, that no matter what you do, you will not be able to defeat me now! Kukukukukukuku."**

Naruto looked at Orochimaru with a slight scowl on his face and exclaimed in an angry tone, "Don't underestimate me, (Da)ttebayo!"

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement and replied in a sadistic voice, **"Well, let's see how much more you can last against me, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku."**

With that, all the snakeheads opened and a magic circle formed in front of each head, Orochimaru exclaimed in a gleeful tone, **"Survive this, Naruto-kun. ****Eight-Headed Serpent Magic: Inferno Storm****."**

Four heads released a huge stream of fire each and the other four heads released a huge gust of wind each, all of the attacks combined with each other and formed a huge raging wall of white-hot fire heading straight towards Naruto.

Naruto instantly kneeled down and placed both of his hands on the ground and started channeling his magic, instantly intricate writing spread in front of him and a huge ethereal red barrier wall formed in front of him, Naruto braced himself as he completed his magic, he whispered to himself, "Please let this be enough, Uzumaki Barrier Seal: Red Wall."

The huge raging inferno struck the barrier and the barrier buckled under the technique, Naruto gritted his teeth as the insane heat from the technique started to give him some minor burns all over his body, he closed his eyes as they were starting to water from the tremendous heat.

After an agonizing minute of withstanding tremendous heat, the technique finally died down and Naruto let the barrier disperse and he started to pant in slight exhaustion as his reserves were starting to get low now.

Orochimaru chuckled in a sadistic glee at seeing Naruto's slightly burned face and he gathered more magic and unleashed his ultimate technique, **"Now it's your end Naruto-kun, kukukukukuku. Because no one has ever survived this technique and you will also die with this, ****Eight-Headed Serpent Magic: Formation of Ten-Thousand Snakes****."**

All eight of the giant snake-heads lowered their heads until they were touching the ground and opened their giant maws, thousands upon thousands of small white snakes started crawling out of their gaping maws relentlessly.

Naruto looked in shock at seeing thousands of thousands of small white snakes crawling towards him, he instantly took flight and stayed there and started to think on what he should do, but his thinking was cut short as all the small snakes opened their mouths and smaller version of duplicate Kusanagi appeared in each of their mouths and all the swords started lengthening and all came at once to impale him. He cursed silently and activated his Kamui to let all the swords pass through him harmlessly.

Naruto looked around all the clearing and was relieved to see that the barrier was protecting the girls by burning the snakes to ashes whenever they got close to it, his eyes widened at seeing them burn and not getting regenerated and he started contemplating his options while remaining in the air as well as intangible, _'I don't have much time to think as Kamui will only remain active for a few more seconds, I have only one option right now to kill all these snakes in one go but it will take most of my magic and I will be useless against Orochimaru in his super-powered form, I can't use Kirin as it will take some more time for the field to generate bio-electricity aft-'_

His contemplation was cut short as it started to rain and loud thunder started to echo in the darkened purple sky, Naruto's eyes widen and he looked up in the sky to see actual lightning started flashing all over. A shit-eating grin split on his face as he thought in a giddy manner, _'Well, well, what do you know now? That Orochi-pedo's fire technique actually worked in my favor by raising the temperature ridiculously and creating an ascending air current, now it formed a thundercloud, kukukukukuku. Wait! I just sounded like Orochi-pedo, ugghhh, I must finish this quickly or I might catch some weird habits of his'_

Naruto started ascending in the sky out of the small snakes' reach and started channeling huge amounts of his own lightning to create a superpowered Kirin, he sent the lightning in the sky and started to mold the lightning in the sky according to him, he formed a lightning ball in his hand and send into the sky again to gain the proper control of the lightning in the sky.

The sky was full with insane amounts of lightning at this point, four times more than he previously used his Kirin, a loud unearthly roar filled the sky which made everyone present in the clearing shudder slightly and the hair on the back of their necks to rise. A tremendous size of lightning dragon appeared from the sky, at least five times bigger than the previous one, Naruto guided the huge dragon down towards the clearing, there was an eerie silence for a second as Naruto soft but calm voice rang throughout the clearing, "This is your end Orochi-pedo, behold my ultimate technique, Super Charged Kirin."

Orochimaru's eyes widen at seeing the tremendous lightning dragon and he again used Hovering Five Layer Rashomon and protected himself by coiling all the giant heads and tails around him.

This time the gigantic lightning dragon tore through the five gates like a hot knife cutting through butter and impacted straight in the clearing.

**BOOOOOM!**

There was a huge explosion before a huge pillar of lightning rose in the sky before a blue flash blinded everyone for a few moments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Valiana and Kuroka stared in awe at the huge lightning dragon before it impacted on the ground in less than a second, the barrier surrounding them started to crack because of the tremendous attack.

That instantly snapped them out of their staring and looked at each other, Valiana said in a hasty tone, "I am gonna erect a barrier for us, please come behind me."

Kuroka nodded and quickly pulled her sister with her and stood behind Valiana.

Valiana immediately channeled magic in the seal in her right hand and a paper tag with intricate writing appeared in her hand, she immediately knelt down and placed it on the ground and channeled her magic in it, she hastily called out, "Uzumaki Barrier Seal: Protective Dome; Activate."

Instantly a yellow dome-like structure surrounded both of them and just as they were secured and the purple barrier surrounded them broke and a huge amount of dust and gravel impacted their barrier while they felt the ground shaking like an earthquake was occurring.

The shaking continued for a few seconds and they patiently waited for the dust and gravel to settle down around them, when they finally got the clear view of the clearing or at the lack of it, their jaws dropped and their eyes widen to comical proportions at seeing just a giant crater of three hundred meters and several meters deep.

Valiana muttered in a breathless voice, "Holy"

"Shit" Kuroka finished her sentence in the same breathless tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto after the dust settled down landed on the ground just outside of the crater and started to breathe heavily as his feet touched the ground, he wiped the sweat of his slightly burned forehead with a wince and mentally assessed his situation, _'My reserves are running at an all-time low after that technique and I would require some medical attention because of my cracked ribs and burned skin, I am sure it would heal itself in some hours on itself but as Kaa-chan says better safe than sorry.'_

He was cut off his musing as his eyes caught some movement in the empty crater, his eyes widened in disbelief as a hand came out of a ground followed by the rest of the body from the human sized hole in it now, he raised a shaky finger at the figure and asked in disbelief filled tone, "How are you still alive (Da)ttebayo?"

Orochimaru was standing there with an angry snarl on his face, he had definitely seen better days than this, he was bleeding from all over his body and some of his skin was charred due to the immense amount of lightning he had suffered even after all of his defenses but he was healing, albeit very slowly, he had to resort to Earth Magic: Hiding Like a Mole to save himself in the end by burying himself deep underneath the ground after sustaining much damage. Almost all of his reserves were empty because of all the moves he had pulled out and due to channeling mass amount of magic throughout his body to keep himself alive because of the constant damage it was receiving from the boy's tremendous lightning technique, the perfect curse mark he had created for himself was turned off and he returned to his normal appearance because of low reserves and it was only because the curse mark and his previous defense technique that he was even alive right now. He answered in a furious tone disregarding any amusement he felt prior to his lightning technique, "Yes, it is no short amount of thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto breaking out of his stupor slightly scowled at the man's resilience, he replied in a snarky manner, "Why won't you just die! You are seriously like a cockroach rather than a snake (Da)ttebayo!"

Orochimaru scowled at the little kid and replied in a furious voice, "Enough! I am done with you, I will be taking your corpse with me and now it's your time to die."

Naruto also having enough of this looked in the man's eyes and he gave a cold smile to Orochimaru, he replied in a cold tone, "Yes, you are absolutely right. It's time this stupid charade is finished but it will be finished with your death, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Illusion: Shackling Stakes."

Orochimaru instantly felt the world around him turn red and many sharp iron stakes pierced his body and held him into his place, a scream of agony tore through his throat, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto just gave Orochimaru a chilling smile, he asked in a cold tone, "You like this? This is my best illusion till this date Orochi-pedo, there is no escaping from this one for someone like you except your death."

Orochimaru wheezed in pain and directed a murderous glare at Naruto, he asked in a scornful tone, "When did you (pant) put this strong of an illusion (huff) on me?"

Naruto gave yet another chilling smile at this and answered in an amusement filled tone, "From the beginning of this fight, every single time our eyes met, I have been planting this illusion into you slowly and slowly as not to arouse any suspicion from you about any foreign magic that you may be feeling in your body and now look at you! Totally helpless but at my mercy and I am going to give you a quick death because I don't like tormenting anyone. So this is it, Orochimaru-san, I would say it has been a pleasure meeting with you but we both know that I would be telling a terrible lie. May you rot in purgatory for all your sins"

Naruto raised his right hand in front of him and channeled Raikiri in it, a second later his Raikiri started to extend and he swung his hand horizontally, bisecting Orochimaru in half at his waist and said in a calm tone, "No one gets away after harming my family (Da)ttebayo! Raikiri: Sharp Spear."

Naruto watched as Orochimaru body fell forward separating into two pieces, he stopped channeling magic in his eyes and let them return to their normal state, he turned around and started walking towards the girls while breathing heavily due to exhausting all of his reserves. He thought to himself in satisfaction, _'It's finally over, hah! What a long day.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valiana and Kuroka stared at the bisected form of Orochimaru and started cheering after a moment.

Kuroka removed her hands from Shirone's ears and bent down slightly to be eye level with her, she said a gentle tone, "Open your eyes Shiro-chan, it's over nya~."

Shirone opened her eyes and started to blink to get herself adjusted to the lights around her, she looked at her sister and asked in a sleepy voice, "Is it really over, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka giggled at her sister's sleepy state, she nodded her head with a beaming smile and replied happily, "Yup, it's over nya~! We are finally free nya~."

Shirone nodded her head with a happy smile and yawned slightly, she rubbed her eyes and replied in a sleepy tone, "I am getting tired Nee-chan."

Valiana decided to answer that in a soft tone, "We are about to go home Shirone-chan, just hang on a minute longer."

She nodded her head with a sleepy smile and closed her eyes while leaning against her sister.

Kuroka smiled gently at her sister and started patting her head, she looked towards Valiana and asked in a hushed tone, "So, are you going to drop the barrier?"

She nodded with a small smile on her face, she bent down and sent a pulse of her magic in the paper tag and the barrier surrounding them instantly disappeared, she stood up again and looked towards Naruto, she frowned slightly at his injured state and started walking towards him with Kuroka and sleepy Shirone following behind her.

She saw him giving them a bright smile and a wave, she smiled back and was about to say something, when her ears picked up a strange sound.

**Squelch!**

Her eyes widen in horror as she saw a sword sticking out of Naruto's stomach with slight steam rising through the wound, she instantly screamed in horror filled tone, "**NARU!**" She instantly dashed towards him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking towards where the girls were, when he saw said girls making their way towards him, he gave them a bright smile and a wave which were returned by them and he was about to ask her how were they, when suddenly an intense pain racked through his body with the point of its origin being his stomach, he looked down with confusion filled eyes and saw a black sword sticking out of his stomach drenched in his blood.

Suddenly the pain intensified a hundred folds and an intense pain filled scream ripped through his throat, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

He vaguely heard Valiana shout out his name and his senses were getting blurry due to the tremendous pain he was in, he dropped down on his knees and turned his head to look behind him and saw Orochimaru was looking straight at him with a malicious smirk from his lying position and had his right arm stretched forward.

He used his immense willpower to push the pain aside and said in a very strained voice, "You really are a cockroach, aren't you Orochi-pedo?"

Orochimaru moved his right hand slightly and smiled with sadistic glee hearing Naruto grunt in pain as the sword was shifted slightly, he replied in an amused manner, "Still being sassy after having a holy sword being deeply embedded in your stomach, kukukukuku, you never manage to lessen my amusement in the situation Naruto-kun."

Naruto noticed Valiana, Kuroka, and Shirone was by his side, looking at him with horror filled eyes with tears starting to form in their eyes, he ignored them for now as he has more pressing matters to deal with, he felt blood bubble up in the back of his throat and he coughed a little throwing up blood that has managed to collect in his throat and a slight trail of blood started leaking from his mouth, he asked in a pain filled voice, "How are (gasp) you still alive?"

Orochimaru gave him a sadistic smirk and wiggled his hand a little bit more and smiled in sadistic glee hearing him moan in agonizing pain, he replied with amusement filled in his voice, "You see Naruto-kun, as my now deceased loyal queen, I am also only able to die if you totally manage to incinerate me otherwise I would just heal from any injury and as you can see as long as I have the slightest bit of magic remaining in me I will simply not die, kukukukukukuku."

Naruto gave a painful acknowledging grunt at that, he saw through blurry eyes Valiana reach for the sword in order to remove it, he hastily said as he was starting to get light-headed, "Don't touch this (grunt) sword Ana-chan, this sword is the famed Kusanagi-no-Tsu(cough)rugi and it will cause you tremendous (gasp) pain, I will be fine just get a Phenex tear ready."

Valiana nodded her head hastily with tears streaming down her face and summoned a vial of Phenex tear she herself got on Naruto's birthday, she asked in a worry-filled tone, "Then how are you gonna get the sword out of you?"

Naruto managed to shake his head a little in a negative manner as blood continued to dribble down his mouth and replied in a strained voice, "He is (gasp) controlling this sword (grunt) telekinetically and until he is dead I will not be able to (moan) get this out of me."

Kuroka asked in a worry-filled voice as tears started to fall from her face too, "And how are we gonna kill that freak?"

Naruto closed his blurry eyes and started focusing despite the intense pain to think of a solution to kill that pedophile permanently, he started hearing a whisper in his mind as it continuously started to grow louder, he knew what was happening and let his body follow that instinctively, he closed his left eye and started feeling throbbing pain in his eye as all of remaining magic started to gather in his left eye, he opened his left eye and focused his now EMS on Orochimaru as a tear of blood trailed down his cheek, he said through gritted teeth, "Goodbye Orochi-pedo, Amaterasu!"

* * *

**Unknown Location (The exact moment Amaterasu was activated)**

A figure was seen sitting in a mesmerizing garden filled with lots and lots of flowers of various types, the person was sitting in a meditative position with legs crossed in Indian style with their back straight and both hands resting in their lap, suddenly the person's eyes shot wide open in surprise showing their bright golden eyes that shine brighter than the sun and a slow smile formed on said person's face.

Said person raised a hand in front and waved it slightly, a transparent screen formed in front of the mysterious figure and it showed a picture of a nine year old boy with crimson hair, but the most intriguing part was said boy's eyes for this person, a nostalgic smile formed on the figure's face and a melodious but regal feminie voice rang throughout the clearing filled with melancholy and slight excitement, "After such a long time, it has finally awakened and it couldn't be a better time than this one, eh Kaguya-chan? Haaaaa, I just hope this person will be worthy or I will have to fulfill my role by killing them." A long drawn out sigh left through the now female mouth and the mysterious female stared at the boy's picture and a warm smile emerged on their face, "But, I have a feeling that this boy will definitely be worthy and I can't wait to meet him. But, first as my promise to you Kaguya-chan, I have to watch this boy's life and I hope you don't disappoint me child because I don't want to kill you."

With that, the mysterious female started to go through the boy's life and thinking of what will happen in the future.

* * *

**Back in the Clearing**

A strange tingle ran through Naruto's whole body but he ignored it and continued to focus on the current task or he will faint from sheer pain he was feeling at the moment.

Instantly Orochimaru whole body combusted with scorching black flames and he started to thrash around in a miserable attempt to put them out, he started to scream in pain as the black flames started devouring him, "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

Naruto looked for a few moments at the thrashing figure of Orochimaru continued to burn until nothing was left of him of his separated bodies that were on the ground before closing his left eye clutching it with his left hand in an attempt to soothe the burning pain he felt in his left eye. He used his remaining magic and activated Kamui in order to let the sword fall on the ground passing through his intangible body. He started panting harshly and whimpering in pain. He immediately deactivated his EMS and looked towards Valiana with his normal set of stunning eyes and said in a very weak voice, "Valiana,(gasp) pour the contents (cough) of Phenex tears (gasp) on me quickly."

Valiana nodded her head and instantly took the cap of the small vial and started pouring all the contents of the vial on him, the results were instant, all his wounds started to heal and fade away at tremendous speeds with a slight hiss sound.

Naruto moaned out loud in relief as all his injuries were getting healed at an insane rate, he exhaled a long breath of relief as all his injuries were healed. He felt a body press on his right side followed by his arm being slung on the person's shoulder and getting picked up in a standing position gently, he looked towards his right and saw Valiana being the one helping him, he gave her a grateful smile and said in a weak warm voice, "Thanks, Ana-chan."

Valiana shook her head and replied in a soft voice with tears going down her face, "Don't mention it, Baka-Naru, it's nothing." Then she gave him a fierce glare that actually managed to make him recoil in fear and said in a whispered voice so only he can hear, "Don't make me worry this much again Naru, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Naruto's eyes softened at this and replied in a tired voice, "I am sorry."

Valiana shook her head replied in a soft voice, "Just don't do it again and I will be alright, Naru-kun."

Kuroka wiped her own tears at seeing him fine and said in a low voice, "You have us very worried nya~, don't be so careless again."

Naruto gave a tired chuckle as his eyes started to close from the sheer exhaustion from his fight, the strain Amaterasu caused and the tremendous pain he suffered, he said in an exhausted voice, "I will try my best, Kuroka-chan. Now I am gonna sleep, take care of my body Ana-chan."

With that his whole body slumped against Valiana who lost her footing for a moment but managed to right herself as Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness due to the sheer exhaustion and pain, Valiana giggled slightly as Naruto put her head on her shoulder and started snoring quietly immediately after slumping against her. She shifted him a bit so she can hold him better and looked at Kuroka and Shirone with a soft smile, she asked in a hushed tone, "Ready to go to your new home?"

Shirone looked up at Kuroka with slightly puffy eyes and asked in a small voice as she hiccuped slightly, "Are we going (hic) Nee-chan?"

Kuroka looked down at Shirone and nodded her head with a warm smile on her face, she replied in a warm tone, "Yes, we are going to our new home, Shiro-chan." She looked towards Valiana and gave a nod with a warm smile despite the tears on her face.

Valiana returned her smile and looked around all the clearing, she spotted the Kusanagi sword back in its original size that was drenched in Naruto's blood lying on the ground besides Naruto's feet, she thought for a moment about what to do with that sword then nodded to herself and looked towards Kuroka and asked in a hushed voice, "Can you hold Naru for a few seconds Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka nodded her head slightly, she let go of Shirone and walked besides Naruto and gently let his unconscious body lean against her, she gave a soft smile to the sleeping Naruto and shifted him in order to get him comfortable against her.

Valiana bent down slightly and created a magic circle upon the sword and the sword got sucked in the pocket dimension. She stood up and looked towards Naruto's sleeping form and then Kuroka and gave her a slight nod and start channeling magic to create a transportation circle around them. She said in a hushed tone, "I am taking all of us to our home through a teleportation circle."

Kuroka and Shirone nodded their heads and waited patiently.

Valiana started channeling magic and a transporting magic circle with Uzumaki-Namikaze crest formed underneath them, she thought to herself in slight worry, _'I hope Kushi-Kaa-chan is not too mad at us or we are a total goner.'_

With that, the whole group got transported to the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion.

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion (Five Minutes Prior to the group's arrival)**

Minato was watching with an amused expression as his wife was pacing back and forth in the living room all the while muttering to herself, while he himself was worried he knew his son could take care of himself and that was able to calm him down slightly but clearly his wife was not having the same thoughts as him. He tried again in a soothing voice, "He is fine Kushi-chan, they must have wanted to enjoy the night sky and apparently they may have decided to fly slowly instead of teleporting right back."

Kushina stopped her pacing and leveled her husband with a look, a look that every wife has in their arsenal which makes their husband a whimpering mess instantly or looks away to avoid their wife's wrath, like every smart male Minato instantly looked away to avoid his wife's wrath and kept his mouth shut. Kushina nodded to herself in satisfaction at seeing her husband shut up and resumed her pacing all the while muttering, 'where is her baby boy' and 'what the fuck is he doing'.

After four minutes of awkward silence, Kushina finally lost her patience and yelled in a worry-filled tone, "What the fuck is taking Naru-chan and Valiana-chan this long (Da)ttebane! I swear when they get back they are going to face my wrath (Da)ttebane!"

Minato shuddered hearing her wife and a rather pathetic whimper left his mouth at the thought of facing his wife's wrath, he would face a battalion of five hundred High-Class Devil rather than face his wife's wrath, any. Fucking. Day. So, it came as no surprise he kept quiet as her wife continued her rant.

Just as Kushina was about to yell again a magic circle lit up in the middle of the living room, Kushina instantly rounded upon them and was about to yell when she saw the state Naruto and Valiana were in, all her anger instantly bled away and intense worry filled her face as she dashed towards Naruto and Valiana and two new girls.

Minato also dashed towards Naruto and Valiana but let his wife take care of the matter because he knew if he interrupted her he would most likely get a tongue lashing at interrupting her at performing a medical checkup.

Kushina knelt down in front of Valiana and Naruto and took in their forms, Valiana has lost her jacket and there were tears all over her clothing and some light scratches and gashes on her with a slight patch of burned skin due to some kind of acid she mused, she turned her head to look at sleeping form of Naruto and saw he had dried stains of blood going from his left eye and his lips and chin were covered in fresh blood and a worrisome amount of blood was collected in front of stomach, but despite all the blood he was perfectly fine with no scratches or any gashes all over his body, use of Phenex tear she mused and looked at his clothing was lot more roughed up compared to Valiana.

She looked at Valiana with worry-filled eyes and asked in a low voice, "What happened, dear?"

Valiana looked at Kushina and asked in a soft tone, "Can we first lay Naruto down on the sofa first?"

Kushina nodded and stood up, she took Naruto in her arms from the new girl and brought him to the sofa and placed him gently on the sofa, he instantly snuggled deeper into the sofa and she had to stifle a giggle at how cute her son was, but stopped dead cold at seeing a tear mark at the back of his jacket exactly where a sword cut was at the front, she brought a hand up to her mouth at seeing that, she turned around and asked the two new girls, "Who are you two?"

Shirone hugged her sister tighter at being questioned and Kuroka just ran a hand over her sister's hair, she looked towards the beautiful women and replied in a soft tone, "My name is Kuroka and this is my little sister Shirone, we both were saved by Naruto and Valiana here."

Minato who was silently watching everything asked in a curious tone, "Saved from who, Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka looked hesitant at this but replied in a small voice, "Orochimaru Nebarius."

Kushina asked in a barely contained rage voice, "Was he the one who did this to my baby boy?"

Kuroka gave a slow nod at that.

With that the dam was broken and Kushina instantly stood up and her whole form was enveloped in a red aura with her hair floating behind her like nine tails and her eyes were totally white in rage, she asked in a furious tone, "**WHERE IS THAT PALE FACED MOTHERFUCKER? TELL ME! I HAVE SOME SHIT TO BLOW UP! HOW DARE THAT SNAKE ASSHOLE HURT MY BABY BOY (DA)TTEBANE!**"

The trio of the girls instantly dashed behind a scared shitless Minato and hid them behind his shivering self, all four of them huddled together scared shitless of Kushina's rage. All of them have the same thought going through their heads including Albiona, _'She is super scary!' __**'Holy Shit! That woman can make a heavenly dragon shiver in fear for Dragon God's sake!' **_

Minato protecting all of the girls behind him whispered in a panic-filled tone, "Tell her where he is or we will not be able to live to tell the tale of the other day."

Kuroka's tails were swaying behind her frantically, she meekly poked her head from behind Minato and answered in a terrified voice, "You can't go after him anymore nya~."

Kushina's rage-filled eyes landed on a terrified Kuroka, which elicited a terrified 'Eep' from her, she asked in a demonic voice, **"WHY?"**

Valiana seeing Kuroka's shivering form decided to gather some courage and hastily blurted out in a terrified voice, "Because Naru-kun killed him, Kushi-Kaa-chan!"

Instantly all rage left Kushina's form and a proud smile bloomed on her face, she sat down on the sofa and placed Naruto's sleeping head and sat beside his head in her lap and started cooing over her baby boy, "Awww, my baby boy defeated that motherfucker, I am so proud of you (Da)ttebane. Keep kicking asses and taking names (Da)ttebane."

One adult man and three little girls sighed in relief at seeing her calm down and promptly sweatdropped at her sudden change of behavior, Kuroka asked Minato in a hushed voice, "Is she bipolar nya~?"

Minato's sweat dropped more at hearing her question and answered in the same hushed voice, "Only when it comes to Naruto, she can be an angel one second and then the next second she will be the most terrifying monster if it concerns to Naruto."

Kuroka seeing Kushina lovingly stroke her son's hair felt a pang of jealousy in her chest but quickly squashed it down, she smiled softly at the sight and said in a soft tone, "They have a very strong bond with each other nya~."

Minato also gained a soft smile at that and nodded his head, he replied in a whispered tone, "That they do, they are basically inseparable." He continued in a joking manner, "Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried that he may steal my wife away from me in the future."

The trio of the girls giggled at that, Shirone asked in a curious voice, "Who are you?"

Minato smiled sheepishly at that and answered in a cheerful voice, "Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself when you all came in that condition, anyways I am Naruto's father, my name is Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze but you can just call me by my name or whatever you prefer as long as you are staying here. You are staying here, right?"

Valiana answered in a calm tone, "They will be staying with us from now on, Tou-san. Naru-kun reincarnated Kuroka-chan as his Bishop at Shirone-chan's request to bring her back from death."

Minato nodded his head with a grimace on his face at the thought of a child's death, he looked towards the Kuroka and asked in a gentle tone, "Are you okay being reincarnated without your immediate approval?"

Kuroka nodded her head with a small smile on her face, she replied in a soft tone, "At first I was wary of being someone's servant because of some….past experiences, but after having being saved and protected by him without any ulterior motive behind his actions and hearing how he just want us as a family, I accepted it nya~."

Minato nodded with a relieved smile on his face, he didn't want anybody hating his son for reincarnating them without their permission and going stray on him, he had seen that shit happen more than enough time and it wasn't a very pretty situation whenever it happened. He replied in a grateful tone, "I thank you for not holding it against my son for reincarnating you without your permission first."

Kuroka shook her head with a small smile on her face, she replied in a low voice, "You don't have to thank me for anything Minato-san, I should be the one thanking Naruto for giving me a second chance for being with my sister again and freeing me and my sister from Orochimaru's grasp nya~."

Minato nodded his head with a gentle smile on his face and finally noticed the extra appendage of Kuroka's, he asked in a curious tone, "Are you both a Nekomata?"

Kuroka nodded her head and replied in a calm tone, "Yes, but we are stronger species of Nekomata, Nekoshou to be more precise nya~."

Minato gained a surprised look at that and asked in a curious tone, "Aren't your species supposed to be extinct?"

Kuroka gained a sad look at that and nodded her head, she replied in a sad voice, "Yes, my sister and I are the last of the Nekoshou nya~."

Minato's eyes softened and he patted her head softly, he said in a soothing voice, "I know what it's like to be the last one of your kind, so don't think it's all too bad but think as you are the person who will continue that line proudly and do your deceased members proud."

Kuroka nodded her head with a soft smile on her face, she replied in a grateful voice, "Thank you nya~."

Minato nodded his head with a warm smile and patted her head some more.

While Minato was talking to Kuroka, Kushina looked towards Valiana and beckoned her to come towards her, Valiana came in front of her and looked curious, Kushina said in a stern but gentle tone, "Sit down beside me so I can heal you Valiana-chan?"

Valiana took a moment to consider and shook her head negatively, she replied in a placating tone, "I am not that hurt, just some scratches that are already being healed, don't worry about me so much Kushi-Kaa-chan."

Kushina didn't look one bit assured and gestured for Valiana to sit beside her with a firm glare, she instantly obeyed and sat beside her, Kushina brought Valiana in one arm hug and started to channel healing magic through her to heal Valiana. The results were instant, Valiana instantly released a low moan of comfort and leaned against Kushina's side, Kushina placed a loving kiss on top of her head and said in an admoshing manner, "You shouldn't lie about your injuries, Valiana-chan, or anything for that matter. I am not gonna scold you or anything for something so small, you should be more truthful dear, don't hide such small things from me. I will always be here if you need anything Valiana-chan."

Valiana nodded her head and replied in a soft voice, "I am sorry, it's just….."

Kushina nodded her head with a sad smile, she replied in a soothing tone, "You don't have to say anything Valiana-chan, I understand. After all the time you spent at that place you are still not completely used to people trying to help you except Naruto, isn't that right?"

Valiana just nodded her head and didn't say anything else on that matter.

Kushina rubbed circles on Valiana's back and said in a soft loving tone, "It's alright dear, take as much time you want to get used to this after all this is your home now, isn't it?"

Valiana nodded her head with a small smile on her face, she answered in a soft voice, "Yeah, it is."

Kushina smiled warmly at Valiana and said in a warm and teasing tone, "Then you better get used to it because after you grow up you are going after Naru-chan, aren't you?"

Valiana face lit up in an embarrassed blush and she whined in a mortified voice, "Please don't tease me, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina giggled at that and placed another kiss on top of her head, she relented in a soft tone, "Ok, ok, I won't tease you...for now that is, hehehehe."

Valiana just buried her head in Kushina's side and groaned pitifully.

Kushina gained a giant grin at getting to tease Valiana more, the girl was just too much fun to tease and turned her attention to the two girls that her baby boy and Valiana saved today, she mused to herself, _'We will talk about what happened in detail tomorrow seeing as Naru-chan will be out until tomorrow, in the meantime let's get all these girls cleaned up.'_

She was about to open her mouth when a gurgling sound came beside her, she looked down at Valiana with mirth dancing in her eyes, she asked in an amused tone, "Are you hungry, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana blushed beet red in embarrassment but nodded her head nonetheless, she replied in a shy tone, "We haven't eaten anything since lunch and all the fighting got me hungry."

Kushina nodded her head with an amused smile and looked towards the other two girls, she asked them in a curious tone, "Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan, are you hungry?"

On cue both sisters stomach started to rumble loudly and both looked slightly embarrassed at that, Kushina just shook her head in amusement, she said in a firm tone, "All right then, I am gonna go and prepare some food for all three of you and you all are gonna go and wash up, is that clear?"

All three of them instantly replied with a clear 'Yes, ma'am', Kushina giggled a little at this, she looked towards the cat sisters and asked in a curious tone, "Do you two have clothes with you or do you need some?"

Kuroka nodded her head and replied in a nonchalant tone, "We packed them before making a run from that place nya~."

Kushina nodded her head and looked back and forth between the two sisters and asked in a curious tone, "Do you two want a single room or do you want to stay separately?"

Shirone hugged her sister across her waist and replied in a sad voice, "I don't want to live apart from my sister."

Kushina gained a warm smile at this and looked towards Kuroka who only shrugged her shoulders with a helpless smile, she nodded her head and looked towards Valiana who has removed her face from her side, she asked in a soft tone, "Can you please show them the room beside your and Naru's in which they can stay?"

Valiana nodded her head with a gentle smile, and replied in a soft tone, "Of course, Kaa-chan."

She nodded her head with a smile and asked in a concerned tone, "How are you feeling now?"

Valiana replied in a soft tone, "I am perfectly fine now, Kaa-chan, you don't have to worry anymore."

Kushina pouted a little, she replied in a soft tone, "Mothers' always worry about their children Valiana-chan. But, seeing as you are fine except a little fatigue, I guess it's okay, but don't lie about your condition the next time, is that clear?"

Valiana nodded her head with a warm smile on her face and gave Kushina a side hug before getting up and replied in a soft voice, "I understand, Kaa-chan, I promise I will not hide anything from you." She softly muttered the last part, "It's not like you can't see through everything whenever I try to hide something."

Kushina giggled having heard that last past and she flicked Valiana's nose playfully electing a slight 'oww', she replied in an amused voice, "You are hundred years too early to hide something from me, little miss, now go and show them their rooms and get cleaned up."

Valiana rubbed her nose with a slight pout and mumbled a 'yes' before motioning the cat sisters to follow her.

Once the children were out of the living room she turned towards her husband and asked in a soft tone, "Can you take Naru-chan to his room and get him cleaned up, I have to make dinner for the girls."

Minato came before her and gently scooped up Naruto in his arms, he looked towards his wife with concerned filled eyes and asked in a low voice, "How is his condition?"

Kushina gave a low sigh and leaned back on the sofa and pinched the bridge of her nose, she replied in a soft voice, "Every injury in his body has been healed because of Phenex tears, I reckon just from all the blood on his clothes he must have been in one hell of a fight but considering we are talking about Orochimaru here, it is to be expected. But he will wake up tomorrow after a good night's sleep, he is just suffering from extreme magic exhaustion and slight blood loss that will get replenished with a single night of good sleep."

Minato looked down at his son's face and looked back at his wife with a small smile and said in a joking manner, "We should send some 'thank you' letters to Phenex family, what do you think?"

Kushina snorted in amusement, she replied in an amused tone, "Yes, I suppose we should."

Minato asked again in a concerned tone, "How was Valiana's condition?"

Kushina took a moment to consider and replied in a thoughtful tone, "She was a little fatigued, nothing too major but that is to be expected after having Balance Breaker as a form of protection for her." She paused for a second and asked in a concerned tone, "How were those two little girls?"

Minato replied in a relaxed tone, "Both were perfectly fine, though a Phenex tear was definitely used on Kuroka during her reincarnation, my guess is they have to heal her quickly because of the situation or Naruto shouldn't have used a Phenex tear during reincarnation."

Kushina nodded her head, she stayed silent for a few moments but then said in a low tone, "He is going to attract a lot of attention due to killing the last member of Nebarius house and due to Orochimaru rumored to be a low Ultimate Class Devil."

Minato grimaced slightly and answered in a low tone, "Yeah, I know and we both know the Old Satan Faction will definitely try to harm him because of his continuous growth in strength and him being the sole heir of Uzumaki-Namikaze household."

Kushina growled slightly and replied in a furious voice, "How many times have they tried an assassination on him during his early years and how many times we have to distract him and silently kill those motherfuckers. Those old coots are seriously a bunch of major pain in the ass (Da)ttebane."

Minato's lips thinned in a line at that and replied in a calm tone, "You are right about that." He asked in an incredulous tone, "You seriously think Naruto doesn't know about those attempts, Kushi-chan?"

Kushina grumbled under her breath, "Of course he knows, he is sometimes too smart for his own good (Da)ttebane."

Minato chuckled at that and playfully replied, "That he definitely is Kushi-chan."

Kushina suddenly got a devious smirk on her face and asked in an amused tone, "Do you think he will create a harem?"

Minato choked on his own spit after hearing that and asked in an incredulous tone, "Where the fuck did that question came from?"

Kushina wagged her finger in front of Minato in a chasting manner, she said in an amused tone, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you still don't understand how a female thinks don't you?"

Minato gained a small blush at that and replied in a slightly snarky tone, "Of course I do, I married you didn't I?"

Kushina gave him an amused smirk and asked in an amused tone, "And pray tell my dear, who was the one who got frustrated and decided to take matters in their own hands and started a relationship after shoving their tongue deep down the other's throat?"

Minato looked away with an embarrassed blush and replied in a resigned tone, "You."

Kushina continued with a bigger smirk, "Who was the one who got frustrated and decided to propose because the other one was just too damn dense to take the hint?"

Minato hung his head in defeat and mumbled a 'You'.

Kushina's smirk widened at that and replied in an amused tone, "That's right dear, I was the one who got down on my one knee and proposed to you, so do you still think you understand a girl's heart if a girl has to propose to you?"

Minato's shoulders slumped in defeat and he replied in an annoyed tone, "Alright, alright, you win, happy?"

Kushina gave him a smug smile and replied in a haughty tone, "Very."

Minato released a long sigh of defeat and asked with a slight smile on his face, "So, what was this about a harem?"

Kushina gave her husband an amused smirk and replied in a dismissive tone, "Nothing, you should concern yourself with now dear, just go and put Naru-chan to his bed, I have to prepare dinner for those three cute girls."

Minato sent his wife an annoyed look which only increased her amusement and slumped in defeat, he just nodded his head and started going towards Naruto's room.

Kushina shook her head in amusement and mentally promised herself, _'I promise to myself, I will do my utmost best at making Naruto understand girls affections and not become some dumb dense harem protagonist who will never be able to do anything except get himself into perverted situations and being blown back by a fucking nosebleed of all things. Well, I better prepare some for those three and I have a feeling those two will be like Valiana too in devouring food like a glutton, hehehe.'_

With that Kushina went to prepare some food for the three little gluttons.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroka and Shirone were silently trailing behind Valiana in comfortable silence as Valiana led them towards their new room, Kuroka asked in a curious tone, "Where are all the maids and butlers nya~?"

Valiana looked at Kuroka over her shoulder with an amused smile and answered in a joking manner, "You know when I first came here I was also wondering the same thing, but to answer your question there aren't any in this house."

Kuroka looked shocked and asked in an incredulous tone, "Then how the hell is this huge place squeaky clean nya~."

Valiana giggled at her reaction and answered in an amused voice, "Naru created some cleaning robots that clean the house thoroughly every single morning and all of the robots are currently resting at their docking station to recharge so you will not be seeing any until tomorrow."

Kuroka gained a shocked expression and nodded her head and continued to walk while holding her sister's hand.

Valiana stopped in front of a door and opened it and let Kuroka and Shirone in, both sisters stepped in the room and gazed at the empty room with wonder.

Shirone exclaimed in a childlike enthusiasm, "It's way bigger than our previous room Nee-chan!"

Both older girls giggled at her enthusiasm and Valiana turned to Kuroka who was also looking around the room with wonder, she said in a soft tone, "Please get cleaned up and meet me outside your room in ten minutes, is that enough time Kuroka-chan?"

She nodded her head and replied in an absent tone, "Yes, ten minutes will be more than enough Valiana-chan nya~."

Valiana nodded her head and stepped out of the room with a small smile, she turned back and said in a happy tone, "My room is the one on your right and the room before mine is Naruto's, feel free to come and ask for anything you need at any time of day Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka looked back at Valiana and flashed her a warm smile, she replied in a grateful voice, "Thank you for your help Valiana and I will keep that thought in my mind nya~."

Valiana gave Kuroka one last smile before going to her own room te get cleaned up.

Kuroka looked around the room and decided she can set all her and Shirone's things later but first, she has to get cleaned up and get out of these sweat, blood, and dirt-covered clothes as fast as she can. She looked towards Shirone who was excitedly bouncing on the bed and shook her head with an amused smile, she walked towards her and said in a stern voice, "Shirone, get off the bed and let's get cleaned up first."

She pouted at her sister's words but decided to ultimately follow her sister's orders and got off the bed.

Kuroka flashed a pleased smile to her sister and led her towards one of the doors in her room, she opened and quickly closed it seeing a walk in closet, she grumbled a bit before going towards the other door and opening it and gave a satisfied nod to herself at finding the right door this time. She led Shirone in and started to get prepared to take a bath.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(**15 minutes later)**

Valiana, Kuroka, and Shirone were sitting calmly at the dining table after getting all cleaned up and waiting for the food.

Valiana's stomach grumbled loudly and she asked in an impatient tone, "Kaa-channn! How long till the food is ready?"

Kushina's amused voice came out of the kitchen, "Patience Valiana-chan, it's almost ready."

Valiana just grumbled a 'yes' and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a pout.

Kuroka and Shirone giggled slightly at Valiana's pout and quickly stopped giggling at seeing her glare at them.

Kushina came out with a large pot of Salt ramen and giggled in an amused tone at seeing Valiana glare at the two girls. She set the large pot down on the table and said in a teasing manner, "Don't mind Valiana-chan, you two, she is just grumpy that it isn't Naru-chan who is cooking the food for her (Da)ttebane."

Valiana got red in the face and mumbled out a small 'it isn't that' and quickly averted her eyes from Kushina's knowing stare.

Kushina let out an amused laugh and sat down one bowl in front of each girl and started filling them with ramen, she turned to the two new girls and gave them a wink and said in a smug tone, "See, she is just grumpy that Naru-chan isn't here."

Kuroka started giggling at seeing Valiana turn new shades of red and to prevent herself from getting further embarrassed started devouring the food, she turned to Kushina and replied in an amused tone, "I can see that nya~."

Kushina's smile got wider at that and replied in an amused tone, "Well, we will tease her later, but first finish the food first."

Kuroka nodded her head and started eating the delicious meal, she cast a glance towards her younger sister and snorted in amusement at seeing her devour her food at an incredible pace.

Valiana just grumbled 'why me' and dared not to look up from her food or else she will get more teased.

Kushina sat down at one chair and watched with a gentle smile at seeing all the girls devour their food at an alarming pace, she thought with some amusement, _'Must be quite hungry after all the battles.'_

After twenty minutes of devouring all the ramen all the girls leaned back in their chairs with a content smile, Kushina asked in an amused voice, "So, how was it?"

All three of them replied at the same time, "Amazing!"

Kushina giggled at that and asked in a curious tone, "Do you girls want to talk about what happened right now or tomorrow when Naru-chan wakes up?"

The question was asked all three of them but Valiana and Kuroka knew it was only for them and Kushina didn't ask for Shirone's answer, both of them shared a look and nodded, Kuroka looked towards Kushina and answered in a low tone, "Tomorrow with Naruto-kun nya~."

Kushina nodded her head in acceptance and turned to look at Valiana, she asked in a curious tone, "So, Naru-chan killed Orochimaru, did he have any evidence against him?"

Kuroka was the one who replied, "I do. Shall I give it to you right now?"

Kushina stared at Kuroka for a few seconds and nodded her head in acceptance, she replied in a thoughtful voice, "I guess it will be better if I send Sirzechs the information and evidence right now before he gets any information from any outsider."

Kuroka nodded and reached out for the left cat-shaped hairpin on Shirone's head and swiftly detached it from her younger sister's head, Shirone didn't even protest a little and she was slightly thankful for that and slightly hurt too, she looked at it for a few moments before handing it to Kushina.

Kushina stared at the black cat-shaped hairpin and looked at Kuroka with a look clearly saying, 'what is this?'.

Kuroka stayed silent for a few moments before replying in a serious voice, "It is a magical USB which contains all the data about Orochimaru's experiments and all illegal activities he has done."

Kushina looked back at the hair pin and looked back at Kuroka with a curious look, she asked in a curious voice, "Have you ever looked at the contents?"

Kuroka shook her head with a grimace, she replied in an emotionless tone, "Kaa-chan said it is better if I never looked at its contents because some things he did were too much to even look at for a child like me."

Kushina frowned at that and her lips set in a thin line, she nodded her head in understanding and replied in a low tone, "I understand why she did it."

Kuroka didn't reply just stayed quiet after that.

Kushina sighed and activated a communication circle at her ear and waited patiently for the line to get connected, after a moment or two the line got connected and Sirzechs jovial voice came out of the communication circle, _"Yo, Kushina! What's up?"_

Kushina snorted in amusement at his greeting and replied in an amused voice, "Everything is fine, but you may get extra busy for a couple of days Sirzechs."

Sirzechs resigned voice came from the other end, _"Which poor soul attracted your wrath this time, Kushina?"_

All amusement got washed up from Kushina's tone and she replied in a deadly serious voice, "Orochimaru Nebarius is dead Sirzechs."

There was a slight pause before his reply came in a serious tone, _"Who killed him?"_

"Naruto." Was her instant reply in the same tone.

There was a slightly bigger pause this time before his pleading reply came through the circle, _"Please tell me he has evidence against him."_

Kushina paused and looked at the hairpin before looking at Kuroka with a serious look, she nodded back and she replied in a serious voice, "I do. All of his experiments and illegal trades. Everything."

The relief in Sirzechs voice was palpable, _"Thank the Lucifer! This would have gotten ugly if he doesn't have evidence against him."_

Kushina asked in a curious tone, "Why?"

There was silence for a moment before Sirzechs grave reply came through the communication circle, _"I don't know what Orochimaru did, but all the older greedy devils in the council were suddenly singing praises of that slimy snake for some time. Though all four of us are completely stumped why this was happening."_

Kuroka snorted at this and said in a sarcastic voice, "Of course any greedy devil will be singing his praises considering why I ran from his place was for one hell of a reason."

Kushina looked at Kuroka curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kuroka hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I ran from his place because he was nearly at the completion stages of his plan at making artificial SuperClass-Devil, the hairpin I gave you contains all the information about that."

Kushina and Sirzechs both sucked in a breath at hearing that, Sirzechs furious voice came from the other end, _"Those greedy bastards would fall this low! Kushina do me a favor and send the evidence to me this instant and I will pass it to Ajuka to get all the information and we have to be quick about this mess."_

Kushina wasted no time and created a small transportation circle on the table and placed the hairpin on it, she transported the hairpin to Sirzechs in mere moments. Sirzechs curious reply came from the other side, _"A hairpin?"_

Kushina replied in an amused voice, "It's a magical USB, Sirzechs."

"_Oh," _came the embarrassed reply from the other side causing all the girls at the table to giggle. Some moments later a concerned filled question was asked,_ "How is Naruto and Valiana?"_

Kushina replied in a soft tone, "Valiana-chan is fine and is sitting beside me and Naruto is resting suffering from severe magic exhaustion and slight blood loss, otherwise he is fine right now and will wake up tomorrow all better."

A relief filled reply came from Sirzechs, _"Oh thank Lucifer! Anything else you want to tell me?"_

Valiana suddenly perked up at remembering something and said in a soft tone, "Actually there is something you should know."

Sirzechs heard that and asked in a curious tone, _"Was that Valiana-chan? What is it that she wants me to know?"_

Kushina looked at Valiana curiously with a look that clearly said, 'Go on, don't leave us hanging'.

Valiana paused for a moment before telling them, "I picked up Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi after Naruto killed Orochimaru."

Kushina and Sirzechs shouted at the same time in disbelief, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"_ "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"_

Valiana replied in an amused voice, "No, I am not joking. I don't know the details but Naruto told me it's name when he," Valiana paused as her tone suddenly turned depressing and slight tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, "Got impaled by said sword and I was trying to get it out of him."

Kushina paled at that and asked in a shaky voice, "So that sword wound was from Kusanagi?"

Valiana nodded her head as tears again started to fall from her eyes, she replied in a sad voice, "If I didn't have Phenex tears he…(sob)… I don't even want to say it."

Kushina took a shuddering breath at that and brought Valiana in one arm hug as she started to sob in her side. She whispered softly in her ear, "It's alright, he is fine and he isn't going anywhere."

Sirzechs's grim voice came from the communication circle, _"Kusanagi, huh? What a mess this is turning out to be."_

Kushina asked in a low voice, "Why, what happened?"

Sirzechs's frustrated voice came from the circle, _"Apparently Shinto Faction has closed all the communication with all the other factions and the problem is that nobody knows why they have done this."_

Kushina thought for a moment before saying in a thoughtful voice, "Yasaka could be pregnant."

There was a slight pause before a reply came, _"That is one of the real possibilities that are going around you know. As she and her husband are the main forces that control all the Kyoto ley lines and if Yasaka got pregnant they have to keep a tight lid as any attacks during that time could be devastating to ley lines."_

Kushina hummed thoughtfully and replied, "I guess you are right, and I hope this is the reason because any other reason is not as good and all lead to a single thing that we all are trying to avoid in this thinly created peace."

Sirzechs replied in a sad voice, _"Yes, any attempts at war right now will end with a devastating result at all sides."_

There was silence after that statement before Kushina broke it, "So, what do we do with this sword?"

The reply came after several seconds, _"The hell should I know what to do with a holy sword considering we all are devils and do our damndest best at avoiding those damnable swords at any moment we can."_

All of the occupants at table sweatdropped at that comment except Shirone who had fallen asleep sometime during the talk.

Kushina said incredulously, "You are a Maou dammit! You should know what should we do with that sword!"

"_Eh, keep the sword a secret for now until the communications open up, as no one is able to wield a holy sword in the entire Devil faction, as far as I know, no one will complain about something as far it is useless and dangerous to them." _Came the nonchalant reply of one Sirzechs Lucifer.

Once again everyone sweatdropped at his reply.

Kushina replied with a mixture of amusement and exasperation, "You are hopeless, you know. Good thing you got Grayfia with you."

A loud laugh was her reply to that statement and a murmur of 'so fucking true' accompanying that laugh.

After the laughter died down an amused reply came through the circle, _"That is the exact same reason I asked Minato to take the Lucifer's position Kushina."_

An equally amused reply was given through Kushina at that statement, "And we both know he declined it because he didn't want to drown in paperwork like you do every. Single. Day"

A mumble of 'Smartass blondes' were heard through the communication circle prompting another bout of giggles at the table.

Kushina asked in a teasing voice, "So, did Grayfia got pregnant yet?"

Instead of a stuttering reply like she was expecting a sigh filled with sadness and frustration was heard through the circle causing her to get worried and before she could ask what's wrong, Sirzechs reply came through in a depressed voice, _"You know, if there's one thing I loathe about us Supernatural Beings, it is the difficulty we suffer to become parents, we have to try for fucking years to become parents and sometimes I envy normal humans who can become parents with relative ease Kushina. No matter how superior our race is, we fall short at attaining the most incredible thing because of us being superior race. Some superior beings we are Kushina."_

Kushina eyes softened considerably hearing that and she replied in a sad voice, "I know what you are talking about Sirzechs, believe me, Minato and I got so frustrated at it being so difficult that we were about to give up Sirzechs." She took a shuddering breath remembering all the times she took a pregnancy test and it came as negative, her tone changed and it contained such joy it was palpable, "But, believe me when I say Sirzechs, when Grayfia will get pregnant and you will be able to hold your own child in your arms, that will be the happiest and most accomplished moment of your life Sirzechs and all the trouble, sadness and frustration you are feeling will be worth it (Da)ttebane!"

There was a pause before a jovial voice came through, _"Yeah, I guess you are right Kushina. Even the thought of my own kid is enough to make me incredibly giddy right now, hehehehe."_

A gentle smile formed on her face as Valiana snuggled deeper in her side and she hugged her just that much tighter, she replied in a happy tone, "Keep trying Sirzechs! Holding Naruto in my arms was the happiest moment in my life and raising him is one of the greatest experiences I have ever experienced. You will see when your own child will be born (Da)ttebane!"

Another laugh was her reply and a happy reply came from Sirzechs, _"Yeah! Hehehe, You know, It is getting late and I think Grayfia will be coming coming in a few minutes and if she saw I haven't finished this damned paperwork she will start chewing me out and you know how it ends up." Even though the communication circle everyone at the table could practically feel the shudder that Sirzechs experienced and another round of giggles could be heard from the girls, "So, yeah I am gonna send this USB to Ajuka ASAP and I am going to finish this paperwork and don't worry about the backlash as even from only that one experiment that you told me about, it is more than enough evidence and any other will serve as a silver lining to the whole report. So, rest assured no harm will come to Naruto."_

Kushina gave a sigh of relief at that and replied in a grateful voice, "Thank you, Sirzechs."

"_Meh, no problem. By the way who was that girl that told us about the experiment and gave all the evidence?" _Sirzechs asked curiously.

Kushina asked sarcastically, "Kinda early to ask, isn't it Lucifer-sama?"

Both of the girls giggled at that.

And a rather pitiful reply came from the other end, _"That was so meannn, Kushinaaa!"_

Another round of giggling could be heard from the table.

Kushina replied in an amused tone, "Whatever, it's Kuroka-chan who gave all the evidence against Orochimaru."

Sirzechs waited for a moment to let her continue and when she didn't he asked in an exasperated tone, _"And? What is she to Naruto, Kushina?"_

"Ah," replied Kushina in embarrassment, "She is his Bishop and the new addition to our family along with her sister (Da)ttebane!" Finished Kushina rather excitedly.

"_Really! He got two new members?" asked a rather surprised Sirzechs._

"No, idiot." replied Kushina exasperatedly, "Just Kuroka is his new peerage member, little Shirone is going to live with us because she loves her sister very much." Kushina finished in a teasing manner looking straight at Kuroka.

Kuroka blushed in slight embarrassment and looked away slightly feeling rather shy about that comment and her tail wagging rather furiously behind her.

Valiana and Kushina giggled seeing this.

"_Is that so, well good, good. I will tell you the result of the investigation when it is done Kushina, until then bye." _Came the jovial reply of Sirzechs.

"Thank you again for the help Sirzechs and bye, tell Grayfia, Valiana and I said hi." Said Kushina in a happy tone.

"_Yeah, I will. Bye." _With that Sirzechs disconnected the line.

After a few seconds of silence, Kushina said in an amused tone, "Well, that was easy."

Both girls giggled at her slight joke and Valiana separated from Kushina after giving a light squeeze of assurance to her.

It was at that moment Minato came in the room and asked in a slightly confused voice at seeing everyone smiling, "Well, what did I miss?"

Kushina tossed him a mischievous grin and said in a rather dry voice, "Apparently everything, dear."

"Eh!" came the rather stupefied response from one considered the famed 'Yellow Flash'.

All the people sitting at the table burst out laughing at the stupefied expression on Minato's face, except Shirone of course who was for all the purposes sleeping like a true cat, you know without giving a flying fuck for what is happening around her. Yeah, like that cat.

After the laughter died down Kushina stood up and used her Adamantine chains to pick up all the utensils and put them in the sink from her position, she is efficient like that.

After all was done, she clapped once and looked at the three girls rather two because one was sleeping, she said in a firm but gentle tone, "All right girls! Get to bed it is getting rather late and you should be getting your beauty sleep, if you want to woo Naru-chan, you got to be drop-dead gorgeous. Neh?" She finished with a teasing wink towards the two girls.

Said two girls said nothing but turned crimson in their faces.

Kushina giggled at seeing them turn crimson but once again turned serious, "All right! All fun aside, you both should get to bed because it has been a rather long day for you all and you seriously need sleep. Am I clear, you two?" She finished putting both her hands on her hips and giving both girls a motherly glare that only a mother could possess.

The reaction was instant to that glare as both girls straightened up instantly and a 'yes ma'am' was heard from both girls.

Kushina giggled at that and asked in a gentle tone, "You need help with putting Shirone-chan to bed Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka shook her head causing her cat ears to flap on her head which promptly caused Kushina to internally squeal at the adorableness that came at the single act of the Nekoshou.

Kushina composed herself before she ended up squealing and nodded her head and gave a warm smile to both girls and said, "Alright, no more delaying! Get to bed this instant my cute little gluttons. Come on get a move on (Da)ttebane."

Instantly Kuroka picked up the slightly drooling mess that was known as Shirone on her back and started walking towards her room alongside Valiana.

Kushina watched as the two girls rounded the corner and she yelled a 'Good Night' to those two which was immediately returned by said girls.

She waited for a few moments before she turned to her patiently waiting husband, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and looking at her with a warm smile. She looked at him with a curious expression and asked, "What?"

Minato chuckled a little and shook his head, he tossed her a gentle smile before replying in a soft tone, "Nothing, just thinking."

Her curiosity grew and asked in a curious tone, "Oh, and what is my dear husband is thinking?"

His smile got a tab bit wider at that and replied in a warm tone, "Just that, I married the most wonderful woman in the entire world."

A slight tint of pink appeared on her cheeks and she replied in a rather playful tone, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me Mina-kun."

He started walking towards her with a teasing smile and asked in a husky tone, "Are you sure, my dear?"

Her blush increased a tad bit more on his husky tone and she looked at him with smoldering eyes, she replied in a silky voice, "Maybe it will just get you somewhere."

He stopped right in front of her and put both of his hands on her luscious hips, he asked with a slight growl in his tone, "And just where flattery will get me Kushina?"

She put both of her arms behind Minato's neck and locked them behind his neck, she pulled his head down so her lips were directly touching his right ear, she breathed in a lustful voice directly in his ear, "In my bedroom, of course."

He shivered slightly at her voice and said in a husky voice, "Then what are we waiting for my dear, let's get to it."

With that both of them flashed in their bedroom, not to be seen until tomorrow, obviously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Valiana and Kuroka were walking side-by-side in companionable silence as they approached their rooms.

Valiana suddenly stopped at the first door in the big hallway and started to stare at it.

Kuroka also stopped walking seeing Valiana suddenly stop, she turned her head towards her and asked in a curious voice, "What happened nya~?"

She looked back at the older cat sister and replied in a slightly concerned tone, "I am just wondering about Naru's condition."

Kuroka giggled slightly at that and replied in a teasing voice, "You have it really bad for him, you know."

Albiona teasing voice also made herself known in her head, _**'Oh, that Nekoshou is totally right! My dear Valiana has it really bad for her prince charming.'**_

Valiana just blushed but didn't deny either of their statements, she turned to look at the door and softly replied, "I am going to sleep with him tonight. I just can't get the image of him being impaled on that sword out of my mind Kuroka-chan." She turned her head back to look at Kuroka and gave her a small vulnerable smile and continued in a whisper like tone, "He is too important for me to lose Kuroka-chan and seeing him in that state… I just have to make sure he is still there."

Kuroka eyes softened at seeing the vulnerable smile on Valiana's face, she gave her an understanding smile and replied softly, "I understand Valiana, I really do." She paused and continued in a slight-joking-slight-vulnerable tone, "I too am planning to squeeze the life out of Shirone in sleep tonight just to make sure I am still here with her nya~"

Valiana gave her a gentle smile and nodded, she said in a soft tone, "Then let's get to sleep and make sure both of them are still here."

Kuroka nodded her head enthusiastically at that and said in a soft tone, "Well then, goodnight to you, Valiana-chan nya~."

"Goodnight to you too, Kuroka-chan!" Valiana replied happily.

They both shared a smile before Valiana opened the door silently and entered without making any noise and closing it shut, just as silently behind her.

Kuroka looked at the door for a few seconds before continuing her way towards her own room.

She opened the door to her room with her tail and closed it behind her with her tail, she cast her gaze across the room once before heading straight towards the bed with all the intentions of sleeping like a lazy cat after the extremely hectic day.

She set Shirone gently in the bed before she herself climbed into the bed beside her. She laid her head down on the softest and most comfortable pillows she ever had the pleasure of using and released a long sigh of exhaustion and relief, she turned her body so she was facing Shirone and she pulled her younger sister in a gentle embrace and rested her head atop her.

She closed her eyes with a content sigh and thought in relief, _'We are finally free from that hell Kaa-chan!' _She paused before continuing her thoughts in sadness and longing,_ 'I just hope you were still with us, I miss you, Kaa-chan. But, I will keep my promises to you Kaa-chan and make sure this time I will not bitch and moan about your death as you told me to. Just keep watching over us and I will definitely make you extremely proud of me nya~.'_

With that finished, she herself fell into a peaceful slumber with a small smile etched on her face.

* * *

**(OMAKE)**

Orochimaru gave him an amused smile and said in an amusement filled tone, "I am beginning to like you, even more, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku, you will definitely make a perfect addition."

An amused smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he replied in a mocking tone, "I am sorry, Orochi-pedo, but I like girls and I most definitely not swing the other way. So, I have to decline your offer for whatever you want to add me in."

Orochimaru gave a humor-filled laugh at that and looked at Naruto with a perverted smile, "Come now Naruto-kun, I am sure you will definitely like it there with other boys your age, I will also teach you how to play hide the snake with me, Kukukukuku."

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and turned green at that, he turned his head to look at Valiana and whispered in a frantic tone, "Hurry up Valiana, call the DPD, we have to get this Pedophile arrested."

Valiana instantly created a magic circle near her ear and waited for the line to connect, a grumpy voice was heard, _"Yes, this is Devil Police Department, how may I assist you today?"_

Valiana replied in a frantic tone, "My king Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze is about to be abducted by a pedophile who is offering him some kind of offer to join him with other little boys that he has at his home."

The grumpy voice now sounded at edge, _"I see, who is this pedophile?"_

"Orochimaru Nebarius with his companion Kabuto Yakushi!" Valiana instantly replied.

Kabuto's eyes widened in horror at hearing that and he instantly screamed, "No, I am not a pedophile!"

Orochimaru ignored all this and continued to ogle at Naruto's tight little bod, he pressed, "Come on Naruto-kun, every boy denies it at first but once I get my snake on their tight bods they become addictive, join my Shota harem Naruto-kun, kukukuku."

Naruto took a step back in andeltred fear and shouted in a panic-filled voice, "Never! And Valiana hurry the fuck up or you will not be seeing your king after this day!"

Valiana ignored his shout and listened to the reply, _"Does this Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze has a cute butt?"_

Valiana turned red slightly at that and glanced slightly at Naruto's butt, she replied in a shy voice, "Yes, he has a cute butt."

Naruto's scandalized shout of 'Valiana' was ignored by everyone.

The voice suddenly got much more serious, _"Alright this is much more serious than I thought, stay right where you are ma'am, several officers are on their way."_

Valiana replied calmly, "Of course, but please hurry, I don't think my king can handle much more of this sexual harassment."

"_Of course, ma'am. EVERYONE HURRY THE FUCK UP! IT'S CODE PSBH! I REPEAT! IT IS CODE PSBH!" _Came the instant reply.

Valiana asked curiously as she absentmindedly consoled a now heavily crying Naruto in her side, "What is code PSBH?"

"_Pedophile Snake on Boy Hunt," _Came a rather awkward reply.

Valiana replied in a strained voice, "I…..see."

The connection got cut and she turned to console the heavily crying Naruto while whispering, 'Nobody will take you', 'Mama will never let anyone hurt you'.

Suddenly five man built like a brick wall came out of the magic circle and instantly surrounded Orochimaru and Kabuto, one of them yelled, "Freeze this is DPD! Get your hands up in the air where I can see them and come in camly!"

Kabuto getting tired of this did the only thing he can, "I am not going with Orochimaru on this, fuck this! PEACE OUT BITCHES!" with that he snapped his neck and fell down lifelessly.

Orochimaru put his hands above his head and calmly turned himself in, as he was escorted by the police he turned towards Naruto and said, "I will come back for that tight ass, kukukukuku."

Naruto just hugged Valiana tighter and started crying even more.

Kuroka who was watching all this while blinking owlishly asked to particularly no one, "What the fuck happened nya~!"

Nobody will be able to answer Kuroka's question, period.

* * *

**And done.**

**Phew! I didn't expect it will take me this long to finish the chapter despite my current busy schedule, nonetheless, I am extremely happy it is done with.**

**I would like to say I am extremely sorry for making you all wait this much for this chapter, but I was extremely busy due to some personal problems and hopefully it will not happen again.**

**What do you guys think about the fights? Too long or too much or overexaggerated or boring? Let me know because I have to write the scenes many times just to get them right and it took way more time than I expected.**

**I was thinking about continuing this chapter but decided against it, so expect the next chapter to be relatively small compared to this.**

**Now onto reviews,**

**Bowzer15: I will try my level best to fix them. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will continue to read it.**

**Shiro no Jojishi: Well, what do you suggest then?**

**Rillakuma: Of course, I am happy to explain it. She will just be able to manipulate plants, trees, and earth, like Mokoton, she also has this ability in canon but it was never explored much, why it was never explored I will never know, but it has so much potential that I can't ignore it. No, her ability to control nature is not Senjutsu but her extra skill that makes her worthy of being a mutated piece. Hope this answers your question and if you have more please feel free to ask them and thank you for your compliments.**

**K1B4ND: I wrote that Valiana constantly has nightmares about that and finally was able to move on after five months and still is adjusting to her environment and If I was not able to properly deliver that, then I am sorry I will try harder from now on. Oh, there will be lots of fluff, maybe a bit too much. But, if there isn't fluff then it isn't a good romance story now, is it? **

**Natsumi-Tenshi: Thank you so much for your compliments and you will see his fate in this chapter ;). I certainly hope it will continue for a long time.**

**Silverwind91: Guilty here, I forgot about Takama-ga-Hara when I was writing that scene, so I am very sorry if someone got offended or hurt by that because it wasn't my intention. Well yes, I had a plan later on sending her to heaven but I didn't remember about Shinto heaven so I am again sorry. No, I didn't take it as a negative comment, it was an honest mistake on my part and you are entitled to your own opinion. **

**Angron: Exactly my point! All of them are repeated over and over! But on another note, Greek and Egyptian gods simply can't be reincarnated so they can't be in his peerage or I would definitely have added Artemis or Athena or maybe Hestia. About Issei bashing it will not be severe insults just some playful banter here and there, nothing major like I would have bashed Sakura, kukukuku. I will definitely try to bring variety here.**

**Aim: Me too, I am also waiting for when the lemons start, *perverted giggling*, I will try my best to give enough background about everyone that you won't need an outside reference to read about them except their appearance. I will try my best to decrease the number of mistakes.**

**Reptoholic: Thank you for your reviews and I will try my best to correct my mistakes.**

**See you all in the next chapter, See ya!**


	9. Ch-08 Aftermath and settling in CS-final

**Chapter 08: Aftermath and settling in; Cat Sisters Final Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Highschool DxD/Akame Ga Kill/Rosario Vampire/Masō Gakuen HxH or any of their characters.**

**Design for my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taken from Arley Goncalves on Pinterest. Please follow him if you like his designs.**

**Very Important Announcement****: The pairings are officially changed, Esdeath is taken out and Ahri the sexy nine-tailed fox has made her entrance. Those who are confused about 'Who the fuck is Ahri?', she is a character from the game 'League of Legends', you can check her out if you want. My Ahri will be the black-haired version just FYI. **

**Now before you, all go 'Than why are you using Kuroka and Tiamat? They are also overused!' I want to say; yes, I know they are frequently used, but for fuck's sake! I genuinely haven't read a decent story where their character is fully brought in the light and they are used as main characters, and that goes for Tiamat especially! I haven't read a single story where her character is brought into light as it should be, but only used as 'that another girl in the harem' and nothing more. She is used just as a 'bed warmer' for lack of a better word in the stories, nothing else! That is the reason why I chose Kuroka, Tiamat and Female Vali for this story. I hope you guys understand my reasoning for this. **

**For people who want to ask 'why there isn't a Naruto-verse girl in the Harem', I will be honest with you guys, there isn't a single canon girl in Naruto-verse that I like enough to bring her in this story… that came out wrong, well there are girls I like and those who I like are Kushina, Mei, Mikoto, Kaguya, Shizuka and the females that were used in movies like Kyouki, Shion, Ryuzetsu, Sara, Amaru. So, as you can see my favorite girl is already in the story; which is Kushina if you weren't able to figure out. Other than that, Kaguya's mention is also in this story, but I don't think any other character from Naruto-verse will make an appearance in the story.**

**You know… seeing many people want Esdeath to be in the peerage, I will put a poll for you guys on my profile starting from today until the next chapter for who do you guys want as the sole knight for Naruto. The choices will be Akame, Esdeath and Stella vermillion.**

**Important announcement****: There is a poll open for who should be Naruto's knight in this story, so, please! Take some of your time out and go vote for who should be Naruto's sole knight. The poll is on my profile.**

**Now, enough rant let me start this chapter and I will answer reviews at the end of the chapter as usual.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Household; Next Morning**

A small groan escaped Naruto's mouth as he started to wake up, he brought his left hand up to his face to rub his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately has to close them due to the direct sunlight that was falling on his face, he groaned one more time and decided, he might as well try to sit up without opening his eyes. Keyword being 'try'. Just as he tried to situp two things happened at once, he realized his whole body was sore as fuck and another body was lying directly on top of him.

He opened his eyes and looked down, only to be greeted by shiny, soft silver hair that was sprawled all over him, he gained an amused but soft smile at recognizing what was lying on him.

He gently started to shake the figure on top of him, "Valiana, wake up."

The now recognized Valiana groaned and sleepily muttered 'five more minutes' and promptly snuggled more in him.

He gave off a light laugh at this and decided to try again, "Come on Ana-chan, I have to get up. I have to take a bath to soothe my muscles."

Valiana groaned one more time and lifted her head up, she rested her chin on his chest and without opening her eyes she sleepily asked, "Can't we sleep some more?"

Naruto gave off another light laugh and promptly flicked her nose playfully which earned him a small 'oww', he gave off another laugh and replied in an amused tone, "As much as I love to sleep in, I have to get up and take a warm bath to soothe my sore body Ana-chan."

That instantly woke her up and she just stared at him for several long seconds before squealing loudly and glomping him in a bone-crushing hug, she happily exclaimed, "You are awake! Thank Lucifer you are awake! I was so worried about you, you big reckless idiot!"

Naruto groaned loudly at feeling his ribs started to creak at her bone-shattering hug, he replied in a strained voice, "While I am happy that you were so worried about me, but you are currently breaking my ribs (Da)ttebayo!"

She instantly released him and sat up straight at his stomach, she looked down at him with a sheepish smile and said in a sheepish tone, "Ah! I am sorry, but I was just so happy to see you awake that I just couldn't control myself and before I realized it, I was squeezing the life out of you and-"

Naruto watched with a fond smile plastered on his face as Valiana continued to babble out reasons after reasons why she hugged him tightly, he started laughing hard as she continued to make up excuses.

Valiana suddenly stopped babbling at the sound of his laughter and looked down at him with an adorable pout, she whined, "Mou! It's not funny Naru!"

He laughed more seeing her pout and soon she also joined in his laughter.

Once they stopped laughing, Valiana bent down and hugged him gently, she whispered softly in his ear, "I am glad you are fine Naruto, I really am."

Naruto gained a warm smile at that and wrapped his arms around her. Just as he was about to reply, a strange sound was heard.

**CLICK!**

Naruto paled recognizing that sound and slowly removed himself from a pouting Valiana, he started to pray to any god despite the pain he felt from the thought and turned his head towards the direction the sound came and he started sweating nervously as his worst fears were confirmed.

There standing at the open door of his room was his mother Kushina with a camera in her hand and a face splitting grin on her face, she noticed his expression and said in a teasing voice, "Don't mind me (Da)ttebane! Continue please!"

Valiana's face turned interesting shades of red and Naruto's face turned sickly shades of white, both of them yelled in embarrassment and mortification respectively, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

And that was the start of a normal day in one Uzumaki-Namikaze Household.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**One Hour Later; Dining Table**

Everyone was sitting at the table with various expressions on their faces, Minato's face was showing immense amusement, Kuroka's face was showing a healthy amount of amusement and slight playful jealousy towards Valiana, Shirone's face showed immense joy as she continued to shovel down all the food ignoring everything around her, but the best of all was the final three on the table that was also the cause of other's amusement. Kushina's face was positively glowing with smug satisfaction and a permanent teasing grin was etched on her face, Naruto and Valiana were doing the perfect imitations of tomatoes due to the full face blushes they have on their faces.

And the reason was once again known throughout the table by Kushina in an extra chipper voice, "You should have seen them Mina-kun! They were sooooooo adorable together (Da)ttebane!"

Minato gave another amused laugh at this and decided to take pity on his son and daughter figure, he said in an amused tone, "Yes, yes, I get it Kushina, you have been going on and on about this for the past thirty minutes. Seriously, you should stop or both of them would burst a blood vessel from all the blood that is flowing in their faces."

Kushina pouted at this and replied in a whining voice, "You are a spoilsport (Da)ttebane!"

Naruto and Valiana gave reverent looks to Minato, who promptly sweatdropped at their looks.

There was silence for ten minutes as everyone finished their breakfast calmly after everyone was done and they all settled on comfortable sofas in the living area.

Kushina asked in a serious tone, "So, now that everyone is comfortable, why don't you start by telling what happened after I called you Naruto."

Naruto looked at his mother and gave a nod, but before he started telling all the details he looked towards Shirone before looking towards Kuroka with a questioning gaze.

Kuroka noticed his gaze and understood what he meant, she looked towards Shirone who was now starting to get sleepy after eating breakfast, she sweatdropped at that and said in an amused voice, "If you are starting to get sleepy, why don't you head to our room and sleep on the bed Shirone nya~."

Shirone looked towards her sister and gave a nod before getting up and heading towards their room to take a catnap.

Everyone watched as Shirone turned towards the corner and disappeared from their sight and suddenly the mood in the living room turned serious.

Naruto calmly started, "Well, after we packed our things, we were about to head home when suddenly Shirone came bursting through the forest just behind us and we went to talk to her..."

And Naruto explained everything that happened with Valiana and Kuroka putting their own inputs whenever they were involved in the events that followed after their picnic. After thirty minutes of detailed explanation, everyone once again became silent.

Kushina after absorbing everything that was said, suddenly shot forward from her position and glomped the three children in front of her in a massive hug and softly muttered, "I am so proud of you three, you three are some of the bravest children I have ever seen (Da)ttebane!"

The three of them returned the hug feeling quite good after hearing praise from Kushina with smiles on their faces.

Minato also said with pride practically oozing from his tone, "Kushi-chan is definitively right! You three are some of the bravest and strongest kids I have ever seen. I am really proud of you three."

Three of them replied in a happy tone while being muffled by Kushina's hug, "Thank you Tou-chan/Tou-san/Minato-san nya~."

Kushina released them and sat between Naruto and Kuroka, she turned her head towards Naruto and asked in a curious tone, "So, you managed to unlock Amaterasu, huh?

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile on his face, he replied in a calm tone, "Yes, the flames are incredibly powerful, but the technique causes some pain in the eye." He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Maybe the pain will go away as I master it and if not, oh well."

Kushina asked in a curious tone, "Can you use it right now?"

Naruto gave his mother a look, a look that clearly stated 'did you just ask that?', and replied in a rather sarcastic voice, "Yes, I can. Point me in the direction and I will incinerate that thing out of existence, my dear Kaa-chan."

Kushina averted her eyes with an embarrassed blush on her face, she mumbled with a slight pout, "No need to be so sarcastic with your Kaa-chan, I was just curious is all (Da)ttebane."

Naruto scoffed at that and mumbled in a dry voice, "Of course, you were. Where do you think I got a penchant for destruction from."

Kushina narrowed her eyes at that and asked in a dangerous voice, "Are you saying that I destroy things Naruto?"

Naruto didn't look even the slightest bit perturbed by his mother's voice while others in the room started to sweat slightly, he arched an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic tone, "Shall I remind you how many gaming consoles, ', computers, furniture, cleaning robots, dishes you have destroyed in a fit of rage or in a moment of extreme clumsiness, my dear Kaa-chan."

Kushina's embarrassed blush started to increase with each thing he listed and others were looking at her with gaping mouths, she yelled in an embarrassed tone, "Alright! You win (Da)ttebane! No need to say anymore!"

Naruto leaned back with a smug smirk on his face that clearly screamed how much satisfaction he felt at making Kushina admit that.

After several moments of silence, Minato asked in disbelief filled tone, "How did I not know about any of this?"

Naruto gave his father a smirk which clearly said 'I know something you don't and I am gonna enjoy this', he asked in an amused tone, "How long has it been since you have checked your bank account, Tou-chan?"

Minato thought about this before replying in a curious tone, "Many years, why?"

Naruto replied in an amused tone, "You should check it more often Tou-chan, some zeroes have been reduced by yours truly and Kaa-chan here."

Minato exclaimed in disbelief filled tone, "Some zeroes!?"

Naruto gave a rather feral smile at this and replied in an amusement practically dripping from his tone, "Yes, some zeroes! I reckon about six zeroes."

Minato turned a little pale at that and looked towards Kushina only for her to avoid his gaze with a nervous chuckle. Minato slumped in his seat with a loud groan and started muttering 'why always me?', 'can't I get a break for once' and then everyone's favorite 'Fuck'.

Naruto and Kushina shared a mischievous smile at that and the girls beside them giggled at Minato's misfortune.

After some time sitting in comfortable silence, Kushina turned her head towards Kuroka and asked in a soft tone, "Kuroka-chan if it isn't too much to ask, can you tell us about your life before you escaped from there? Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Kuroka looked down at her lap considering the question for some time before nodding to herself and looked up from her lap and cast a glance at everyone, she started in a soft tone, "I guess telling someone about it will make me feel better nya~." She paused and took a deep breath before she started, "I was four years old when Orochimaru came and captured our family when we were going out of Kyoto for a vacation of sorts. Naturally, my mother fought them as best as she can while protecting us at the same time but it wasn't simply enough against Orochimaru and his peerage and we were captured. He wanted to experiment on three of us but my mother struck a deal with him that she will participate in any experiment he wants her to in exchange of not laying a finger on Shirone and me, being a sick bastard he was, he instantly accepted the offer and reincarnated my mother as his only Bishop."

She paused and took another deep breath before she continued, "It was very tough for my mother to continue to participate in his inhumane and brutal experiments, but she bared it all for Shirone and me with a smile on her face, she will always come in our room at the end of the day tired as hell and in tremendous pain. I took notice of that immediately and started treating her wounds as best as I can and did all I could to make her feel better every single day." She paused as her eyes grew misty at remembering that and she rubbed them with the sleeves of her kimono to clear them and sniffed a bit, she felt a hand draped over a shoulder and pull her in a warm embrace as tears started to go down her face.

Kushina softly spoke in her ear, "You can stop if you don't want to continue, nobody is forcing you."

Kuroka shook her head and replied in a soft voice, "I want to get this off my chest nya~."

Valiana stood up from her seat and walked up to Kuroka and sat beside her, she also started rubbing Kuroka's back.

Kushina nodded her head and replied in a soothing voice, "Then, when you are ready you can start again."

Kuroka just nodded and didn't reply.

After a minute she finally gained her composure before pulling back and sending a grateful smile towards Valiana before continuing, "Despite all that, we three were happy with just to be with each other and loved every moment we shared together. I was incredibly close to my mother as she used to share everything with me and she even started to train me when I was five for if a situation arose I could protect Shirone and myself. We didn't tell Shirone about anything as she wasn't and still isn't mature enough to know about any of this, so we started lying to her that all of the wounds and exhaustion was from training to keep her innocence intact for as long as we can. It continued like that for four years and my mother's health continued to deteriorate due to all the experiments she went through and she finally lost control over her powers due to all the experimentations and went berserk. She killed all of Orochimaru's guards and his strongest peerage member, his only knight; Kimmimaro before she succumbed to exhaustion and was killed by Orochimaru himself."

She took a shuddering breath and continued, "After it was over, I was busy consoling Shirone as she had developed an unhealthy amount of fear for our Nekomata powers, before I stumbled upon Orochimaru's conversation with his queen yesterday afternoon, I overheard them about starting to experiment on Shirone and me, naturally I couldn't let them do that and I planned an escape from that place and the rest you know nya~."

She went silent after that and Kushina pulled her in a comforting embrace, she started running her fingers through her hair to calm the girl.

After Kuroka fully calmed down, she gave all of the people present in the room a soft smile and softly said, "I met my mother when I died for the short time nya~."

Everyone stared at her in shock and Naruto was the one who voiced out the obvious question in everyone's head, "Are you sure, Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka giggled at everyone's shocked expressions, she nodded her head and replied in a soft but happy tone, "Mhmm, I met her in a strange room and we talked for quite some time, she also showed me how you were going to revive me nya~."

Naruto gave her a small smile and said in a happy tone, "I am happy that you got to meet her, Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka nodded her head with a small smile on her face, she replied in a happy tone, "Me too nya~. She made me promise not to mope around and it was due to her, that I am talking about her without crying much nya~. In some sense, she was there as she always was, for me to let it all out and get some closure nya~"

Naruto gave her a warm smile and replied in a teasing tone, "Well, I am glad that you will not be moping around because I already have to deal with another crybaby for several months and I am quite content at not dealing with another one right after I dealt with one (Da)ttebayo."

Valiana glared at Naruto and shouted in indignation, "I am not a crybaby!"

Naruto looked at her with a plain stare and replied in an even tone, "Yes, you are."

Valiana scowled at that and replied with a glare, "No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

They both stopped as everyone started laughing at their bickering, they both looked towards Kuroka who was also giggling and both shared a smile at that with a single thought passing through both of their minds, _'Mission accomplished.'_

After the laughter died down, Minato gave a gentle smile to Kuroka and said in a soft voice, "You are a very brave girl Kuroka-chan, just like our Valiana here."

Valiana and Kuroka blushed slightly at being praised like that but gave a small smile in response.

Naruto clapped his hands and said in an excited manner, "Alright! Now that everything is over. Kuroka-chan, Ana-chan, let's go to my room and have some fun!"

Before Kuroka and Valiana could respond Kushina leveled her son with a glare, she asked in a serious tone, "And what about your training mister?"

Naruto looked at his mother as if she was crazy, he replied in a dry voice, "My whole body is very sore, Kaa-chan. Even if I want to start training on another element, my body is still suffering from the side effects of being impaled by Kusanagi. Try getting impaled by Kusanagi, I assure you, it is a lot of 'fun'." He finished by putting extra emphasis on fun and even going as far as using air quotes for it.

Everyone winced at his dry tone, even just hearing him they all felt the humidity in the room dropped several times and suddenly everyone felt thirsty.

Kushina pouted at his answer and asked in a mock hurt tone, "Eesh, no need for such sarcasm Naru-chan, why are your replies particularly harsh to me today?"

Naruto leveled his mother a flat stare and exclaimed in a flat tone, "You know damn well why I am mad at you, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina struck a mock thinking pose, everyone sweatdropped at how over-exaggerated and faked her thinking pose looked, she snapped her fingers and gave Naruto a teasing grin, "Is it about the photo I took of you and Valiana-chan this morning, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed slightly at the reminder and looked away from his mother, he grumbled, "Yes, you shouldn't have come in my room like that."

Kushina grin got wider at that and said in a teasing voice, "Why, so you can have more time with Valiana-chan, Naruto. My, how you have grown! Not even a teen and already have a girlfriend and enjoying romantic situations with her and getting angry at your Kaa-chan for being nosy. I am so proud of you Naru-chan, you have grown well. Take good care of your girlfriend, Naru-chan!"

With each line, Naruto's face was turning redder and he started to totally resemble a tomato until he couldn't take anymore, he abruptly stood up and bolted out of the room with a blushing Valiana and giggling Kuroka with him.

After Naruto and girls disappeared from Kushina's view, she burst out laughing with Minato joining her in her laughter.

After Kushina stopped laughing, she wiped a tear of mirth from her eye and said in a smug tone, "That will teach him not to mess with his Kaa-chan, (Da)ttebane!"

Minato could only shake his head at his wife's behavior.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slammed the door of his room shut behind him after dragging a giggling Kuroka and blushing Valiana with him. He didn't look behind him just made his way towards his sofa and dropped on it with a groan. He looked at Kuroka and Valiana with a deadpan look and said in a sarcastic voice, "If you both are done, kindly join me on this sofa and let's play some games for some time to relax and peerage bonding."

Kuroka and Valiana walked towards the sofa and plopped down on either side of him on the sofa, Valiana leaned forward a little and looked at Kuroka after calming down her blush and asked in a curious tone, "Should we reintroduce each other again, but this time much more calmly than before."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders and replied with a curious tone, "I suppose that's alright, who will go first nya~?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied in a nonchalant tone, "I will start." He cleared his throat and started in a happy tone, "Hello, my name is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am nine years old. The things I like are; my family which now also includes you and Shirone, training, reading, gardening, playing games, orange color, and ramen. Things that I don't like are; perverts, people who abuse their powers to harm innocents, people who treat their peerage members as slaves and traitors. My dream is to protect everyone that is precious to me and become the strongest devil in history." He finished with a goofy smile on his face.

Both girls smiled at his introduction and Valiana started in a happy tone, "I will go next, my name is Valiana Lucifer but don't call me by my full name in public as it is a secret for now," She looked at Kuroka and she nodded her head in response, "I am currently nine and a half years old. The things I like are; Naruto and his family, Albiona-kaa-chan, reading, training with Grayfia-sensei, playing and spending time with Naruto and eating his handmade food. Things I dislike are perverts, those who abuse innocent just because they can and I don't dislike, but absolutely loathe my _GrandFather_." Albiona, Naruto and Kuroka winced at the amount of venom in Valiana's tone at saying GrandFather, "My dream for the future is to become the Strongest White Dragon Empress in history, have a family of my own and kill my _GrandFather_." The trio winced again at the Valiana's mention of her Grandfather.

Kuroka chuckled nervously at Valiana's dark ending and started at her own introduction, "Uhmm, I guess I am the last one, my name is Kuroka, just Kuroka with no last name, I am also nine years old. The things I like are; Shirone, sleeping, brushing my tails and ears, eating sweets, training, meditation. The things I dislike are; people like Orochi-teme who abuse innocents for their own gains, perverts, dogs. My dream for the future is, hmm... I suppose it is to become the strongest Nekoshou and have a family of my own one day nya~."

Naruto clapped his hands with a big grin on his face and exclaimed in a happy tone, "That was great you two! But, Ana-chan you should cut down on the angst a little and live more," He gave a blank stare to Valiana who promptly looked away with a sheepish smile, "And you are much more cat-like than I imagined Kuroka-chan." He finished in an amused tone.

Kuroka started giggling and replied in an amused tone, "Well, I am an actual cat nya~." With that, she changed into a small black cat eliciting two startled gasps from Valiana and Naruto.

Both stared in wonder at the small black cat lying on the couch watching them both with mirth dancing in her eyes, Kuroka's amused voice came from the cat's mouth, "Surprise nya~."

Both nodded their heads vigorously and replied at the same in a childish tone, ""VERY!""

"Nyahahahahaha," Kuroka laughed at their reactions and said in an amused tone, "Well, all yokais' can transform into their animal forms, for example; a nekomata can change into a cat-like myself, a kitsune can turn into a fox, a werewolf youkai can turn into wolf, etc, etc, nya~."

Naruto snapped his fingers and exclaimed in a sheepish tone, "I just remembered (Da)ttebayo! I have read about this, and another interesting fact about youkai are when they gave birth, their child is not human at the birth but the apparent animal they are, like a kitsune women will give birth to a fox which will develop into a human baby after some time, am I right about this Kuroka-chan?"

Kuroka in her cat form nodded her head and replied in an impressed tone, "Yes, you are correct Naruto nya~, I am surprised you know this much nya~."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression and replied in a sheepish tone, "Well, I have to know about all the other races as a necessary requirement to become a High-class Devil, so yeah."

Valiana said in a surprised tone, "I didn't know about any of this."

Naruto looked at Valiana with a small smile and replied in a warm tone, "Well, don't worry Ana-chan, I will teach you everything with time and you will be just as knowledgeable about other subjects as me. Besides, you have a huge dragon living inside you that can teach you anything you ask, you just have to ask her."

Albiona voice rang in her head, _**'Naruto-kun is right, Valiana-chan. You can ask me anything and I can answer probably anything as I was quite an old dragon and knew much about the world.'**_

Valiana replied in a happy tone, _'Thank you so much, Kaa-chan, I will be sure to ask you many things from now on.'_

Albiona giggled at the enthusiastic reply and replied in a warm tone, _**'Sure, I got all the time in the world for you, my dear daughter.'**_

Valiana gave a mental thank you to Albiona and answered a patiently waiting Naruto, "Thank you, Naru-kun. I will be sure to learn many things."

He gave an amused smile and replied in a teasing tone, "You should stop spacing out from time to time Ana-chan, people will start thinking you are a scatterbrain due to your constant spacing out."

Kuroka gave an amused laugh at that and Valiana could hear Albiona's amused laughter in her head, she blushed a little at that and replied in an embarrassed tone, "I was just talking to Albiona-kaa-chan, Naru-kun."

Naruto replied in an amused voice, "I know that, but anyone else will definitely think you are a scatterbrain, Ana-chan."

Kuroka said in a humor-filled tone, "To be honest, I actually thought she was a little scatterbrained because of her constant spacing out nyahahaha."

Naruto burst out in laughter at that and Valiana grew a mortified expression at that, she shouted in indignation, "I am not a scatterbrain! I was just talking to Kaa-chan! With Kaa-chan, Kuroka-chan!"

Naruto's laughter grew in intensity as tears started to form in his eyes at laughing so hard, tried to say in between his laughs, "Oh god! (wince) I can't, hahahahahahaha."

Valiana watched mortified as Naruto continued to laugh while holding his stomach, she whined in a mortified tone, "Naru you don't believe that, do you?"

He patted her head with his hand and managed to say 'no' in between his laughter.

After several minutes everyone calmed down from their laughter much to Valiana's relief. Naruto looked at Kuroka with a curious and eager expression, asked in an excited voice, "Can I pet you, Kuroka-chan? If you don't mind that is."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders in cat form and hopped in his lap, she looked up at him with mirth twinkling in her hazel-gold eyes and said in an amused voice, "Go ahead nya~."

Naruto gently started to scratch behind her ears, under her chin and combing her fur with his hands, Kuroka instantly turned putty in his hands and started purring loudly. Kuroka exclaimed in satisfaction, "Yes, right there! Ohhhhhhh, you are so gooood at this Narutoooo!"

Naruto chuckled warmly and replied in a gentle tone, "Your fur is as soft as smoothest silk, Kuroka-chan, you must spend quite a time to take care of your fur."

Kuroka replied with pride in her tone, in between her purrs and moans, "Of course nya~~~~, I spend ohhhhhh quite a lot of time brushing my furrrrrrrr nya~~~."

Naruto gave a small smile at her reply and continued his ministrations, he asked in a curious tone, "Hey, if you don't mind, can I brush your fur from now on?"

Kuroka's eyes rolled back in her skull as he hit a certain spot behind her ears, she replied in a breathless voice, "Of course nya~~."

Naruto gave a huge grin and cheered in a happy voice, "Great! I will be sure to brush your fur from now on, Kuroka-chan!"

While Naruto was happily petting Kuroka, Valiana watched with slight amused and jealous expression, she thought in jealousy, _'I wish I was also a youkai.'_

Albiona amused laughter rang throughout her head, she said in a teasing tone, _**'My, jealous much, Valiana-chan?'**_

Valiana blushed slightly at being heard and shot back in embarrassment, _'Shut up, Kaa-chan!'_

Albiona giggled at her reply and replied in amusement, _**'You shouldn't get this much jealous by just watching Naruto pet Kuroka, dear. He is just admiring her fur, nothing else.'**_

Valiana replied in a small tone while looking at Naruto happily petting Kuroka, _'I know, it's just….'_

Albiona said in a gentle tone, _**'You are afraid she will take Naruto's attention away from you, isn't that right dear.'**_

Valiana replied in a dejected tone, _'Yeah.'_

Albiona giggled at that and replied in an amused but gentle tone, _**'Ah young love! So pure! Don't worry Valiana-chan, Naruto will never forget about you, that I can say with a guarantee.'**_

'_How can you be so su-' _Valiana was cut off mid-sentence as Naruto turned towards her with an excited smile and said in a happy voice, "You should try petting her too, Ana-chan. Her fur is sooooo soft! It literally feels like touching a fluffy cloud!"

He took her hand and placed it on Kuroka's back and turned towards her with the same expression, "See? Isn't it soft!"

Valiana replied with a soft smile, "Yeah, it is."

Naruto gave her a warm smile and continued petting Kuroka, Albiona soft voice rang in Valiana's head, _**'What did I say, Valiana-chan? You don't have to worry about anything, he will never forget about you.'**_

Valiana smile grew while rubbing Kuroka's extra soft fur, she replied in a warm tone, _'Yeah, you are right, Kaa-chan.'_

Albiona giggled at that and replied in a warm tone, _**'Well, mothers are usually right, Valiana-chan.'**_

Valiana giggled slightly at that and replied in a soft tone, _'I guess they are.'_

Albiona just hummed at that and let the others do what they want, Naruto turned towards Valiana and asked in an amused tone, "So, are you done talking with Albiona-sama, scatterbrain?" He gave her a teasing grin as he finished.

Kuroka giggled in his lap and snuggled more in him and let out content purrs, Valiana blushed and scowled at Naruto, she replied in an indignation manner, "I am not a scatterbrain!" She huffed and turned away with a pout, "And yes, I am done talking with Kaa-chan."

Naruto gave a chuckle at that and asked in a curious tone, "Why don't you change your Sacred Gear according to you so that you don't have to always space out and open your wings to talk out loud?"

Valiana stopped her petting and gave Naruto a curious look and asked, "What do you mean by change?"

Naruto without stopping answered, "Well, I have read and heard; that a Sacred Gear user can change their gears according to their desire, the gear reacts to what the user wants and if the desire and compatibility are strong enough of the user, the gear is changed according to the user."

Valiana nodded her head and asked Albiona in a curious tone, _'Is what Naru-kun is saying possible Kaa-chan?'_

Albiona hummed in thought and answered in a thoughtful tone after a short while, _**'It is possible, though no one has ever tried before so I can't say for certain it will work. But, as far as our compatibility goes, I believe you can do it.'**_

Valiana stayed silent for a moment and asked in a serious tone, _'What do I have to do to change the gear?'_

Albiona answered in a serious tone, _**'Summon your Sacred Gear and imagine what you want to change it to and put your whole heart into it, if your attempt is half-hearted nothing will happen and if your desire is strong enough to change it, well it will react according to you.'**_

Valiana nodded and stood up from the couch, she walked and stood in the center of the room and called her wings out, Albiona statement rang out in the room, _**"**__**Divine Dividing**__**"**_

Naruto asked in a curious tone, "So are you doing it?"

Valiana nodded her head and replied in a calm tone, "Yes, changing the gear from its initial state will be useful in many situations." She paused and gave Naruto and Kuroka a half-hearted glare, "It will also make you stop calling me a scatterbrain."

Naruto and Kuroka laughed at that and watched what would happen.

Albiona asked in a serious tone, _**"Are you ready, Valiana-chan?"**_

Valiana nodded her head with a serious expression, "Yes, Kaa-chan."

Albiona replied in a serious tone, _**"Alright then, start focusing at what the appearance of the gear should be like with all your heart and if your desire is strong enough it will change according to you."**_

Valiana nodded and closed her eyes and started to focus at what she wanted, both Naruto and Kuroka watched as Valiana continued to concentrate a few minutes before a blinding silver flash covered Valiana's form and Albiona's announcement rang throughout the room, _**"**__**Divine Dividing: Alteration Success**__**"**_

When the light died down there were no wings at Valiana's back instead there was a white metallic wristband with a blue gem in the center of it at Valiana's right wrist, Albiona's voice filled with satisfaction came from the gem, _**"I am so proud of you Valiana-chan!"**_

Naruto also cheered happily, "That's my Valiana!"

Kuroka also gave her a smile, which was weird as she was in her cat form, "Good job nya~."

Valiana let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding and gave a happy smile to each of them, "Thank you!"

Valiana took a step forward and instantly felt slightly dizzy as she stumbled forward and were about to fall and closed her eyes waiting for the impact and pain at the collision with the floor.

Instead, It never came.

Valiana found herself face first in Naruto's chest as he caught her before she could fall face-first on the floor, she opened her eyes and looked up slightly and saw Naruto was looking at her with worry written all over his face and Kuroka was back in her human form standing not too far behind him also with concern written all over her face.

Naruto asked in a worry-filled tone, "Are you alright Ana-chan?"

Valiana nodded in Naruto's chest and replied in a tired voice, "I am fine Naru-kun, just suddenly feeling tired is all."

Albiona calm voice came from the wristband, _**"No need to worry Naruto, she is fine. Every change in sacred gear takes a mental and physical toll no matter how small the change is, she has changed the whole gear, so it is to be expected that she is suddenly feeling very tired."**_

Naruto and Kuroka breathed a small sigh of relief at that, Naruto replied in a relief-filled voice, "I guess if she is only tired than it's good. I am glad nothing happened to her."

Valiana asked in a tired but a curious tone, "Do I still have access to the wings Kaa-chan?"

Albiona replied in a calm voice, _**"Of course, you just have to will in what form do you want your Sacred Gear to appear and it will take the form of the wings or the wristband form you have created."**_

Valiana gained a small smile at that and mumbled in relief, "That's good."

Naruto asked in a soft voice, "Can you walk?"

Valiana can walk but that doesn't mean she wants to get out of Naruto's hold, so she replied in a tired voice, "I am feeling tired right now, Naru."

Naruto nodded with a small smile and picked up Valiana bridal style and asked in a gentle tone while looking down at her, "You want to sleep or want to sit with us at the sofa?"

Valiana gained a small blush at being picked up by Naruto and screamed in victory in her head, _'Yeah!' _She snapped out of her victory at Naruto's question and looked up only for her blush to get deepen at his smile, she answered in a soft shy voice, "Sit with you at the sofa."

Albiona amused laughter rang throughout her head and she said in a teasing voice, _**'You sly minx!'**_

Valiana didn't reply to that as Naruto nodded his head and turned around, he walked back to the sofa and laid her down gently on the sofa and sat beside her head and Kuroka followed him and sat beside him.

Valiana quickly crawled up a little and put her head in his lap which earned her an amused laugh out of him, he looked down at her with mirth dancing in his beautiful eyes and asked in a teasing tone, "Comfortable, Valiana-chan?"

Valiana averted her eyes with a blush on her face and mumbled in a shy voice, "Very."

Naruto just chuckled a little and turned to Kuroka and asked in a curious tone, "So, you want to play?"

Kuroka tilted her head to the side and her cat ears followed the movement of her head, she asked in a curious voice, "Play what nya~?"

Naruto grinned widely at that and replied in an excited manner, "Why, Tekken of course!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Five hours later**

Valiana's mirth filled laughter filled the room as she continued to laugh at the sulking form of Naruto, she asked in between her laughter, "Did you (giggle) just lose even after (giggle) using your Sharingan Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto replied with a scowl on his face, "But that doesn't matter! I will definitely win the next fight (Da)ttebayo!" He grumbled.

Kuroka looked at him with an amused smile and said in a mock haughty tone, "Excuses, excuses, Naruto-nya~. Why don't you just admit that I am better at this game then you nyohohohoho." She finished with an exaggerated haughty laugh.

"No, you're not! It's just beginner's luck (Da)ttebayo! Nothing else. Just beginner's luck." Naruto replied in a stubborn manner.

Valiana laughed more from his lap as she hadn't moved for the past five hours, she looked up at his face with a big teasing grin and asked, "Beginner's luck from the past forty matches Naru-kun?"

His scowl increased at that and just grumbled, "Oh, just shut up!"

Kuroka asked with a teasing grin on her face, "you're a sore loser, aren't you Naruto-nya?"

"Oh, that's it!" Naruto shouted and removed Valiana's head from his lap abruptly gaining an 'eep' from her and lunged at Kuroka and tackled her on the sofa, he looked down at her face while sitting on her stomach with an evil grin on his face, "I am a sore loser aren't I, let's see what this sore loser can do then?"

Kuroka looked at him with a nervous smile on her face and asked, "What are you go-" Her sentence was cut short as Naruto started to tickle her furiously and uncontrollable laughter erupted from her, "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHA NARU HAHAHA STOP PLE-HAHAHAHAHA-ASE STOP!"

"Mwhahahaha, this is your punishment for calling me a sore loser Kuroka-chan, mwahahahaha!" Naruto replied in an evil villain like fashion.

"HAHAHAHAH JUST STOP! EEP! NOT MY EARS AHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY! I AM SORRY!" Kuroka pleaded for him to stop in between her laughs as tears started to fall from laughing so hard.

"Mwhahaha, what did you say Kuroka-chan~? I couldn't hear you~." Naruto said in a sing-song manner accompanied by his evil laugh.

"I SAID AHAHAHAHA I SAID I AM SORRY NYAHAHAHAHA~" Kuroka shouted to make him stop this torture.

Naruto abruptly stopped and looked down at her with an evil smile, "You won't call me that anymore right?"

Kuroka looked up at him with a flushed face from laughing so hard and replied in a breathless voice, "No, (pant) I won't nya~"

Naruto smirked in satisfaction and nodded his head, immensely pleased with his work. Naruto suddenly gained a devious smile and looked back at Valiana.

Valiana was watching the scene with a mixture of amusement and exasperation, she sweatdropped as Kuroka admitted her defeat, she looked towards a very satisfied Naruto and gained a nervous smile at seeing his devious smile, she asked in a wary tone, "Why are you looking at me like that Naru-kun?"

His devious smile widened and he stood upon his knees and started stalking towards Valiana who was starting to crawl back on the sofa with a nervous smile, he said in a chiding tone, "You were also making fun of me Ana-chan, you also should be aware of the consequences of making fun of me."

Valiana was slowly crawling backward as Naruto slowly stalked towards her and she said in a very nervous tone, "Now, now, Naru-kun, there is no need for KYAAA!"

Her sentence was cut short as she screamed as Naruto pounced on her and started to furiously tickle her all the while laughing in a very evil way, "Mwahahahaha, you shall suffer the consequences of your actions Ana-chan. Now suffer! Mwahahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE NARU!" Valiana attempted to say but wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto continued to tickle her and uncontrollable laughter bubbled up her throat.

"I will not stop this time, mwahahahaha!" Naruto continued to tickle her while laughing his villain laugh.

Kuroka propped herself up slightly with her elbows and watched the scene with a small smile on her face, she thought with happiness, _'I am glad it was you who saved me Naruto.'_

* * *

**Two Weeks Later; (November 23) Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion**

It had been two weeks since Kuroka and Shirone became part of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, a lot has happened in the past two weeks for this small family.

The evidence which Kuroka has provided against Orochimaru Nebarius had been deciphered and what was discovered has left the whole population feeling disgust at letting such a monster roam free among them. The evidence has shown countless deals between him and Old Satan Faction, abduction of countless babies from orphanages from all over the world for experimentation, forced slavery, inhumane experimentations, illegal mass grave exhumations, and many more.

The devils who were supporting and funding Orochimaru for his experimentations have been apprehended for questioning and charges have been pressed against those who have been found guilty, some have been sentenced to prison, while some have been downright executed for treason against the devil faction for excessive dealing with Old Satan Faction alongside Orochimaru.

While all of this has been made public, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family has been constantly getting interviewed because of Naruto's involvement in the killing of Orochimaru Nebarius. While the attention was good for Naruto's public status in the underworld it also has the side effect of attracting a lot of heat to his name from the Old Satan Faction, which had been a major downside.

Apart from all this, some good has also come from Naruto's direct involvement in Orochimaru's murder, some talks have been started for him getting an Ultimate Class promotion for killing such a monster, though all of this for the moment is just that, talks.

After all the stressful interviews and the new attention that has been brought, today is different for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, because today they are celebrating the birthday of the youngest and most recent addition to their family, Shirone.

Now we found all the members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family alongside three guests, in the massive living room that was decorated for Shirone's birthday.

All of the people present were standing before the two-story chocolate cake with cat designs on it, with Shirone in front of them all, who was dressed in a silver princess outfit with a silver tiara crown on top of her head and a pink sash of 'Birthday Girl' ending with silver princess sandals completing her outfit, was looking utterly adorable with a wide smile of happiness on her face and was eagerly awaiting to cut the cake.

Standing beside her was Kuroka, wearing a designer blue kimono with red sash and sandals completing her outfit. She was looking at an excited Shirone with a warm smile on her face.

Standing just behind the cat sisters were Naruto, Valiana, and Rias Gremory, who has come to meet her other 'big brother' and Valiana as her elder brother was coming for something important to talk about which she wasn't told about. The three of them were happily smiling at Shirone and was openly drooling at the chocolate cake.

The three of them were dressed in casual clothes with Naruto wearing an orange color henley shirt with a skull design on its back, faded black jeans and orange sneakers finishing his outfit. Valiana was dressed in a black-white checkered dress which was flared at her waist reaching till her calves, with heeled white sandals finishing her outfit, she, like always was also wearing her locket that contains her photo with her mother. Rias was dressed in a black t-shirt with hot-pink pants which were tucked in her brown leather boots that reached her calves, finishing her outfit was a brown hooded jacket with fur on its collar and hood.

Standing behind all the kids were Kushina, Minato, Sirzechs, and Grayfia, they all were dressed in casual clothes, Minato and Sirzechs were wearing button-down shirts with jeans and shoes, while Kushina and Grayfia were wearing Kimono and shirt and jeans, respectively, with both of them finishing their outfits with high heels.

All of the adults were having smiles on their faces as they were waiting for Shirone to start cutting the cake.

Shirone looked at her older sister and asked impatiently, "Can I cut my cake now, Nee-chan?"

Kuroka looked back at Kushina who nodded her head with a warm smile, she turned back to look at her younger sister and replied with a warm smile, "Yes, you may cut your cake now, Shirone-chan nya~."

As Shirone started to cut cake everyone started to sing the classic 'Happy Birthday' song.

~_**Happy Birthday to You,~**_

_**~Happy Birthday Dear Shirone,~**_

_**~Happy Birthday to You.~**_

_**~From good friends and true,~**_

_**~From old friends and new,~**_

_**~May good luck go with you,~**_

_**~And happiness too.~**_

_**~Happy Birthday to You,~**_

_**~Happy Birthday Dear Shirone,~**_

_**~Happy Birthday to You.~~~~~**_

As Shirone blew the candles off, everyone started to clap with Naruto and Valiana popping the party poppers. Everyone took their fair share of cake and started to enjoy the delicious, chocolaty goodness.

While the kids were enjoying themselves, Minato asked with a curious tone, "Not that we mind you all coming so unexpectedly, what was the reason you all came today?"

Sirzechs gave a sheepish smile and answered, "Well, we wanted to tell a big news to you guys and we decided to bring Ria-tan along since she wanted to meet Naruto and Valiana, and was constantly hounding about the new additions to your family, it was the perfect opportunity to tell her and let her meet them too."

"It isn't related to Orochimaru's case, is it?" Kushina asked in a wary tone, as she was sick and tired of dealing with all the interviews and the old goats of the Devil Council.

Sirzechs shook his head and gave a big goofy grin, "No, no, nothing like that!"

Minato rolled his eyes in amusement and asked in an amused tone, "Well then, what is it?"

If anything, Sirzechs smile seems to grow and he started laughing with something akin to childish glee, Minato and Kushina looked at sweet dropping Grayfia and Kushina asked in an impatient tone, "What happened that made this idiot suddenly start to laugh like that?"

Grayfia shook her head with a fond smile at her husband's childish antics answered in a warm tone, "I am pregnant."

Both Minato and Kushina froze which only increased Sirzechs laughter and they both shouted at the same time, "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

That shout also garnered the attention of every kid there and they came close to both of them, Naruto asked in a worried tone seeing his parents frozen in shock, "Hey, what happened? Are you guys alright?"

Sirzechs answered with a massive smile on his face, "Don't worry Naru-chan! They are absolutely fine just shocked."

Naruto nodded his head, just then Kushina broke out of her stupor and gained a huge smile and asked in an excited tone, "Are you really pregnant (Da)ttebane?"

Grayfia just nodded her head with a smile and she was instantly glomped by a squealing Kushina, "I am so happy for you (Da)ttebane!"

While Grayfia returned Kushina's hug with a smile on her face, Minato walked towards Sirzechs and pulled him in a bro-hug, he said in a happy tone, "I am happy for you Zechs, I really am!"

He happily returned the hug and said with happiness practically oozing from his tone, "Thanks Minato!"

Rias suddenly shouted in an excited tone, "Am I going to be an Aunt now?"

Grayfia pulled herself from Kushina's hug and turned to Rias with a warm smile, she replied in a warm tone, "Mhmm, you are going to be an Aunt now, Rias-chan."

Naruto said in a teasing tone, "You sure became an Aunt at such a young age Ria-chan. You are growing so fast Rias (mock sniff), just yesterday you were shouting all over the place that I am your Nii-chan." He finished with wiping an imaginary tear to finish his overdramatic antics.

Kuroka gave a deadpan stare to Naruto and said in a dry tone, "You are only a year older than her Naruto-nya~, don't act like an old man."

Naruto just waved his hand and replied in a nonchalant manner, "Don't sweat the details, Kuroka-chan."

Rias pouted at Naruto and grumbled, "Naru-nii-chan is a meanie."

Naruto gave an impish smile to Rias and asked in a teasing tone, "Oh, am I a meanie now, Ria-chan? You aren't forgetting the tickle torture now, do you?" He brought both of his hands up and started wiggling his fingers as he slowly stalked towards her.

Rias suddenly gained a nervous smile at that and hid behind an amused Valiana, she poked her head from behind her and shook her head rapidly, she replied in a pleading manner, "You are not a meanie Naru-nii-chan, but don't you do your tickle torture at me again. Please!"

Naruto along with others laughed at this and Naruto turned towards Grayfia and Sirzechs and happily exclaimed, "Congratulations, Zechs-nii-sama, Grayfia-nee-sama!"

Grayfia looked at him with a warm smile and said in a gentle tone, "Thank you Naru-chan, but you have no right to tease Rias here as you, yourself are the Godfather of the child Naru-chan." She finished with a small grin.

Naruto was flabbergasted at this along with others and asked in a nervous tone, "Are you sure Grayfia-nee-sama?"

Grayfia walked towards him and put a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair fondly, she replied in a warm and reassuring tone, "I am sure Naru-chan. You take such good care of Rias and everybody around you, and I am pretty sure my baby will definitely like to have you as a good role model Naru-chan."

He nodded his head and looked at her with a determined expression, "If you think I will be a good influence for him/her then I will definitely do my best Grayfia-nee-sama, and that's a promise of the lifetime (Da)ttebayo!"

Everyone smiled warmly at his exclamation and Grayfia ruffled his hair once more affectionately and replied in a gentle voice, "That's all I can ask from you Naru-chan."

As Grayfia stepped away from him Sirzechs put an arm around Naruto's neck and said in a happy voice, "You will definitely be a good influence for our child Naru-chan, I will be counting on you!"

Naruto puffed his chest out and pounded his right fist on his chest as he replied in a determined manner, "I will do my best Zechs-nii-sama!"

Sirzechs grinned and ruffled his hair and said in a jovial tone, "That's all I can ask too, Naru-chan."

Sirzechs stepped back away from him and joined the others as adults started to converse among them, Rias snuck up beside him and gave Naruto a wide toothy grin and asked in a teasing tone, "Soooooo, a Godfather eh Naru-nii-chan, you sure grew up too fast. Only yesterday I remember you saying you were my Nii-chan huh… (sniff) Oh, how time flies!" She finished with both of her hands spread in front of her dramatically.

His right crimson eyebrow twitched at Rias's teasing and he suddenly gained a devious smile and said in a teasing tone, "Using my own words against me huh, Ria-chan. Perhaps I should start my tickle torture on you, come here you sly little minx!" He suddenly shouted and started running after a screaming Rias who were begging for his forgiveness.

Everybody laughed at this and started to congratulate the now expecting couple after all the congratulations were done, Kushina asked with a curious look, "Neh Grayfia-chan, have you thought of a name for the child?"

Sirzechs deadpanned at Kushina and replied, "We only found about it yesterday and we haven't thought about any names yet, Kushina."

Kushina replied with a glare, "Well excuse me if I thought you were aware of this for quite a while (Da)ttebane."

Grayfia shook her head in exasperation and replied in a placating tone, "Now, now, Kushina, no need to hound my poor husband over this, he is just an idiot for thinking I haven't thought a name for our child."

Sirzechs looked at her shocked and asked in an incredulous tone, "Why didn't you said anything about it yesterday then?"

Grayfia looked at Sirzechs with her emotionless stare she had perfected during years of her job as a maid and asked in a cold tone, "Who was the one, who was stupidly shouting all over Lucifiad that 'he is going to become a father' not caring one bit who may have heard it and not listening to what I have to say more?"

Sirzechs shrunk at her stare and meekly squeaked, "I am sorry!"

Minato suddenly coughed in his hand and the sound that came out sound awfully like 'Whipped'.

While Sirzechs glared at Minato for his comment, Kushina turned towards her husband with a sickeningly sweet smile and asked in a too-sweet tone, "Did you say something honey?"

Minato shivered at the far too sweet smile and huddled together with Sirzechs and meekly whimpered, "Absolutely nothing dear!"

In the next moment, an awfully familiar cough came from Naruto, who was done chasing after Rias, that suspiciously sounded like 'Whipped'.

Valiana and Kuroka also smile that sickeningly sweet smile and asked in eerie unison, ""Did you say something Naru-kun/Naruto-nya~?""

Naruto shivered in fear and instantly huddled with Minato, Sirzechs huddled forms and whimpered a pathetic, "No!"

All the girls shared a pleased smile at that and started laughing among them.

Naruto looked at the demons that are in the forms of beautiful girls and whispered in a frightened voice, "Girls are scary."

Minato and Sirzechs gave a solemn nod at that and each put a hand on either of Naruto's shoulder and said sympathetically, "You have no idea Naru-chan, you have absolutely no idea."

Minato grinned at Naruto and continued in a far too compassionate tone, "Anyways, welcome to the 'Whipped Club' Naru-chan."

Naruto looked at his father with wide eyes and replied vehemently, "But I am not whipped like you guys!"

Sirzechs shook his head in a pitying manner and replied in a harsh tone, "You are way too naive Naruto! You just don't know it, you are whipped!" Minato nodded his head sagely at that and both of them continued to teach the 'ways of a whipped' to Naruto, who continued to vehemently deny that he was not whipped like them.

While the childish talk was going on, Kushina asked in a warm tone, "So, what name did you think Grayfia?"

Grayfia gave a warm smile in return and said in a warm tone, "If a boy is born, he will be named Milliicas Gremory and if a girl is born, she will be named Roxanne Gremory."

Kushina gave a beaming smile at that and replied in an excited tone, "Both the names are awesome (Da)ttebane!"

Sirzechs stood up from their so-called group meeting and also gave a beaming smile and exclaimed in an excited tone, "Both names are awesome Fia-chan!"

Naruto also stood up and replied in the same tone, "Yup, both are awesome (Da)ttebayo!"

Grayfia gave a kind smile at that and replied in a soft tone, "Thank you!"

Minato clapped his hand as he stood up from his position and exclaimed in a happy tone, "Alright then, let the party continue!"

Everyone cheered at that and continued to celebrate Shirone's birthday and the grand announcement from the happy couple.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Several Hours Later**

Everyone was done with celebrations and the Gremory family were saying their goodbyes to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

Rias looked towards the birthday girl and gave her a beaming smile, she said in a happy tone, "It was nice meeting you Shirone-chan!" She looked towards her elder sister and continued in the same tone, "You too Kuroka-san!"

Shirone gave her a wide toothy grin and replied happily, "It was fun meeting you Rias-chan! I hope you come again so we can play!"

Kuroka gave the younger girl a warm smile and said in a warm tone, "Likewise Rias-chan, I hope you come again so my dear Imoto has someone close to her age to play with nya~."

Rias happily nodded her head and replied in a happy tone, "I will be sure to come and play with Shirone-chan here, Kuroka-san."

Kuroka just gave a warm smile in return and Shirone glomped the crimson-haired girl in a hug in her happiness, eliciting a giggle from the older girl.

Rias stepped away from Shirone and glomped Naruto in a big hug, she said in a soft voice, "I will see you next time, Naru-nii-chan."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and replied in an equally soft and warm voice, "Yeah, till next time Ria-chan."

Rias stepped back from Naruto only to glomp Valiana next, she happily said, "I will see you next week Valiana-chan."

Valiana replied in a warm voice, "Alright then, I will see you next week Rias-chan."

Sirzechs after saying goodbyes to Minato and Kushina looked towards the kids and said in a gentle tone, "Come on Ria-tan, it's time to go home."

She gave a nod to her elder brother and jogged to him and stood by his side, she looked up at him with a toothy grin and said in an eager voice, "Let's go home Onii-chan!"

Sirzechs gave a goofy grin to her and nodded to her and looked back at the people present in front of him, he gave them a wave and said in a jovial tone, "Until next time everyone!"

Grayfia gave a small smile with a nod to everyone, while Rias was waving her hand with a wide grin on her face. The Gremory family was suddenly enveloped in bright red light as a teleportation circle with Gremory crest appeared beneath them and they were gone in a flash.

Everyone stood there for a few moments in silence until it was broken by a loud yawn by Shirone, everyone chuckled at that and Kushina asked in a motherly tone, "Tired Shirone-chan?"

Shirone nodded her head and gave another yawn at that as her eyes started to drop, she replied in a tired voice, "Didn't expect for the party to go this long Kaa-chan, can I go and sleep?"

Kuroka frowned at that and quickly schooled her features before anyone can see, but Naruto saw that and stored it for later to talk.

Kushina nodded her head with a warm smile on her face, she didn't know why but little Shirone has quite readily accepted her and started calling her Kaa-chan within the span of one week, not that she was complaining as she was quite happy for this development. She said in a warm voice, "Well, it is getting rather late." She looked down at her left wrist and the watch on it showed 09:25 p.m, she nodded her head and clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention; once she got it, she said in a warm voice, "Well it is already bedtime for you guys, so you all hurry up to your rooms (Da)ttebane!"

Everyone nodded and said goodnight to both the adults of the house and started walking towards their rooms, leaving the adults to their own things.

Halfway through the way Shirone's eyes started to drop and she stumbled in her footing only to be caught by Naruto as he was walking directly in front of her, he looked down at her face and asked in a warm voice, "Can you walk till your room Shiro-chan?"

Shirone shook her head and gave another yawn, she said in a sleepy voice, "Can you please carry me to my room Naruto-onii-chan?"

Naruto nodded his head and bent down in front of Shirone, he looked back at her and said in an amused voice, "Well, get on."

Shirone instantly encircled her arms around his neck and leaned onto his back, he stood up and grabbed her thighs to get a proper hold and adjusted her before started to walk towards her shared room. She instantly fell asleep on his warm back and started snoring lightly which brought smiles on the three older kids' faces.

Naruto, Valiana, and Kuroka resumed the long trek towards their rooms after the shortstop. Naruto looked at both the girls that were walking at either side of him and asked in a curious but hushed tone, "How was the cake today?"

Both the girls started to drool slightly at remembering the delicious chocolate cake, Valiana looked at Naruto from his right and said in a dreamy but hushed tone, "It was sooooo good, the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

Kuroka nodded her head eagerly with her tails swishing behind in excitement, she said in the same tone, "Valiana-chan is absolutely right nya~, I could eat hundreds of those nya~."

Naruto chuckled quietly at that and replied in an amused tone, "I am glad that Kaa-chan and my hard work was worth it."

Instantly both girls were directly in front of his face with stars in their eyes and their hands clasped in front of them, they both asked in unison, ""Will you please make cakes like those again for us Naru-kun/Naruto-nya~?""

He took a step back at them suddenly appearing in front of his face and he felt a bead of sweat roll down at the side of his head at their starry-eyes expression and slightly tilted his head back to get some space between them and replied in an amused tone, "Alright, alright, I will make more for you in the future. Happy now, my little gluttons?"

Both Valiana and Kuroka high-fived at his approval and gave him wide smiles and replied in unison, "Very Naru-kun/Naruto-nya~."

Naruto shook his head with amusement and gave a slight chuckle at their eager expressions, he said in a warm tone, "Alright enough fun for today, let's get to bed."

Both the girls nodded their heads and started walking with a skip in their steps at the thought of devouring multiple delicious sweets made by Naruto.

He gave another chuckle and started walking again to their rooms, soon enough they reached their rooms and stopped in front of Valiana's room.

She turned to them with a small smile on her face and said in a warm tone, "Well, I will see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Naruto and Kuroka gave her warm smiles and replied, "Goodnight Ana-chan/Valiana-chan!"

She gave them another smile and opened her door and stepped inside her room and closed the door behind her. Naruto and Kuroka looked at each other before starting to walk towards Kuroka and Shirone's shared room.

After reaching their shared room, Kuroka opened the door for him; earning an appreciative smile in return before she herself entered the room and closed the door behind her.

He looked around the room and saw it was now filled with things Kuroka and Shirone brought with them along with new things they shopped for after getting settled here. He looked towards their bed and saw it was filled with cat plushies which made an amused smile to appear on his face, he looked towards her and asked in a humorous tone, "A cat cuddling another cat and sleeping with more cats, cat-ception much Kuroka-chan?"

She gave a slight giggle at that and replied in an amused tone, "It was Shirone's idea to get cat plushies nya~, don't blame me for that nya~."

He raised an eyebrow at that and asked in a curious tone, "You didn't want them?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied in a nonchalant tone, "Meh, they are alright. But if Shirone likes them, my choice doesn't really matter in the end I guess..." Her voice trailed off in the end.

He looked at her with a frown and replied in a soft tone, "It does though..."

She looked back at him with a small smile and replied in an equally soft tone, "I appreciate your concern Naruto, but I am happy with whatever Shirone chooses."

He looked at her in the eyes for a moment and asked in a gentle tone, "Are you really?"

She averted her own eyes from unable to look into his eyes and replied in a mere whisper, "Yes, I am."

He hummed for a moment in thought idly adjusting Shirone on his back, he looked at her face and took note of her averting eyes, he asked in a calm tone, "Then why were you frowning when Shirone called my mother 'Kaa-chan', Kuroka-chan?"

She stiffened at that and her eyes widen at being caught, she looked back at him and tried to put up a fake smile and replied in a wavering voice, "You must be seeing things Naruto nyahahaha."

He looked at her smile and instantly knew it was a fake one, he had learned to identify them after dealing with an emotionally distraught Valiana on multiple occasions. Her first month here was an incredibly difficult month for her, she would randomly burst into tears and tried to put a brave front for him and for the first few times and to his shame; he was fooled, but after being able to see through her he was able to tell whenever she was putting up a brave front and what Kuroka was doing was exactly the same thing as Valiana did in front of him during her earlier days of stay here: put up a brave front for everyone. He wasn't going to get fooled now, oh hell no! So, he asked in a calm and gentle tone, "Who are you trying to fool with that smile Kuroka-chan, yourself or me?"

Instantly the smile dropped, her ears atop her head flattened, her tails stopped swishing behind her and her bottom lip started to quiver, she looked at him with unshed tears glistening in her hazel-gold eyes and asked in a wavering voice, "What do you want then Naruto?"

He looked at her for a moment and without replying to her, he walked towards her and Shirone's shared bed. He put Shirone down on the bed gently, he removed the tiara from atop on her head, birthday girl sash, and her sandals before he pulled up the covers until only her face was visible. He smiled slightly seeing her instantly latch onto the nearest cat plushie and hugged it to her chest tightly, he bent down slightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered in a warm voice, "Sleep well Shiro-chan."

His smile widened slightly at seeing a small smile lit up on her face and snuggling in the cat more, he turned towards Kuroka and his smile dropped instantly and a sad smile formed on his face seeing her shoulders shake slightly. Without a word he walked towards her and took her hand in his hand and started to walk towards the door of the room, he was silently relieved that she didn't put up any resistance and was silently following him.

He opened the door for the sister's room and walked outside of the room with a silent Kuroka following him, he shut the door behind him and started walking towards his own room with a subdued Kuroka wordlessly following him.

He reached his own room and opened the door, he tugged at her hand and silently motioned at her to enter his room with a slight tilt of his head, she didn't reply and wordlessly followed his request and went inside his room, he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He took hold of her hand again and started to walk towards the sofa in his room, he silently gestured for her to take a seat; which she wordlessly did and sat down on the sofa.

He stood in front of her shaking form for a few moments and idly ran a hand through his spiky crimson hair before he sank down on his knees directly in front of her, he took both of her hands in his own and softly answered her previous unanswered question, "I want what is best for you Kuroka-chan. I want you to be happy, I want you to enjoy your life and don't spend your time crying and wasting it all. I only want what your Kaa-chan wanted from you; you being happy and nothing else." He paused for a moment before continuing in a pleading tone, "So, please! Tell me what is wrong so I can help you in any way I can Kuroka-chan, I would be a massive failure if I couldn't even help a member of my family, wouldn't I?"

A single tear fell from her eye as she listened to him and she replied in a soft wavering voice, "I don't know what to do Naruto?"

He softly started to rub his thumbs in circling motion on her hands and asked in a gentle voice, "About what Kuroka?"

"About Shirone!" She replied in a frustrated voice. Seeing his surprised expression she continued in a much more subdued tone, "She… she thinks our Kaa-chan was a monster Naruto. After her death, Shirone had gained a healthy fear for Nekomata powers, but I already told you that right?" Seeing his nod she continued, "And I thought her fear will go away with time, but after witnessing my own death she now absolutely loathes our Nekomata powers Naruto, so much so; that when I asked her if she wanted to train with me after we settled here, she… she…" A sob racked her being and more tears started to fall from her eyes.

He stood up from his kneeling position and sat beside her and brought her in a comforting hug, he started to rub her back soothingly and asked in a soft tone, "She what Kuroka?"

"She… she said… if I even ask her to start to train in her Nekomata (sniff) powers she will never talk to me and she didn't want to become a monster like Kaa-chan. Our Kaa-chan did everything in her power… (sob) she did everything for us Naruto, but Shirone…" She started to cry softly at his shoulder while gripping his henley shirt tightly in her hands and letting loose all her pent-up anger, frustration, and sadness she was feeling since the day she had met her mother in that supposed Limbo.

He just sat there rubbing her back and letting her cry all her pent-up emotions out on him. What else can he do, he doesn't understand the pain both Valiana and Kuroka went through so he can't say he understands their pain and tell her what was needed to lessen the pain, but he can help her in his own way after dealing with Valiana and he was going to do everything he can to help her (Da)ttebayo!

After continuously crying for ten minutes straight, her sobbing finally came to a halt and lessened only to occasional hic-ups and sniffs, seeing that he asked in a gentle tone, "Feeling better?"

"Mhmm, a lot nya~" She softly mumbled in his shoulder.

"Hmm good! Now you can continue what you were telling and I will try my best to help you, okay?" he softly asked while rubbing her back in circles.

She nodded her head in his shoulder and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, she started softly, "I just don't know how to handle it anymore Naruto. I love Shirone with all my being, but her attitude towards our Kaa-chan is disheartening. Your mother is an outstanding woman and I don't have anything against Shirone for accepting your mother as her mother but it's just…" She trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"It's just; you don't like how easily your mother is being replaced, isn't that right Kuroka-chan?" He finished for her and asked softly.

She nodded her head in his shoulder and slightly pulled back to look him in the eyes with her own puffy eyes, she asked in a low tone, "It isn't petty of me to think like that, right?"

He shook his head in negative and replied in a gentle voice, "No, Kuroka-chan you are not being petty for thinking like that. I don't think I would be able to even see someone else as my mother if, Satan forbid, something happened to her, Kuroka-chan." He paused and looked to her and after seeing her nod he continued, "But, Shirone's behavior is not entirely her own fault, is it? You and your mother hid everything from her and letting her think nothing was wrong from the start, am I correct?"

She lowered her head in guilt and nodded.

Seeing her nod, he continued in a gentle voice, "From my point of view Kuroka-chan, neither you and Shirone are wrong in this. She thinks that the people that took care of your family from the starting were never wrong and your Kaa-chan killed a big part of them after losing control and thus cementing an image of a 'monster' in her head. It wasn't until you told her just recently that they were bad and you needed to escape so you don't get used in experiments that her viewpoint on them started to change. Shortly after, she witnessed your death by their hands; because they wanted you for your Nekomata powers furthering her hatred for her own powers and cementing the fact that Senjutsu is the cause your mother turned a 'monster' and you 'died' in front of her. Do you understand this Kuroka-chan?"

She nodded with wide eyes, she said in a mere whisper-like voice, "I never thought about it like that, I just continued to think about it from my own point of view and never thought about it from Shirone's view. God! (wince) I am such a horrible sister." she finished with fresh tears started to gather in her eyes.

He flicked her forehead with his index finger eliciting a cute 'nyow' from her and he wagged his finger in front of her in a chiding manner, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's where you're wrong Kuroka-chan." Seeing her confused and slight hopeful expression he continued in a soft manner, "From my point of view, you and your mother did what anyone in your situation would have done. You and your mother wanted to give Shirone a semblance of childhood you never had despite the situation, right?"

Seeing her nod at his question he continued, "After seeing her living here for the past two weeks, I can say with utmost confidence that you and your mother succeeded in keeping her innocence intact despite the situation Kuroka-chan. In Fact, I would even say; if I had a big sister, I would have wanted her to be just like you Kuroka-chan! You are an amazing big sister that did everything for her little sister even going as far as to die for her sake, that just shows how much you deeply love her Kuroka-chan. So don't sell yourself short, you are an amazing person and an even better big sister Kuroka-chan and I am happy that I got the chance to meet a person like you, let alone become friends with you (Da)ttebayo!" He finished with a beaming smile.

Some tears fell from her eyes as she listened to him and at the end when he gave her a beaming smile she just lost it and hugged him tightly, all the while muttering 'Thank you! Thank you so much!'.

He returned the hug gently and rubbed her back with one hand and started running his other hand through her silky black hair to get her to calm down, he waited for her to calm down and after she calmed down, he gave a warm smile and gently asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and gave a small smile to him, she softly replied, "Thanks to your words, I am feeling much better Naruto-nya~"

He wiped her tears with his sleeves and gave a satisfied smile at that and replied in a pleasant voice, "That's great! I am happy I was able to help you Kuroka-chan!"

She smiled softly at him and replied in a gentle tone, "Thank you, Naruto."

He gave her a bright smile and replied in a happy voice, "No need to thank me for anything Kuroka-chan! It's my duty as a king that every member in my small family remains happy and I will see to it no matter what and that's a promise of a lifetime (Da)ttebayo!" He exclaimed in a determined voice and puffed his chest out to show how determined he was about this.

She giggled at his proclamation and replied in a soft tone, "You really are an idiot, Baka-Naru."

He instantly deflated at that and groaned, he clutched his chest dramatically and gave a fake-hurt look to her and wheezed out, "It hurt Kuroka-chan… it hurt right here."

She broke into fits of giggles at his over-the-top acting and replied in a soft voice in between her giggles, "I am glad that it was (giggle) you who came to my rescue (giggle) Naru-nya~"

He gave her a flat stare and replied in a dry tone, "I am sure you are."

She gave him a mock-hurt look and replied in a playful tone, "What?! Naruto, don't you trust me nya~?"

"No!" came his immediate reply that made her giggle even more.

After getting over her giggles, she said in a warm voice, "All jokes aside, I am really glad that it was you who saved me Naruto and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving Shirone and me a place we can happily call our home nya~."

His eyes softened at that and gave her a warm smile and replied in a gentle tone, "Don't mention it Kuroka-chan, it was nothing."

She shook her head at that and replied in a low voice, "You are too humble Naru-nya~. You don't understand, I have been in that place for the better part of my short life Naruto and I have been constantly wishing that; one day my family will be free from that pedophile clutches and it always looked like a pipe dream until you showed up and killed that slimy-snake Naruto; a feat which I always thought was impossible to do until that day Naruto. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you Naruto; for saving me and my sister and giving us a new life where we don't have to worry about anything. I really, really, really thank you Naruto!" She finished with some happy tears leaking out from her eyes.

He gently wiped the tears that were leaking from her eyes and replied in a warm tone, "Hey now, no need to thank me so much Kuroka-chan. I am happy I was able to help you and Shirone that day too and if you really want to thank me, just do me a favor and live your life happily, can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head and rested her head against his shoulder and softly mumbled out, "I can do that nya~."

"Good! That's all I will ever ask of you Kuroka-chan." He replied softly in a happy voice.

After that, they just sat there for a few minutes enjoying the comfortable silence that descended upon them before Naruto felt the need to ask the one question that was gnawing at his mind from the start of this conversation, he asked in a grim tone, "You realize the consequences of your mother and your actions right, Kuroka-chan?"

She gave a sad sigh at this and nodded her head, she replied in a grim tone, "I know what will happen when I finally reveal the truth to Shirone about our origins and everything Naruto, Kaa-chan and I was prepared if Shirone decided to hate us later on for the rest of her life for hiding everything from her, but now that Kaa-chan is no longer with me and just the thought of Shirone hating me for the rest of my life is unbearable at the very least Naruto. I don't know what will I do if she decides to…" She trailed off not wanting to think about it any longer.

He put an arm around her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, he said in a gentle tone, "Hey! Don't be so gloomy, you don't know what will she say when you tell her the truth, maybe she will just hug you and say 'it's alright Nee-chan! I love you so much and I don't hate you for anything' and even if she does start to hate you, you don't have to worry! I will be there with you and we will keep trying until she finally says 'I am sorry for everything Nee-chan! I love you so much, please don't hate me for hating you!'" He finished trying his best to imitate Shirone's voice and trying to help lift Kuroka's spirits back-up.

She giggled at his attempt of impersonating Shirone and gave him a watery smile, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up Naruto, I really appreciate it all."

He gave a heartwarming smile in return and softly replied, "You don't have to worry about it now Kuroka-chan when the time comes everything will workout itself. Just remember I will always be there for you if anything happens, alright?"

She nodded her head and wiped the unshed tears that had gathered in her eyes for the umpteenth time from the past thirty minutes they have been talking, she softly replied, "I will remember it nya~."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before, he shook his head and heaved a sigh, he mused out loud in a mock-saddened tone, "I wonder why is it that every member of my peerage is a crybaby."

She whipped her head towards him and gave a withering glare, she said in an indignant tone, "I am not a crybaby nya~!

He gave her a playful smile and replied in a mock-surprised tone, "Oh! Did you hear that? My bad!"

Her glare only increased at his not-so-sincere apology and she hissed through gritted teeth, "I. Am. Not. A. Crybaby. Nya~!"

"And I am a ninja who wears only orange and screams at the top of his lungs that I am going to be a Hokage someday!" came a rather sarcastic reply of one Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze.

She paused and blinked slowly at the odd statement, she asked in a curious tone, "Where did that come from nya~?"

"Don't know… just came out, I guess?" He answered in an unsure tone.

"Weird writing nya~?" She supplied helpfully.

"Weird writing (Da)ttebayo." He agreed.

They both laughed and sat in silence before it was broken again by a yawn from Kuroka.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and asked in an amused tone, "Getting sleepy?"

She nodded her head and rested her head against his shoulder and replied in a suddenly tired voice, "Uhuh, guess all the crying is finally catching up to me nya~"

He gave a soft laugh at that and nodded his head, after a few moments he softly said, "Hey…"

She gave a grunt of acknowledgment so he continued, "Don't cry anymore alright?"

She was silent for a moment just enjoying the warmness that emanated from his body before she finally answered in a soft voice, "I will try not to nya~"

He raised his right hand and gave her cat-ears a scratch resulting in a throaty purr from her, his lips quirked up in an amused smile at hearing her purr and he replied in a soft tone, "That's all I can ask for, besides a smile suits you much better than crying."

She asked in a curious tone, "You think so nya~?"

"Mhmm, you look much more beautiful with a smile." He replied softly.

A soft blush adorned on her face at that and she said in a warm tone, "I will be sure to smile a lot more than nya~"

"Good!" He said in a pleasant voice. He looked up towards the clock and noticed it was getting late, he asked softly, "Want me to carry you to your room?"

She stayed silent before replied in a very low voice, "I don't want to go."

Because of his enhanced hearing, he heard her, he raised an eyebrow at that and asked in a curious voice, "Wanna sleep here with me then?"

She replied in a shy voice, "Yes if you don't mind nya~"

He chuckled at her suddenly shy voice and answered in an amused voice, "Not at all Kuroka-chan, Valiana sleeps here every other day so I am used to it."

She removed her head from his shoulder and leaned back a bit to look at his face, she raised an eyebrow and said in a confusion filled voice, "She does? She usually goes to her room then how?"

He gave her a sad smile and answered her question in a subdued voice, "She does go to her room every day, but every other day she suffers from nightmares that usually wakes her up and she comes to sleep with me. She instantly falls asleep whenever she sleeps with me and doesn't get nightmares when she sleeps here so I never deny her and actually encourages her to come to sleep with me."

She gained a sad smile of her own and said in a low voice, "Is that so nya~"

He gave her a doleful nod and continued, "Yeah… her childhood was very harsh and she gets repetitive nightmares of all the things she went through at her previous home… you know… you both have bad childhoods and I hope you both will become good friends because it will do both of you some good and probably help you both heal from all the things you both went through."

She gave him a resolute nod and said in a firm voice, "I will try my best to help her nya~"

He gave her a grateful smile and said in a sincere tone, "Thank you so much Kuroka-chan!"

She shook her head with a small smile and replied in a soft tone, "Don't mention it Naru-nya, you have done so much for me and helping Valiana-chan is the least I can do."

He gave her a warm smile and stood up from the couch, he turned around and offered her a hand. He said in a warm tone, "Now, let's get to bed Kuroka-chan!"

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up before she gave him a small smile and said in a cheery tone, "Let's go nya~"

They both shared a smile before they started to walk towards the bed, they climbed from the opposite side of the bed respectively and just as they were about to settle in there was a knock on the door.

Kuroka looked at him in confusion and he just gave her an amused smile before calmly speaking out, "You can come in Ana-chan!"

The door opened and Valiana poked her head inside with a sheepish smile and asked, "Can I sleep here… oh! Kuroka-chan is here too! You don't mind me right?"

Kuroka shook her head and replied in an amused voice, "No, no, the more the merrier nya~"

He just laughed at her response before giving a warm smile to Valiana and said, "Come in and close the door behind you Ana-chan!"

She giggled and replied in a cheery voice, "Okie Dokie!"

She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed and climbed in from Naruto's side and laid down beside him.

The three of them laid on the bed, with Naruto in the middle and Valiana and Kuroka on right and left sides of him respectively. They stared at the ceiling of the room which showed various shadows of trees.

Naruto broke the silence with a loud yawn and said in a sleepy voice, "Well, I am getting a bit sleepy so I am going to sleep. Goodnight you two!"

They both looked at him from either side of him and replied softly, "Goodnight Naru-kun/Naru-nya~"

He gave both of them a sleepy smile before instantly falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Valiana shuffled a bit closer to Naruto and after getting more comfortable she said in a sleepy voice, "Goodnight Kuroka-chan, I am also getting sleepy."

She replied softly, "Yeah, goodnight to you too Valiana-chan"

Copying Naruto, Valiana also fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Now the only one awake, Kuroka just kept looking at the dancing shadows on the ceiling for a while before she turned her head to the right and saw Naruto's peacefully sleeping face, a soft smile crept on her face and she let her two tails crawl up the bed and encircle his left arm multiple times softly.

She scooted a little closer to him and released a content sigh at feeling his unusual body heat warming her up due to the close proximity. She looked back at his face and leaned up a bit and placed a chaste kiss on his left cheek, she pulled her head back with a blush adorning her face, she gently whispered, "Thank you for everything, Naruto."

She smiled when she saw his lips quirk up in a small smile in his sleep, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes with another content sigh escaping her lips.

She also let herself fall asleep with a single thought passing through her mind, maybe it would have been better, if she died that day and let herself enjoy the afterlife with her Kaa-chan, but as her Kaa-chan once said; cats are usually free creatures that do not like to be held back and roam free doing whatever they want, but sometimes they find their master and enjoy the rest of their lives happily and peacefully and she just now realized:

This cat had found her own wonderful master.

**AND DONE!**

**Woooh boy! It took so long for me to finish this chapter due to my laziness and a very, very bad habit of procrastinating. Huh, I hope it will not happen again and I will be able to write the next chapter within this month… at least, I hope I will be able to finish it this month. **

**Tell me what do you guys think of this slice of life chapter and please tell me if there were any rookie mistakes in grammar so I can improve it and provide better material.**

**Now onto reviews:**

**MIKE202303: I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates and I will try to update the next chapter faster.**

**DragonFire987: I am a sucker for Naruto x Yasaka too, but in this story sadly it can't be. Thank you by the way for your review.**

**Djberneman: Kusanagi will not be wielded by Naruto, that's all I can say for now.**

**Aim: Thank you so much for your kind comment.**

**Haha . plogue: Thank you so much for pointing it out, I really appreciate it.**

**REVANOFSITHLORD: No, Rizevim didn't watch anything. Setting a backstory for her will be much more complicated and writing an original story for her will be very tough.**

**Ferocious Nightfury: 1) Why does he need a bigger peerage, I believe in the saying 'Quality is better than quantity'. **

**2) It is Murasame, not Muramasa, I wanted an original sword for her so I took the folklore of the bladesmiths Murasame and Muramasa. He is using Raikiri not Chidori; Chidori is just a lightning manipulation technique whereas in Raikiri there is Shape Manipulation added into it. If you had noticed it was clearly stated that a 'blade-like shape extends from his hand' which is Raikiri, Chidori is just a ball of lightning. **

**3) Itachi uses Tsukuyomi from his left eye, so yeah. In this story, Kamui just makes him intangible nothing else. Why should he have Kotoamatsukami to use frequently? Naruto isn't the type of person who will enjoy enslaving people to do his every whim and I have already thought about whom he will use it on. Rinnegan isn't necessary to use perfect Susanoo, Madara uses perfect Susanoo against Hashirama in the fight where he 'died'; he didn't have rinnegan than and Indra also didn't have rinnegan when he fought Ashura with his perfect Susanoo. He will not get Rinne-Sharingan. Nah, not adding anyone from Naruto's world.**

**Diamongod77777777: Thank you so much!**

**Freddy416: No need…**

**See you all in the next chapter, See ya!**


	10. I AM SORRY!

**I AM SORRY!**

**I am really, really sorry. But, this story is abandoned from here on and going in a rewrite.**

**The rewrite will have a different name, different pairings, different story settings, different powers. But, it will be of a pure-blood Devil Naruto.**

**Those who were eagerly waiting for the update for this story, I am really sorry.**

**The rewrite will be called: Rise of the Crimson Maelstorm. Those who are interested can read it and I promise it will be much better than this one… at least I hope so.**

**I am sorry again for leading you guys on. I am really, really sorry!**


End file.
